Periscope
by Camfrica - Uchiha-Rules
Summary: #ZoSan FIC. Sanji ha tenido una vida difícil. Tiene veinte años y se dedica al cine X. Llena sus horas en la red social Periscope. Su sueños son otros. Ahora tiene que ir a rodar a Drum, pero un desafortunado incidente le pondrá en el camino de Roronoa Zoro, un introvertido profesor de gimnasia del que se enamorará unilateral y profundamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas Importantes:**

 _ **Fic en colaboración con Sanjiaholic, mi mejor amiga, a la que podéis encontrar en Tumbrl. ( .com)**_

 _ **Basado en la red social Periscope, en los livestreams del actor X, Jessie Montgomery y en comedias románticas. El FIC solo pretende entretener. Pequeña historia sobre el miedo, el cambio y el amor no correspondido. Algunas de las situaciones se basan en vivencias, reales y en sesiones de Periscope.**_

 _ **Obvi: los personajes de One Piece no nos pertenecen (ya nos gustaría). La historia sí.**_

 _ **Sed felices. #LoveisLove.**_

 **Notas del capítulo de introducción:**

 _ **Si no sabéis qué es Periscope (una red social de livestream asociada a Twitter) os recomiendo que os paséis, aunque sea un momento, para poder entender parte de este FIC. No es que sea realmente necesario, ya que más o menos, todas las redes sociales funcionan igual, pero no os cuesta nada y entenderéis mucho más las sesiones de Sanji.**_

 _ **La intención es que cada capítulo empiece con una receta de cocina relacionada con lo que ocurra, porque ¿qué es Sanji sin cocina? Todas las recetas son de nuestros platos favoritos y dejaremos los links de las mismas al final de los capítulos. Además, para la música, crearemos una Lista en el Spotify de Sanjiaholic (Mykacam) para que podáis acceder a ella más fácilmente.**_

 _ **Esperamos que os guste este FIC. No tiene pretensiones, está hecho con cariño y con la simple finalidad de entretener, esperamos también conseguirlo, aunque sea mínimamente.**_

 _ **Gracias a tod s.**_

 **.0.**

 _ **Tartar de atún rojo y aguacate**_

 _Tartar de atún rojo y aguacate (aperitivo para 4 personas):_

 _300 gr de atún rojo fresco._

 _2 aguacates (lo ideal es que no esté demasiado verde, pero tampoco muy maduro, para que se pueda cortar en cubitos y mantengan su forma)._

 _1/2 cebolleta._

 _1/2 lima (o si no tienes, puede ser limón, pero la lima le da un puntito muy especial)._

 _3 cucharadas soperas de salsa de soja._

 _1 cucharada sopera de aceite de sésamo._

 _1 cucharadita pequeña de wasabi (aunque el tema del picante va en gustos, puedes no ponerle nada, o por el contrario incluir bastante)._

 _1/2 cuchara de postre de jengibre (puede ser rallado, o si no dispones de él, molido)._

 _Semillas de sésamo para decorar._

 _Aceite de oliva virgen extra y sal._

 _Comenzamos a preparar el tartar. Pica la cebolleta muy muy fina, y reserva._

 _Corta ahora también muy pequeñito el atún. Esto también va en gustos, pues hay quien lo prefiere como si fuese carne picada, o quien disfruta de encontrar los tacos bien diferenciados. Nosotros nos quedamos en un punto intermedio, picándolo con el cuchillo hasta hacer pequeños daditos._

 _En un bol mezcla la salsa de soja, el aceite de sésamo, wasabi al gusto, el jengibre y un poquito de sal (cuidado con la sal, pues la salsa de soja ya aporta bastante)._

 _Incorpora al bol la cebolleta y el atún, y revuélvelo bien con la marinada, que se impregne por completo. Deja que repose al menos media hora, aunque nuestro consejo es que lo prepares el día de antes, notarás la diferencia_

 _Corta el aguacate en cubitos pequeños y ponlo en otro bol. Rocíalo por encima con el zumo de lima, un poco de sal y una cucharada de aceite de oliva. Revuelve bien._

 _Cuando el atún haya reposado lo suficiente, ya puedes directamente emplatar tu tartar._

 _Hazte con un molde de emplatado, ya sea redondo o cuadrado. Si no dispones de uno, aquí un TRUCO: nuestro primer molde fue una lata de atún a la que le recortamos el fondo con un abrelatas y después lo limamos para evitar cortes, ¿qué te parece?_

 _Bien, para emplatar, coloca el molde en el plato en el que vayas a presentarlo, y rellena el fondo con una capa de aguacate (lo ideal es que ocupe la mitad o algo menos de la altura total). Aplasta ligeramente con una cuchara._

 _Pon encima el atún y aplasta también un poquito._

 _Ahora quita el molde, espolvorea con semillas de sésamo y… ¡listo!_

 _Delicioso tartar de atún rojo y aguacate, ya emplatado y listo para servir_

La notificación de alerta sonó en cientos de teléfonos móviles, ordenadores, IPads y Tablets. Kuroashi Sanji, de apodo erocooksanji, estaba emitiendo en directo para Periscope.

La voz con un leve acento francés brotó de repente en los altavoces de los usuarios. El contador de visitas empezó a subir cuando la imagen nítida de un sonriente chico alto y atlético apareció sin camiseta, marcando abdominales bronceados y con el pantalón de pijama levemente descolgado de sus caderas insinuando la musculada V que descendía hacia su mitad inferior.

Los corazones en la parte derecha de la pantalla empezaron a brotar masivamente, como una fuente de fuegos artificiales de colores.

Era muy guapo. Un bello efebo de rostro aniñado y algo femenino, con el pelo rubio trigo peinado hacia un lado, cubriéndole un ojo y dejando el otro visible, marcado por una extraña ceja curvada hacia dentro. La pupila azul celeste, pura y cristalina, tenía cierto brillo malicioso.

— Buenos días desde Dresrossa, chicos y bellas señoritas ¿qué tal estáis? _ErocookSanji_ , o simplemente, Sanji, emitiendo una vez más en directo para todos vosotros, mis queridos _periscopecos_. Hace un día precioso y un calor de morirse en la ciudad del amor y la pasión. Como estoy solo y aburrido, he decidido que hoy es el momento ideal para cocinar un maravilloso Tartar de atún rojo y aguacate, si es que no se me jode el puto wi-fi como el otro día… Aunque ya no sé si es el wi-fi o el IPad que tengo, que está a punto de morir. Así que, si algún alma caritativa quiere hacerme un regalo de cumpleaños, ya sabe qué tiene que comprar. Tengo mi lista de deseos colgada en . El link para acceder está en mi perfil de Twitter.

El chico miró a la cámara frunciendo los labios en un mohín falsamente inocente y empezó a leer los mensajes de sus seguidores que brotaban en la pantalla de su IPad, desde el que emitía.

— Hola _DaddyMasterson_ ¿qué tal estás? ¿Qué cuándo es mi cumpleaños? El día 2 de marzo… Quedan tres meses. Tienes tiempo. ¿Eh? Sí, soy piscis, aunque no creo mucho en eso de los horóscopos. ¿Qué cuántos años tengo? Tengo veinte.

El muchacho iba contestando preguntas triviales, mientras se acercaba a la cámara de su IPad, colocándola correctamente para que no solo le enfocara a él, sino también al mármol de cocina y a los fogones que tenía delante; de esta forma, sus seguidores tendrían una entera visión tanto de su rostro y cuerpo, como de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Hola Bonnie, cariño! ¿Qué para cuándo os enseñaré a hacer pizza? Oh, preciosa, un día de estos tengo que conseguir masa madre para poder prepararla, ya verás que es muy fácil. ¿Todo bien por Shabondy? La última vez que fui, los chicos y yo la liamos parda…

El muchacho se giró para trastear en la parte opuesta de la pequeña cocina, mostrando su magnífica espalda a la pantalla, y haciendo que los corazones del contador se dispararan. Como adivinando lo que estaba ocurriendo, giró su cabeza hacia un lado, esbozó una sonrisa perversa y se llevó sus dedos, largos y aristocráticos, hacia las gomas del pantalón del pijama. Empezó a bajárselo lentamente dejando a la vista una pequeña porción de sus blancos glúteos, hasta que se detuvo, soltó una alegre carcajada y prosiguió rebuscando entre sus cosas.

— ¡Nah, chicos! Hoy no, hoy no enseño nada, hoy venimos a cocinar…

Los mensajes de los fans empezaron a sucederse, el contador de visitas alcanzaba ya las ciento cincuenta personas. Y eso que la sesión de Periscope, acababa de empezar hacía apenas dos minutos.

El usuario GoldDRoger escribió " _no nos dejes con las ganas_ " y KaidoElBestia usó las mayúsculas a modo de grito para escribir " _¡quítatelo todo!_ "; y, VicealmiranteVerga y Mister9 le enviaron emoticonos con corazones en los ojos.

El rubio rio, pero siguió preparando los ingredientes y utensilios que iba a usar en la receta y los colocó encima del mármol de la cocina. Miró a la cámara y levantó el dedo índice, alertándose a sí mismo de que le faltaba algo; se dio la vuelta de nuevo y encendió una pequeña radio que se hallaba casi oculta a la vista de la cámara.

La canción _Ghost_ de Ella Henderson, se escuchó de fondo y el muchacho empezó a cantarla como si no existiera un mañana.

Cantaba bien, tenía una voz profunda y algo rasposa por culpa del tabaco, que no acababa de compenetrarse con su rostro de príncipe de cuento de hadas pero era cautivadora, limpia y sin ruidos que la ensuciasen.

— _¡I keep going to the river to pray. 'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain. And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away. But your ghost, the ghost of you._ _It keeps me awake…! —_ el rubio rio ante el aluvión de corazones que seguían brotando sin parar de la parte inferior de la pantalla. Sus seguidores parecían estar muy entregados ese día y eso le puso de buen humor. — Chicos, voy a picar el atún y después prepararé la salsa para macerarlo… Esta receta es muy fácil y está muy rica…

A la vez que trabajaba, movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, contoneándose de forma erótica mientras sonreía travieso. Era fotogénico y la cámara le adoraba. Se sabía observado y también sabía lo que le gustaba a la mayoría de sus seguidores.

—Me encanta esa canción. — Sanji conocía el poder de su sonrisa y de la flexión de su voz, por lo que volvió a esbozar una amplia a la cámara mientras dejaba que la frase brotara de su garganta en un gruñido sensual.

Leyó los nuevos mensajes que aparecían en pantalla con interés y los labios entreabiertos en una mueca forzada, aunque no exenta de encanto.

— Oi, BartoFanboy… Te echaba de menos. —Saludó a uno de sus seguidores habituales, que empezó a preguntarle. — Sí, todavía trabajo para DofflyxStudios. Vamos a rodar varias escenas en Drum. Es una saga parecida a _Dofflyx Academy,_ se llamará la _Saga de Nieve_...Vamos a pasar tanto frío que acabaremos con las pelotas congeladas…

" _¿Con quién ruedo las escenas?"_ , leyó, "Con los chicos, Sabo y Cavendish. Y hay un par de nuevos que os gustarán mucho, ya veréis."

El rubio empezó a cortar el atún con un cuchillo de cocina de profesional, picándolo con maestría y velocidad. Cambió de tema y comentó lo que estaba haciendo.

— A mí no me gusta el atún demasiado picado, pero tampoco que queden cachos de pescado enromes dentro de la boca. El atún tiene que tener la medida justa para que se macere bien con la salsa y se funda en la boca. — Explicó mirando a la cámara.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño al leer un mensaje.

—Sí Hiena_Bellamy25, soy gay, ya lo sabes.

Siguió trabajando mientras explicaba a sus seguidores, que iban subiendo en el contador de visitas del sitio, la manera de preparar mejor el pescado.

Volvió a levantar la vista y a leer en la pantalla.

— No Hiena_Bellamy25, no tengo novio… — el chico arqueó la ceja visible que se curvó de forma graciosa y sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara continuó explicando cosas de la receta.

Si bien, inmediatamente, decenas de usuarios le enviaron mensajes ardientes, ofreciéndose como príncipes azules. Sanji resopló, se suponía que a toda esa gente le interesaba la cocina, no el cocinero.

Puso los ojos en blanco al leer un nuevo mensaje de Hiena_Bellamy25.

— No tío, no. No voy a enviarte fotos desnudo… Si quieres verme el culo, tienes mis películas…

El muchacho suspiró irritado, mientras apartaba el atún perfectamente picado y procedía a limpiar el cuchillo con esmero. La música de fondo seguía sonando y pronto, el rubio volvió a balancear las caderas a su ritmo, mientras tarareaba.

Nuevamente alzó la cabeza y leyó en la pantalla. Sonreía, respondía saludos y comentarios educadamente y daba detalladas explicaciones cuando le preguntaban por la receta; pero otra vez, frunció el ceño y leyó en voz alta un nuevo mensaje del usuario Hiena_Bellamy25. El tipo se estaba poniendo pesado.

— " _¿En tu vida personal, eres "catcher" o "pitcher"?... —_ leyó en la pantalla y enarcó la ceja a la vez que levantaba el labio superior, retorciéndolo hacia dentro. _—_ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, tío…? ¿Ya empiezas?

Sanji estaba más que acostumbrado a los comentarios desafortunados de usuarios de las redes sociales que se propasaban con él, escudándose cobardemente detrás de una pantalla y un teclado, y soltando todas las porquerías que se les pasaban por la cabeza. El muchacho era más que tolerante, demasiado amable quizá, y nunca bloqueaba a nadie, excepto si le insultaban gravemente.

Ese tal Hiena_Bellamy25 no era un desconocido.

Frecuentaba sus sesiones de Periscope y Sanji no podía decir si era un fan o un troll. El referido usuario siempre empezaba suave e inocente, pero no tardaba en animarse, bordeando el límite de lo permitido, con preguntas y comentarios sexuales y algo malintencionados.

Aun así, Sanji no le daba demasiada importancia.

Sabía que se encontraba expuesto.

No solo por sus emisiones en directo en Periscope, sino por toda su trayectoria profesional. Era joven y se dedicaba al cine pornográfico, cine para adultos. Se le daba bien, era famoso dentro de su género y ganaba dinero suficiente para tener el estómago lleno y darse algunos caprichos.

Su trabajo era actuar para que otros se excitaran sexualmente. Y, a eso, Sanji no le veía nada de malo, había cosas mucho peores.

Algunos tipos no pensaban en él como una persona. Era como si no tuviera alma, o sentimientos, como si solo fuera un cuerpo, un culo bonito y una polla larga, para descargarse al final de un duro día de trabajo y tensión.

No era idiota. Sabía que su profesión no era de las que las madres sueñan para sus hijos, joder, si había gente que ni siquiera lo consideraba un trabajo y, a él no le veían como un actor, sino como a un deshecho social. Un bueno para nada que solo servía para meterla o para que se la metieran. Un actor de tercera categoría apto para pervertidos. Para más inri, su cine se dirigía a un público enteramente homo, hecho que le estigmatizaba aún más.

Aunque para Sanji, el problema principal no era la homofobia, por desgracia estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ella desde bien pequeño, parecía mentira que en pleno siglo XXI todavía hubiera gente que juzgara a los demás por su orientación o sus preferencias.

Lo que le afectaba de verdad era la desnaturalización de su persona.

La gente confundía sus personajes y su verdadero yo y los refundía y retorcía en una imagen proyectada de su auténtica naturaleza, que en realidad, no tenía nada que ver con la persona verdadera que había detrás.

Eso le dolía. Y no sabía cómo protegerse.

Había llegado al porno de forma casual y si no hubiera encontrado esa vía de escape, probablemente estaría muerto. Le estaba agradecido, pero, aun así, no significaba que sus sueños y objetivos fueran otros.

Era más que un objeto sexual, él era un hombre con alma, sentimientos y aficiones, y quizá por ese motivo, empezó sus sesiones de cocina y charla en Periscope.

No sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, pero quería cambiar de vida, y demostrar al mundo que era más que un agujero donde meterla. O, quizá, después de todo, era a sí mismo a quien quería demostrárselo.

Desechó esos pensamientos de mierda, que no le llevaban a ningún sitio.

Su realidad era la que era y, no iba a negar que el porno le había salvado la vida, en cualquier caso, un pervertido como el tal Hiena_Bellamy25 no le iba a amargar la sesión de Periscope, ni la receta, ni por supuesto, el día.

Cuando algunos de sus seguidores empezaron a amonestar al troll, Sanji sonrió algo agradecido. Preparó una mezcla en un bol con salsa de soja, aceite de sésamo, jengibre rallado, un punto de sal y algo de wasabi. Cortó en piezas muy pequeñas una cebolleta y la incorporó, junto al atún que acababa de picar, revolviéndolo suavemente.

—Hay de todo por internet… — comentó a nadie en particular.

El rubio miró a la cámara otra vez.

— " _¿Tragas?"—_ leyó y entonces sí, empezó a cabrearse _._ —Oye, _Hiena_DeMierda25…_ Si no quieres estar aquí, no estés, pero no jodas más.

" _Eso es lo que quiero, joderte…_ ", leyó el rubio y bufó, negando con la cabeza, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó en silencio mientras cortaba en dados un aguacate.

La vida le había enseñado demasiado joven que existían seres humanos de mierda y que no se podía luchar contra ellos. El tipo malo casi siempre ganaba y el bueno, se iba al carajo. Le cabreaba la impunidad con la que ese tipo de usuarios actuaban. Bloquearles no servía de nada, ya que podían crear un nuevo perfil, usar otra cuenta y nuevamente, volver a intentar fastidiar, sabotear o molestar las cosas de los demás. Sanji no tenía demasiado claro por qué hacían lo que hacían.

Levantó la vista nuevamente y leyó los mensajes de su fan habitual.

— Pues sí, BartoFanBoy, estaré varios días rodando en Drum. ¿Quieres saber de qué van las escenas? — Sanji sonrió travieso mientras seguía cocinando. — Soy un pobre esquiador que se pierde en la nieve en un país extranjero… Casi a punto de morir encuentro un refugio donde un par de guapos leñadores que no hablan mi idioma, me ayudan a sobrellevar el crudo invierno y… no estoy autorizado a decir nada más…

Sanji soltó una carcajada.

— Tendrás que verlo. Serán escenas muy buenas.

Sanji mentía. Lo cierto es que era uno de los guiones más penosos, vulgares y pobres en los que había trabajado nunca, pero el contrato de mierda que el capullo de su agente, Patty, le había hecho firmar con DofflyxStudios, le impedía rechazar el trabajo y aunque tenía ahorros y vivía bastante bien, no cobraba lo suficiente como para contratar a un abogado que velara por sus intereses. Esos cabrones cobraban muy caro por la asistencia continuada. Así que Sanji tendría que joderse y rodar escenas de mierda, en una provincia de mierda, donde al parecer, haría un frío de mierda.

El nuevo guionista, un tal Helmeppo, hijo del Sr. Morgan, uno de los accionistas de DofflyxStudios, era un desastre de mucho cuidado y Sanji tenía la esperanza de que, aunque era un enchufado y un pelota, no duraría mucho en la productora. A fin de cuentas, los estudios se distinguían por presentar un producto pornográfico de calidad. Y por eso tenían tanto éxito. Y, por eso mismo, el presidente de la compañía Donquixote Doflamingo, se había hecho muy rico.

Si bien, en favor de aquel cretino de Helmeppo había que decir que, aunque sus argumentos eran pura basura, el planteamiento visual estaba bien cuidado y parecía efectivo. Se rodarían un total de cinco escenas correspondientes a la _Saga de Nieve_ , como la llamaba el Sr. Doflamingo, y le tendrían una semana entera en la provincia de Drum.

Sanji balanceó nuevamente sus caderas al escuchar los primeros acordes de _Unconditionally_ , la canciónde Kate Perry _._

Era una de esas cursis canciones de amor que no podía dejar de escuchar o cantar, aunque no le llegaban al corazón. No es que no fuera un hombre sensible, al contrario, como lo era, prefería deslizarse por la superficie de según qué mensajes para evitar pensar en que, el hecho de su vida sentimental fuera inexistente, tenía mucho que ver, entre otras muchas cosas, con el tipo de actividad que desarrollaba para ganarse la vida.

Y es que no todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a tener una relación con un actor de cine pornográfico.

No era tan necio como para preguntarse por qué, o para sentirse ofendido por ello. Simplemente, lo aceptaba, dejando pasar los días en soledad y, muy de vez en cuando, saliendo con tipos al azar con los que compartir risas, copas y alguna que otra vez, ya que no siempre, la cama.

Seguro que muchos de sus seguidores pensaban que se lo pasaba bomba, todo el santo día follando, bebiendo y acudiendo a fiestas con la gente del mundo de la farándula. Nada más lejos de la realidad, Sanji salía por compromiso, porque así se lo pedía su agente y el presidente de la productora, el Sr. Dofflamingo, quienes consideraban que era algo bueno para su imagen. Así que Sanji acudía a fiestas, espectáculos y eventos, bebía, fumaba algo de marihuana, bailaba, cantaba y conversaba con tipos realmente aburridos, teniéndose que quitar de encima a algún que otro asqueroso vejestorio pervertido.

Sanji no era un hombre promiscuo, se consideraba algo romántico, aunque no se había enamorado nunca de nadie y, que él supiera, nadie se había enamorado de él.

Era mejor así.

El tipo de vida que llevaba no era precisamente, la ideal para mantener una relación estable. Quizá algún día consiguiera alguno de sus sueños, un papel, aunque fuera de relleno, en una serie de la televisión convencional, que le permitiera vivir y empezar una nueva vida.

Sanji no era malo actuando, al contrario, era bastante bueno, versátil y convincente y no descartaba alcanzar sus objetivos algún día, si su talento pesaba más que el estigma de ser actor porno.

Resopló, intentando no trasladar sus pensamientos a la cámara, levantó la vista, leyó más mensajes y contestó con su enorme y preciosa sonrisa.

— Salimos hacia Drum el martes Bonnie, así que calculo que no habrá más Periscope hasta el miércoles que viene… —comentó al leer uno de los mensajes de una de sus habituales fans femeninas—. Eso si allí consigo conectarme a internet. Me han dicho que la provincia de Drum solo tiene tres pueblos, sé que uno es BigHorn, porque es exactamente donde vamos… ¿alguien sabe cuáles son los otros dos?

Levantó las cejas, interrogante y volvió a sonreír. Su emisión había alcanzado más de 600 usuarios.

— " _Bighorn, Robelle y Gyasta, pero solo BigHorn cuenta…"_ — leyó en voz alta mientras limpiaba sus manos con un paño de cocina húmedo — Vaya, FireHotFist sabes bastante geografía…

El cocinero sonrió de nuevo a la cámara, mientras recogía los cubitos de aguacate y los depositaba cuidadosamente en un bol distinto al del atún marinado.

— " _Vivo en BigHorn"_ — leyó de nuevo Sanji — Oh, vaya… ¿En serio? Quizá nos veamos FireHotFist, ¿hay mucho ambiente por allí?

Volvió a limpiarse las manos.

En la cocina, una de las cosas más importantes, era la pulcritud.

— " _Es un pueblo aburrido. Solo somos quinientos habitantes en invierno"_ — Sanji frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje y murmuró para sí cuando volvió a hablar. — Oh… Vaya, pero dónde narices nos envían a rodar… Eso es el culo del mundo…

Cogió una lima, la partió por la mitad y la exprimió encima del aguacate, estrujando la fruta con fuerza hasta dejarla seca; después se volvió a secar las manos con el paño, agregó un chorrito de aceite de una aceitera en forma de porrón y tomó una pizca de sal de un pequeño salero, agregándolo también. Lo revolvió todo y procedió, nuevamente, a lavarse las manos.

— Ahora hay que esperar a que el atún se macere, una media hora. Voy a fumar.

Sanji se dirigió hacia el IPad. Sus seguidores vieron cómo alargaba la mano para alcanzarlo y de pronto tuvieron una visión integral del techo de la vivienda del rubio que se desplazaba con el cacharro en la mano, después, el cielo azul de Dressrosa apareció en las pantallas.

Sanji colocó nuevamente el IPad en una superficie plana y sus fans vieron al descamisado muchacho, sentado en su terraza, a la luz del sol del casi mediodía. Alargó la mano y recogió un paquete de tabaco de la marca _King Ground_ , mirando a la cámara con el único ojo visible entrecerrado, puso sus larguísimas piernas encima de la mesa que tenía delante, extrajo un cigarro y se lo encendió con un mechero de plástico azul. Dio una calada y expulsó el humo de sus pulmones, con placer.

La canción _Country House_ , de Blur, sonó de fondo haciendo que el chico girara la cabeza hacia la puerta de la terraza, enarcó una ceja, sorprendido.

— Oh… Vaya… Esta canción es antigua… Pero es muy buena… — volvió a mirar a la cámara del IPad y contestó de nuevo los mensajes de sus fieles. — Claro, DaddyMasterson, cuando vuelva de Drum podremos salir un día…

Apoyó el cigarro en un cenicero en forma de calavera que había encima de la mesa y que estaba lleno hasta los topes de colillas y se llevó una mano al cuello, mientras con la otra acariciaba perezosa sus marcados abdominales.

Los corazones del contador de visitas se volvieron locos.

Sanji sonrió. Sabía cómo hacer vibrar a su público.

— " _Eres extremadamente "hot"_ ". — Leyó, soltó una carcajada y guiñó su ojo. — Gracias, FireHotFist…

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás inspirando profundamente y el calor del sol le hizo soltar un gruñido de placer.

— Oye FireHotFist… ¿Está nevando en Drum? — preguntó de repente. — Voy a echar de menos el sol de Dressrosa.

La respuesta del aludido usuario no se hizo esperar.

— " _Un poco… Más vale que te abrigues bien, no cojas un resfriado"._ — leyó Sanji en voz alta. Enmudeció de repente. Las luces y las sombras de su pasado danzando por un momento en la memoria, pero las desechó tan rápido como aparecieron.

— Sí, estoy bien… — volvió a contestar pasados unos segundos. — Es solo que he recordado algo… Nada importante…

Sanji hizo caso omiso a los seguidores que le instaron a compartir el recuerdo.

— " _¿Dónde os alojaréis?"._ — volvió a leer el cocinero mientras cogía el cigarrillo de nuevo y daba otra calada — Pues no sé SasusakuForever, supongo que en un hotel de la ciudad. Siempre lo hacen así. ¿Hay muchos hoteles en BigHorn?

Leyó un nuevo mensaje y soltó una carcajada.

— Sí, soy gay VioletGipsy y no, no es ninguna pena… Joder, Bellamy_Hiena25 ¿otra vez? no te voy a contar si trago o no trago…

El tipo ese volvía a la carga, era un puto coñazo.

— " _Solo hay un hotel en BigHorn, el "Robson Park_ "". — El rubio y enarcó la ceja — ¿Solo un hotel?

No quería ofender al usuario FireHotFist, pero pensó que BigHorn debía ser un pueblo de mierda.

— " _Vais a revolucionar el pueblo cuando vengáis, no están acostumbrados a la gente de Dressrosa". —_ volvió a leer Sanji _—._ Oh, FireHotFist, no te preocupes, estoy más que acostumbrado a llamar la atención. El atún debe estar listo.

Apagó el cigarro en el cenicero y recogió el IPad, desandando el camino previamente andado y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, desde la terraza.

La voz de Rag'n Bone Man con su _Human_ , se percibió con más claridad dentro de la cocina. Sanji empezó a cantar a la vez que cogía un pequeño cilindro de aluminio con un agujero en el centro. Su voz era ideal para esa canción y en menos de tres minutos, el contador de visitas ascendió a ochocientos seguidores. Un récord.

— " _Yo te he visto tragar muchas veces"_ — leyó Sanji de nuevo.

Exhaló aire y armándose de paciencia, contestó al pesado.

— Me alegro mucho Bellamy_Hiena25… Mi jefe estará contento… Oye, en serio tío, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

" _Yo no trago…",_ leyó de nuevo. Puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada más. Algunos usuarios estaban reportando al troll.

Cogió un plato de cerámica de color negro de IKEA y colocó el cilindró encima. Con una cuchara colocó una capa de la mezcla del aguacate en el fondo, lo aplastó levemente mientras explicaba el proceso a la cámara y contestaba preguntas. Después, con otra cuchara limpia, acabó de rellenar el cilindro con la mezcla de atún y repitió la operación de aplanado.

Sonrió cuando retiró el cilindro y un perfecto flan de atún y aguacate apareció ante la cámara. Los corazones seguían brotando en una coloreada cascada invertida. Remató el plato espolvoreando semillas de ajonjolí encima del pequeño flan.

El Tartar estaba listo.

— Bueno chicos y bellas señoritas… con esto tendréis a quién queráis a vuestros pies… — señaló el plato con orgullo. — Sobretodo, cuidado con la sal, que la soja ya lleva.

Sanji volvió a leer los mensajes de sus seguidores y soltó una carcajada.

— Sí FireHotFist, esto seguro que nuestro amigo _Hiena_De_Los_Cojones25_ , sí se lo traga.

Acabó de colocar el plato, se lavó las manos y se las secó con cuidado.

Sonrió por última vez a la cámara y se dirigió a sus seguidores, antes de cerrar la sesión.

— Chicos, chicas, nos vemos en BigHorn.

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que os haya interesado el capítulo y que nos pidáis más.

 _ **Este FIC está también en AO3 en el perfil de Sanjiaholic.**_

/works/9551684/chapters/21596138

 _ **Está prohibida su reproducción, plagio total o parcial, y demás. Si queréis basar un FIC en este, solo tenéis que preguntarnos.**_

 _ **La lista de canciones en Spotify, sigue este link: user/mykacam/playlist/1B5NVK5calwRwhLAU0vvb1**_

 _ **A medida que el FIC avance, colgaremos más canciones.**_

 _ **La "Lista de deseos" a la que Sanji hace referencia ( ) está basada en las listas de deseos que algunos actores y actrices de cine de adultos dejan en Amazon (R) para que sus fans les compren regalos. :D.**_

 _ **Estamos por hacernos una**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El FIC está basado en las sesiones de Periscope del actor X americano de 23 años, Jessie Montgomery, que podéis encontrar aquí:**_

.tv/JessMontgmryXXX/1BdGYkZRrmXxX?#

 _ **La historia no tiene nada que ver con él, pero nos ha inspirado. Le adoramos y admiramos.**_

 _ **Es un buen tío, inteligente y divertido y somos muy fans.**_

 _ **La receta de Tartar de Atún, la podéis conseguir en este link:**_

 _ **tartar-de-atun-rojo-y-aguacate-una-receta-exquisita/**_

 _ **Y no sé qué más os podemos decir, comentad, sugerid, criticad, que es lo que siempre digo.**_

 _ **Ah, sí, esto lo añade Sanjiaholic: Sed Felices. #LoveisLove.**_

11


	2. Chapter 2

**NA:**

 _ **Sabemos que os está costando.**_

 _ **El capítulo introductorio no es muestra de lo que vendrá después, pero es necesario.**_

 _ **Esperemos que este capítulo os llame más la atención y os guste. Es un FIC escrito con cuidado y con mucho amor.**_

 _ **Alusiones necesarias a Juego de Tronos, Vikings, Instagram.**_

 _ **Estaría bien que dejarais algún comentario con vuestras impresiones.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **#loveislove**_

 **.1.**

 **Puré de Patatas de Sobre con Salchichas de Frankfurt.**

 _Un sobre de Puré de Patatas preparado, dos vasos de agua, un vaso de leche, 20 gr. de mantequilla, sal, una pizca de nuez moscada. Un paquete de Salchichas de Frankfurt._

 _Se mezcla el agua con la leche, se añade una pizca de sal._

 _Cuando hierva se incorpora todo el contenido del sobre de copos de patata, se añade la mantequilla y se remueve hasta que se forme el puré. Se añade la pizca de nuez moscada y se remueve para que se mezcle._

 _Se abre el paquete de salchichas de Frankfurt y se calienta tres minutos en una sartén con una gota de aceite._

 _Se coloca todo en el plato y a comer._

La provincia de Drum existía entre montañas.

La cordillera de las Drum Rokies, reserva natural y pulmón del país, abarcaba más de dos tercios del territorio. Su pico más alto, dónde se erigía el histórico castillo de Drum, ascendía cinco mil metros hacia el cielo. La cordillera formaba un círculo que rodeaba los tres únicos pequeños pueblos que existían en la provincia: Bighorn, Robelle y Gyasta, que se hallaban, a su vez, situados en semicírculo alrededor de un lago, en la hondonada que quedaba en el centro de la cordillera.

Acceder a las poblaciones era fácil en verano, a través de una carretera de curvas, que cruzaba la cadena de montañas, sinuosa y serpenteante, procedente de la vecina provincia de Arabasta y descendía hacia el lago y hacia los accesos a las poblaciones.

Pero el invierno era otra cosa.

Las nevadas se sucedían sin apenas descanso entre ellas, y la nieve alcanzaba más de diez centímetros de altura. Los puertos de montaña se cerraban y las tres poblaciones quedaban incomunicadas durante semanas e incluso meses, ya que la carretera quedaba totalmente inhabilitada.

El año anterior no había sido un inverno especialmente duro y, aun así, la provincia estuvo aislada durante veintiocho días. Helicópteros del Ejército se encargaron de lanzar cajas con suministros y diversos artículos de primera necesidad para que los habitantes de las tres ciudades no se quedaran sin recursos. Si bien, los ciudadanos conocían bien su territorio, y como el cuento de la hormiga y la cigarra, pasaban la mayor parte del año acumulando enseres, medicamentos y conservando alimentos en previsión del aislamiento invernal.

Aunque, según las previsiones meteorológicas, aquel año se preveía aún más duro. Las nevadas habían empezado a finales de octubre y habían sido intermitentes hasta ese momento, un viernes tres días después de Navidad.

La nieve alcanzaba más de un palmo de altura. Los coches tenían que circular con cadenas y las personas iban tapadas hasta las cejas, intentando mantener la temperatura corporal. El barómetro marcaba los cinco grados bajo cero.

Un frente de bajas presiones proveniente del mar del norte desplazaba hacia Drum una ola de frío que no abandonaría la provincia hasta mediados de febrero. La cadena de televisión local y la radio anunciaban nieve, viento fuerte, tormentas y la carretera hacia la vecina provincia de Arabasta quedaría cortada aquella misma noche.

Drum quedaría aislada, como cada invierno.

Y a Roronoa Zoro le importaba un pimiento.

Había acumulado tantas botellas de alcohol como para llegar a junio totalmente ebrio y suficiente comida como para alimentar a toda una flota.

Iba escuchando las noticias meteorológicas en la radio de su coche, un Suzuki modelo Vitara de hacía diez años que era una auténtica tartana, pero funcionaba bastante bien. Y es que para Zoro, los coches japoneses eran los mejores.

Había salido del trabajo a las tres de la tarde, dos horas antes de lo previsto, porque su jefe, el Sr. Shanks, Director de la escuela donde él era el profesor de Educación Física, había mandado a todos, a los niños y a los maestros, a sus casas, así que Zoro se las imaginaba muy felices, porque pensaba pasar aquella noche de tormenta engullendo Pringels al ajo, bebiendo sake y leyendo algún libro en completa soledad.

Luffy y Usopp, le habían invitado a pasar la noche con ellos, con Ace y con Nami. El plan era jugar al Black Jack, arsenal de cervezas, pizza y maratón de la segunda temporada de _Vikings_ , pero Zoro sabía que la combinación alcohol y juegos de cartas nunca acababa bien si estaba Nami por el medio. Siempre acababa desplumado por aquella maligna y espectacular pelirroja y debiéndole más dinero del que ganaba.

Así que no, gracias. Prefería amodorrarse en soledad, con su sake, sus patatas fritas y sus libros, mientras la nieve cubría poco a poco el jardín delantero de su modesta y pequeña, pero acogedora casa.

Sus amigos no le habían insistido demasiado. Sabían que aquellos días de nevadas fuertes llenaban la memoria de Zoro con los recuerdos de Kuina. Y le dejaban en paz. El Roronoa no podía evitar trasladarse al pasado, cuando solo era un crío de trece años y disfrutaba con Kuina los inviernos que tanto les gustaban, las tardes de risas y las partidas de Tekken 3 encerrados en casa, mientras la nieve cubría el pequeño pueblo de Bighorn.

El día del accidente que se llevó la vida de Kuina, acababan de cortar la carretera hacia Arabasta y caía tanta nieve que el cielo y el suelo se confundían en uno, como si no existiera horizonte.

Aunque habían pasado más de siete años, él recordaba aquella nevada y todo lo demás, como si fuera el día anterior.

El calor de la mano de Kuina en su cara, el sollozo ahogado, el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe y los pasitos rápidos de la cría en el porche.

Y después, el grito y el golpe.

Aquel golpe que sonó como si una pared se resquebrajara. Como si el suelo retumbara y la pared de la casa vibrara como si contra ella hubiera chocado una bola de demolición. La sangre roja en la nieve blanca, sus propios gritos desesperados y después, el silencio.

Zoro resopló, intentando alejar los recuerdos amargos de su mente.

El pasado era el pasado y de la muerte no se regresaba. Ya no le valía la pena angustiarse por algo que nunca estuvo bajo su control. Kuina ya no estaba.

Y de haber estado, junto a él, Zoro no creía que el plan ideal para aquella tarde fuera ser desplumada por una amiga pelirroja sin escrúpulos.

No se llevaban bien, Kuina y Nami, demasiado opuestas, pero Zoro estaba seguro de que con el tiempo, ambas se hubieran admirado y respetado.

Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo en el centro de Bighorn.

Su casa, herencia de su familia, estaba situada a las afueras del pueblo, a orillas del lago y en la misma carretera que discurría hacia Arabasta, así que, como cada año, seria espectador privilegiado del corte de comunicaciones.

Sintonizó las emisoras locales. Quería encontrar algo de música para no pensar, tener la mente ocupada. Ruido de fondo en lo que llegaba a casa. No es que estuviera muy lejos de su hogar, al contrario, en condiciones normales ya estaría sentado en su sillón, disfrutando de su alcohol y de sus apestosas patatas de ajo, pero con la nieve alcanzando un palmo eran necesarias cadenas y por eso, llevaba más de veinte minutos en la carretera, calculando otros veinte para finalmente, poder abrazar su sofá.

La canción _Ghost_ de Ella Henderson se escuchó en la emisora local. Radio Sakura no dejaba de repetirla día y noche. Era una buena canción, un poco corta venas, y aunque Zoro era más bien de música metal, la dejó sonar mientras el estribillo le martilleaba el cerebro como un mantra.

El maldito semáforo no se ponía en verde y el joven profesor de gimnasia gruñó, echándose hacia el volante, sumamente hastiado y tamborileando los dedos en el salpicadero. Había bastante tráfico, y el centro se había colapsado, todo el mundo quería llegar a casa antes de que empezara a nevar otra vez.

Miró hacia un lado de la calle donde se situaba el único hotel de la ciudad, el _Robson Park_. Su dueña, Miss Bakkin, estaba en la puerta, haciendo aspavientos y dando órdenes a varios hombres con pinta de operarios y que tenían cara de pocos amigos. Al parecer estaban revisando el aislamiento térmico de las puertas de su negocio, asegurándose de que este estuviera en perfecto estado para aguantar la tormenta de nieve que se preveía para aquella noche.

A Zoro no le caía demasiado bien aquella vieja.

La consideraba una manipuladora que tenía a su hijo, Edward Weevil totalmente acojonado y teledirigido, diciéndole hasta cómo tenía que vestirse. Decían las malas lenguas, (y en Bighorn, el cotilleo era el deporte nacional) que, al parecer, Miss Bakkin le había contado al mamarracho de retoño la milonga de que era el hijo de un conocido cargo político del que ella había sido amante.

El hijo de Miss Bakkin había crecido pensando que era _alguien_ y que algún día tendría la oportunidad de reclamar su herencia y hacer valer sus orígenes.

Quizá a otra persona, aquel tipo tan idiota le hubiera dado pena, por lo pobre de espíritu, pero a Zoro no.

Había ido con él al colegio y desde tierna edad, le consideraba un auténtico imbécil que se engañaba a sí mismo y que no tenía cojones suficientes como para enfrentarse con su vieja loca. Y si algo odiaba Zoro, era la cobardía.

Además, Miss Bakkin, y esto lo sabía todo el pueblo, era una auténtica capitalista. Una persona a la que solo importaba lo material y las apariencias y por supuesto, el codearse con la gente importante de Bighorn a quien, hacia la pelota, siempre que podía.

Zoro la miró.

En ese momento, Miss Bakkin, con cara de pocos amigos, estaba vociferando órdenes a sus operarios. Nadie diría que estaba contenta, aunque debería, ya que el hotel había tenido aforo completo toda la semana gracias a la película que habían ido a filmar unos tipos de Dressrosa.

No era la primera vez que se rodaba algo en Drum.

El enclave montañoso y nevado hacia que el idílico paraje invernal hubiera sido la localización de películas, telefilmes, series de televisión y reportajes del _National Geographic_ en más de una ocasión.

Habitualmente Zoro no se enteraba de ese tipo de cosas, porque le importaban un carajo, pero esta vez no había podido ignorar lo que había sido la comidilla de todo el pueblo durante la semana.

Y es que la película que se estaba filmando era una de esas para adultos.

Una peli porno.

Y no una porno cualquiera, sino una película interpretada por hombres, para hombres.

El escándalo había sido mayúsculo y el pueblo estaba revolucionado.

Los debates morales y éticos habían sido recurrentes, hasta la náusea, toda la puñetera semana y en todos los canales locales de televisión y radio; y los telepredicadores y la Liga para la Protección a la Familia, conocida por las siglas, LPF, de la Escuela Bighorn donde él trabajaba habían hecho su agosto recaudando firmas y quejas de los ofendidos vecinos para intentar echar a aquellos desgraciados amorales que pretendían corromper a la infancia y la juventud de Drum con sus comportamientos antinaturales.

La LPF había recurrido a todas las instancias, pero, aun así, no había conseguido echar del pueblo a los de Dressrosa.

Al alcalde, Mr. Wapol, le interesaban los dressrosianos y el beneficio económico que podían reportar al pueblo, ya que prefería estar de lado del poderoso Doflamingo, el dueño de los estudios de filmación y de otros muchos negocios, algunos poco claros.

Wapol había intentado hacer entrar en razón al grupo de enfervorizadas madres y padres de Bighorn que se habían erigido en paladines de la moral, recordándoles que la filmación solo duraría una semana, que los dressrosianos se marcharían después y que, obviamente, los actores no se pasearían por el pueblo desnudos, mostrando sus vergüenzas.

También Miss Bakkin, la dueña del hotel, había recibido presiones por parte de la LPF para que reservara el derecho de admisión a aquellos libertinos que campaban a sus anchas por el pueblo, exhibiéndose sin pudor ni vergüenza, y respondiendo a las provocaciones de los indignados habitantes con carcajadas e indiferencia.

Miss Bakkin no quería estar a malas con sus vecinos, pero no era tan idiota de dejar escapar una buena oportunidad de negocio, así que manifestó a sus conciudadanos que no tenía corazón para dejar en la calle a aquellos pobres chicos perturbados, perdidos y confundidos y que, no existiendo en toda la provincia más hotel que el suyo, hubiera sido de mala entraña, abandonarles a su suerte en la nieve.

Y así habían discurrido siete días en los que el tranquilo Bighorn se había convertido en un hervidero de chismes de los que posiblemente seguirían hablando los próximos cien años.

Zoro sonrió para sus adentros.

El único que había disfrutado con todo aquello había sido su amigo Ace; ya que, al parecer, su actor favorito de esas pelis guarras, un tal _Tres-Piernas_ o _Entrepierna_ o algo por el estilo, estaba entre los de Dressrosa.

Ace era un cachondo de cuidado.

Un cachondo encubierto, eso sí, que engañaba a todos con sus pecas, su carita de niño bueno y sus exquisitos modales de colegio inglés. El hermano de Luffy, parecía no haber roto un plato, pero según decía él mismo cuando iba borracho, en el fondo de su alma habitaba un Dragón dormido, una bestia de fuego apasionada dispuesta al ataque. Todos sus amigos se reían a carcajadas con tales afirmaciones ya que sabían que eran bravuconadas, más que otra cosa.

La verdad es que Ace, era muy divertido, guapo y listo, pero no se comía un rosco ya que en Drum solo había un bar de ambiente, que, además, estaba en el pueblo de Gyasta y ni siquiera en Bighorn, y el chico hacia mucho que, sin demasiado éxito, había catado a todos aquellos que podían haber sido parejas potenciales.

Le encantaba el sexo y se sentía cómodo con él y con su sexualidad y ansiaba aprender cosas nuevas, aunque no tuviera con quien ponerlas en práctica y por eso, entre otras cosas, le gustaba el porno.

En especial, las películas de ese actor suyo, el tío de las piernas.

Siempre que salía la conversación, Nami se le echaba encima, regañándole y sermoneándole, negándose a entender cómo le podía gustar ese tipo de cosas que denigraban a las personas, convirtiéndolas en meros trozos de carne, pero Ace se defendía diciendo que era un arte, un género denostado e infravalorado, que las películas que él veía no eran las típicas mete-saca, tenían argumento y fotografía y Zoro no se acordaba de cuántas cosas más decía ese idiota que tenían.

Vamos, que según Ace, aquellas películas eran verdaderas obras maestras, pero, aunque había pasado horas y horas intentando convencer a todos para que les echaran una ojeada, el grupo de amigos no estaba demasiado por la labor.

Y Zoro no era una excepción.

Nunca había visto una película de esas. No le llamaban la atención y le parecía una imbecilidad suprema ponerse a ver cómo dos personas follaban sin amor y fingían sus orgasmos delante de una cámara. Si él quería excitarse, tenía su imaginación y no se dedicaba a mirar a otros montárselo con posturas propias del _Cirque Du Soleil_ , mientras gritaban como posesas cosas realmente vergonzosas.

Su mente siguió discurriendo por aquella línea de pensamiento hasta que el bocinazo del coche que tenía detrás, le sacó de su estupor. El semáforo se había puesto en verde, al parecer, hacia unos segundos.

Haciendo un gesto de disculpa con la mano a través del retrovisor, Zoro metió primera y condujo por la Avenida Lapahn hasta llegar a una pequeña confluencia de calles. Tomó un desvío hacia la izquierda por la Calle Robson y continuó recto hacia el Mirador del Lago de Drum.

La música de la radio había cambiado varias veces y en ese momento sonaba una canción vulgar de un joven imberbe cantante sin voz, pero con éxito inmerecido, cuyo nombre Zoro no tenía interés en recordar, que berreaba _"Baby, baby, I thought you'd always be mine"_. Zoro resopló una risa al pensar que aquel idiota de la radio cantaba igual que un gato follando y que hasta Luffy, que tenía poquita voz y desagradable, entonaba mejor.

A las afueras del pueblo, en el tramo de la carretera de Arabasta que aun pertenecía a Bighorn, se situaba su casa. Allí solo existían dos o tres viviendas, entre ellas, la suya que estaba antes de llegar al lago y antes de que la carreta ascendiera por la montaña. La carretera discurría a través de campos que, en verano, se cubrían de verde pasto alto. Ahora, la tundra nevada mostraba un paisaje blanco y hermoso, pero también yermo, solitario y silencioso.

La temperatura había descendido y el coche marcaba ya los siete grados bajo cero. Se estremeció, aunque dentro del coche estaba caliente. Sintió que pronto empezaría a nevar y aunque no quiso acelerar y arriesgarse a que las ruedas del coche patinaran, se impacientó por llegar cuando divisó su pequeña vivienda. Se trataba de una casita de dos plantas y un garaje, con porche delantero y jardín trasero y con vistas al lago. El tejado, de teja oscura de pizarra, como todas las casas de Drum era a dos aguas y una chimenea ennegrecida por el hollín se torcía un poco hacia la derecha. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de piedra negra, que aislaba mejor el frio y no cedía tanto a las dilataciones de temperatura y la carpintería de puertas y ventanas era de aluminio blanco.

Era acogedora, y ese pensamiento hizo que Zoro casi sonriera involuntariamente, pensando en su sofá.

La sonrisa no llegó a aflorar a sus labios, porque vio dos vehículos parados a escasos metros de su hogar. Uno era un Land Rover modelo Freelander de color blanco que el Roronoa reconoció como el de Jabra, un macarra del pueblo bastante mayor que él, que se pasaba las horas muertas jugando al billar en el único Pub abierto en Bighorn, el CP9.

Zoro silbó al fijarse en el otro coche. Era una pasada.

Audi, modelo TT Coupé, color negro sólido.

El Roronoa no tenía ni idea de a quién podía pertenecer, nunca lo había visto por allí.

Enarcó una ceja preguntándose qué hacían aquellos dos vehículos parados a un lado de la carretera. Zoro se alarmó ¿Es que había pasado algo? ¿Una colisión? No. No parecía un accidente. El Audi tenía la puerta del conductor abierta y el coche de Jabra, las dos, piloto y copiloto. Ninguno de los dos coches había puesto las luces de emergencia. Zoro redujo la velocidad, acercándose lentamente, para prevenir que alguien saliera de repente y se arrojara debajo de su coche.

Y entonces lo vio.

Jabra pateando a alguien.

Sus amigos, los idiotas de Fukuro y Nero, sujetaban a un chico, cada uno por un brazo, mientras el muchacho se retorcía como una anguila e intentaba huir, sin éxito.

Desde el interior de su coche Zoro no podía oír lo que Jabra decía. A la vista de la situación, no debía ser demasiado agradable, por la mueca torcida de la cara de aquel chaval, aunque sus secuaces parecían divertirse ya que se reían a carcajadas.

La ceja del chico estaba ensangrentada, igual que su boca y su nariz. El muchacho desfalleció, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas en la nieve, mientras Nero y Fukuro le dejaban ir, entre risas. Una vez en el suelo, los tres se dedicaron a propinarle patadas y puntapiés mientras le escupían con rabia.

Zoro no sabía qué coño había hecho aquel chaval para merecer aquella paliza, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que Jabra era un malnacido, incapaz de una pelea en un "uno contra uno" y tenía que ayudarse de sujetos miserables para asegurarse la victoria.

Si algo odiaba Zoro era la cobardía. Era lo que más asco le daba.

Sin plantearse absolutamente nada, detuvo su vehículo, paró el motor, puso el freno de mano y bajó del coche. A fin de cuentas, estaba a escasos cien metros de su casa y aquel tramo de carretera estaba dentro de su propiedad.

— ¡Maricón…! ¡Muérete! — oyó gritar a Jabra. Los tres macarras seguían castigando al chico del suelo, que gemía de dolor encogido sobre sí mismo. — ¡Das asco!

— ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Jabra? — la voz profunda y potente de Zoro sobresaltó a los tres tipos, que se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando al recién llegado con respeto.

Y no era para menos.

Zoro media un metro ochenta de altura y tenía unos enormes bíceps que se insinuaban aun a través del abrigo de plumón verde que llevaba puesto. Años de ejercicio y de entrenamiento en artes marciales habían trabajado sus músculos, dándole aspecto de gorila confortable. Era fuerte. El cuello de toro sostenía una noble cabeza, elegante, alargada y de mandíbula algo cuadrada, poseía bellas facciones de labios gruesos que en ese momento se apretaban en una línea recta, vibrantes y airados. La nariz recta y aristocrática y los ojos negros brillando como los de un tigre en la oscuridad, como carbones encendidos. Tenía el pelo indomable y grueso y por eso lo llevaba muy corto, teñido de verde musgo. Tres pendientes largos de oro adornaban su oreja izquierda y en ese momento, tintineaban peligrosamente.

Exudaba confianza y determinación.

Y Jabra, que lo conocía desde que eran un niño, sabía muy bien que era mejor no tocarle los huevos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era no interferir en el camino de Roronoa Zoro, aun así, intentó aparentar una tranquilidad, que en ese momento no sentía.

— Te he preguntado qué coño estás haciendo, Jabra…

El aludido esbozo una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos y se dirigió hacia el Roronoa levantando las manos en actitud conciliadora.

— Hola Zoro…. Solo le estamos dando una lección a este desgraciado.

Zoro dirigió la vista hacia el suelo. El _desgraciado_ se retorcía de dolor, llevándose las manos al estómago. Tenía el pelo rubio caído sobre la cara y el Roronoa no podía distinguir sus facciones.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué os ha hecho este chaval para que le estéis pegando entre tres...? — El tono de Zoro era peligroso y Jabra, que le conocía bien, se echó levemente hacia atrás.

— Es uno de _esos_ … —dijo estúpidamente Nero, uno de los compadres de Jabra.

A Zoro siempre le había recordado a una rata. Los ojos pequeños y un bigote ridículo que parecía moverse cuando hablaba. Zoro le miró con frialdad y el cobarde se estremeció, enmudeciendo de golpe.

— ¿Qué os ha hecho? — preguntó Zoro de nuevo.

— Es uno de esos maricones de Dressrosa… — aclaró Jabra carraspeando y acarándose la garganta — Ya sabes… Los de las películas…

— Jabra… Te estoy preguntando qué te ha hecho para que le pegues, no quién es.

En chico del suelo se retorció al oírle, sentándose con dificultad, carraspeó escupiendo sangre y saliva y levantó la mirada hacia Zoro.

La mitad de sus facciones no se distinguían, porque un mechón de pelo rubio trigo le caía sobre un lado de la cara, tapándole un ojo. El otro ojo, azul celeste, le observó con interés mientras su ceja, que nacía en extraña espiral, se fruncía y curvaba hacia adentro.

— No les he hecho nada…. — tosió el chico desde el suelo. Tenía la voz profunda y ronca, con un ligero acento extranjero que Zoro no acabó de situar. — Me han hecho creer que habían tenido una avería, cuando he bajado del coche, estos tíos han empezado a insultarme y a pegarme….

Zoro miró a Jabra que no apartó la vista, aunque un ligero temblor de manos denotaba su nerviosismo.

Conociéndole, sabía que el chico rubio decía la verdad.

Jabra esbozó una sonrisa de comemierda e intentó llevar al Roronoa a su terreno.

— Oh, venga vamos Zoro… No me digas que te parece bien que estos degenerados campen a sus anchas por el pueblo… — el tipo esbozó una desagradable sonrisa. — Exhibiéndose por el pueblo, cogidos de la mano, abrazándose… Como si fueran algo, como si estuvieran por encima de los demás, con sus coches y ropas caras, como si tuvieran un trabajo honrado….

— Mientras que los demás nos matamos a trabajar para apenas llegar a fin de mes…— apostilló Nero. Zoro arqueó una ceja. Que el supiera el "cara de rata", no había dado un palo al agua en su vida.

— ¿Y qué coño tiene que ver eso para que le estéis pegando? — volvió a preguntar Zoro, asqueado y cada vez más irritado.

— Pero Zoro tío… ¿Sabes cómo se gana la vida _esta_? — rio Fukuro exhibiendo una horrible sonrisa necesitada de ortodoncia mientras señalaba a Sanji… — ¿Sabes qué hace…?

— Me importa un carajo como se gane la vida este chaval… —dijo Zoro. — Te he preguntado por qué coño le estabais pegando e insultando…. Y sinceramente, ya me la suda. Largaos de mi propiedad, antes de que llame a la oficial Tashigi.

— Joder Zoro… — Jabra hizo un último intento por congratularse con el musculoso profesor. — Tú seguro que piensas igual que yo, dejarse follar por el culo es asqueroso, chuparle la polla a un tío siendo otro, es antinatural, no es normal… Y encima cobrar por ello, exhibiéndolo ante todo el mundo… Est…

El Roronoa esbozó una peligrosa sonrisa que hizo que Jabra enmudeciera de repente.

— Me encantaría ver cómo defiendes estas opiniones tuyas sobre sexualidad delante de Ace… Sería interesante… ¿No crees?

Jabra abrió los ojos horrorizado.

— Pero no es lo mismo… — tartamudeó.

— ¿Ah no? — Zoro se agachó, poniéndose a la altura del chico rubio, que todavía guardaba silencio, y mirando a Jabra preguntó de nuevo. — ¿Por qué no es lo mismo…?

— Porque Ace tiene un trabajo honrado… — dijo Nero — No como este tío…

— Tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que es un trabajo honrado, Nero… — dijo Zoro retirando el pelo rubio de la cara del muchacho agredido para comprobar el estado de su sangrante ceja. — Es más, creo que ninguno de los tres sabe qué es un trabajo.

El chico rubio resopló conteniendo la risa, al escuchar las palabras de Zoro, pero antes de que pudiera añadir o decir algo, Jabra le pisoteó con rabia en las costillas.

— ¿De qué coño te ríes, eh, puto gay? ¡A ver si te ríes ahora!

Jabra levantó el pie para patear nuevamente al muchacho indefenso, pero su pierna no alcanzó su objetivo ya que una mano de hierro le cogió por la espinilla, haciéndole trastabillar y caer hacia atrás.

Zoro arrodillado, había parado el golpe y aun sujetaba el pie de Jabra, que se había quedado tirado boca arriba en la nieve, cuan largo era.

— ¡Zoro, qué haces! — los amigos de Jabra, Fukuro y Nero, acudieron a ayudar a su líder, intentando levantarle del suelo. Zoro les miraba con los ojos ardiendo de ira. Y cuando se puso de pie, los tres macarras horrorizados, se echaron hacia atrás.

— Salid ahora mismo de _mi_ carretera… — la voz ronca de Zoro era muy peligrosa — Largaos de aquí antes de que me lie a hostias con vosotros… No quiero volver a veros cerca de mi casa…

Jabra se sentó en el suelo y miró a Zoro con rabia. Sus ojos brillantes de ira y reproche. Sus dos amigos intentando incorporarle.

— Te estás equivocando Zoro… — dijo con la voz ronca por la rabia — Deberías estar de nuestro lado… Del lado del pueblo.

— Yo no estoy del lado de nadie, y menos, del de unos comemierdas como vosotros… — contestó el Roronoa en un susurro, sus ojos eran dos rendijas y sus pupilas brillaban como dos tizones. — Y ahora, largaos de una puta vez de mi propiedad, antes de que me arrepienta y llame a Tashigi.

Jabra se puso de pie, no sin antes dirigir a Zoro una mirada de odio.

Los tres canallas se encaminaron hacia el Land Rover. Jabra ocupó el asiento del piloto y bajó la ventanilla del conductor, Fukuro a su lado y Nero, se sentó detrás.

— Te arrepentirás de esto Roronoa, te lo juro… — le dijo entre dientes. Zoro esbozó una media sonrisa sarcástica y arqueó la ceja.

— Los hombres de honor, no amenazan. — murmuró Zoro.

Jabra enrojeció de ira y le enseñó el dedo corazón en un arranque de rabia infantil. Quemando motor y dando media vuelta, emprendieron la marcha saltándose la continua que, casi invisible a causa de la nieve, separaba los carriles de las dos direcciones de la carretera de Arabasta, y tomaron el camino de regreso hasta el centro del pueblo, a más velocidad de la que aconsejaba la climatología.

Zoro les siguió con la mirada hasta que perdió al Land Rover de vista, en un recodo de la carretera. Suspiró asqueado. Era una pena. Eran pocos habitantes en la toda la provincia de Drum, menos aún en Bighorn, y la mitad de ellos eran unos auténticos cretinos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que aun yacía encogido en el suelo, aunque su respiración parecía haberse regulado. Se agachó a su lado y le tocó levemente el hombro.

— Oi… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me oyes? — Zoro le oyó gemir levemente. Le dio la vuelta con suavidad e intentó incorporarle. — Te han dado un buen golpe en el estómago, respira hondo…Así, tranquilo…

El muchacho rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Tenía sangre seca en la boca y en la nariz y boca y la ceja magullada. No parecía herido de gravedad, pero la patada de Jabra había sido propinada con muy mala leche, así que Zoro no quería arriesgarse. Decidió llevarle al consultorio médico para que Chopper le echara un vistazo, por si tenía alguna lesión interna.

El chico tosió, gimió e intentó respirar hondo de nuevo. El golpe le había dejado sin aire y debía tener las costillas más que doloridas. Zoro conocía esa sensación. Él mismo había participado en demasiadas peleas.

— Oi, oi, tranquilo, intenta relajar los músculos… — dirigió nuevamente la vista a la carretera, como para asegurar — Ya se han ido, no te preocupes.

El rubio abrió los ojos y Zoro vio el azul celeste del cielo en sus pupilas. El muchacho intentó incorporarse y con ayuda del Roronoa, consiguió flexionarse y quedar sentado en la nieve.

— Gracias… — el chico musitó con esfuerzo la palabra. Parecía mareado, pero, aun así, sonrió. Era una bella sonrisa.

— No hay de qué… — Zoro se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo a su vez, algo que ocurría raras veces. Carraspeó, algo cohibido. Era una persona amable, pero no se le daba demasiado bien la gente. — ¿Puedes levantarte?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó, apoyándose en el hombro de Zoro mientras este le sujetaba por los antebrazos. Una vez de pie, el chico respiró hondo, tragó saliva y fijó la mirada directamente en los ojos de Zoro.

— Te llamas Zoro, ¿verdad?

Otra vez aquel acento que el Roronoa no sabía identificar, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

— Yo soy Sanji… Y creo que voy a vomitar.

Veinte minutos después, Sanji se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto del coche del tal Zoro. El chico del pelo color verde había insistido en llevarle al consultorio médico para que le echaran una ojeada. Su abrigo, de buen paño negro, había quedado totalmente destrozado como consecuencia de la paliza, de la mezcla de barro y nieve del suelo y del vómito que le había asaltado cuando se puso de pie.

Zoro vivía en una casita justo enfrente de donde le habían atacado así que en lo que él cerraba su coche y lo dejaba delante de la puerta, Zoro había entrado en su hogar, para salir con un abrigo viejo, pero limpio, de lana gruesa color azul marino, que aunque le quedaba bastante grande, era calentito y confortable.

Aunque parecían tener la misma altura, aquel tipo era dos tallas a lo ancho más grande que él. Sanji se arrebujó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró los ojos.

— Oi… ¿estás bien? — la voz de su salvador era ronca y profunda, pero no estaba exenta de calidez. — No te duermas…

Sanji abrió los ojos y observó al muchacho que tenía la vista fija en la carretera. Había empezado a nevar suavemente y a buen seguro pronto caería una buena.

Sanji solo quería volver a su coche, salir de aquella mierda de pueblo y conducir hasta Arabasta. Si todo iba bien, llegaría sobre las nueve de la noche, buscaría un buen hotel, tomaría un baño caliente y al día siguiente y después de un copioso desayuno, se encaminaría hacia Dressrosa.

No quería ser desagradecido y la verdad es que aquel tipo, que no le conocía de nada, estaba siendo realmente amable con él y le estaba haciendo un favor. El tío había sido inflexible en acudir al consultorio diciendo no sé qué de posibles hemorragias internas y aunque Sanji había protestado, no había podido convencer al otro, que no le había dejado marchar.

Estaba cansado y dolorido y para qué negarlo, también era un poco hipocondríaco, así que obedeció y se metió en el coche del drumsiano para que le llevara a ver a un tal Doctor Chopper.

— Estoy bien, solo algo cansado, gracias. — Sanji contestó al conductor quién le echó una mirada rápida de reojo, como evaluando la veracidad de sus palabras.

— ¿Vas a denunciarles? — preguntó Zoro con curiosidad refiriéndose a Jabra y sus dos acólitos.

Sanji le miró y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Serviría de algo?

Zoro no contestó inmediatamente. El rubio tenía algo de razón, si realmente aquel chico era de los de la película de Dressrosa, no iba a conseguir demasiado. Aun así…

— Conozco a la oficial de policía. Tashigi. Es una buena persona…

Sanji no dijo nada. Miró por la ventanilla del coche que ahora se había detenido en un semáforo. Estaban llegando a la Avenida principal del pueblo, donde se situaba el hotel en el que se habían alojado y que había dejado aquella misma mañana.

El Robson Park, regentado por una vieja arpía con un hijo bastante paleto.

— La gente está llena de buenas intenciones, pero a la hora de la verdad, todo son palabras…. — dijo Sanji. Zoro le miró en silencio, sin saber si aquel chico había murmurado aquellas palabras con la intención de obtener una respuesta.

— Como quieras… — se limitó a decir y guardó silencio el resto del camino.

El consultorio médico de Drum solo tenía un par de pacientes cuando Sanji y Zoro llegaron: un niño con tos y cara de gripe y una anciana que parecía estar perfectamente y que charlaba animadamente con la recepcionista y con una enfermera que se hallaba de pie en la entrada, portando un fajo de papeles en la mano.

— Milky, Tristán…. — saludó Zoro y Sanji le imitó, murmurando un "buenos días" tímidamente.

Se sentía cohibido.

El tío del pelo verde, el tal Zoro, le había ayudado a bajar del coche y ahora le dejaba apoyarse en su brazo izquierdo, como si fuera un anciano decrépito. No le había dicho nada más en el resto del viaje, ni había insistido en acudir a la policía, ni había hecho ningún esfuerzo por entablar conversación con él. Pero, aun así, su manera de conducirse y comportarse era sumamente amable y considerada.

Sujeto al brazo de Zoro y sintiendo la flexión de todos y cada uno de los músculos de sus bíceps bajo sus dedos no pudo evitar pensar que aquel tío era un auténtico gorila. Sanji pensó que, con una sola de aquellas manazas que, en ese momento, le sostenían gentiles, Zoro era capaz de rodearle el cuello y estrangularle fácilmente. No le extrañaba nada que los desgraciados aquellos hubieran puesto pies en polvorosa al verle.

Sintió una punzada en el costado y no pudo evitar gemir. Quizá no era tan mala idea ver a un médico. Estaba mareado. Le dolía la cabeza y seguro que tenía moratones por todo el cuerpo.

Zoro no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero no le decía nada.

La recepcionista, una preciosa chica con bronceado de nieve, de ondulado y largo pelo rubio, dejó su tarea para incorporarse detrás de su mostrador, haciendo una señal a la enfermera, que inmediatamente dejó a la anciana y se acercó rápidamente a Zoro.

— ¡Zoro! ¿Te has vuelto a cortar? — la pregunta había sido hecha con tono de regaño y reproche, pero enseguida, sus ojos se posaron curiosos en Sanji y al percatarse de su estado y de quien era, realmente, el paciente se acercó a él. Cogiéndole por un brazo, dejó que apoyara su peso en ella, le apartó de Zoro suavemente, levantándole el cabello con delicadeza para comprobar el estado de su ceja— Oh, madre mía, qué te ha pasado… ¿has resbalado en la nieve?

— ¿Habéis tenido un accidente? — preguntó la recepcionista mientras levantaba el auricular del teléfono y marcaba un botón de color azul — ¿Doctor Chopper? Ha venido Zoro con un chico bastante magullado ¿Le hago pasar? Sí. Muy bien.

Sanji enrojeció levemente, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta preocupación ni a tantas atenciones, y menos, provenientes de unas perfectas desconocidas, guapas y con clase. Sin saber exactamente cómo actuar, solo se le ocurrió volver la vista atrás y mirar a Zoro en busca de ayuda, pero en ese momento el del pelo verde se había despreocupado de él y se encontraba ayudando a la anciana a salir del consultorio, sujetándole la puerta.

Sanji apartó la vista del musculoso chico y se centró en seguir el paso de la enfermera que le conducía cuidadosamente hacia el interior del consultorio. El rubio muchacho no pudo evitar volver la vista atrás, encontrándose, esta vez sí, con la mirada de Zoro.

— Te espero aquí, no te preocupes… — le dijo y Sanji sonrió levemente. Asintió musitando un tímido "gracias". Y es que sin Zoro no podía volver a su coche, que estaba aparcado delante de la casa del drumsiano.

La verdad es que aquel gorila era muy amable.

La enfermera se presentó mientras le guiaba por el pasillo del consultorio. Se llamaba Tristán y era la asistente principal del Doctor Chopper.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido? — preguntó mientras le examinaba con ojo experto.

Sanji agachó la cabeza. No quería hablar de lo que le acababa de pasar, y aunque no tenía por qué sentirla, le daba vergüenza. No valía la pena decir nada, porque nadie se preocuparía de perseguir a aquellos imbéciles que, por lo que había vivido aquellos días en Bighorn, representaban el pensar de la gran mayoría de la población.

Tampoco quería ser maleducado con aquella muchacha tan profesional, pero se quedó callado. Tristán no insistió más y se limitó a preguntarle dónde le dolía.

Enseguida llegaron al final del pasillo, donde una puerta de madera blanca se encontraba entreabierta, la enfermera dio dos golpes con los nudillos antes de entrar.

— ¿Doctor Chopper? — preguntó amablemente —¿Podemos pasar?

— Sí, por supuesto, adelante.

La voz juvenil les invitó desde dentro de un pequeño despacho. La enfermera ayudó a Sanji a acceder a la estancia y le hizo tomar asiento encima de una camilla a la que previamente había colocado un trozo de papel blanco de un rollo higiénico existente encima de un mostrador. Tristán ayudó a Sanji a quitarse el abrigo que Zoro le había dejado y el chico tembló ligeramente por el contraste de temperaturas.

— ¿Tienes frío? — le preguntó Tristán amablemente.

Sanji respiró hondo. No le gustaban los médicos, ni las camillas, ni el olor de los hospitales o cualquier estancia que se lo recordara. Ese olor a alcohol, desinfectante, podredumbre y comida de régimen, le transportaba a su infancia, a sus cinco años y a la enfermedad que se había llevado a su madre a la tumba, antes de tenerla más de un año postrada en una cama.

— Estoy un poco destemplado… — reconoció con timidez. La cabeza le seguía retumbando en el cráneo y la verdad es que en ese mismo instante no se veía capaz de dar un paso más, o, simplemente, levantarse de la camilla.

— Es normal, después de la paliza que te han dado. — Un joven que no aparentaba más de dieciséis años, vestido con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio de goma color rosa colgado del cuello se aproximó a él con una simpática sonrisa en los labios. — Soy el Doctor Chopper.

Sanji abrió los ojos de par en par. El Doctor Chopper parecía un adolescente imberbe. Bajito, menudo, de ondulado pelo castaño y ojos grandes color avellana. Todo él emanaba calidez y confianza en sí mismo. A Sanji le cayó bien inmediatamente. Aun así…

— ¿Tú eres el Doctor Chopper? ¿No eres muy joven? — algo incrédulo, la pregunta salió de sus labios sin poder retenerla. Enrojeció. No quería insinuar que el médico no estaba capacitado debido a su edad. — Quiero decir… Yo, no me esperaba… Bueno… Oh Dios, lo siento.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzado. Quién era él para juzgar a nadie.

— Sí, lo soy. — El aludido enrojeció, pero tampoco pareció molesto. Es más, dio la sensación de estar acostumbrado a la reacción que provocaba su edad. — Acabé en la Facultad a los dieciséis años, llevo dos años ejerciendo la medicina en Drum… Soy lo que suelen llamar, un superdotado….

Sanji levantó la cabeza y lo miró, muy sorprendido. El médico sonreía azorado.

El rubio sintió algo de envidia. Aquel chico tenía cinco años menos que él y ya era médico y tampoco parecía del tipo pedante, así que Sanji intuyó que provenía de una familia totalmente normal. No tenía esos aires de grandeza y superioridad que se daban algunos facultativos con los que se había visto obligado a visitarse (su contrato con DofflyxStudios le obligaba a realizarse análisis y chequeos periódicos) y que le miraban siempre por encima del hombro y con evidente desprecio, cuando les tenía que explicar a qué se dedicaba para ganarse la vida.

Se sintió algo cohibido y avergonzado, él que no podía enorgullecer a nadie con sus logros profesionales, había dudado de la capacidad de aquel chico, solo por su juventud. Era un idiota.

El Doctor Chopper se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro amablemente, como si hubiera intuido sus pensamientos.

— Eres de los de Dressrosa, ¿verdad? — Sanji asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Quién te ha pegado?

El Doctor Chopper no esperó respuesta. Con extremo cuidado obligó a Sanji a tumbarse en la camilla donde se hallaba sentado, le levantó la camisa de seda color naranja que llevaba puesta y empezó a palpar sus costillas, presionando suavemente.

Aunque la calidez de los dedos del Doctor Chopper era confortable, Sanji dio un respingo cuando le presionó las costillas.

— Auch…

— ¿Te duele aquí? — la voz del Doctor Chopper era cantarina y agradable. Sanji asintió. — ¿Te ha traído Zoro? ¡Qué suerte que le hayas encontrado! ¿Aquí duele?

Sanji se llevó una mano a los ojos y asintió de nuevo.

— Creo que tienes las costillas magulladas, pero no parecen estar rotas o fisuradas. Aun así, voy a hacerte una radiografía para descartarlo definitivamente. Prefiero asegurarme. No te muevas.

Sanji musitó un "gracias" y quedó tumbado encima de la camilla.

El día no había empezado mal del todo.

Sabo, Cavendish y él habían compartido la habitación del hotel. Como era la última noche en Drum, se habían acostado tarde, bebido algo de güisqui y fumado algo de marihuana que Sabo se había traído de Dressrosa, habían visto la película _Alicia a través del Espejo_ en la televisión de pago y se habían ido a dormir, después de una infantil y absurda pelea de almohadas.

Se había levantado con los chicos y se habían atiborrado en el bufé desayuno del _Robson Park_ , el único hotel de la provincia de Drum, bajo las reprobadoras miradas del personal y de su propietaria, una tal Miss Bakkin, que tenía cara de estreñimiento crónico.

Que no les querían allí estaba más que claro, pero no era como si los chicos tuvieran opción. Sus contratos les obligaban a rodar un numero de escenas determinadas durante el año y si no las cumplían no solo se quedarían en la calle, sino que DofflyxStudios se reservaba el derecho a pedirles una indemnización por incumplimiento de sus obligaciones contractuales. Lo cierto es que el pacto al que los chicos habían llegado con los estudios era algo abusivo, pero, mientras trabajaran para el Sr. Doflamingo, estarían muy bien pagados y atendidos; y tampoco les obligaban a rodar escenas con compañeros desconocidos o a hacer cosas que no quisieran, como era frecuente en otras productoras.

El propietario de los estudios, Donquixote Doflamingo, era un capitalista nato que cuidaban de sus ingresos y de su negocio, y también de su gente, si esta hacia lo que él quería.

Después del desayuno, los chicos habían preparado su equipaje y dispuesto a irse de vuelta a Dressrosa, en el coche del director de escena, Gin, pero Sanji, que se había llevado su propio coche, tenía algo más que hacer en Drum.

La excusa que les había puesto a los demás, para no volver con ellos, era la de visitar el lago, hacer algunas compras y sacar algunas fotografías. Sabo había enarcado una ceja y mirado con extrañeza, pero no había hecho preguntas. Cavendish estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndose _selfies_ y subiéndolos a _Instagram,_ como para cuestionarse nada de lo que le estaba explicando Sanji.

La verdad, la pura verdad, era que Sanji tenía un casting. Un casting en Bighorn.

Un casting para un papel secundario en una de las series de televisión más famosas del momento: Juego de Tronos. Los castings para esas series se hacían únicamente a través de agente, para evitar la afluencia masiva de actores de poca monta.

El destino había querido que el representante de Sanji, Patty, se hubiera enterado por pura casualidad, de que durante la semana en la que estaban rodando la horrible "Saga de Nieve" estuvieran escogiendo a un actor que interpretara el papel del joven Ned Stark en un flashback de la serie.

Patty había apuntado a Sanji al casting, sin dudarlo y para sorpresa de ambos, le habían escogido para hacer la prueba de preselección. Además de ser una de sus sagas literarias favoritas "Canción de Hielo y Fuego", adaptada a la televisión con el nombre del primer libro, "Juego de Tronos", era una de las historias de fantasía épica más geniales que existían. Participar en ella como actor, aunque fuera el papel del chico de la limpieza de las letrinas donde ponían el culo los Lannister, era un sueño y si lo conseguía, una forma de abrirse camino en el mundo del cine convencional.

Sanji no era imbécil, sabía que era difícil y que lo más seguro era que le rechazaran. No tanto por falta de habilidades de interpretación, sino como por su currículo. No dejaba de ser actor porno y, aunque fuera uno de los más reconocidos y mejor pagados, no es que su profesión tuviera buena fama.

Aun así, Sanji _sabía_ actuar.

Su papel más memorable había sido a sus 17 años, cuando había obtenido el de protagonista de una película francesa, que no había visto la luz en la gran pantalla. Se trataba de "Entre Muros", la historia de dos jóvenes delincuentes, provenientes de familias marginales, encerrados en un centro de menores, cuyo amor apasionado se veía truncado por los celos de uno de los guardianes, que acaba asesinando a sangre fría a uno de ellos. Era una buena película y él había estado maravilloso para lo joven que era, pero la temática homosexual nunca había estado bien vista, así que, aun siendo una gran película, pasó sin pena ni gloria para el gran público.

El resto de su trayectoria había sido en el cine de adultos, con los estudios de Doflamingo, que era lo que mantenía su estómago caliente y le daba de comer.

Aun así, seguía intentándolo y con más ilusión de la que se pretendía reconocerse, se presentó al casting para el papel de Ned.

La audición se celebraba en una casita baja de Bighorn, en una calle adyacente a la Avenida Principal. No le costó mucho encontrarla, ya que tenía el tejado color verde, a diferencia del oscuro que presentaban el resto de viviendas. Le abrió la puerta una chica de unos veinte años, con el pelo rizado y oscuro y una nariz prominente.

Se presentó como Mozu y le hizo pasar al interior de la vivienda, en el recibidor, junto a cuatro candidatos más, casi todos altos y rubios, como él. Mozu se perdió de vista en el interior de la casa y Sanji quedó esperando a que le llamaran. Diez minutos más tarde, Mozu volvió a salir, acompañada de otra chica idéntica a ella. Se presentó como Kiwi y no hacía falta ser muy listo para entender que se trataba de dos hermanas gemelas.

Le hicieron entrar en una habitación en la que había un enorme foco, un micrófono y una cámara de grabación manual. Le colocaron delante del micro y le pidieron que esperara un poco más.

De una puerta distinta a la que Sanji había accedido a aquella habitación salió un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años. Era extraño. Iba vestido con una camisa hawaiana y llevaba el pelo largo crepado hacia arriba y teñido de azul. Llevaba gafas de sol cuadradas y unos pantalones de piel tan ajustados a sus piernas creaban la ilusión óptica de que no llevaba absolutamente nada de bajo de la camisa.

Sanji sonrió cuando aquel tipo se plantó delante de él, extendiéndole una mano gigante y sacudiéndosela con fuerza mientras le saludaba con un acusado acento americano.

— ¡Hola! ¡Soy Franky, director de casting de la productora HBO y representante de actores! Así que tú eres Sanji…

— Sí, señor.

— Oh, mierda… ¡No me llames señor y será realmente súper!

Sanji rio, agachando la cabeza algo cohibido.

—Así que eres del tipo tímido… ¡Súper…! — dijo Franky levantándose las gafas de sol y mirándole directamente a los ojos. — Nadie lo diría con tus… Antecedentes.

Sanji dejó de sonreír.

Ahí estaba, nada más empezar y sin haber empezado el casting. Su actual profesión.

— No tiene nada que ver…. — repuso algo dolido. — Dicen que los mejores actores son tímidos.

Franky le miró unos segundos, para después soltar una carcajada. Le golpeó la espalda con una de sus manazas.

— ¡Oi, oi! ¡A mí me parece súper que te dediques al porno! ¡Hay que tener pelotas para hacerlo! — y de pronto se quedó serio, para luego reír de nuevo — ¡Claro que hay que tener pelotas!

Sanji torció el gesto ante el horrible chiste.

— Sí, sí, lo sé, no ha sido súper… — rio Franky — No te preocupes chaval, a mí no me importa lo que hagas con tu polla, sino cómo te desenvuelves ante la cámara.

—Pero a mí sí me importa, no podemos contratar actores de dudosa moralidad.

Un hombre alto y serio, con el pelo teñido también de azul, vestido con un chaleco a rayas realmente elegante, apareció por la misma puerta por la que Franky lo había hecho minutos antes.

Miró a Sanji como si estuviera enormemente hastiado, aunque le tendió la mano educadamente.

— Mi moralidad no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo. — Sanji estaba hasta los cojones de que las personas se creyeran con el derecho de juzgarle. — Soy una persona normal.

— Ten. Aquí tienes tus líneas. No le hagas caso a mi hermano, Iceburg parece tener un palo metido en el culo — dijo Franky haciendo caso omiso de la mirada asesina que le dirigió el mencionado. — Se divierte poniendo nerviosos a los candidatos. Si no nos interesaras, no te habríamos llamado.

— Te vimos interpretar el papel de preso en "Entre Muros". Es una actuación absolutamente fantástica. —dijo Iceburg, mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá delante del micro.

— Sí chaval, es una interpretación súper… No entiendo cómo nadie te dio más oportunidades después de aquello. — Franky se sentó en el sofá junto a su hermano. — No has tenido mucha suerte. Deberías cambiar de agente.

Sanji les miró con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro. ¿Aquellos tipos habían visto "Entre Muros"? No era una película que conociera todo el mundo. Y, ¿conocían su currículo? Sonrió algo azorado. Aquellos tipos eran verdaderos profesionales. Estaban muy bien informados.

— Gracias. — acertó a decir.

— Nada, es súper que estés aquí... — dijo Franky riendo otra vez. — Ahora relájate, léete la línea y cuando estés preparado empezamos a rodar. Preséntate e interpreta.

— Convéncenos de que eres un perfecto y joven Ned Stark. — añadió Iceburg.

Sanji asintió. Leyó las líneas del papel. Le temblaban las manos y no podía pensar con claridad. Se obligó a respirar hondo. Le hizo una señal al cámara y toda la estancia se quedó en silencio.

— Adelante… — ordenó Iceburg. — Preséntate, di lo que quieras y recita tus líneas. Tienes cinco minutos para todo.

— Mi nombre es Sanji. Tengo veinte años y soy de origen francés…. Bueno, mi madre lo era y yo nací en la Gascogne, aunque me vine a Grand Line a los cinco años, cuando ella murió. Actualmente, soy actor de cine para adultos, pero mi sueño es participar en cine y televisión convencional. Vengo a este casting, porque creo que soy idóneo para el papel del joven Ned Stark. No sólo me conozco los libros como si los hubiera escrito yo, también las variaciones de la serie de televisión, que son increíbles. Y sí, os estoy haciendo la pelota para que me deis el papel.

El nerviosismo de Sanji se fue diluyendo a medida que hablaba a la cámara. Parecía una persona diferente, como si le hubieran puesto una máscara, con una expresión en su rostro, una cadencia de tono y una personalidad diferentes a la real. El temblor de las manos ya no existía y la voz era segura y clara. Su risa contagiosa y sus bromas, graciosas, captaron la atención de los dos directores de casting que estaban supervisando la prueba.

— Después de esta estupenda presentación… — dijo Sanji esbozando una sonrisa que derritió la cámara e hizo reír a Franky— voy a recitar mis líneas, porque… ¡eo!, es a lo que he venido.

Entonces, la sonrisa de Sanji se desvaneció, su mirada se oscureció y sus cejas se fruncieron. Las facciones de su rostro se alteraron consiguiendo conferirle mayor madurez. Cuando habló, su modulación de la voz era aún más profunda, más rasposa, pareciendo un hombre joven, pero agotado.

— _Os buscamos en el Tridente, pero no estabais allí. De lo contrario, al que llamáis el Usurpador, mi amigo, ya estaría muerto. El Rey Loco ha muerto. Raeghar yace bajo el suelo. ¿No habéis protegido al príncipe? ¿Os quería él aquí_? — Sanji hizo una pausa dramática. Levantó la barbilla y la cabeza, como si observara algo en lo alto de una torre. — _¿Dónde está mi hermana? No me deseéis suerte en las guerras venideras. No me digáis que ahora empiezan, porque es ahora cuando acaban._

Su tiempo acabó y Sanji recuperó la compostura y el rostro, que volvió a ser el de un amable chico de veinte años.

Franky y Iceburg le miraban en silencio. Sin decir nada.

Unos segundos más tarde, el rubio se sintió algo incómodo, ya que nadie decía ni una sola palabra.

Bajó la vista, algo avergonzado. Se sentía drenado emocionalmente, cosa que siempre le ocurría después de actuar.

Mozu carraspeó sacando a los dos Directores de Casting de su letargo.

— Eh… Súper… — dijo Franky — Has estado muy bien…

La sonrisa iluminó la cara de Sanji y la esperanza empezó a abrirse camino a través de su alma. ¿Les había gustado?

— ¿Sí?

— No ha estado mal, podía estar mejor… — dijo Iceburg levantándose del asiento. — Pero ya sabes… Hay muchos candidatos…

El rubio asintió. El optimismo que le había invadido hacía unos segundos, se había desvanecido.

— Te llamaremos.

Franky arqueó una ceja y miró a su hermano con reproche. Gesto que a Sanji no le pasó inadvertido. Intuyó que, si fuera por el tío _súper_ raro, él pasaría a la siguiente ronda. Sonrió con deportividad, intentando ocultar su decepción.

— Otra vez será… Espero que encontréis lo que buscáis. — Alargó la mano a Iceburg, haciendo lo mismo con la de Franky, quien le observó en silencio y con el ceño fruncido. Mozu y Kiwi le acompañaron a la salida. Sanji se despidió de ellas y del resto de candidatos, deseándoles suerte.

Una vez en la calle, sacó un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y lo encendió, aspirando hondo el humo y la nicotina que viajó hasta sus pulmones.

La decepción amenazaba con abrumarle.

Cerró los ojos.

Las lágrimas se agolparon detrás de sus párpados, ardientes e implacables, y no pudo hacer nada por evitar que cayeran por sus mejillas.

— Mierda…

— Oh, mirad, la niñita de Dressrosa… Y está llorando… ¿Qué te pasa bonita? ¿Te ha dejado el novio? ¿Se ha ido con una mujer _de verdad_? — una voz nasal y empalagosa hizo que Sanji se volviera. Un tipo con el pelo de color rosado y el rostro cubierto por una máscara terapéutica sonreía cruelmente. Le acompañaba una mujer preciosa de pelo rubio y un hombre bastante corpulento con el pelo recogido a cada lado de su cráneo en unas extrañas coletas peinadas hacia arriba, como si fueran cuernos.

Sanji no les hizo caso, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo y sin mediar palabra, se encaminó hacia su coche.

Si todo iba bien, llegaría a Dressrosa aquella misma noche.

Una vez dentro del coche respiró hondo y se obligó a relajarse. No valía la pena disgustarse, porque un casting no le hubiera salido bien. Y menos, ese casting tan complicado. Si ya había sido un milagro enterarse de que lo celebraban en Drum y otro más grande, de que le preseleccionaran. Podía estar satisfecho. Se obligó a pensar que debía seguir luchando por sus sueños y no flaquear en ningún momento.

Si bien, era difícil pensar en positivo, cuando lo cierto es que hacía años que se sentía como una auténtica mierda.

No.

Sacudió la cabeza. Se limpió las lágrimas de nuevo y encendió el motor de su Audi.

Encendió la radio del coche y la canción _Shed A Light_ de Robin Schulz  & David Guetta sonó en la emisora local. Era una buena canción, así que empezó a cantar mientras tomaba la carretera de Arabasta.

Había dejado atrás la ciudad y se hallaba a las afueras, cerca del lago. Estaba llegando a la entrada de la carretera de montaña. Allí, no había viviendas, solo una pequeña y acogedora casita de dos plantas de techo de pizarra negro, situada antes del desvió hacia el puerto de las _Drum Rokies_ que le llevaría fuera de aquella provincia congelada. No aceleró, porque, aunque había puesto las cadenas en las ruedas del coche, la nieve era traicionera para alguien que, como él, no estaba acostumbrado a conducir bajo esa condición.

— _Don't leave me here in the dark when it's hard to see. Show me your heart, shed a light on me. If you love me, say so, if you love me, say so. If you love me, say something. You know I can't live without you, I'm on my knees. Where are you now? Shed a light on me. If you love me, say so, if you love me, say soooo…._ ¡Ops!

Sanji detuvo sus cánticos cuando observó cómo los pasajeros de un Land Rover de color blanco le hacían señas para que se detuviera. Eran tres chicos algo mayores que él y parecían muy apurados.

Sanji pensó para sí que, seguramente habrían averiado el coche. El rubio era de corazón amable y noble, así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, detuvo su vehículo junto al Land Rover, paró el motor y bajó para prestar ayuda.

— Oi, qué os ha pasado… — preguntó encaminándose hacia los tres sujetos que, de repente, sonrieron de forma extraña.

Y entonces, el sexto sentido de Sanji se activó. Había sufrido demasiadas agresiones en su vida, como para no saber reconocer cuándo una se avecinaba.

— Eo, chicos, veo que estáis bien…. Me tengo que ir… — intentó recular hacia el coche sin perder de vista a los tres sujetos que se le aproximaban amenazantes.

El más alto y corpulento, llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás en una trenza y se había dejado una barba larga, aceitada con brillantina y un bigote lacio, estilo Fu Manchú. Vestía un abrigo negro hasta el suelo y viejas botas militares oscuras. El tipo se lanzó de repente hacia él. Sanji hubiera alcanzado su coche, pero resbaló en la nieve y cayó al suelo.

El mastodonte se tiró encima de Sanji, volcando todo su peso encima del rubio, que casi perdió el sentido y la respiración. El tipo se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. El sabor de su propia sangre, metálico y salado le dio náuseas.

— Maricón de mierda… — aquel bestia empezó a insultarle mientras le pegaba. — Tú y los de tu tipo deberíais desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. No sois más que escoria, no sois más que unos desviados y unos viciosos…

Aquel tipo le miraba con los ojos llenos de odio, inyectados en sangre. Como un lobo hambriento mira a una oveja. No había nada personal entre ellos, solo el odio por el odio, el odio hacia la diferencia.

Sanji empezó a reírse. El mastodonte encima de él le agarró del pelo con rabia.

— ¿De qué te ríes mamón?

— Creo que te mueres por probarlo…. —Sanji le escupió a la cara —Igual te gusta, cabrón…

Jabra rugió y volvió a golpear a Sanji. Los compinches del tío del bigote raro se habían posicionado uno a cada lado del rubio.

—A ver si te gusta esto… —gruñó Jabra. Se levantó de encima de Sanji e hizo una seña a sus dos amigos, que le agarraron por los brazos. Jabra pateó a Sanji en las costillas, y después, le dio otro puñetazo en la cara. La sangre empezó a manar de la ceja del chico y sintió cómo la náusea le subía a la garganta. Las rodillas le flaquearon y los dos idiotas que le sujetaban, le dejaron caer.

A punto de perder el sentido y pensando que el suelo nevado de Drum iba a ser la última cosa que viera en su vida, Sanji escuchó una voz.

— ¿Qué coño estás haciendo Jabra?

Sanji levantó levemente la cabeza para ver cómo un muchacho se aproximaba a ellos con aire amenazador. Si no fuera porque en ese momento se encontraba fatal y en una situación realmente espinosa, hubiera silbado admirado.

El tipo era casi tan alto como él, o quizá un poco más de su metro ochenta, la piel bronceada por la nieve y el pelo extrañamente teñido de verde musgo, le recordó a aquellas algas marinas redondas ¿cómo se llamaban? En ese momento, no lo recordaba. Tres largos pendientes dorados tintineaban en su oreja izquierda y aunque llevaba un bonito abrigo de plumón verde, por cómo flexionaba su poderoso cuello, se adivinaba un cuerpo lleno de trabajados músculos.

El tipo estuvo discutiendo con aquellos energúmenos y les puso en evidencia.

El tal Jabra, era el bestia de la coleta que se le había tirado encima y parecía temer al de la cabeza verde, o respetarle, o las dos cosas a la vez. No pudo evitar reírse ante una de las salidas del tal Zoro, que fue como le llamó el malnacido de Jabra, recibiendo a cambio, otra buena tunda en las costillas.

Nunca había sabido mantener la boca cerrada.

Finalmente, aquellos hijos de puta se habían ido a toda prisa y él había vomitado encima de su abrigo y de las botas de Zoro todo el contenido de su estómago.

Un final perfecto.

Una hora después de haber entrado, Sanji salía de la consulta del Doctor Chopper con una venda en las costillas y una receta de antiinflamatorios bajo el brazo.

El joven médico le había hecho prometer que, en cuanto llegara a Dressrosa, se tomaría las cosas con calma por unos días. Le había hecho un par de radiografías y su previo diagnóstico se había confirmado. Sanji no tenía ninguna costilla rota o fisurada, solo algunas magulladuras que, con un poco de descanso, dejarían de molestar. El joven médico se había despedido de Zoro efusivamente y Sanji pensó que en un pueblo tan pequeño como Bighorn, los amigos debían ser los mismos toda la vida.

El chico pidió a Zoro que le llevara cuanto antes a su coche, aun eran las cincode la tarde, no había oscurecido, y le daba tiempo a salir del pueblo antes de que cortaran la carretera por la noche.

Zoro asintió silencioso ante el educado ruego del rubio y le abrió la puerta de su Suzuki Vitara para que se acomodara en el asiento del copiloto. Una vez dentro del coche, Zoro cerró las puertas con el botón de centralizado.

— ¿Podrás conducir en tu estado? — preguntó Zoro mirándole de reojo — Tienes unas cinco horas y media hasta Arabasta y después tres horas más hasta Dressrosa...

Sanji asintió con la cabeza y se arrebujó en su asiento, cerrándose el abrigo de lana que Zoro le había dejado, como si fuera una abuela.

— Haré noche en algún hotel de Arabasta… — dijo el chico. Zoro le miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Sus ojos eran oscuros, pero brillaban como ascuas. Tanto, que a Sanji le recordó el fulgor de los de algún animal salvaje.

La mirada de Zoro era extraña y punzante. En ese momento, fue consciente de que estaba encerrado dentro de un coche, con un perfecto e impresionante tipo desconocido que le miraba con ojos de depredador. El rubio se puso algo nervioso.

— No estoy tan mal como parece, solo algo magullado. — Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras hablaba. Bajó la vista hacia las palmas de sus manos, medio ocultas dentro de las mangas del abrigo de lana que Zoro le había dejado. — Ha sido más el susto que otra cosa…

Y, de pronto, Zoro se abalanzó sobre él, con tanto ímpetu, que el rubio dio un respingo.

— ¿¡Qué coño…!? — con el pelo verde musgo de Zoro en su regazo no fue consciente, hasta al cabo de unos segundos, de que el brazo izquierdo de aquel gorila, rebuscaba en algún punto del lado derecho de su asiento. — ¡Qué haces…!

— El cinturón de seguridad… — dijo Zoro sonriendo divertido al ver el sobresalto en los ojos de Sanji, y arrastrando una cinta de color negro, la engarzó en el cierre de la parte izquierda del asiento donde estaba el actor — No te lo habías puesto.

Sanji murmuró una especie de disculpa. Zoro le había pegado un susto de mil pares de cojones. Con las orejas ardiendo de vergüenza, desvió la vista hacia la ventana a la vez que Zoro arrancaba el motor.

— Tranquilo… — rio Zoro. — No voy a hacerte nada malo… No todos los de Bighorn somos unos animales.

Sanji esbozó una débil sonrisa y le miró de reojo, con los ojos entornados. Iba a hacer algún tipo de comentario mordaz sobre su apariencia de gorila, pero pensó que quizá aquel tío podría sentirse ofendido. Así que finalmente, no dijo nada.

El camino hasta la casa de Zoro, donde Sanji se había visto obligado a dejar el coche transcurrió rápido y apacible. Casi no había tráfico y en las calles únicamente se veían dos o tres personas.

— Hay poca gente… — comentó Sanji por romper el silencio. — Está un poco muerto ¿no?

Zoro respondió sin perder de vista la carretera.

— Hoy se espera tormenta. La gente ha salido antes de trabajar y ya está en casa. — trasteó con una mano la calefacción del coche, hasta regularla a su gusto.

— ¿Tú también habías salido antes? — preguntó de repente Sanji cayendo en la cuenta.

— Sí.

— Oh… — el rubio no supo qué decir. La amabilidad de Zoro adquiría más relevancia. Aquel tipo podía haber pasado de él, meterse en su casa, arrebujarse en el sofá y hacer lo que fuera que le gustara hacer, pero en lugar de ello, había optado por rescatarle y ayudarle. — Gracias.

— Nah… — el chico gorila era parco en palabras. Se detuvo en el último semáforo del pueblo antes de tomar la carretera de Arabasta que llevaba hasta su casa.

—En serio, muchas gracias. — repitió Sanji mirando fijamente a Zoro y sonriendo de forma sincera. Sus ojos azules brillaron alegres y la preciosa sonrisa iluminó el interior de la carraca que conducía el del pelo verde.

Zoro le observó con detenimiento unos segundos antes de esbozar, él mismo, una media sonrisa.

— No hay de qué… — dijo. — Ha sido un placer…

— Ahora te devuelvo este abrigo… — le dijo Sanji amablemente. — Aunque esos mamones han destrozado el mío, traía una cazadora de piel. La tengo en el coche, en la maleta.

— Te lo puedes quedar… — comentó el profesor de Educación Física con aire despreocupado. Se acercaban a su casa y ya se divisaba el morro del coche de Sanji, en el mismo sitio donde lo habían dejado aparcado. — No hace falta que me lo devuelvas si tienes frío… ¡Hostia!

— ¿Qué? — Sanji miró a Zoro, que acababa de parar el Suzuki delante de su casa. El gorila verde miraba con los ojos desorbitados hacia adelante. Sanji se alarmó. — ¿Qué te ocurre?

Zoro le miró con los ojos llenos de pesar.

— Tío… Tu coche…

Sanji volvió la cabeza rápidamente hacia donde estaba su coche. Tardó unos segundos en entenderlo. Y, cuando lo hizo, se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizado.

— ¡Abre la puerta! — casi se lo ordenó a Zoro, que desbloqueó inmediatamente el cierre centralizado. Totalmente histérico, casi se cae del Suzuki al bajar.

Se aproximó a su coche. O a lo que quedaba de él.

Su coche.

Su bonito coche nuevo.

Su Audi, modelo TT Coupé, color negro sólido.

Estaba destrozado.

Le habían reventado todos los cristales, abollado y rallado la carrocería con algún objeto punzante. Las cuatro ruedas estaban rajadas y en una de ellas, hasta la llanta aparecía doblada, como si hubieran metido una palanca y hecho presión. Habían levantado el capó con una barra de hierro y el depósito de agua, el de anticongelante estaban tirados en el suelo. Una rama de árbol clavada en el depósito de la gasolina. Alguien había dibujado con spray naranja un enorme pene en la parte izquierda del vehículo y en la otra, insultos homófobos. Alguien había defecado dentro del coche y la tapicería del interior estaba rajada y manchada; la radio, arrancada y el cuadro de mandos y el ordenador de a bordo, reventados con piedras que yacían en el interior.

Sanji empezó a hiperventilar.

Aquel coche le había costado una auténtica fortuna. En realidad, aun lo estaba pagando. Era el único capricho realmente caro que se había dado alguna vez y ahora no era más que un montón de chatarra.

Ya no pudo más. Aquello era demasiado.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, incontrolables, deslizándose por sus mejillas, ardiéndole en la helada piel. En ese momento, el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza y la sensación de frio se hizo más evidente. Zoro, detrás de Sanji, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza mientras miraba horrorizado lo que quedaba del que una vez había sido un precioso coche.

Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel y tan envidioso hasta el punto de hacer algo así, era algo que al profesor de gimnasia no le cabía en la cabeza. Se acercó al rubio, que lloraba amargamente, de rodillas, sobre el barrizal que las pisadas de los malnacidos que le habían reventado el coche habían dejado.

— Mi ropa también… — el rubio sollozaba e hipaba, mientras los mocos y las lágrimas se mezclaban en su rostro enrojeciendo sus mejillas y su nariz — Han destrozado mi ropa…

Era cierto, habían reventado el maletero del coche, lo habían llenado de piedras y basura, habían sacado la maleta del rubio y ahora, todo su contenido estaba manchado de mierda, destrozado, esparcido sobre la nieve. Camisas de seda, pantalones, pijamas y ropa interior cara, totalmente inservible.

La cazadora de piel que Sanji había mencionado unos minutos antes, agujereada.

Había que ser un auténtico malnacido para hacer algo así.

Zoro sabía perfectamente quien había hecho aquello. El hijo de perra de Jabra y sus compinches. Seguro que no habían actuado solos. Todos los del CP9 debían estar implicados, porque tres personas solas, no podían dejar aquel coche inservible en tan solo una hora, que era lo que habían tardado en la consulta de Chopper.

Sanji lloraba desconsolado y Zoro se arrodilló junto a él.

El joven profesor de gimnasia agarró por el cuello al otro chico y le atrajo hacia sí, en un torpe abrazo, intentando consolarle. El rubio se dejó abrazar, sin dejar de llorar, pero reconfortado por la presencia de aquel tipo amable.

El viento empezó a soplar, aullando con fuerza y de repente, la nieve a caer copiosamente. Dos truenos retumbaron en las montañas de Drum y el cielo se oscureció, adquiriendo un extraño color plomizo.

— Oye… — Zoro acariciaba mecánicamente el pelo rubio del chico que seguía sollozando desesperado contra su abrigo— La tormenta ha empezado ya. Tenemos que ir a casa.

El actor se separó levemente de los brazos de Zoro y le miró. Sus ojos y su rostro eran el vivo retrato de la desolación. Con la voz ronca por las lágrimas y los mocos, el rubio miró al chico del pelo verde, desesperado.

— Yo no puedo ir a casa…

Zoro le observó unos instantes, sin saber a qué se refería.

— Hostia… — el profesor de gimnasia cayó en la cuenta — Van a cerrar la carretera…

— No puedo volver, no con el coche así…. — la desesperación en la voz de Sanji puso nervioso al del pelo verde, que no sabía cómo ayudar. — ¿Puedes llevarme a Arabasta?

— Ni hablar. No con esta tormenta. Me quedaría incomunicado allí. — El chico se disculpó, mortificado. Quería ayudar al rubio, pero no podía hacerlo, a costa de quedarse él atrapado en Arabasta. Además, tal como había empezado a soplar el viento, dudaba poder atravesar las montañas de Drum.

— Entonces, cogeré tu coche… — suplicó Sanji desesperado. — Te lo devolveré en primavera…. Te compraré uno nuevo, te haré una transferencia desde mi cuenta corriente...

Zoro le miró desolado. El viento era ya una bestia que rugía. A duras penas oía la voz de Sanji. Tenían que entrar en casa inmediatamente.

— No vas a conducir con esta tormenta. Nadie lo va a hacer.

El rubio bramó desesperado, pero no dijo nada más. Sabía que el gorila del pelo verde tenía razón. Y, además, tenían que ponerse a cubierto.

Asintió con la cabeza, derrotado. No fue demasiado consciente de Zoro ayudándole a levantarse y a caminar hacia su casa. Sentía las lágrimas congelarse en sus mejillas y la oscuridad plomiza de la tormenta envolviéndole como una manta.

No fue hasta que la puerta de la casa de Zoro se cerró detrás de él que fue consciente de un hecho indiscutible: iba a pasar todo el invierno en aquel pueblo de mierda.

— Venga tío, quítate eso… — la voz de Zoro le sacó de su ensimismamiento. — El abrigo y la ropa. Estás empapado.

Sanji seguía llorando silenciosamente y obedeció de forma mecánica. El gorila verde había encendido la luz y ahora trasteaba en un pequeño armario que había en el recibidor donde él se encontraba plantado. ¿Estaba encendiendo la caldera?

— No tengo ropa… La han destrozado. — comentó Sanji entre lágrimas — No tengo qué ponerme.

Zoro asintió. Con los años y después de lo de Kuina, había desarrollado su sentido práctico para solventar situaciones de crisis.

— Subiré la calefacción. Dúchate con agua caliente. Te dejaré algo de ropa. — comentó Zoro saliendo del recibidor y haciéndole una seña para que el otro le siguiera — Después cenaremos algo. Dormirás en el sofá. No te preocupes, estarás bien.

Sanji no contestó. Se limitó a seguirle y a asentir con la cabeza.

Atravesaron un salón comedor de mobiliario modesto, pero acogedor, subieron los escalones que llevaban al piso de arriba. Zoro preparó la ducha inmediatamente, toallas limpias, muda, calcetines y un chándal de color azul con una camiseta blanca gastada de los _Gun N' Roses_.

— Tienes gel de ducha ahí. No uso champú para el pelo. En ese armario hay colonia, no sé si te gustará… — le comentó encogiéndose de hombros — Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Voy a preparar la cena.

Sanji le miró con los ojos hinchados, hipando quedamente. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para agradecer a aquel tipo lo que estaba haciendo.

Zoro le observó unos segundos antes de alargar su mano derecha y secar con el pulgar los restos de lágrimas del rostro del rubio. El gesto fue amable y natural, nada forzado y Sanji agachó la cabeza, entre cohibido y agradecido.

— Venga, tío… Mañana te acompañaré a la comisaría de policía ¿de acuerdo?

Esta vez sí, Sanji asintió y habló con la voz ronca.

— Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo… Mañana mismo me iré al hotel… — respiró hondo conteniendo un sollozo — No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad.

— No te preocupes… Has pasado por mucho hoy… — Zoro no esperó respuesta y cerró la puerta del lavabo.

El rubio se quedó solo en el pequeño, pero limpísimo, cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo, reguló la temperatura, se desnudó mecánicamente y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que, durante un par de minutos, el agua casi hirviendo le abrasara la piel. Se enjabonó el cuerpo y el pelo con el champú de marca blanca de Zoro y enseguida salió.

Se secó con una toalla limpia y rasposa por el uso y el pelo con un secador de aire caliente que debía tener por lo menos, veinte millones de años; se vistió con la ropa que Zoro le había dejado. Le quedaba algo grande, porque el tipo era más ancho que él, pero era cómoda, estaba limpia y olía bien.

Una vez seco el pelo, recogió su ropa hecha jirones del suelo del lavabo. Al día siguiente lo metería todo en lo que quedaba de la maleta. Tendría que ir a comprarse algo de ropa y buscar un mecánico, llamar a su agente y a los chicos y al Sr. Doflamingo…

Le empezó a doler la cabeza y los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Respiró hondo para contenerse y se dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, era comer algo y descansar. Al menos, había dado con una buena persona, así que dentro de la situación de mierda en la que se hallaba, había tenido suerte.

Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse encima de la mesa del salón con un plato de puré de patatas con algunas salchichas de Frankfurt. Zoro estaba sentado delante de otro plato idéntico al suyo. Lo acompañaba todo un trozo de pan y dos latas de cerveza.

— No es mucho, pero está caliente. — dijo el chico del pelo verde, encogiéndose de hombros, a modo de disculpa — No se me da muy bien cocinar y tampoco esperaba a nadie…

Sanji le sonrió amablemente, se sentó a la mesa y probó un bocado.

—Está bueno… — comentó tristemente.

— Es puré de sobre… — dijo Zoro restándole importancia.

Sanji soltó una risita y comió en silencio, aun con los ojos hinchados por el llanto. El calor del plato reconfortó, en parte, su estómago y su maltrecho estado de ánimo. Zoro había puesto la televisión mientras comían. Un programa vulgar de citas a ciegas. De vez en cuando, le lanzaba miradas de reojo, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, aunque no entabló ninguna conversación.

Sanji se lo agradeció. No tenía ganas de hablar y estaba demasiado incómodo y cohibido como para tener que seguir una conversación absurda, con alguien a quien no conocía de nada.

El rubio estaba agotado y drenado emocionalmente. Aun así, se ofreció a fregar los platos de la cena cuando acabaron de comer y beber, pero Zoro no quiso ni oír hablar de eso. Señaló a Sanji el sofá del salón, donde había improvisado un camastro, con un juego de sábanas y un par de mantas y le instó a acostarse tranquilamente.

Aquel gorila era, de verdad, una persona muy amable.

— Mañana será otro día tío… Descansa. Yo duermo arriba… — le comentó. — Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo. No te cortes.

Sanji agradeció a Zoro su amabilidad por vigésimo quinta vez aquel día y se metió en la improvisada cama, no sin antes apagar la televisión y la luz.

Escuchó a Zoro trastear los cacharros de la cena en la cocina y cuando por fin, el silencio se hizo en la casa, aun se mantuvo despierto un buen rato, tumbado desde donde estaba, observando a través de la ventana del salón cómo la nieve se arremolinaba, danzando en el aire, mientras la tormenta bramaba con fuerza en el exterior.

 **Fin Capítulo 1.**

 _ **Notas Finales:**_ _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? Sabemos que es fuerte (esto no es nada), pero creednos, ahora empieza lo bueno. Esperamos que este capítulo sí haya conseguido despertar vuestro interés. Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Canciones:**_

 _ **\- Ghost - Ella Henderson**_

 _ **\- Baby - Justin Bieber**_

 _ **\- Shed a Light - David Guetta, Robin Schulz.**_

 _ **Dejaremos las canciones en nuestra cuenta de Spotify.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo.**_

 _ **#loveislove**_

31


	3. Crêpes

**NA:**

 _ **No actualizábamos desde Febrero. Ruego nos perdonéis pero el capítulo se descontroló y ha acabado teniendo más de 80 páginas.**_

 _ **Ha sido un poco infierno.**_

 _ **Finalmente, lo hemos dividido en dos. Este, Crêpes, y el siguiente, que supongo que tendremos corregido para la semana que viene.**_

 _ **Esperemos que la historia os esté gustando tanto como a nosotras escribirla.**_

 _ **Referencias necesarias del capítulo a:**_

 _ **-Moll Flanders**_

 _ **\- It**_

 _ **\- Bridget Jones**_

 _ **\- Ruther Hauer**_

 _ **\- Lady Gaga**_

 _ **-Alaska Thunderfuck**_

 _ **\- Sonata Arctica**_

 _ **\- Simple Minds**_

 _ **\- Verdi**_

 _ **BSO del Capítulo de Hoy:**_

 _ **\- Letter To Dana de Sonata Arctica**_

 _ **\- Don't You de Simple Minds**_

 _ **\- Your Makeup is Terrible de Alaska Thunderfuck**_

 _ **Las canciones están guardadas en la lista del Fic, Periscope, de Spotify, cuyo link es el siguiente:**_

 _ **user/mykacam/playlist/1B5NVK5calwRwhLAU0vvb1**_

 _ **Disculpad nuestro francés, hacemos lo que podemos, si detectáis algún error, no dudéis en decírnoslo para que podamos corregirlo.**_

 _ **La receta de Crêpes es facilísima y está riquísima, podéis hacerla en casa.**_

 _ **La trama se complica, como veréis se introducen ligeras subtramas que poco a poco iremos aclarando o cerrando.**_

 _ **Odiad a Spandam, por favor, nosotras lo hacemos.**_

 _ **Este fic está escrito con la única pretensión de entretener y con amor, con mucho amor y cariño y muchas de las situaciones que se explican o que se perfilan, están basadas en hechos reales. Esperemos que siga vuestro interés por la historia.**_

 _ **Estaría bien que dejarais algún comentario con vuestras impresiones.**_

 _ **No podemos contestar a veces, porque FFiction no nos deja, pero tenéis nuestros tumbrl. sanjiaholic y camfrica, donde os atenderemos con gusto.**_

 _ **Gracias a tod s.**_

 _ **#loveislove**_

 **.2.**

 **Crêpes con Nata, Chocolate, Nueces y Miel.**

 _2 huevos, una tacita de harina, 2 tacitas de leche, nata, chocolate fundido (Nocilla o Nutella), nueces picadas, miel, azúcar, 1 trozo de mantequilla de un dedo de grosor._

 _En el vaso de la batidora (o si tienes mucha traza y bíceps, como Sanji, a mano) mezclas la harina, la leche, los huevos (os recomendamos que primero lavéis la cáscara de los huevos y después los rompáis, uno por uno, en un vaso aparte, y después los pongáis en el vaso de la batidora. Si alguna vez os ha salido un huevo podrido, entenderéis por qué, y si no, os lo podéis imaginar…) y un poco de azúcar, batiéndolo hasta que quede una masa fina._

 _En una sartén mediana se ponen un par de daditos de mantequilla, a fuego bajo. Cuando la mantequilla se haya fundido y esté bien esparcida por la sartén, vertís la masa en una de las tazas que habéis usado para las medidas de harina y azúcar -esperemos que sean las mismas medidas de taza, que, si no, la liais- y la derramáis sobre la sartén, procurando que se extienda bien por el fondo y se forme una masa fina._

 _Se deja cocer un par de minutos y cuando veáis que se empieza a dorar por abajo, le dais la vuelta y cocéis otros dos minutos más. Lo sacáis sin que se os rompa y lo dejáis en un plato._

 _Es el momento de rellenarlo con lo que vosotros queráis: nueces, miel, nata, chocolate… Pero también caramelo, fresas, plátano…_

 _Se pueden hacer saladas._

Sanji se despertó tiritando y con un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y por un angustioso momento, creyó que estaba en el infierno, en _aquella_ casa. Ahogando un gemido y desorientado, se incorporó de repente, con el corazón acelerado por la taquicardia. Esperando encontrarse con _aquel tipo_ a su lado, casi se cae del estrecho sofá donde había pasado la noche. La calefacción debía haberse apagado hacía rato, porque el frío del ambiente del salón le hirió en la cara, escociéndole en el rostro.

Aun jadeando y con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico, recordó varias cosas: que no estaba _allí_ , sino en casa de un tío con el pelo teñido de verde llamado Zoro, que su coche estaba destrozado y que él se hallaba atrapado en aquel pueblo de mierda llamado Bighorn.

Gimoteó y se dejó caer hacia atrás, tumbándose de nuevo en el sofá donde había pasado la noche. Se quedó varios minutos en esa postura, intentando no pensar en _aquel_ tipo hasta que, finalmente, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frotándose los ojos con los dedos. Si por lo menos se le pasara ese maldito dolor de cabeza podría pensar con claridad. Las costillas también le dolían y recordó que, aunque había salido del consultorio del Doctor Chopper con una receta de analgésicos bajo el brazo, aún no los había comprado y, por tanto, no tenía nada que le aliviara el dolor.

Alargó la mano izquierda, buscando la sábana y las mantas que le había dejado Zoro para echárselas por encima. Estaba helado. Hacía un frío de tres pares de cojones y aquel juego de cama no era suficiente para él, que era tan sensible a las bajas temperaturas.

No sabía qué hora era. Su teléfono móvil estaba en el bolsillo del abrigo de paño que los tres cabrones del día anterior habían destrozado. No sabía si se lo habían cargado o no, porque el cacharro, que tenía ya tres años y estaba bastante trotado, se había quedado sin batería justo después de salir del casting.

Su Ipad estaba en la maleta, con la ropa que aquellos hijos de puta habían convertido en jirones. No creía que los mamones esos hubieran encontrado el cacharro, porque siempre lo guardaba en un doble fondo que tenía la valija, aunque tampoco le extrañaría encontrárselo destrozado.

Le esperaba un día de perros. Tendría que limpiar mínimamente su coche, buscar un mecánico, llamar al Sr. Doflamingo para explicarle lo que había pasado, a los chicos, a Sabo que estaría preocupadísimo…

— Mierda…

De todas las cosas que debía hacer, la llamada al dueño de los estudios era la que más le preocupaba. No podía decirle al Sr. Doflamingo que si se había quedado _un rato_ más en Bighorn y no había vuelto a Dressrosa con todos los demás era porque se había presentado a un casting. Tampoco podía contarle la misma milonga que le había soltado a Sabo (y aun sabiendo que su amigo no se lo tragaría, no le haría preguntas). Y es que el Sr. Doflamingo era un hombre realmente inteligente, que daba miedo, y a veces, incluso parecía leer los pensamientos de los demás, o intuir lo que realmente sentían, por eso había llegado a lo más alto de la industria del porno.

— Mierda, mierda, mierda… — Repitió. Tampoco tenía ni puta idea de cuándo abrirían nuevamente la carretera, pero por lo que había oído aquellos días en Drum, iba a estar por lo menos, un mes incomunicado allí.

Tenía ganas de fumar, pero no iba a hacerlo en casa de Zoro sin saber si al hombre-musgo le molestaría. Eso le recordó que no podía quedarse allí y debía buscar alojamiento.

Si bien, lo primero que haría después de ir a la policía (porque esta vez, sí pensaba denunciar a aquellos hijos de puta) es acudir al _Robson Park_ , hablar con Miss Bakkin y negociar un precio de estancia razonable por el tiempo que tuviera que permanecer en Bighorn.

El dinero no era problema.

Tenía una nada despreciable suma depositada en el banco, además de un fondo para imprevistos. Y, estaba claro que aquella situación se podía calificar de imprevisto.

O de putada, más bien.

Se sentó en el sofá, de medio lado, con las piernas estiradas encima de los cuadrantes y las mantas por encima.

Como una abuela.

Desde su no tan cómoda posición, dirigió la vista hacia el ventanal que le quedaba delante y se quedó unos minutos observando el exterior.

Suspiró con resignación.

Sus despertares no eran tranquilos, pero aquella mañana, y al encontrarse en un sitio extraño, había sido especialmente angustioso. ¿Cuantos años habían pasado ya desde lo de _aquel tipo_? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Se estremeció involuntariamente, intentando quitarse aquellos jodidos recuerdos de la cabeza.

" _Eres un pedazo de mierdecilla…"_

No.

" _Buen chico. ¡Mírame!"_

No, joder.

" _¿Por qué lloras, mierdecilla?"_

¡No!

No iba a tener uno de sus ataques de ansiedad allí. En casa de aquel chaval desconocido. Se obligó a relajarse y contar hasta diez, respiró hondo e intentó dejar su mente en blanco _._

" _Ça…! Basta…"_

— Relájate, relájate… — se dijo en voz alta, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Hizo una mueca angustiada. Era agónico intentar no pensar en _aquello._ La náusea le asaltó y se mareó levemente, el corazón retumbaba en el pecho como si le fuera a estallar dentro de la caja torácica. Gimió angustiado cuando la estancia empezó a girar sobre sí misma. — Dios, no… _Mon Dieu…_

Cocinar.

Tenía que cocinar.

Era la única forma de parar el ataque de pánico… Podía hacer Crêpes… Crêpes dulces, con miel, nata, chocolate y fresas. Crêpes de azúcar, de mermelada de naranja o de licor. Crêpes saladas con jamón y queso o con carne picada y lechuga, estilo mejicano. Crêpes con harina, huevos, leche y mantequilla.

Sus Crêpes eran una maravilla, una delicia.

Crêpes.

Sabo y Cavendish no podían resistirse a ellas. Seguro que el gorila amable también las apreciaría si él conseguía ponerse en pie y encontrar el camino a la cocina.

Crêpes, Crêpes, Crêpes….

Sí.

Tenía que cocinar sus malditas Crêpes, para agradecerle al hombre-musgo todo lo que había hecho por él.

— ¡Cocinar, cocinar, cocinar…! — se lo repitió varias veces, canturreándolo angustiado, limpiándose las lágrimas que, de la tensión, se le habían acumulado en los ojos. — Una taza de harina, dos huevos, dos tazas de leche, una onza de mantequilla, azúcar, una taza de harina, dos huevos, dos tazas de leche, una onza de mantequilla, azúcar, una taza de harina, dos huevos, dos tazas de leche, una onza de mantequilla…

" _Merde!"_

Con mucha dificultad, consiguió sentarse en el sofá, poniendo los pies en el frío suelo, y repitiendo la receta de las Crêpes como mantra, consiguió, poco a poco, regular su respiración.

Joder.

Necesitaba un puto cigarrillo.

Se levantó de la improvisada cama y se encaminó hacia el interior de la vivienda, no sin antes doblar cuidadosamente las dos mantas y la sábana que Zoro le había dejado para que pudiera taparse.

Tenía frío y le empezó a gotear la nariz, que se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

¿O eran lágrimas resbalando desde sus ojos?

— Tské… _Fils de pute…_

Se llevó las manos al pelo tirándose el flequillo hacia atrás, dejando a la vista sus dos cejas en espiral giraban hacia el mismo lado. Aunque el corazón aun le retumbaba en el pecho, se obligó a inspeccionar la estancia donde se hallaba.

A su derecha, la ventana del salón, donde una cortina de hilo blanco estaba medio corrida y dejaba pasar algo de claridad. Si bien, era una claridad plomiza, como la que precede a la tormenta. Hacía mucho frío, que le hacía castañear los dientes y no sabía qué hora era, pero parecía que pronto, quizá las siete o las ocho de la mañana.

Había dormido fatal, estaba magullado, le dolían las costillas, estaba congelado y encima se había despertado aterrorizado. Suspiró y siguió inspeccionando lo que no había podido cuando llegó. Las dramáticas circunstancias del día anterior habían aniquilado la curiosidad que, en otro momento, le hubiera asaltado hacia su salvador. Ahora, más tranquilo, aunque llevándose las manos al costado, que le punzaba, no pudo dejar de cotillear el espacio en el que se hallaba.

Se trataba de un amplio salón comedor cuadrado, decorado con algunos muebles antiguos y otros de IKEA, de madera blanca. Una mezcla habitual en cualquier casa que, en conjunto, era acogedora.

El sofá en el que había pasado la noche estaba tapizado en blanco y a su derecha, entre el mismo sofá y un enorme ventanal de carpintería de aluminio blanca, el tal Zoro había colocado una maceta con un filodendro de grandes y enormes hojas verdes.

" _La planta de los solteros_ ", se dijo Sanji sonriendo, ya que el vegetal no necesitaba demasiados cuidados para sobrevivir y siempre hacía bonita cualquier estancia.

El ventanal, protegido con cortinas de tela blanca, daba al pequeño jardín delantero de la propiedad de Zoro, que en ese momento, estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, tal como podía ver Sanji desde donde se hallaba.

Delante del sofá donde el rubio había pasado la noche, una televisión de plasma, bastante moderna, Full HD, marca Samsumg, de unas 32 pulgadas; y, entre la televisión y el sofá, había una mesita baja de madera blanca donde reposaba una PlayStation3 con varios mandos y juegos esparcidos.

Sanji giró la cabeza para inspeccionar la parte trasera de la habitación.

Apoyada contra la parte posterior, una mesilla de patas latas, de la misma largura y altura que el sofá, donde reposaban un flexo de luz, una extraña cabeza de samurái de madera, libros y varias revistas deportivas en completo desorden.

Detrás había una mesa grande y cuatro sillas de comedor, todo blanco. Debajo, una alfombra de lana color crudo y dibujos abstractos pintados en rojo. En esa mesa habían cenado la noche anterior.

En algún momento de la noche, sin que él se diera cuenta, Zoro había depositado en el medio, un jarrón con flores secas de aspecto siniestro.

También había un pequeño cuenco de cristal labrado, con bombones de licor y un reloj deportivo marca Garmin.

Sanji enarcó una ceja. Ese reloj costaba una pasta.

Cerca de la mesa de comedor y contra la pared, dos aparadores con vitrina y puertas de cristal donde había una vajilla, vasos, copas y algún jarrón. Y aún más allá, detrás de la mesa de comedor, una chimenea con repisa blanca, donde descansaban muchas fotografías. Otro ventanal, cerca de la chimenea, daba a una pequeña terraza.

Era un espacio sencillo, pero realmente acogedor, que no tenía nada que ver con su caótico duplex en Dressrosa, compartido con Sabo y Cavendish y algún chico más que iba y venía.

Si bien, aunque la decoración era hogareña, el color blanco del mobiliario no ayudaba en nada a calentar el aterido y dolorido cuerpo de Sanji. El chico rubio supuso que, en primavera, con todo el cálido sol entrando por los ventanales, haría la estancia realmente bonita y confortable.

Le entró una tiritona y se frotó los brazos. La camisa de los _Guns N' Roses_ que le había dejado Zoro, le era demasiado grande y estaba muy gastada y agujereada, como para calentar algo. Aterido, decidió ir a la cocina. Seguro que alga- _man_ tenía lo necesario para hacer las Crêpes, ya que todos los ingredientes eran productos de primera necesidad, que seguramente, el gorila, había acumulado para pasar un invierno como aquel.

Se encaminó, congelado y aun con el corazón acelerado, por un estrecho pasillo, decorado con varios paneles de estilo oriental. Estos reflejaban la vida cotidiana de los samuráis.

Vaya.

No había que ser muy observador para percibir los rasgos asiáticos del hombre-musgo; sus ojos, rasgados y oscuros, casi sin pestañas, eran prueba más que suficiente de su origen. Seguramente era mitad japonés y eso explicaba también las armas ninja colgadas en el pasillo, junto a los paneles: _shurikens_ , _kunais_ y un par de _wakizashis_ de aspecto antiguo adornaban la pared. El retrato de un adusto guerrero le observó con el ceño fruncido.

" _Kinemon_ ", leyó Sanji al pie del retrato, gracias al poco kanji que sabía. Frunció las cejas en una mueca graciosa, Kinemon, debía ser el nombre de aquel tipo con cara de mala leche. ¿Quién querría decorar su casa con aquel tío tan feo? Soltó una risilla, de la que se arrepintió inmediatamente al sentir el dolor punzante en las costillas.

Más espadas adornaban las paredes del comedor y Sanji adivinó que por muy asiático que fuera el tatarabuelo del tal Zoro, solo un fanático de las artes marciales tendría tal arsenal colgado en sus paredes.

" _Cada loco con su tema_ ". Pensó. No era nadie para criticar las aficiones de los demás, cuando, precisamente, él era un fan de los fogones.

Finalmente, encontró la cocina, después de abrir tres puertas: un cuarto de aseo sin ducha, una especie de sala de estar donde había una librería enorme, un sillón, un escritorio y un ordenador; y, una especie de trastero con todo tipo de objetos, entre otros, unas pesas enormes.

La cocina, estaba al final del pasillo.

Era pequeña, pero igual que todo lo que había visto hasta el momento, acogedora. Disponía de una sola pica de fregar, una pequeña encimera y el fogón. Apenas si había espacio para dejar los platos fregados o el lavavajillas. Pero toda la parte de pared de encima del fogón estaba repleta de estanterías y alacenas.

Entre fogón y pared posterior, apenas sí cabía la nevera, una silla plegable y una pequeña mesita, donde reposaba un frutero repleto de manzanas.

Todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado.

Maravilloso.

— _Une belle cuisine_ …

Se puso manos a la obra, primero chafardeó un poco en la nevera, las estanterías y alacenas de Zoro hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: una espátula, azúcar, huevos, harina, mantequilla y leche. Soltó una alegre exclamación cuando encontró en la nevera un bote con nata montada y en las alacenas, un pote con miel, un tarro con nueces y un bote de Nocilla.

Iba a hacer algo muy sencillo, pero muy rico, fácil y rápido.

Le dolían las costillas y aun sentía la angustia amargándole en la boca, pero la sensación se fue disipando poco a poco cuando empezó a batir huevos con fuerza y velocidad. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo a pulso y no necesitaba batidora eléctrica. A los huevos batidos añadió la leche y la harina y volvió a mezclar rápidamente con la espátula. La velocidad y la fuerza de su brazo, eran las de un cocinero profesional y, en poco tiempo, todos los ingredientes estuvieron bien combinados.

La masa espesa y líquida de las Crêpes, estaba preparada.

Sanji volvió a rebuscar en los estantes hasta encontrar una sartén de la medida adecuada. La untó con un poco de mantequilla y esperó a que se calentara.

Se encontraba mucho mejor y miró a su alrededor. Ojalá hubiera una radio.

Si la ponía muy bajita, no molestaría a su anfitrión, que parecía seguir durmiendo, pero no vio ninguna, así que empezó a tararear una canción que siempre le venía a la cabeza cuando estaba metido en harina.

— _Little Dana O'Hara oh, Dana my dear, How I wish that my Dana was here, Little Dana O'Hara decided one day, to travel away, faraway —_ sin dejar de tararear y cuando la mantequilla estuvo caliente, Sanji cogió la tacita que había usado para las medidas de harina y leche, y vertió la mezcla que había elaborado con el huevo hasta llenarla. Entonces, y con sumo cuidado, vertió el contenido de una taza en la sartén.

El mejunje empezó a cuajar de inmediato y el rubio sonrió levemente al percibir el rico olor de la masa al cocerse.

Calculó unos dos minutos y con suma maestría le dio la vuelta, ayudándose solo de un tenedor. Perfecto. Una vez conseguida una especie de tortilla plana, el chico la depositó en un plato y la rellenó con miel y nueces, la dobló por la mitad y lo espolvoreó todo con azúcar. Siguió cantando mientras cocinaba y repetía la operación. La siguiente Crêpe, la rellenó de Nocilla y la siguiente con nata.

Cuando llevaba cinco tortitas hechas, el olor a chocolate, nata y miel invadía la pequeña cocina. Sanji estaba totalmente concentrado en el trabajo, mientras continuaba cantando.

— _Little Dana O'Hara, oh Dana my dear… How I wish that my Dana was here…_

— ¿Solo te sabes el estribillo?

El rubio pegó un respingo y miró hacia su derecha, sobresaltado.

Zoro estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, mirándole con una media sonrisa en los labios y los brazos cruzados.

Llevaba puesto un pijama de invierno de Emidio Tucci, a cuadros azules y verdes, de algodón; la camisa del pijama con cierre de botones, tenía tres bolsillos: dos en la parte inferior delantera y uno más pequeño en la zona superior izquierda. El pantalón, con la cintura elástica y bolsillos delanteros, era bastante vulgar, pero de aspecto confortable y le quedaba bien, porque la V que hacía la camisa al cerrarse revelaba parte de la clavícula y el cuello de toro de Zoro.

Además, el color del pijama hacía juego con el estúpido pelo verde.

Sanji sintió su estómago retorcerse y crepitar el calor en sus mejillas. Intensamente.

Y también se sintió terriblemente idiota.

Estaba en la cocina de un tío al que no conocía de nada, preparándole el desayuno.

¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza? Ni siquiera sabía si al gorila verde le gustaba el dulce.

¿Y qué coño había pensado hacer? ¿Llevárselo a la cama y darle un beso de buenos días?

Sin saber qué decir, sonrió tímidamente y apartó la mirada de su anfitrión para concentrarse en la última Crêpe.

No vio que Zoro enarcaba una ceja, bastante divertido.

El musculoso chico entró en su cocina, observando la montaña de tortitas que el rubio había elaborado. Se colocó a su lado y olisqueó la sartén, como un sabueso.

— ¿Son para ti solo o es que me estás preparando el desayuno?

Sanji tragó saliva y con mucho esfuerzo volvió a mirar a Zoro. Su rostro ardía.

— No sabía cómo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí ayer… Y esto se me da bien… — Sanji señaló la montaña de Crêpes con el tenedor — Así que… Espero que no te moleste.

Zoro no contestó, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de la nevera. Sacó una botella de lo que parecía zumo de naranja y a morro, dio un largo trago sin respirar.

Sanji se quedó hipnotizado observando cómo la nuez del gorila verde subía y bajaba, mientras los músculos de su cuello se contraían y distendían al tragar. Cuando Zoro retiró la boca de la botella, se relamió los labios, húmedos por el zumo, con una lengua gruesa, rosada, de aspecto suave y blando y se limpió la boca con la manga del pijama.

Sanji apartó la vista.

Joder. Hostia Santa.

Tragó saliva.

Aquel tío era realmente impresionante.

Irradiaba sexualidad y explosión y fuerza y Sanji no supo cuántas cosas más se le pasaron por la cabeza…. Y, a la vez, había algo de tierno en observar a aquel pedazo de ejemplar de hombre, bebiendo zumo a morro de la botella, en pijama y descalzo, mientras él cocinaba unos putos Crêpes.

Por un momento, Sanji se sintió como si estuviera rodando un mal anuncio de televisión, con él en el papel principal de ama de casa americana y sesentona, preparándole el desayuno al fontanero, que se había pasado a desatascarle las cañerías.

Sintió cómo Zoro le observaba con detenimiento.

" _Mon Dieu…"_ No sabía por qué aquel cabeza de musgo le estaba mirando, pero le entró la risa.

Una risa nerviosa, idiota, y de lo más inoportuna. La reprimió.

La verdad es que se sentía abrumado y su sonrojo era más que evidente. Zoro debía haberse dado cuenta de lo avergonzado que sentía, porque no había que ser un genio para percibirlo.

Faltaba que aquel mastodonte le viera reírse solo, para acabar de hacer el puto ridículo más espantoso.

— No me molesta, al contrario… — dijo de pronto el otro chico cuando acabó con el escrutinio de su incendiado rostro— Ya te dije ayer, que yo cocino fatal… Aunque supongo que, precisamente ayer, no estabas para muchas gaitas….

— No… — sonrió Sanji — No me enteré casi de nada.

Zoro no pareció ofenderse. Señaló las tortitas.

— Esto está bien. Por las mañanas estoy muerto de hambre. Voy a poner la mesa.

El del pelo verde salió de la cocina, dejando a Sanji tenso, como una cuerda de violín.

La verdad es que la situación tendría gracia, sino fuera por toda la mierda por la que le habían hecho pasar el día anterior en aquel estercolero de pueblo; y de la que le esperaba, al tener que enfrentarse a un par de semanas aislado ahí.

Si es que solo eran un par de semas…

Acabó de cocinar la última Crêpe y la depositó encima de la montaña que formaban las que ya había preparado. Cogió el plato y se dirigió nuevamente al salón comedor, donde Zoro había dispuesto dos vasos, dos tazas, dos servilletas de hilo, dos platos y dos juegos de cubiertos. Sanji levantó la vista cuando se cruzó con Zoro por el pasillo, pero el gorila ni le miró y se encaminó a la cocina, mientras el rubio colocaba el plato con las Crêpes en el centro de la mesa. Tres minutos después, el hombre-musgo volvía con la botella de zumo de la que había bebido a morro y una jarra llena de leche.

Sanji era escrupuloso, metódico y muy limpio. Aun así, no se quejó cuando Zoro vertió algo de zumo en un vaso para él. Se iba a beber, por pura educación, las babas de aquel gorila que había metido el morro en la botella.

— ¡Ups! — Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Zoro se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó nuevamente a la cocina. Volvió enseguida, con otra botella de zumo de naranja sin abrir y la puso delante de Sanji, cambió los vasos, dejando el vacío delante del rubio y quedándose él, con el que tenía el zumo y sus babas.

Sanji alzó la vista, algo sorprendido. Por toda respuesta, Zoro frunció las cejas en un gesto de disculpa y se encogió de hombros.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír.

El amable gorila verde.

Empezaron a comer, en silencio absoluto, como la noche anterior. El rubio, a diferencia de cómo se sentía en la cena, estaba rígido, pero como no sabía qué demonios decir, ni cómo romper el hielo, permaneció callado.

— ¿Te duele? — preguntó Zoro de repente, señalándole con el tenedor — Tienes el labio algo hinchado y la cara magullada.

— Me duelen las costillas…. — Sanji se alegró de tener algo que comentar, porque realmente ese tío le estaba poniendo de los nervios con tanto silencio — Tengo el cuerpo dolorido.

Zoro asintió. Y no dijo nada más.

— ¿Te gustan? — el rubio señaló las Crêpes, esbozando una sonrisa algo azorada. Sus Crêpes eran famosas entre Sabo y los demás chicos de Dressrosa que decían que eran mucho más buenas que las que hacia cualquier pastelero de la zona.

— Están bien… — sin levantar la cabeza del plato, el musculitos siguió comiendo sin añadir nada más.

Sanji, algo picado, enarcó la ceja que se le curvó de forma graciosa. Sus Crêpes eran una jodida delicia. Se merecían algo más que un seco " _están bien_ ".

Zoro levantó la vista y le miró directo a los ojos. Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

El rubio se sonrojó intensamente. Después de lo que el hombre-musgo había hecho por él, no iba a cabrearse como una histérica, porque no cantara las alabanzas de un puto postre de huevos, harina y leche. Quizá es que aquel rinoceronte tenía la desgracia de no tener paladar.

— ¿De dónde eres? — la pregunta de Zoro pilló a Sanji desprevenido.

— ¿Eh? De Dressrosa…

— No. Tu acento. No es dressrosiano. ¿De dónde es?

— Ah… Eso… — Sanji rio de nuevo, algo azorado. El tal Zoro no se perdía detalle. — Mi madre era francesa. Mis abuelos maternos también. Y yo nací y viví en Francia hasta los siete años. Hablo francés y escribo en francés.

— Entonces, eres francés… — apostilló Zoro con algo de sorna y una sonrisa de comemierda pintada en la cara— No hay duda.

Sanji alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. No se esperaba que Zoro se fuera a burlar de él. Se sonrojó inmediatamente. El otro chico, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, enarcó una ceja.

— Eh, es solo una broma… Me lo has puesto a huevo… — le dijo con guasa y sin dejar de sonreír, ni de mirarle a los ojos.

Hasta el cuello. Sanji se había sonrojado hasta el cuello. Sentía las mejillas crepitar de calor y bochorno. No sabía dónde meter la cabeza.

Mierda.

— Ja, ja, ja. — Se limitó a fingir la risa, porque no sabía qué demonios contestarle. Y además, aquel jodido tipo no apartaba la vista de su enrojecida cara.

— Oi… — dijo entonces Zoro cambiando de tema. Parecía contener una carcajada. — Entonces… ¿Actor?

El rubio asintió y agachó la cabeza.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio.

— ¿Pornografía? — Sanji levantó la cabeza ante la nueva cuestión. Observó con detenimiento a Zoro, intentando buscar algún significado oculto en la pregunta, pero en realidad, parecía que orangután- _man_ , no tenía ningún interés en entablar una conversación con él y solo estaba haciendo preguntas por pura educación y quizá, porque había notado que el silencio le ponía nervioso.

— Sí. — musitó Sanji mientras atacaba una riquísima Crêpe de Nocilla. — Soy actor de cine para adultos.

— ¿Dirigido a hombres? — preguntó con curiosidad Zoro, mientras se zampaba su tercera Crêpe.

— Sí. Y soy gay. — Odiaba tener que decirlo. Casi se le escapaba de los labios cada vez que conocía a alguien nuevo. No porque tuviera algún problema con su orientación, nunca la tuvo, por lo menos, él no, sino porque parecía que siempre tuviera que dejar claro lo que era para no llevar a nadie a error.

Él no conocía a ningún hetero que se presentara diciendo " _hola, soy Perico de los Palotes y me gustan las mujeres_ ", ni sus amigas lesbianas lo hacían, desde luego que no… Pero ellos, siempre… O casi siempre. Era como una alerta, un aviso a todo el mundo, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Las cosas eran así, no había que darle más vueltas, pero no dejaba de joderle tener que sacar el tópico, casi sin pensar en que lo hacía.

Musgo _-man_ levantó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Estaba claro que al alga musculosa, le importaba una puta mierda su orientación sexual.

— Eso ya me lo había imaginado, por lo que pasó con el cabrón de Jabra… ¿Te la vas a comer? — Y, Zoro señaló la última tortita que había encima del plato, cogiéndola con alegría cuando Sanji negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Tú a qué te dedicas? — preguntó Sanji con curiosidad.

— Soy el profesor de Educación Física de Bighorn, gimnasia… — Aclaró Zoro — A veces, también soy entrenador personal de cincuentonas que quieren bajar de peso y compito. Esgrima. Se me da bien.

Sanji retiró su plato vacío de delante y apoyó la barbilla en su mano, sonriendo casi sin pensar.

Esgrima. Le pegaba.

— Por qué será que no me sorprende nada… — inconscientemente fijó la vista en el trozo de piel morena que se veía a través de la camisa del pijama de Zoro.

" _Hot, hot, hot_ …", pensó sin apartar los ojos del cuello de toro del otro chico.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — el gorila verde lo preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos. El calor volvió a ascender por la cara de Sanji, que se sentó rígido en su silla. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bocazas?

Rápidamente contestó.

— Se te ve una persona fuerte y tumbaste al tal Jabra con una sola mano, mientras me pateaba.

Zoro le observó con detenimiento.

—No fue para tanto… — Dijo finalmente y cambió el tema. — ¿Has dormido bien?

— Sí. —Sanji mintió. Había pasado un frío terrible y había sido peor contra la mañana, pero no quería ser descortés con quien le había ayudado, total solo había sido una noche...— ¿Podremos salir hoy? Tengo que recoger mis cosas, aún están esparcidas por ahí fuera…

Zoro le miró en silencio. Asintió con la cabeza.

— Creo que sí, no estoy seguro… La tormenta ha parado, de momento, pero volverá esta noche. Si quieres recoger lo tuyo e ir al pueblo, tendremos que despejar el camino de la entrada y, mucho me temo, que tus cosas estén enterradas bajo un palmo de nieve…

Sanji se mordió los labios y asintió. Seguramente su Ipad se habría ido a tomar por el culo. Tendría que comprarse otro.

Le sabia fatal pedir más favores, pero no le quedaba otro remedio.

— También, si no te importa, debo ir al _Robson Park_ a pedir una habitación, buscar un mecánico, ir a la policía... ¿Es mucha molestia? Me puedes dejar en el pueblo y yo me apañaré solo.

Zoro rebañó con ansia el plato con los restos de chocolate, cogió _su_ botella de zumo y le dio otro largo trago. Cuando acabó de beber y se limpió la boca, esta vez con la servilleta, se incorporó.

— Aunque no te lo parezca, este pueblo tiene muchas cosas buenas… Vale que la tolerancia no es una de ellas… —concedió encogiéndose de hombros—. Si podemos salir, te acompañaré. Es sábado y estará todo cubierto de nieve, mejor ir en coche.

— ¿En serio? — Sanji, nervioso, se pasó la mano por el mechón de pelo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, aplastándoselo hacia abajo.

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer. — Respondió Zoro. — Además, el mecánico del pueblo es mi amigo Ace, te lo presentaré.

— Muchas gracias… — Sanji volvía a estar realmente abrumado por la amabilidad de su anfitrión y esbozó una sonrisa aliviada y radiante. El rubio vio como Zoro le observaba con una extraña expresión en la cara durante un par de segundos, para luego recuperar su indiferencia existencial.

— Ven, te dejaré algo más de ropa. Con eso pareces un fardo… — Zoro sin mirarle, se encaminó con los platos vacíos hacia la cocina — Soy más ancho que tú, pero creo que tengo un par de pantalones de cuando era adolescente y alguna camiseta que se me ha encogido.

— Gracias… — volvió a musitar el rubio, levantándose y siguiendo a Zoro hasta la cocina, con las botellas de zumo medio vacías.

 **XXXX**

Lo cierto es que a Zoro, menos sus amigos, el resto del mundo le importaba una verdadera mierda. Claro que había excepciones, como Tashigi, la guapa oficial de policía, que tanto se parecía a Kuina, por ser su prima carnal; o los idiotas de Yosaku y Johnny, dos imbéciles descerebrados, pero buenas personas, con los que compartía equipo de esgrima.

A parte de esos pocos elegidos, nadie más despertaba su interés.

La gente le agobiaba. Hablaba lo justo con sus convecinos y se le hacían un mundo las reuniones con las madres y los padres de sus alumnos.

No tenía ninguna necesidad de conocer a nadie nuevo. Llevaba con las mismas personas toda la vida y ya le estaba bien. Era celoso de su intimidad e introvertido, aunque no tímido. No le importaba la vida de los demás y exigía que a los demás no le importara la suya.

Si bien, en ese momento y aunque le molestara admitirlo, no podía negar que sentía muchísima curiosidad por su inesperado invitado. Le había ayudado, igual que lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera que estuviera en apuros, pero después de verle llorar tan desesperado el día anterior, había nacido en Zoro un extraño sentimiento de protección hacia aquel desconocido.

Había algo más detrás de aquel llanto.

Y es que aquella manera de llorar no había sido por la pérdida material que suponía el terrible destrozo del coche, sino que Zoro vislumbró en los sollozos del rubio una desolación tan profunda y una pena tan infinita que él, habitualmente impasible a los dramas ajenos, se había conmovido hasta el punto de querer abrazar a aquel chaval, para intentar confortarle.

Quizá habían sido las lágrimas, o el silencio que las siguió, o los azules ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto, o las magulladuras a causa de los golpes, o el aura de triste derrota que le envolvía como a un cachorro herido y abandonado...

Zoro no tenía ni puta idea de qué había sido, pero se encontró secándole las lágrimas y preparándole la cena al tal Sanji, como si él fuera Mamá Pato.

Lo curioso es que no le importó.

Cuando finalmente la casa se quedó en silencio y él se arrebujó entre las mantas de su confortable cama, aun oyó sollozar al rubio desde el piso de abajo, durante un buen rato, hasta que ambos se durmieron.

El rico olor a chocolate, le había despertado a las ocho de la mañana.

Al principio pensó que estaba soñando, pero sus papilas gustativas no se equivocaban nunca y empezó a salivar mientras su estómago rugía con fiereza. Cuando su embotado cerebro se despejó, intuyó que su invitado debía estar cocinando algo. Se sonrió.

Estaba claro que el rubito estaba intentando dar las gracias.

Se levantó de la cama y, aunque hacía frío, ya que la calefacción debía haberse apagado sola, -otra jodida vez-, no se puso la bata de estar por casa por encima del pijama.

Era una bata horrenda, regalo de Navidad de Luffy del año anterior. Incluso Zoro, al que la moda le importaba un comino, la miró con espanto, mientras Luffy se la entregaba con solemne reverencia y Nami rodaba por el suelo muerta de risa. El cachondeo de sus amigos había sido mayúsculo y ninguno de los idiotas le había dejado ir a descambiar aquella prenda de vestir de señorón viudo y lúgubre.

Pero ahora, sin tener claro por qué, le dio cierta vergüenza bajar a la cocina con aquel engendro de seda de imitación. Así que descalzo y solo con el pijama, se dirigió hacia donde su sentido del olfato le indicó.

— _Little Dana O'Hara, oh Dana my dear… How I wish that my Dana was here…_

Oyó cantar a Sanji a media escalera y se detuvo.

Se quedó helado. Petrificado en el sitio.

La voz del chico rubio era profunda y rasposa y no pegaba demasiado para esa canción, escrita para tenor y falsete, pero aun así, Zoro tuvo que sentarse en la escalera, completamente abrumado.

Conocía bien esas letras. Era _Letter to Dana_ , una de las baladas más tristes de uno de sus grupos estrella de cuando era un preadolescente, _Sonata Arctica_.

Y era la favorita de Kuina.

Zoro tuvo que respirar hondo para controlar la agitación y la angustia que amenazaban con atenazarle el alma al escuchar aquella letra casi olvidada.

La canción narraba la historia de amor unilateral, profundo, atormentado e incondicional de un hombre que intenta desesperadamente y sin éxito, obtener una reacción de su amada, Dana O'Hara, desheredada por su padre al escapar de una vida predefinida y convencional.

A Kuina le gustaba, porque el nombre de Dana O'Hara le hacía pensar en las protagonistas de las novelas épicas escocesas, en mujeres valientes con falda, arco y espada. Zoro se reía de ella, porque la canción no estaba ambientada en la Baja Edad Media, sino en el Siglo XVIII, en plena Revolución Industrial, y no hablaba de una princesa escocesa y valiente, sino de una especie de _Moll Flanders_ , pero a Kuina le daba exactamente lo mismo y seguía soñando con guerreras pelirrojas, mientras lloraba con la tristísima letra y le daba collejas cada vez que él se reía.

No la había vuelto a escuchar. Nunca más. Lo cierto es que no había vuelto a poner una sola canción de _Sonata Arctica_ desde que Kuina murió.

Que el rubito estuviera cantando, precisamente eso, le resultó extraño y fuera de lugar. Respiró hondo y se levantó de su improvisado asiento, con la desazón aun intentando bullir desde su estómago para convertirse en ansiedad.

No.

No se lo podía permitir.

Y aunque fuera su casa, tampoco podía arriesgarse a que el rubito le encontrara ahí sentado, en medio de la escalera, escuchándole cantar, como si fuera una especie de acosador, ya que a buen seguro, se acojonaría, como cuando le intentó colocar el cinturón de seguridad en el coche, el día anterior.

El pensamiento tuvo la virtud de hacerle reír y disipar un poco la angustia que siempre le causaban los recuerdos de su querida Kuina.

Se levantó de su improvisado asiento en la escalera y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sanji estaba concentrado y no le oyó llegar. El rubio volteaba con mucha destreza una especie de tortitas que olían de maravilla. Las colocaba en un plato y las rellenaba con una pasta hecha con Nocilla templada, había otras de miel y nueces, de nata y de azúcar.

Joder.

Qué bueno.

Él, que, por no perder el tiempo por las mañanas, le daba tres mordiscos a una manzana como desayuno y salía pitando hacia el trabajo, casi se ahogó en su propia saliva al ver la montaña de tortillas rellenas.

Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos en un gesto muy suyo. Aunque estaba en su casa, no sabía cómo hacerse presente para que Sanji le mirara y se percatara de su presencia, porque tampoco quería interrumpirle. Era algo extrañamente hipnótico observarle manejarse en la cocina.

Si bien, el rubio no paraba de repetir el estribillo de la puta canción de Kuina, sin cantar ni una estrofa más.

— ¿Solo te sabes el estribillo? — le preguntó finalmente con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios, que intentaba disimular su desasosiego.

El rubio se giró hacia él, sobresaltado, le observó unos segundos con detenimiento y enrojeció hasta las niñas de los ojos.

Coño.

El rubito se había puesto muy colorado.

Totalmente avergonzado. Hasta el cuello tenía rojo.

Zoro enarcó la ceja con guasa, cuando el tal Sanji apartó la vista y sin saber qué decir, siguió cocinando. ¿Y ese tío era actor porno? ¡Venga ya! Pero si estaba terriblemente abochornado…

Sumamente divertido, se dijo que quizá era por la situación, a fin de cuentas, el rubito estaba atrapado en la casa de un perfecto desconocido que había visto sus miserias esparcidas por la nieve, el día anterior. Se apiadó de él y sin decir nada más, entró en su cocina, saboreando -con cierta diversión-, la incomodidad de su invitado cuando se le colocó al lado y olisqueó la sartén donde se cocía la masa.

En un plato adyacente había una montaña de tortillas de esas.

Ese chaval había cocinado un montón.

Zoro no era sociable y no sabía cómo halagar el esfuerzo de su invitado.

— ¿Son para ti solo o me estás preparando el desayuno? — fue la única estupidez que se le ocurrió decirle.

Vio a Sanji hacer un esfuerzo enorme por mirarle. Solo se le veía un ojo y era muy azul. El rubito seguía colorado y más tenso que una cuerda de violín. Le dijo que era para agradecerle lo del día anterior o algo así; y, estaba preocupado por si le había molestado que hiciera el desayuno.

La verdad es que Zoro no le escuchó demasiado, más pendiente de identificar el acento de su invitado. Ese tío no era del país de Grand Line, no parecía de la provincia de Dressrosa, tampoco de Arabasta o de Baldimore o de las islas Sabaody… Ni idea. Zoro no tenía ni idea. Seguramente debía ser extranjero, suizo, alemán o tirolés… Algo de por el norte, vista su cabeza rubia, sus ojos claros y las facciones caucásicas.

Sin preocuparse por lo que le decía Sanji y con el tema del acento dándole vueltas a la cabeza se giró, abrió la nevera, sacó una botella fresquita y empezó a beber a morro. Sintió cómo los ojos de su invitado le observaban mientras él se tomaba el zumo de naranja que había puesto a enfriar la mañana anterior.

Dejó de beber y se limpió la boca con la manga mientras el rubor de las mejillas de su invitado, que había apartado la vista, aún más avergonzado que antes, se intensificaba.

Ese chico estaba bastante cortado y él se estaba empezando a poner nervioso con tanto sonrojo de idiota. Cruzaron un par de palabras de cortesía más y Zoro se fue al salón a poner la mesa.

Observó que la improvisada cama de Sanji estaba hecha. El chico había doblado con pulcritud la sábana y las dos mantas que le había dejado y si no fuera porque las había apilado encima de los cuadrantes del sofá, nadie hubiera sabido que alguien había pasado allí la noche.

Zoro no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Sanji cocinando, pero en el salón-comedor hacía bastante frío. La jodida caldera llevaba un tiempo haciendo el idiota y aunque Ace le había echado un vistazo y ajustado un par de tornillos aquí y allí, no dejaba de apagarse. Quizá tenía que habérsela cambiado en primavera, antes de que el aparato se escacharrara del todo en pleno invierno drumsiano.

Quizá Sanji había pasado frío. Luego se lo preguntaría.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina a por la botella de zumo y la de leche, cruzándose con el rubito por el pasillo de su casa; por el rabillo del ojo, Zoro vio al actor hacer un amago de sonrisa, pero como él no sabía qué hacer en esas absurdas situaciones, prefirió ignorarle, entró en la cocina y fue a por lo que buscaba. Se tuvo que volver a levantar de la mesa cuando estaba a punto de atacar aquellas tortillas rellenas de aspecto suculento, porque vio cómo Sanji miraba con cara de asco la botella de zumo de naranja que le había traído.

Hostia.

Era verdad, la botella de la que él había bebido a morro.

Zoro pensó con algo de guasa que por muy acostumbrado que el rubito estuviera a meterse en la boca cosas peores, quizá era mucho pedirle que se desayunara sus babas mezcladas con naranja. Se levantó, fue a la cocina y le llevó una botella sin abrir que, aunque no estaba fría, no tenía su ADN imprimado en la boquilla.

El rubio le miró algo azorado y sorprendido, para después sonreír. Era una sonrisa hermosa. Le alegraba las facciones y le daba un aspecto aún más juvenil, si eso era posible ya que, seguramente, por lo que Zoro aventuró, su invitado o no debía tener más de dieciocho o diecinueve años.

El profesor de gimnasia se descubrió cavilando que ese chaval debería sonreír más, porque la cara se le iluminaba de una manera muy bonita. Por fin se sentó y sin mucho miramiento, se llevó a la boca un trozo de tortita que había cortado previamente.

La hostia.

Era una puta delicia.

La cosa más buena que Zoro había probado en años.

Estaba tan rico que casi se pone a gemir de gusto, pero como no era nada expresivo y tampoco conocía a Sanji como para bromear con él, se contuvo.

Aun así, era maravilloso, nunca le había pasado que salivara a la vez que comía e incluso las papilas gustativas le dolían de puro placer. No estaba bueno, estaba buenísimo, era algo extraordinario, como si estuviera en una confitería de lujo o en un restaurante de cinco estrellas.

Cómo coño ese tipo había hecho una cosa tan rica.

Si solo era harina, huevo y leche mezclados ¿no? O por lo menos, esos eran los ingredientes que había visto encima del mármol de la cocina. Si Zoro hubiera intentado cocinar algo con los mismos ingredientes, habrían tenido que llamar a la ambulancia y al Departamento de Sanidad.

Durante los minutos que siguieron, lo único que Zoro hizo fue disfrutar de aquel desayuno tan maravilloso, aunque enseguida, detectó la incomodidad de su invitado, a quien, por cómo le temblaba ligeramente la mano, estaba claro que el silencio le estaba poniendo nervioso. Por el rabillo del ojo, el profesor de gimnasia observó cómo el labio que el cabrón de Jabra le había partido el día anterior, estaba todavía hinchado y tierno. La mejilla derecha del chico tenía una rozadura y el extremo exterior de la ceja visible, sangre coagulada.

Zoro le preguntó si le dolía y el rubito le contestó que lo que le molestaba eran las costillas. Claro, no habían comprado analgésicos y él no tenía en casa ni una triste pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Se dijo que después le acompañaría a la farmacia.

— ¿Te gustan? — el rubito señaló las tortillas aquellas con cierto orgullo, lo que tuvo la virtud de hacer que a Zoro, sin saber por qué, le dieran ganas de tomarle el pelo. El tío debía saber que aquel desayuno estaba tremendo y quería que se lo dijeran.

Bien, pues no iba a ser él quien le adulara.

El del pelo verde se limitó a contestar con indiferencia.

— Están bien… — dijo apático. Inmediatamente sintió cómo el nerviosismo de su invitado se convertía en irritación, cosa que le divirtió sobremanera, aunque no lo demostró.

Así que el rubito tenía su orgullo.

La mirada directa que le dirigió Zoro volvió a convertir en un incendio las mejillas de su invitado.

Era muy gracioso.

Su extraña ceja espiral se había curvado en un giro imposible, delatando con ello su agitación. El del pelo verde siguió observándole, mientras el otro chico intentaba recobrar la compostura controlando su respiración.

Rubito, ojos azules, piel bronceada, pero rasgos norteños… Acento raro.

— ¿De dónde eres? — la pregunta surgió sin que Zoro pudiera evitarlo.

Resulta que el tío era francés.

Claro, coño. Francés. La forma gangosa en cómo pronunciaba las erres y la cadencia cantarina del final de las frases… Solo un franchute podía tener ese acento.

Zoro le tomó un poco más el pelo.

Era bastante fácil abochornar a su invitado y aunque al profesor no le gustaba meterse con nadie, el color sonrosado en las mejillas de aquel chaval y sus evidentes nervios, le parecían sumamente graciosos. Cuanto más le miraba, más nervioso se ponía el rubito y esa estupidez parecía entretener al del pelo verde, que cada vez sentía más curiosidad por el otro chico.

— Entonces… ¿Actor?

El francés contestó sin palabras, agachando la cabeza y sin dar más explicaciones.

— ¿Pornografía? — No pudo evitar preguntarlo. Ahora Sanji levantó la cabeza. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que a su invitado le incomodaban aquellas preguntas, pero no había malicia en Zoro, sino que realmente estaba intrigado: cómo ese chico tan tímido, de tan buenos modales y que cocinaba como un puñetero Chef de restaurante de lujo, podía dedicarse a entretener a la gente dejándose hacer de todo y haciéndole de todo a otros.

Zoro sentía más curiosidad por él a cada minuto que pasaba.

— Sí. Soy actor de cine para adultos. — contestó finalmente el rubito.

— ¿Dirigido a hombres? — preguntó Zoro mientras se zampaba su tercera Crêpe con auténtico delirio.

Si ese tío actuaba igual de bien que cocinaba, estaba delante de una puñetera estrella de cine.

— Sí. Y soy gay.

Hombre, tío, ya.

De no ser así, lo de Jabra no hubiera ocurrido; además de que, aunque al principio le había pasado inadvertido, el pequeño pendiente de esmalte con la bandera del arco iris en su oreja derecha, era bastante significativo. Si bien, Zoro había pasado demasiado tiempo con Ace como para saber que la revelación de su invitado era a la vez, información y advertencia, pero al profesor de gimnasia le importaba una verdadera mierda con quien gustara de acostarse la gente.

Ni pedía explicaciones ni quería que se las dieran, bastante tenía Zoro con sus propios asuntos y suficiente mierda había pasado en la vida, como para preocuparse de quién se enamoraban o dónde metían la polla los demás.

Que cada uno fuera feliz como pudiera, con quien pudiera.

El del pelo verde siempre había considerado el sexo como algo libre y la orientación como algo inherente a cada persona. No había nada que comentar. No veía los problemas ideológicos, religiosos y casi metafísicos que planteaban algunos gilipollas con pocas cosas que hacer y mucho tiempo libre, -como por ejemplo los de la Liga de Protección de la Familia de Bighorn (la LPF)-, que la habían liado parda cuando los de Dressrosa habían elegido la provincia de Drum como enclave idóneo para rodar sus películas.

Allá cada cual con sus genitales y con quien le gustara frotárselos, por lo que a él respectaba, hasta ese momento, le gustaban las mujeres.

Zoro se había tirado a algunas turistas y algunas chicas del pueblo, Perona, Monet, Porche y por desgracia, a la amiga de Jabra, Califa; aunque, en todas las ocasiones había sido puro instinto animal y cuando iba muy, muy borracho, que era cuando se descontrolaba y dejaba salir la bestia que llevaba dentro. Si bien, después de haber liberado tensiones, caía desplomado, totalmente noqueado por su verdadero amor, el sake. Cuando despertaba no se acordaba de casi nada, y en más de una ocasión, había tenido que soportar escenas de lágrimas y despecho de sus amantes, que no entendían cómo, después de una noche de pasión, él no recordaba ni un solo detalle.

Y es que en realidad, a Zoro no le interesaba recordar nada.

La única chica con la que había repetido alguna vez, era Perona, y no porque le gustara especialmente, sino porque aquella lolita gótica de pelo teñido de rosa, boca de pitiminí y tetas estupendas, era la única que no se tomaba en serio el sexo con él. Se encontraban, bebían hasta la inconsciencia, se reían de cualquier gilipollez y acababan copulando como dos animales en celo en casa de Perona, o incluso alguna vez, en su viejo e incómodo Suzuki.

Si bien, la chica, que no estaba mal, era algo vulgar y bocazas, y por su culpa el anormal de Ace había empezado a llamarle, "Zorontal", una horrenda combinación de palabras entre su nombre y semental, después de que Perona hubiera contado con orgullo, a todo el que quisiera escuchar, que después de follar con él, se tiraba más de una semana con todos los agujeros de su cuerpo escocidos y untándose cremas de aloe vera entre las piernas.

La introversión de Zoro y su aire de apática y melancólica indiferencia hacían que, –además de Perona-, tuviera una legión de fans que se morían de ganas por visitar el dormitorio de su profesor musculoso favorito.

Eso, unido a los comentarios soeces de la lolita gótica que siempre estaba encantada de relatar con pelos y señales sus encuentros sexuales, habían contribuido a alimentar la leyenda. Era tal el entusiasmo de Perona explicando que en Zoro se unían un buen diámetro y un buen manejo, que incluso Ace, durante un tiempo, lo intentó muy fuerte con él, pero Zoro le rechazó con guasa, alegando que estaba guardando su _virginidad_ _homosexual,_ para el macho adecuado.

En el terreno sentimental, la prima de Kuina, Tashigi, le gustaba un poquito, y tenía la certeza de que, si lo intentaba, sería correspondido, pero aún no le había dicho nada a la chica. Tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

No tenía ganas de meter a nadie más en la ecuación que formaban él y su propio yo.

Además, la gente aparecía, y todo eran risas y diversión, pero después se iban para no volver jamás y entonces ¿qué hacer con el vacío que dejaban al partir? O, como decía aquel cantautor español tan coñazo y ñoño, _"_ ¿ _Cómo dejar de querer_?"

Zoro no estaba dispuesto a despedir a nadie más. Con Kuina había tenido más que suficiente para esa vida y tres más, y por tanto, no pensaba decirle _hola_ a nadie, ni siquiera a Tashigi, para no tener que decirle nunca, _adiós_.

Y, tampoco se lo merecía.

Todos estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Sanji le preguntó por su profesión. No le pasó inadvertida la mirada que dirigió el rubito a sus pectorales, ni el estúpido comentario que precedió al terrible sonrojo cuando el profesor volvió a tomarle un poco el pelo con fingida inocencia. El resto del desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente entre sonrojos del francés, preguntas y comentarios de lo más normales. Finalmente, Zoro prometió a Sanji que, si la nieve no se lo impedía, saldrían y le ayudaría a recoger sus cosas esparcidas por todas partes y a hacer los recados que necesitara.

Entonces fue cuando ocurrió algo que Zoro no esperaba.

El francés sonrió realmente agradecido y fue una sonrisa absolutamente deslumbrante, franca y sincera, que iluminó la cara del rubio.

Se hizo de día en el salón.

Guapo.

Muy guapo.

Jodidamente guapo.

Zoro se sorprendió pensando que Sanji era _realmente_ guapo, _deseable_ y _apetecible._

Joder.

Intentó hacer que el pensamiento desapareciera, pero no pudo. Apartó la vista de Sanji y fingió una indiferencia que, en ese momento, no sentía en absoluto.

Coño.

Nervioso, pero aparentando indiferencia, se levantó de la silla, recogió los platos vacíos de encima de la mesa y se encaminó hacia la cocina, sin mirar a su invitado mientras le decía que le prestaría ropa de su talla.

El rubito le siguió en silencio, ayudándole con las botellas de zumo, no sin antes musitar las gracias _,_ nuevamente cohibido y gracias a Dios, sin darse cuenta de que, en ese momento, al del pelo verde, le ardían las orejas.

 **XXXX**

Apilaron los platos en el fregadero y subieron al primer piso de la casa, donde se ubicaba la habitación de Zoro.

Era un dormitorio austero, con muebles en madera oscura, presidido por una cama _King Size_ de aspecto mullido y confortable. Al pie, dos bancos reposapiés con asiento extraíble para guardar cosas dentro. Detrás de la cama, en la pared izquierda, una ventana rectangular con cortinas blancas y mosquitera color gris, estaba entreabierta. La mesita de noche de tres cajones, del lado derecho y encima, una lámpara de Ikea y dos libros apilados. En la pared izquierda había un armario con dos módulos y doble puerta que tenía insertados varios focos en su parte superior, y a su lado, la puerta entreabierta de un cuarto de aseo con lavabo y váter, pero sin ducha. Una moqueta gris cubría el suelo de la habitación y aunque hacía frío, la sensación térmica quedaba amortiguada.

Zoro dejó pasar a Sanji y le indicó que se sentara en uno de los reposapiés, ya que la cama estaba sin hacer.

El del pelo verde abrió el armario y rebuscó en su interior para extraer, varios minutos después, un par de camisetas, una con el logo de Nirvana y la otra con un cubo de Rubik desdibujado por el uso, unos pantalones tejanos de color azul y una camisa de cuadros de leñador rojos y negros.

— Creo que esto te irá… — le comentó— No es tan bonito como lo que tú llevas, pero no tengo otra cosa... Elige la camiseta que más te guste.

— Ahora mismo, lo mío es solo un montón de basura cubierto de nieve. — Dijo Sanji sonriendo tímidamente. — Todo lo que me dejes está bien… Muchas gracias, por todo.

Zoro esbozó una media sonrisa de comemierda y, de pronto, sin saber exactamente por qué, le lanzó la ropa con fuerza, arrojándosela a la cara con intención.

— ¡Eh! — La ropa cayó al suelo cuando Sanji, en un acto reflejo, se protegió levantando ambas manos y miró a Zoro sorprendido — ¿¡Qué haces!?

— No estés tan tenso…—Zoro contestó, mirándole con guasa. — Relájate un poco. Todavía no me he comido a nadie.

Sanji le miró torciendo de forma imposible su graciosa ceja en espiral, pero después de unos segundos, agachó la cabeza y sonrió mientras asentía, reconociendo al otro chico, de esta forma que sí, que estaba nervioso.

El del pelo verde se sentó encima de su cama, después de estirar un poco las sábanas y el edredón de plumas que las cubría y se quedó mirando la espalda de anchos hombros del francés, esperando tranquilamente a que su invitado se cambiara. Zoro estaba acostumbrado a Ace, a Luffy y a los chicos y a cambiarse de ropa delante de sus alumnos y compañeros de equipo y ni se le pasó por la cabeza dejar intimidad a su huésped.

Mientras, Sanji cogió la ropa que había caído al suelo y respiró hondo, como si hiciera un ejercicio de relajación. Se giró hacia Zoro, que le observaba indiferente.

Sanji sonrió, y su sonrisa se ensanchó, a la vez que enarcaba la ceja con una picardía seductora que pilló totalmente desprevenido al profesor de gimnasia.

Le tocaba bromear al rubio.

— ¿Me desnudo aquí mismo? ¿Delante de ti?

Y fue el turno de Zoro para sonrojarse hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

Sanji soltó una risilla. No quería incomodar a su anfitrión, así que cogió la ropa, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de aseo que estaba a la izquierda de la cama de Zoro.

— Ya me voy, perdóname… —dijo entonces el del pelo verde, se había quedado muy serio de repente y se estaba incorporando, bastante avergonzado.

Sanji le miró, sorprendido, con su ojo azul celeste brillante.

— No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer salir de tu propia habitación… — sonrió de nuevo, ahora algo cohibido, como si se arrepintiera de haberle gastado una broma a su salvador.

Antes de que Zoro se pusiera de pie, Sanji se metió en el pequeño lavabo de la habitación y no tardó ni cinco minutos en salir. La ropa pequeña del Roronoa le quedaba bien. La camiseta que había elegido era la del logo de Nirvana, bastante antigua y gastada y se había puesto encima la camisa de leñador, que había dejado desabotonada.

El rubio se colocó bien los pantalones, se estiró la camisa, se peinó con los dedos y sonrió de nuevo.

— _Voilà_! — Exclamó alegremente — ¿Qué tal?

Zoro enarcó la ceja y se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Te gusta Nirvana? — preguntó el francés señalando el logo de la camiseta que le había dejado.

— Estaban bien… Un poco sobrevalorados, pero tienen un par o tres de temazos… — de pronto, Zoro se acordó de algo — ¿A ti te gusta _Sonata Arctica_? Antes estabas cantando _Letter to Dana_.

Sanji abrió levemente los ojos. Era verdad, se le había olvidado.

No todos los días se encontraba con alguien que compartiera gustos musicales. Tenía colegas en Dressrosa que consideraban que ellos solo podían escuchar a _Lady Gaga_ y los grandes éxitos de _Alaska Thunderfuck._

No es que Sanji tuviera nada en contra de ninguna de las dos. Al contrario, con Alaska se había dejado la garganta, la piel, los músculos y los huesos bailando " _Your Make Up Is Terrible"_ más de una noche, mientras Cavendish y Sabo le hacían los coros, totalmente borrachos.

Y amaba a Gaga, le encantaba la Diva, tenía toda su discografía, se sabía todas sus jodidas canciones al dedillo y había ido a la mayoría de sus conciertos. Aun así, le reventaba que algunos consideraran que ese era el único tipo de música, junto a la clásica e indie, que debían escuchar.

Pues no, a él también le gustaba el _Power Metal_.

Cómo no. Era una música jodidamente inspiradora y genial.

Si bien, aunque _Sonata Arctica_ no era su banda preferida, _Letter To Dana_ , era una canción especial para él, ya que se sentía algo identificado por la historia que explicaba. No podía dejar de cantar el estribillo por inercia cuando cocinaba o estaba distraído, aunque si se daba cuenta, intentaba no pensar demasiado en la letra, ya que le resultaba terriblemente cercana y por tanto, dolorosa.

— Es una canción algo especial para mí… — comentó Zoro fingiendo indiferencia, en reflejo de los pensamientos de Sanji.

— ¿Ah? ¿Sí? Para mí también.

Los dos chicos se observaron en silencio, de repente, ambos cohibidos. No se atrevieron a preguntarse nada, por si después tenían que darse unas explicaciones que, en ese momento, no deseaban.

Zoro tragó saliva.

— ¿Quieres que salgamos? — Preguntó para cambiar de tema — La tormenta de nieve ha parado de momento, podemos aprovechar y salir a recoger tus cosas.

— O lo que queda de ellas… — asintió el rubio.

Zoro torció el gesto en una muestra de consideración hacia el otro chico.

Minutos después Sanji, embutido en el abrigo que le había dejado Zoro el día anterior, más un gorro, una bufanda y unos guantes también prestados se hallaba en la puerta principal de la casa intentando retirar con palas y sal, la nieve que cubría el porche, mientras el profesor de Educación Física hacía lo mismo que él.

En el exterior y según comentó Zoro, debían estar a menos veinte grados bajo cero, pero aun así, ambos chicos resoplaban como dos bisontes.

Les costó más de media hora llegar a lo que quedaba del coche y a la maleta que aquellos malnacidos del día anterior habían reventado sin compasión. El equipaje estaba semienterrado en la nieve y Zoro tuvo que ayudar a Sanji a sacarlo, dando un fuerte tirón que casi hace caer a ambos chicos al suelo.

El rubio se agachó murmurando con rabia en francés y aunque Zoro no entendía ni una jota de lo que el otro decía, no dudó ni un instante en que se trataba de maldiciones muy floridas.

— Qué cabrones… — murmuró finalmente Zoro, enfadado, cuando volvió a ver el montón de basura en el que habían convertido al precioso coche.

Al no obtener respuesta del rubio, Zoro se giró hacia él y le observó con curiosidad. Sanji rebuscaba en su maleta y parecía disgustado.

— ¿Qué buscas? — preguntó intrigado. El francés había retirado la tela del fondo de la valija y palpaba frenético el interior de su equipaje, tenía la ceja espiral fruncida y un gesto entre el enfado y la concentración.

— Mi Ipad y el cargador del móvil… No lo encuentro… — De repente, soltó un grito de alivio. Sacó un cacharro plano y un cable con un enchufe en el extremo. — ¡Aquí! ¡Menos mal!

Zoro esbozó una sonrisa de simpatía y siguió observando los desperfectos del vehículo.

— Tienes seguro del coche, supongo… — preguntó el del pelo verde, después de unos minutos de silencio. Sanji asintió.

— Sí, lo tengo con el _Buggy Insurance Clown_ , esa aseguradora que anuncia un tío vestido de payaso.

Zoro asintió.

— Sé cuál es… Parece bastante completa.

— Yo creo que me cubrirá toda la reparación de los daños… — Sanji se puso de pie, con el Ipad en la mano. — Esos tíos… Los que me han hecho esto… ¿Los conoces?

Zoro suspiró hastiado, dando a entender a Sanji, que los conocía de sobra.

— Son unos cretinos del pueblo… Siempre la están liando. —Zoro se lo explicó. — Jabra es un imbécil fantasioso, un tío que se cree que todavía es un adolescente. Los otros dos, son como sus satélites. Unos buenos para nada. Pero son más, un grupito que siempre está en el bar del pueblo, el CP9. No salen de ahí.

— Les quiero denunciar. — Sanji miró a Zoro con indignación. — Son unos cobardes.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza. Sanji tenía razón. Irían a ver a Tashigi.

— Si no me hubieran pillado por sorpresa, les hubiera dado una buena paliza… — comentó Sanji indignado.

Zoro no dijo nada, pero miró de reojo a su invitado, sonriéndole con algo de condescendencia y cuidando mucho de no expresar en voz alta lo que pensaba: que ese rubio enclenque no podría luchar ni contra una mosca. Aun así, le pareció gracioso el convencimiento con el que el chico se expresó, como si él solo y sin ayuda, pudiera patear al bestia de Jabra.

Disimulando la sonrisa ante lo que pensó, era una bravata de consolación del francés, Zoro se encaminó hacia el coche de Sanji. Empujó la puerta del conductor con la mano, intentando cerrarla, pero no pudo. Habían destrozado los goznes con una palanca y había reventado los cristales de la ventanilla.

— Déjalo, no te vayas a cortar o a hacer daño… — musitó Sanji con tristeza poniéndose a su lado. Se quedó mirando a su coche con pena — ¿Sabes? Este es el único capricho caro que me he dado en mi vida.

Zoro le miró, silencioso. El francés tenía, otra vez, ese aire de cachorro desvalido, que conmovía el corazón del profesor y le impulsaba a ayudarle a toda costa.

— Tienes un Ipad… — Comentó Zoro —. Ese también es un capricho caro…

— ¿Esto? — preguntó Sanji levantando el cacharro. — No, no, esto es el regalo de un fan.

— ¿Tus fans te compran Ipads? — preguntó Zoro totalmente sorprendido. — Yo no me gastaría tantos belis en alguien a quien no conozco, por mucho que me gustara su trabajo.

Sanji rio, algo azorado.

— Te sorprendería la cantidad de gente que me hace regalos… Tengo una lista de deseos en .

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es una lista de cosas que quiero, un Ipad nuevo, una PlayStation4 o ropa, o algún CD o libros… Cosas así. Mis fans pueden acceder a esa lista y comprarme algo, si quieren. Los regalos llegan a DofflyxStudios, me los entregan y yo se lo agradezco con una sesión de video en las redes sociales o una carta, o una película firmada, o algo así…

— ¿Y por qué lo hacen? — Preguntó Zoro sumamente intrigado — ¿Qué pretenden?

Sanji sonrió con algo de tristeza.

— Nada. Algunas personas se sienten bien haciéndolo, porque les soy simpático o porque me admiran, o porque solo buscan algo de atención.

— ¿No es como si te vendieras? — comentó Zoro después de unos segundos de silencio, soltando lo que pensaba, sin pensar en realmente en lo que decía. — Te dan regalos a cambio de escenas eróticas… No. Eróticas no. Sexuales…

La mirada de Sanji se ensombreció de repente, miró a Zoro y después, sin decir nada, agachó la cabeza. La sonrisa se le había congelado en el rostro.

Inmediatamente, Zoro se maldijo. Había sido un bocazas y había herido al rubio. Se removió incómodo, claramente arrepentido. No quería hacer daño al rubio.

— Soy actor, no un gigoló. — murmuró Sanji unos segundos más tarde.

Y no comentó nada más. Miraba al suelo fijamente y el rubor incendiaba sus orejas. Estaba dolido.

— Lo siento… — se disculpó Zoro sinceramente, con remordimiento. — Ha sido un comentario idiota…

Sanji levantó la mirada y se la clavó a Zoro durante unos segundos, como sopesando si la disculpa era sincera. Finalmente, suspiró y sonrió con simpatía. Se encogió de hombros.

— No pasa nada… No eres el primero que piensa algo así… — y murmuró — A veces hasta yo lo pienso…

Zoro, nervioso, se frotó la frente con una mano.

No estaba acostumbrado a disculparse

—Tendría que haberme callado… La verdad es que pareces un tío… interesante.

Se arrepintió de inmediato de haberle dicho eso, sobre todo cuando vio la cara de sorpresa del francés y el intenso rubor incendiar sus mejillas como una bomba de lava, pero las palabras habían salido solas de su boca y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Le había traicionado el subconsciente.

— Vamos a mirar cómo está la carretera — Zoro optó por salirse por la tangente y dar el esquinazo a la mirada de Sanji que, aun aturdido por el comentario, le observaba con la boca abierta. — Si está más o menos bien, vamos primero a la policía y después a ver a Ace.

— ¿Quién es Ace? — la voz de Sanji salió algo estrangulada.

— El mecánico, mi amigo. Te lo dije antes.

— Ah, sí… — el actor estaba tan abochornado que ya no se acordaba de lo que le habían dicho — También tengo que ir al _Robson Park_. Tengo que pedir una habitación para quedarme, hasta que abran la carretera.

Zoro asintió.

— Iré contigo, de lo contrario, esa usurera de Miss Bakkin, te va a dejar sin un beli.

— Muchas gracias… — el francés volvió a agachar la cabeza, con la sonrisa dibujada, nuevamente, en su rostro.

Zoro le observó en silencio. Y se irritó, sin saber exactamente por qué, pasando por el lado de Sanji sin decir palabra. Al llegar a su altura, le quitó el gorro de un tirón en un impulso infantil. El pelo rubio se le erizó debido a la electricidad estática.

— ¡Eh! — El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras su cabello crepitaba— ¡Qué haces!

Zoro se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, conteniendo la risa.

— Venga Cejillas Rizadas, vamos a ver cómo está la carretera antes de que se te congele el culo…

— ¿Qué…? — El francés le miró incrédulo — ¿Qué me has llamado…?

— Cejillas Rizadas. — Y Zoro se acercó nuevamente a él, dando tres grandes zancadas con tanto ímpetu que Sanji se echó hacia atrás, abrumado por su personalidad y cuando el profesor se colocó a casi dos centímetros de su nariz.

Sin mediar palabra, Zoro le alborotó el pelo.

El francés abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. No pudo ni balbucear.

Y, su rostro, se convirtió en pura llama.

El rubio bajó la vista, intentando ocultarlo, pero Zoro le observaba fijamente, con intensidad, y le fue imposible disimular. El corazón le latía con tantísima fuerza que creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho, o peor aún, que Zoro le iba a oír. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Nunca se había sentido tan intimidado por alguien.

Jamás.

Lo que Sanji tenía en ese momento en el estómago no eran mariposas, sino un enjambre de avispas asesinas que le picaban por todas partes, clavándole los aguijones directamente en el corazón, inyectándole grandes dosis de veneno que circulaba con rapidez por su organismo, abrasándole las venas, las arterias y los órganos vitales.

Clavado en el suelo, paralizado por una sensación nueva y algo angustiosa, pero a la vez, paradójicamente, emocionante, miraba fijo a Zoro, con la pupila de su único ojo visible, dilatada.

— Vamos. — Zoro dio por finalizado el momento, dándose la vuelta y echó a andar sin mirar atrás. — Si no nos movemos ahora, se nos hará tarde. Si vuelve a nevar, no podremos salir del pueblo y no quiero pasar la noche en casa de ningún amigo.

Sanji se quedó inmóvil unos segundos más observando cómo el profesor de gimnasia atravesaba el jardín delantero de su propiedad, no sin cierta dificultad, para llegar a dónde debía estar la carretera.

Finalmente, como si despertara de un largo sueño, el rubio le siguió como un autómata hasta que sintió que los pulmones le iban a estallar.

No se había dado cuenta de que, sin querer, había dejado de respirar.

 **XXXX**

Sanji volvía a estar sentado en el asiento del copiloto del viejísimo Suzuki Vitara de Zoro. Miraba por la ventana, intentando evitar el contacto con el profesor de gimnasia. El corazón aun retumbaba dentro de su pecho y se sentía totalmente descolocado. Estaba tenso y su mente no dejaba de reproducir el momento exacto en el que musgo- _man_ se le había aproximado como un depredador sediento de sangre, para desordenarle el pelo en un gesto infantil, pero a la vez, intenso.

Su estómago se retorció al recordar la cara del hombre alga a dos centímetros de la suya.

Joder.

Qué ojos. Como los de un dragón escupe fuego.

Sanji apoyó el codo en el quicio de la ventanilla del copiloto, sosteniendo su barbilla, pensativo. El tío verde era impresionante y estaba más claro que el agua que le atraía.

A quién no. Estaba buenísimo.

Para qué iba a negarlo.

Joder. No era el mejor momento para ponerse a suspirar por alguien… Aunque, no era como si él hubiera suspirado por nadie alguna vez.

Tampoco estaba suspirando. Zoro era un tío bueno y ya estaba.

Él se había encontrado con millones de tíos como ese.

Joder.

Si no le conocía de nada…

Bueno, tampoco era nada malo, ni tan raro…

El gorila verde era amable, misterioso -un pelín comemierdas-, se veía buena persona y le estaba haciendo un favor enorme. Además, de que, y eso era obvio para cualquiera que tuviera un mínimo sentido del gusto, era terriblemente atractivo y musculoso…

Y, hetero… ¿no?

¿Estaba idiota, o qué?

No le iba a gustar un hetero... Eso era demasiado cutre y tópico.

Joder.

Suspiró levemente.

Total, qué más daba, no era como si fuera a conocerle mucho más.

Esa misma mañana, se trasladaría al _Robson Park_ , donde pasaría un largo y aburrido invierno en la cafetería del hotel, leyendo la prensa y viendo la televisión, como un señorón jubilado y rico… Al menos, la comida del restaurante era buena…

Miró a Zoro de reojo, que mientras conducía, tarareaba la canción de Simple Minds, _Don't You_ , que sonaba en ese momento en la radio del coche. El dragón verde tenía sintonizada Radio Sakura, una de las emisoras locales en las que ponían buena música, y que, curiosamente, él también había captado desde la radio de su Audi, antes de que el cabrón de Jabra y sus amiguitos homófobos se lo dejaran hecho un guiñapo.

Joder. Su coche. Esperaba que el seguro que había contratado con _Buggy_ le cubriera todas las reparaciones, ya que de lo contrario, se iba a arruinar para dejar el Audi en perfecto estado.

Le volvió a asaltar el nerviosismo al pensar en ello y miró al conductor del coche, para apartar la vista rápidamente. ¿Le daba vergüenza mirar a Zoro?

Estaba idiota.

Solo era un chico guapo. No era para tanto.

Empezó a divagar, intentando encontrar un tema de conversación con su anfitrión, que a decir verdad, parecía cómodo, cantando tranquilamente, sin importarle un pepino que él estuviera al lado _"Don't you try to pretend, It's my feeling we'll win in the end, I won't harm you or touch your defenses, vanity and security…_ ".

Joder.

Y además, cantaba bien.

Le entró la risa de nuevo, y la volvió a reprimir. Al hacerlo, sintió otra punzada en las costillas.

Mierda.

Qué estupidez de situación.

Definitivamente, estaba idiota…

Después de que a Sanji se le parara el corazón, gracias a Zoro, y con las piernas como gelatina, había seguido a musgo- _man_ para comprobar el estado de la carretera. Finalmente, el del pelo verde había dictaminado que podían ir al centro del pueblo con las cadenas en las ruedas.

El profesor estaba seguro de que si nevaba, lo haría por la noche, otra vez, pero tenían que salir en ese momento si querían hacer todos los recados de Sanji.

No iba a ser él quien contradijera al drumsiano en lo que atañía a la meteorología de aquella provincia de mierda, así que se limitó a asentir y a quedarse calladito, aunque antes de salir de casa, conectó el cargador de batería a su teléfono para que, cuando volviera, pudiera hablar de una vez con Sabo y con el Sr. Doflamingo.

Ya estaban en el centro del pueblo y al llegar a la Avenida Lapahn, pasaron delante del _Robson Park_ , pero Zoro comentó que era mejor ir primero a la Comisaría de policía, porque la oficial Tashigi tenía guardia a esas horas, así que cabeza de col siguió conduciendo unos metros más, hasta que giró a la izquierda en un pequeño acceso que, según una señal de tráfico, era la calle Joy Boy. Allí, detuvo el coche. Apenas eran las diez y media de la mañana y casi no había nadie por la calle, así que el cabeza de musgo no tuvo ningún problema de aparcamiento.

Esta vez el Sr. Músculo, no le ayudó a bajar del coche, aunque le miró con la ceja enarcada, cuando él pegó un respingo al sentir un tirón en las costillas. Sanji negó con la mano, indicándole que se encontraba bien y Zoro se encogió de hombros.

— Vamos… — se limitó a decir el gorila sin esperar respuesta. Sin asegurarse de que le estaba siguiendo, como así era, abrió la puerta y entró.

La comisaria era pequeña y fea.

Las paredes pintadas de verde, estaban desconchadas en diversas zonas y las ventanas cerradas con barrotes color marrón, tenían las persianas medio bajadas. La sala no tenía luz natural y solo se iluminaba por un fluorescente que, a buen seguro, daría dolor de cabeza después de una exposición prolongada.

No había mucha gente trabajando. Una oficinista en la puerta y dos oficiales de policía sentados en sendos escritorios llenos de papel.

Zoro se dirigió directamente a uno de los dos agentes, una mujer joven, vestida impecablemente de uniforme. Tenía la nariz metida en un voluminoso expediente y estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura que Sanji solo veía el destello de unas gafas rojas y cuadradas que le resbalaban por la nariz.

— Oi, Tashigi… — Zoro no gritó, pero la muchacha dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada.

Se quedó mirando como idiotizada al gorila verde antes de que procesara quién le estaba hablando. El profesor se limitó a mirarla sin decir nada más.

— ¡Zoro! — La chica enrojeció violentamente, de repente. Se puso nerviosa, le temblaron las manos e intentó quitarse las gafas, subiéndoselas por la cabeza, pero con tan mala suerte que se le quedaron atrancadas en la frente.

Sin hacer caso a la extraña posición en la que le habían quedado los lentes, la agente de policía cogió un lápiz de encima de la mesa y se lo llevó a la boca en un extraño intento de parecer interesante, pero falló cuando al morder el extremo, la goma de borrar que llevaba en la punta, se le partió y se le quedó entre los dientes.

A la pobre criatura no le quedó otro remedio que escupírsela en la mano. Tiró la cosa a la papelera y con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza se quedó quieta, esperando.

Zoro se limitó a observar todo aquel despliegue de atolondramiento propio de la _Bridget Jones_ de la novela, con el rostro absolutamente impasible.

Sanji frunció las cejas.

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que a la chica le gustaba Zoro.

Y mucho, por lo que parecía.

No le extrañaba nada. A él también le gustaba y le acababa de conocer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó finalmente la muchacha con la voz estrangulada, al ver que Zoro no emitía ni un sonido.

Sanji, que hasta ese momento observaba la escena como interesado espectador, vio la esperanza asomar a las facciones de la muchacha. Quizá pensara que el gorila de musgo quería pedirle una cita.

Pues no.

La esperanza se apagó cuando la muchacha se fijó, finalmente, en él.

— _Bonjour_ … — Sanji sonrió tímidamente, levantando una mano. — Hola.

— Hola. — respondió amablemente la agente de policía, para dirigir una mirada interrogativa a Zoro.

— Tashigi, este es Sanji. — el gorila verde no perdió más tiempo. — Ayer Jabra, Fukuro y Nero le dieron una paliza tremenda y después le destrozaron el coche. Por su culpa, se ha quedado atrapado en Bighorn. Venimos a denunciarles.

Tashigi se quedó con la boca abierta mirando al hombre-alga.

Qué graciosa.

Y mona.

— ¿Ah? — inmediatamente recobró la compostura y le observó con detenimiento. Él, intentando ser simpático, se señaló el labio partido frunciendo las cejas. Tashigi se limitó a asentir. — Sentaos, por favor.

La muchacha retiró el voluminoso expediente que tenía delante, encima de la mesa, y limpió de papeles, como pudo. Cogió una libreta de un cajón y el lápiz que antes había mordido, dispuesta a apuntar.

— ¿Eh…? ¿No tenéis ordenadores? — preguntó el francés extrañado. No es que él tuviera mucha experiencia en denuncias, pero por lo que sabía, la tecnología había llegado al país de Grand Line hacía un par de cientos de años.

Tashigi enrojeció.

— Sí, pero con la nevada se ha estropeado la red. Hasta que el Sr. Vega Punk no pueda arreglarlo, tenemos que trabajar así.

La última frase la pronunció más para Zoro que para Sanji, que no tenía ni pajolera idea de quién era el Sr. Vega Punk, ni le importaba un bledo, realmente. Si bien el francés supuso que era el informático.

— Bueno, necesito tus datos personales. — dijo Tashigi, intentando centrar el tema. Y se dispuso a tomar notas. El rubio espero a que la agente de policía estuviera preparada, para empezar a hablar.

— Me llamo Sanji, nací el dos de marzo de 1.997…

— Tienes veinte. — comentó Zoro, interrumpiendo, de repente.

— ¿Eh? — Sanji se giró hacia él.

— Veinte años… Yo tengo diecinueve. — El gorila verde le había dado esa información sin mirarle. — Los cumplo en noviembre. El día 11.

El francés le miró algo estupefacto. Muy bien. ¿Y eso a qué venía?

— Ah, qué guay… — Sanji volvió a mirar a Tashigi, quien a su vez miraba a Zoro con adoración.

— Eres Escorpio, Zoro… — dijo la chica sonriendo tímidamente. — Yo soy Libra.

Sanji se irritó ligeramente.

— Y yo Piscis, somos todos compatibles. ¿Podemos seguir con la denuncia, por favor?

Tashigi enrojeció abochornada y recuperó sin mucho éxito, la compostura, prosiguiendo con su toma de datos. Zoro carraspeó.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tashigi tenía un bonito cabello negro que llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo y en ese momento, se lo apartaba de la cara, intentando coquetear con Zoro. No parecía tener éxito, porque el orangután estaba observando un punto indeterminado del escritorio de Tashigi, donde reposaba una grapadora enorme color berenjena.

Sanji se volvió a irritar.

Joder.

Era extraño.

Habitualmente era muy amable con las chicas, a las que consideraba criaturas absolutamente fascinantes, estilosas, preciosas y mucho más inteligentes y superiores que los hombres, en general…

Sin embargo, aquella agente de policía le estaba sacando de quicio con el intento de flirteo fallido con alga- _man._ ¿Es que no veía que no le hacía caso? Además, estaba trabajando ¿no? Pues que trabajara.

— Oi… Te he dicho que me llamo Sanji…

— Pero no me has dicho tu apellido. — Repuso Tashigi algo seca. — Solo tu nombre.

— Ah… — Sanji enrojeció. Era cierto. — Kuroashi.

Uno a cero para la poli.

Zoro dio un respingo y se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y ambas cejas enarcadas, aunque el francés, que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, hizo caso omiso del sobresalto de alga-man; y, aunque Tashigi también miró a Zoro por el rabillo del ojo, siguió con la entrevista con actitud profesional.

— Kuroashi Sanji… Kuroashi… Eso no es un apellido, es un apodo en japonés. — le dijo la chica, después de meditar un segundo. — Significa " _Pierna Negra_."

— ¿Pierna Negra…? — murmuró Zoro de repente — ¿Tú eres Pierna Negra?

Sanji asintió, ya del todo alterado. Esa situación era muy rara.

No iba a decir su apellido. No iba a causar un revuelo.

Kuroashi era un apodo, sí, pero todos le conocían por él, desde el Sr. Doflamingo, hasta su peluquero, pasando por la Sra. que le vendía la fruta en el mercado; incluso en su contrato laboral constaba como Kuroashi Sanji.

No veía por qué ahora, tenía que dar su nombre real en una jodida denuncia de mierda.

— Si no me das tu apellido, no puedo cursar la reclamación ¿lo entiendes? — el tono de Tashigi era todo, menos amable. La oficial de policía no estaba para tonterías y Sanji pensó que quizá aquella chica estaba exagerando la situación para aparecer más dura y profesional delante de Zoro, que en realidad, pasaba de ella olímpicamente.

— ¿Por qué tengo que decirlo? — preguntó el rubio histérico. — ¿Qué tiene de malo Kuroashi? ¡Pone Kuroashi hasta en el carné de conducir! Si te doy mi Número de Identificación de Ciudadano servirá igual, ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas, lo que sirve es el número identificativo, no el apellido.

Tashigi le observó unos segundos como si le hubieran salido de repente, cuernos y colmillos. Finalmente, suspiró.

— Esta bien, veré qué puedo hacer… — se bajó las gafas que aun llevaba en la frente — Dime entonces tu Número de Ciudadano.

Y Sanji se lo dio.

— ¿Domicilio? — preguntó Tashigi bastante irritada.

— Dressrosa. Vivo en Dressrosa. En la calle Colosseum, número 66, apartamento 3.

La oficial de policía levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Dressrosa? ¿Eres uno de los de Dressrosa? ¿Los de las películas? — estaba muy sorprendida. Miró a Zoro estupefacta, quien con aire aburrido asintió.

La agente de policía miraba al simio verdoso, incrédula. Estaba más que claro que se estaba preguntando qué diantres hacía el profesor musgo con alguien como él.

— Soy uno de los actores de Dressrosa.

La mueca de disgusto de Tashigi fue evidente. No pudo disimularlo.

Azorado, el rubio bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose mal.

Estaba algo harto de aquel tipo de situaciones. En cuanto hablaba de su profesión, la gente le empezaba a juzgar, haciéndole sentirse como basura. Levantó la vista para mirar fijamente a Tashigi, mientras esbozando una triste sonrisa en los labios. La oficial de policía tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, avergonzada de su reacción.

No le pasó inadvertida la tensión que, de repente, se generó en el asiento contiguo, donde el hombre-fotosíntesis se removía inquieto.

" _Oh, allez…"_ , pensó decepcionado. El francés supuso que, seguramente, Zoro ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle acompañado y llevado allí, con su amiga, ligue o lo que fuera Tashigi…

Y es que las cosas siempre eran igual. Nadie quería tener nada que ver con alguien que usaba su cuerpo para ganar dinero y el hombre alga, aunque era amable y buen tío, no tenía por qué ser una excepción. Además, hacía menos de una hora que le había dejado claro lo que pensaba sobre su forma de vida.

Últimamente, todas aquellas cosas le afectaban demasiado, porque Sanji sabía que cuanto más tiempo permanecía en aquella industria, más lejos quedaba su verdadero sueño de ser un actor convencional.

Sanji suspiró y cogió aire, intentando relajarse, arrepintiéndose de haber acudido a la policía. Sabía que iba a pasar aquello, o algo parecido, si es que era un ingenuo y un idiota.

— Explícame qué ha pasado. — Dijo Tashigi, cuyo tono era ahora, cortante y frío. — Qué es lo que _crees_ que quieres denunciar.

Zoro volvió a removerse inquieto en el asiento, sin decir nada. Sanji miró a la chica que le observaba con ojos gélidos y expresión adusta.

" _Mon Dieu…"_ , con lo mona que era y la cara de arpía que le estaba poniendo, estuvo tentado en decirle que le iban a salir arrugas antes de tiempo, pero pensó que era un comentario machista, así que se lo guardó para él.

Si bien, pensó en levantarse y marcharse, para nunca volver. Había sido un error acudir a la policía, por muy amiga del Musculitos que esa agente fuera. Estaba claro que para ella su condición de actor no era, precisamente, una virtud.

Un asesino en serie tendría más credibilidad que él en ese momento.

Hizo el gesto para incorporarse, mover el culo del asiento y poner pies en polvorosa, pero una manaza de hierro se le posó en el hombro derecho, obligándole a quedarse sentado. Sanji miró a Zoro y se encontró con sus ojos oscuros mirándole con fiereza.

" _Oh, là, là…l'homme mousse…_ ", aquel tío era muy _intenso_.

Sanji se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo… Otra vez.

Joder.

— Cuéntaselo. No te preocupes. — el gorila verdoso solo dijo eso y su mirada emanaba tal confianza que Sanji sintió un nuevo retortijón de estómago que también le retumbó en el corazón.

Joder.

Basta ya.

Era como si aquel mastodonte supiera lo que él estaba pensando, lo cual era una auténtica estupidez. Sanji que estaba estúpidamente con la boca abierta, la cerró de golpe.

— Tashigi te ayudará.

El profesor de gimnasia y retiró la mano de su hombro, creando en Sanji la sensación de que le faltaba alguna cosa cálida y pesada en esa parte del cuerpo, como si se hubiera quedado huérfana.

— Ella es de confianza. — añadió el gorila.

Sanji observó por el rabillo del ojo el sonrojo de la muchacha, al parecer era su turno de abochornarse. Si bien, esta vez la oficial, no perdió los papeles y no dijo absolutamente nada para ponerse en evidencia. Se limitó a mirarle de forma extraña y curiosa, esperando a que hablara. Esperando a que le contara la historia.

Algo en la actitud y el carácter de Zoro hacían que pudiera confiar en él, que se sintiera confortado. No a la manera de un hermano mayor, o de un amigo, sino algo híbrido. Algo más que un amigo y algo menos que familia, Zoro era carismático sin ser demasiado sociable. Una extraña mezcla que al francés le resultaba atrayente.

Finalmente, Sanji se resignó, suspiró, miró con gratitud a Zoro cuyo rostro era una máscara impasible y habló. Total, tampoco tenía nada que perder. Explicó todo lo que había ocurrido, con pelos y señales, y sin omitir ningún detalle.

Eso incluyó también la aparición en escena de Zoro y su intervención divina. Lo cierto es que, aunque reprimió todo lo que pudo la admiración que la actitud del _homme mousse_ le había causado y lo mucho que su fuerza le había impresionado, no pudo ocultar un leve tinte de orgullo en la voz que, a alguien como la oficial Tashigi, que estaba claro que bebía los vientos por el musculoso profesor, no le pasó desapercibido. Y es que cuando el rubio acabó su relato, Tashigi, que hasta ese momento había tomado notas sin levantar la cabeza del papel, observaba a Zoro con tal adoración que el francés apartó la vista, abrumado ante el fervor que demostraba la oficial.

El hombre musgo, en cambio, seguía observando la grapadora color berenjena, ajeno a la epifanía de Tashigi.

— Tu testigo es Zoro... — comentó la agente de policía con los ojos brillando de orgullo, más para sí misma que por confirmar algo con el francés. No apartaba la vista del indiferente profesor.

Sanji asintió.

La muchacha se levantó sin dejar de sonreírle, pero Zoro no le hacía ni puñetero caso.

— Espera un momento que llamo a mi superior... Esto es bastante grave. Es una agresión homófoba.

"… _Ne me dis pas_ … No me digas…", pensó Sanji hastiado y molesto.

¿La oficial le hacía caso ahora, porque había sido víctima de una agresión homófoba? O, porque el testigo era su _adorado_ Musgo- _man_ … En cualquier caso, la muchacha se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a las oficinas interiores. La voz del, hasta ese momento silencioso, Zoro, la detuvo justo cuando iba a llamar a una puerta de cristal. La sonrisa que le dedicó Tashigi podría derretir a un iceberg.

" _Mon Dieu…Quelle beuté…"_

Qué guapa.

Sin embargo, el del pelo verde, no se inmutó.

Joder.

Ese tío era de hielo.

Es más, Sanji empezó a pensar que era excesivamente indiferente a los encantos de la oficial. Cualquier hombre hetero hubiera perdido el culo por una sonrisa de aquella muchacha. Hasta él, en ese momento, se sentía cautivado por su belleza.

Parecía que Zoro se escudaba detrás de una máscara de impasibilidad, así que seguramente, -Sanji no pudo menos que reflexionar sobre ello-, la chica no le era tan indiferente como el hombre musgo aparentaba.

En cualquier caso, se dijo que ese no era su problema.

— ¿Está Smoker? — preguntó Zoro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— No. El Vicealmirante Garp le necesitaba en la provincia de Baterilla, al parecer han descubierto una red de trata de blancas y le querían al mando.

— ¿Quién está? — preguntó el profesor de gimnasia.

— Está Spandam. — Tashigi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— Hostia puta… — Sanji escuchó renegar a Zoro.

El rubio estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasaba con ese tal Spandam cuando la puerta a la que Tashigi llamó se abrió de golpe para dejar pasar a un oficial de policía no demasiado alto, con el pelo ondulado teñido de rosa y una máscara terapéutica colocada en la cara.

— ¿Qué coño quieres Tashigi?— el tío tenía una voz nasal y empalagosa. La parte visible de su cara mostraba unas facciones crueles y torcidas de lo más desagradable. — ¿Necesitas ayuda para encender la luz del wáter?

Mierda.

Era el tipo que le había visto llorar a la salida del casting, que se había burlado de él y le había llamado "la niñita de Dressrosa".

¿Y ese era el superior de Tashigi? ¿Ese homófobo de mierda era policía?

No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta. Estaba jodido.

Aunque quizá tuviera suerte y el capullo aquel no le reconociera…

— Ha venido Roronoa Zoro, Señor. — dijo Tashigi nerviosa, haciendo caso omiso de los ofensivos comentarios de su superior, quien en ese momento se alisaba el uniforme dándose importancia. — Ha venido a poner una denuncia.

El oficial Spandam pareció interesarse y, dejando lo que estaba haciendo, miró hacia donde estaba Zoro.

Y…

También le vio a él.

Por un momento, su único ojo visible, el que la máscara terapéutica dejaba al descubierto, se entrecerró intentando recordar dónde le había visto antes. Después, le reconoció, las facciones del policía se dilataron y contrajeron hasta que la mueca de su cara se adornaba con una sonrisa de extrema crueldad.

La cara de Spandam mientras le miraba era la misma que la de una hiena al detectar un cachorro de león alejado de su madre.

— Tú eres ese tipo de Dressrosa ¿verdad? — Preguntó sin modales, educación o un mínimo de respeto o diligencia profesional. No dejaba de esbozar la sonrisa de piraña que adornaba su cara. — Ese actor marica…

Spandam era un gilipollas máximo.

Zoro se retorció en su silla, visiblemente incómodo, mientras Tashigi observaba la escena abochornada.

La primera reacción de Sanji fue la de mandar a la mierda a aquel espantajo, pero después pensó que si se mostraba ofendido le daría a ese estúpido la carnaza que quería.

Entonces, hizo todo lo contrario de lo que el cretino esperaba.

Se levantó de la silla y con modales exquisitos le tendió la mano.

— _Enchanté Monsieur_ Spandam _…_ — le dijo en perfecto francés. — Soy Kuroashi Sanji. Un placer.

El oficial, que había esperado una reacción totalmente diferente del francés, se quedó sin saber qué decir. Por la cara de dolor de almorranas que puso el mamarracho, Sanji tuvo claro que nadie, en toda su vida, le hubiera llamado "señor".

Y no le extrañaba nada, porque no lo era.

El francés vio cómo, por el rabillo del ojo, Zoro intentaba mantenerse impasible, pero le costaba contener la sonrisa de comemierdas, esa que a veces esbozaba. El del pelo verde fingía mirarse las manos, que había cruzado sobre el regazo.

Sanji sintió cierto orgullo de sí mismo. Había hecho sonreír al rinoceronte.

La estupefacción ante la reacción del francés, le duró poco a Spandam que, aunque un poco lento, se percató de que Sanji le había puesto en evidencia. Eso, como era de esperar en un perfil de necedad máxima como la suya, tuvo la virtud de irritarle.

No devolvió el apretón de la mano que le tenía el francés.

Al contrario, se le encaró, quedando a dos milímetros de su cara. Sanji podía verle hasta el intestino grueso a través de la fosa nasal que no quedaba cubierta por la máscara.

— A ti te quería yo ver, rubito… — el oficial se dirigía a él como si fuera un traficante de órganos. — Sé que ayer intentaste violentar a un pobre muchacho del pueblo y luego iniciaste una pelea.

Sanji se quedó en blanco por un momento, mirando estúpidamente al oficial. La ceja visible se arqueó en un arco imposible y abrió la boca varias veces antes de contestar.

— _Quoi_ …? — estaba estupefacto. — ¿Que yo qué…?

— Ayer, por la tarde, tres respetables muchachos del pueblo vinieron a denunciarte.

— ¿Que qué…? — Sanji no daba crédito a lo que oía. La indignación ascendía por su espina dorsal alojándose en su pecho y el rubor había vuelto a sus mejillas, pero esta vez nada tenía que ver con Zoro, que a su lado, parecía igual de atónito que él.

— Oficial Spandam… — Tashigi de repente, interrumpió a su superior. Aunque, cuando le habló, lo hizo con un hilo de voz. — Ayer por la tarde no había nadie aquí… La tormenta…

— ¿Estabas tú en la Comisaria a las cinco, Tashigi? — interrumpió el de la máscara terapéutica con voz de hielo. — ¿O te fuiste a casa a las tres de la tarde a dormir la siesta?

— Me fui a casa, señor… — respondió la muchacha cabizbaja.

— Entonces, como estabas durmiendo, no sabes que yo estaba trabajando aquí a esas horas ¿verdad?

— No, señor… — la muchacha tenía las orejas rojas.

— No, claro que no… Cierra la boca, Tashigi.

La oficial enmudeció y Sanji vio la mueca crispada de la muchacha, que se apretaba los labios con rabia. No tuvo mucho tiempo para compadecer a Tashigi por tener a ese gilipollas como superior, porque Spandam volvió a dirigir su atención hacia él, mirándole de nuevo, con aquella mueca cruel dibujada en los labios.

— Mira, guapito… — le dijo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa falsa. — Me da igual donde pongas la polla allá en Dressrosa, pero mientras estés en Bighorn, te aconsejo que la tengas quieta y te la metas en el culo.

— ¡Qué coño estás diciendo Spandam…! — Zoro que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, se había puesto de pie.

El del pelo verde estaba realmente indignado. Tenía las cejas tan enarcadas que parecía que iban a juntársele con el nacimiento del pelo.

— Estas no son maneras de tratar a nadie y menos cuando este chaval no ha hecho nada de lo que esos capullos le acusan… Los conoces igual… No, les conoces mejor que yo y sabes perfectamente de lo que son capaces.

Spandam miró a Zoro como si le hubieran salido tres piernas de las orejas. Segundos después, agachó la cabeza y suspiró, como si soportara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Cuando finalmente habló, no había ni una nota de compasión en su voz.

— Roronoa… siempre me has caído bien. Eres un buen tipo que no se mete con nadie, le caes bien a todos, eres trabajador y decente… — le dijo — Así que no atino a comprender por qué le has cogido cariño al marica este, ni qué te habrá contado…

Zoro entornó los ojos y Sanji percibió un aura espesa y pegajosa a su alrededor. El profesor parecía una bestia a punto de saltar sobre su presa. No fue el único que detectó el peligro. Spandam alzó la vista, pero lejos de amedrentarse, negó con la cabeza frunciendo los labios.

— Zoro, Zoro, Zoro… Relájate. Te voy a explicar muy claramente lo que de verdad ocurrió. — Spandam se sentó encima de la mesa de Tashigi aplastando con su culo, el bloc con las notas que la oficial de policía había tomado durante la declaración de Sanji. — Lo que pasó fue que este tipo fingió haber pinchado una rueda y provocó que el pobre Jabra detuviera su coche para ayudarle.

— ¡Eso es mentira! — rojo de ira, Sanji no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre Spandam. No llegó a alcanzar su objetivo, porque la mano férrea de Zoro le detuvo antes de que hiciera una tontería— Fue él el que me paró... ¡Me atacaron! ¡Eran tres tíos contra mí! ¡Casi me matan!

— Cállate, si no quieres que te meta en el calabozo… — le dijo el oficial con una sonrisa de comemierda pintada en la cara, volvió a suspirar con falso hastío, para luego proseguir con su torticera versión de los hechos. — Cuando el _pobre_ Jabra estaba comprobando las ruedas del coche de este tipo, este vicioso, se abalanzó sobre él, metiéndole mano e intentando bajarle los pantalones.

— ¿¡Qué coño dice…!? — Sanji respiraba con agitación, el rostro desencajado, las orejas rojas y las venas del cuello marcándose a causa de la presión que en ese momento, tenía disparada. Sentía su airada sangre bullir en sus venas como si fuera un rio de lava. Quería partirle la cara a ese hijo de puta.— ¡Eso es un montón de mierda! ¿Qué coño estás diciendo…? Yo jamás haría una cosa así.

Jamás.

Jamás, jamás, jamás.

Spandam reía abiertamente, disfrutando de la reacción del rubio y adornando la historia inventada, a cada minuto que pasaba.

— Lo que no sabía _este niñato_ , es que Fukuro y Nero estaban dentro del Land Rover de Jabra y bajaron a ayudar. Entre los tres consiguieron despegarle de Jabra y reducirle…

— Mentira… ¡Mentira! — Sanji volvió a retorcerse entre los brazos del profesor de gimnasia, que a duras penas podía sujetarle y evitar que partiera la crisma a ese malnacido.

El indigno policía prosiguió con su novela de ficción.

— Sí es cierto… — concedió — Se intercambiaron algunos golpes, lo cual es comprensible después de lo ocurrido…

Spandam ensanchó la sonrisa más falsa que Sanji había visto en toda su vida.

— Quiero decir… — y Spandam se dirigió a Zoro — ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, Zoro, si _este_ te hubiera metido la mano en la polla?

Sanji dejó de removerse en los brazos de Zoro, que no dejó de sostenerle. Qué coño estaba diciendo ese hijo de perra. Se estaba inventando aquella mierda, a medida que la relataba. Hasta una ameba tendría más imaginación. La situación que estaba viviendo, parecía sacada de una película de Ruther Hauer de serie B.

El francés no sabía qué hacer, quería matar a ese tipo, pero no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que la situación sería aún peor si hacía lo que su instinto le dictaba y le reventaba la cara a ese mamarracho.

— Spandam, todo eso es un montón de mierda… — fue Zoro quien habló. Su tono era glacial y casi ronco.

Sanji se percató de que el del pelo verde estaba muy enfadado y a duras penas contenía el impulso de hacerle tragar la mesa al cabrón aquel.

Ese tío, al que acababa de conocer, se estaba preocupando más por él, que nadie en toda su vida. Zoro continuaba encarándose con Spandam, sin miedo y sin dudar. Realmente, era un tipo valiente y orgulloso.

Admirable.

Sanji sintió una cálida oleada de gratitud hacia el hombre musgo.

— Cuando yo llegué tenían cogido al… a Sanji por los brazos, mientras Jabra le molía a golpes y le insultaba. — le explicó Zoro. — Y tú sabes perfectamente que tu _amigo_ es capaz de eso y de más.

Así que Jabra, el cabrón homófobo que le había pegado y destrozado el coche, era amigo de Spandam, el oficial de policía homófobo que se suponía tenía que detenerle.

Estaba muy jodido, muy pero que muy jodido.

— Es más… — lo que dijo Zoro a continuación fue fiel reflejo de los pensamientos del francés. — Lo lógico es que siendo Jabra, _tu amigo_ , deberías desentenderte de este asunto y dejárselo a otro policía más objetivo.

Zoro miró a Tashigi, quien había permanecido callada todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, la muchacha, rota de vergüenza, no se atrevió ni a mirarle.

— Eres muy buena persona, Zoro... — comentó finalmente Spandam con tanta falsedad, que Judas Iscariote, a su lado, hubiera enrojecido como un colegial. — Pero esta vez, malinterpretaste lo que viste.

— Sé lo que vi. Eran tres cobardes de mierda pegando a un chico desvalido.

Sanji alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con el porte digno del profesor. En ese momento, el del pelo verde, le recordó a Sanji al samurái que había visto en los paneles de madera de su casa. Un hombre digno, noble y fiero. Un auténtico guerrero.

Mientras hablaba con aquel mamarracho con uniforme de policía, el hombre verde, que no le había dejado ni un momento, le sujetaba nuevamente el hombro, apretándoselo con fuerza, indicándole con aquel gesto, que no abriera la boca.

— ¿Fuiste testigo de cómo se generó la pelea? — preguntó Spandam.

Zoro se quedó mudo. No podía contestar que sí. La sonrisa que esbozaba Spandam en ese momento, era horrenda. Esa vez, le recordó a Sanji al payaso _Pennywise_ de la novela _It_ de Stephen King.

Aquel mamón tenía cogido a Zoro por las pelotas. El profesor no había visto cómo se inició la pelea, porque cuando apareció, ya le estaban pateando.

Zoro no podía saber qué había pasado antes de que le vapulearan como a una estera.

— No. — El musculitos casi escupió la respuesta.

Spandam ensanchó su asquerosa sonrisa. Jugar con la nobleza de Zoro era algo repugnante. Se notaba a la legua que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Aun así, Zoro prosiguió e insistió.

— Le han reventado el coche, Spandam, se lo han destrozado, se lo han llenado de mierda y han pintado obscenidades e insultos homófobos en la carrocería. — hizo una pausa — ¿Cómo justifican eso tus amigos?

El policía enarcó las cejas con falsa inocencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que han pintado en tu coche? — Al oficial de policía le importaba un carajo lo que ponía en su coche. Haciendo que repitiera el insulto, solo buscaba otra forma más de humillarle.

— Marica. — contestó Sanji mirándole fijamente. Ese mamón no le iba a amilanar.

— Bueno, pero eso no es un insulto ¿no? — Preguntó Spandam con cinismo — Eres marica… ¿Verdad?

Sanji cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse.

No lo conseguía. Quería partirle la cara, reventársela a golpes, patearle hasta dejarle inconsciente y hacerle, después, comerse sus propios huevos. Estaba hasta los cojones de ese tipo de gentuza de mierda con la que se había encontrado toda la puta vida. Debería estar acostumbrado ya a aquellos cabrones, pero no conseguía aislarse del todo.

Sentía el férreo apretón de Zoro en su hombro y no supo exactamente por qué, eso le dio fuerzas para seguir defendiéndose, aun sabiendo que tenía la batalla totalmente perdida.

— No creo que no sé dé cuenta, oficial Spandam, que esas palabras no describen una condición, sino que, ya que las han pintado con spray naranja en la puerta de mi coche negro, junto al dibujo de un enorme pene eyaculando, con sus gónadas y todo, es evidente que la intención que ha tenido el pintor es la de ofender.

La voz de Sanji estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero prosiguió su discurso con modales exquisitos y vocabulario cuidado.

— Coincidirá conmigo en que nadie pinta un pene y la palabra _marica_ con spray naranja, en las puertas del coche de otro, porque quiera ingresar en una escuela de arte o iniciar un debate sobre orientación sexual.

Zoro y Tashigi le observaron con admiración, mientras que Spandam lo hizo como si una cucaracha que acabara de salir de un montón de mierda, le cantara el brindis de La Traviata.

— ¿Lo viste con tus propios ojos? ¿Viste cómo ellos pintaban y destrozaban tu coche? —Spandam volvía a sonreír.

— No. — Respondió Sanji con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba contendiendo las lágrimas. Se dijo que no iba a llorar delante de ese hijo de puta que le estaba denigrando. No le iba a dar el gusto.

— ¿Y tú? — Preguntó Spandam dirigiéndose a Zoro. — ¿Viste cómo le destrozaban el coche a _este_?

— No.

— ¿Tenéis alguna prueba de que fueran ellos?

— No. — Respondieron a la vez.

— Entonces, chicos, no tenéis nada.

Spandam pronunció la frase con la sonrisa aun dibujada en el rostro y abriendo mucho los brazos, como queriendo abarcar a las personas que tenía delante.

Tashigi miraba hacia el suelo, visiblemente horrorizada.

Pobrecilla.

Sanji sintió algo de simpatía por aquella muchacha, considerando que tenía que lidiar con aquel malnacido como jefe.

Por fin, Spandam se levantó de la mesa, arrastrando el trasero por encima y tirando varios papeles e informes que Tashigi había apilado cuidadosamente.

El oficial no se molestó en agacharse a recogerlos.

— En atención a los golpes que tú también has recibido, aunque realmente están justificados… — Spandam le habló mirándole a los ojos con desprecio. –…No voy a cursar la denuncia de Jabra, así que puedes estar agradecido… Tómatelo como un empate.

Hijo de puta.

Sanji hacía todo lo posible por aguantar el llanto, pero tenía los ojos acuosos y le estaba siendo muy complicado contener los pucheros.

No iba a llorar.

No delante de ese cabrón.

— Sin embargo, guapito, te advierto que la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente.

Spandam se le acercó intentando amedrentarle. Era perfectamente consciente de que Sanji estaba combatiendo las lágrimas, pero aun así, no cedió ni un ápice.

Quería verle llorar.

— Te guste o no, tendrás que quedarte en Bighorn, así que estate quietecito hasta la primavera y no te pasará nada. — Continuó el oficial — Te quiero fuera del pueblo en cuanto abran la carretera. No queremos gente como tú por aquí.

Spandam pareció satisfecho cuando vio cómo una lágrima no pudo aguantar más presión y resbaló por la mejilla del francés. Era como una hiena feliz, como un carroñero que acababa de refocilarse en los despojos de un cadáver.

Y ese cadáver, era él.

— Ahora, si me disculpáis, tenemos gente a la que proteger. Gente respetable, con vidas respetables y trabajos respetables.

Cínico de mierda.

Spandam se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina.

Cuando estaba a punto de meterse en su despacho se giró hacia ellos.

Aún no había acabado.

— Ah, Zoro, por cierto... — Giró media cabeza hacia la derecha, dejando a la vista el lado de la cara cubierto con la máscara terapéutica. — Ya te lo dijo Jabra: deberías estar de nuestro lado, del lado del pueblo, no del de ese tío… pero considerando que lo de Kuina fue por estas fechas, voy a entender que estás especialmente sensible. Seré comprensivo por esta vez, pero la siguiente no habrá trato especial ¿Lo pillas?

Tashigi lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se llevó las manos a la boca, mirando a Zoro horrorizada, a la vez que Spandam se metía en su oficina y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

Sanji sentía ganas de vomitar y se llevó una mano a los ojos para intentar secarse las lágrimas que se habían desbordado de las comisuras de sus ojos, incontrolables.

Cada vez se sentía más frágil e impotente. No sabía qué podía hacer contra lo que le acababa de ocurrir, pero al mirar a Zoro el estómago le dio un vuelco.

El gorila se había quedado clavado en el sitio. Estaba pálido como un muerto y su gesto no era del todo impasible como antes, sino que su pecho se agitaba al ritmo de una frecuencia respiratoria anormalmente rápida. Continuaba apoyándose en su hombro y Sanji sentía su manaza como el plomo, aunque temblorosa.

Finalmente, Zoro le miró y Sanji se echó hacia atrás involuntariamente: el del pelo verde, tenía las pupilas dilatadas por la ira, que brillaba dentro de sus ojos como dos hogueras. Era como si estuviera a punto de gritar o de estallar. La vena de su poderoso cuello le palpitaba de forma frenética y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a destrozarlo todo.

El francés no sabía qué había pasado, pero lo que fuera, había dejado totalmente fuera de combate a su anfitrión.

El francés aún se sintió peor de lo que se encontraba. Si por su culpa, aquel policía de mierda había hecho daño a Zoro, que tanto se había preocupado por él, no podría perdonárselo jamás.

— Zoro… — la voz de Tashigi amenazaba con romperse en mil pedazos. Sanji vio como el gorila se dio media vuelta y sin mirar a la muchacha se encaminó hacia la puerta. — Zoro, lo siento mucho… Smoker no hubiera permitido esto…

— Vamos… — Zoro hablaba con él. La voz del gorila era ronca y temblorosa. Como con emoción contenida. — Vámonos de este lugar…

Tashigi volvió a repetir el nombre del gorila, pero él no le hizo ningún caso. Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin comprobar si él le seguía y solo cuando llegó a la salida, pareció arrepentirse, se dio la vuelta y miró a la chica. Su mirada reflejaba tanto dolor que Sanji pudo sentir sus propias tripas retorcerse de angustia.

— No te preocupes Tashigi, yo también lo siento por ti.

— Adiós… — Sanji se despidió de la muchacha, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Recogiendo la dignidad que le quedaba, siguió al profesor de gimnasia hasta la salida, y juntos, abandonaron la comisaria.

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 _ **Notas Finales:**_ _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? Se perfilan sentimientos. ¿Superficiales? ¿No correspondidos? También mucho drama y angustia, que siempre ayuda a provocar una buena catarsis.**_

 _ **Os esperamos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **#loveislove.**_

47


	4. Onigiri

**N.A:**

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda.**_

 _ **Actualización.**_

 _ **(Eso sí, lo sentimos, pero no esperéis otra hasta dentro de un mes, como mínimo. Camfrica-Uchiha- Rules, tiene que actualizar un Sasusaku que lleva SIGLOS de retraso.)**_

 _ **Con este capítulo se acaba momentáneamente la angustia inicial. A partir de aquí, las cosas se pondrán un poco más… ¿tensas?… pero solo hasta la próxima tanda de angustia. xD**_

 _ **Un aviso: no vamos a entrar en temas de abusos sexuales. Es algo que nos han preguntado y que queremos dejar claro. Este FIC solo pretende entretener, nada más. Es una pseudo-comedia-melodrama-romántico que no va a tocar según qué cosas en profundidad. La intención es que os lo paséis bien leyéndolo, no dejaros hechos polvo o que haya gente que sufra. La finalidad del FIC es ENTRETENER, sin pretensiones.**_

 _ **Sí tocamos el tema de la homofobia, porque eso nos interesa, está a la orden del día, pasa continuamente, aunque pretendan ocultarlo en según qué países: pasa en España, pasa en Francia, pasa en USA, y a lo bestia en Rusia, Chechenia o incluso Méjico. Solo tenéis que ver el Twitter, donde la gente se escuda detrás de un ordenador para decir todas las barbaridades que se le pasan por la cabeza. Tenemos vivencias de amigos que han sufrido vejaciones y agresiones, simplemente por ser quien son. Es más, el destrozo del coche de Sanji, está basado en un hecho real.**_

 _ **En fin, nada más por ahora.**_

 _ **Esperamos que nos dejéis algún comentario, sea bueno o malo**_ **.**

 _ **Referencias del capítulo:**_

 _ **Refrán:**_

 _ **\- "La paciencia es amarga, pero su fruto es dulce" es una cita que se atribuye a Rousseau, aunque también la hemos visto referida a Buda (así, que vaya Ud. a saber quién leches dijo eso… xD)**_

 _ **Libros:**_

 _ **\- Oliver Twist de Charles Dickens (si no habéis leído a Dickens, no sois personas xD)**_

 _ **\- El Resplandor de Stephen King (Peli de mucho terror. Hay libro y película. El libro es, como es obvio, mejor y si elegís película, la antigua, la "nueva" da asco.)**_

 _ **Música:**_

 _ **\- Heroes de David Bowie.**_

 _ **\- The Last Jedi (Main Theme from Star Wars)**_

 _ **\- Wheel's On Fire de Siouxie & The Banshees (Cover from Bob Dylan)**_

 _ **\- Enter Sandman de Metallica (Si conseguimos pasar a alguien al lado oscuro del Metal, nos daremos por satisfechas.)**_

 _ **\- Burnig Heart de Survivor (Sale en la BSO de Rocky IV, por si a alguien le interesa saberlo, Xd)**_

 _ **Link de Spotify actualizado: user/mykacam/playlist/1B5NVK5calwRwhLAU0vvb1**_

 **.3.**

 **Onigiri**

 _Dos vasos de arroz de grano redondo. Dos vasos y medio de agua. Dos láminas de alga Nori. Una cucharadita de sal. Medio vaso de agua. Opcional, añadir sésamo tostado. Para los rellenos, salmón al vapor o a la plancha picadito, atún con un poquito de mayonesa, palitos de cangrejo. A los rellenos se les puede añadir, cebolletas o jengibre encurtido picado todo muy fino._

 _Lavad el arroz con agua en un colador hasta que ésta salga clara. Poned el agua y el arroz en un cazo. A continuación, poned a hervir al máximo hasta que el agua hirviendo esté a punto de salirse. Una vez llegados a este punto, apagad el fuego._

 _En caso de quedar todavía agua, ponedlo al mínimo un poco más de tiempo._

 _Una vez apagado el fuego, dejad reposar unos 10 minutos. Durante todo el proceso de cocción y reposo del arroz, preferiblemente la tapa no deberá ser retirada. Una vez pasados los 10 minutos, retirad la tapa y dejadlo reposar de 5 a 10 minutos más._

 _Una vez acabada la preparación del arroz, se deja en un cuenco tapado con un trapo húmedo para que no se reseque hasta que se enfríe._

 _Mientras tanto, poned a calentar en un cazo el agua y la sal, hasta que se disuelva. Cuando se enfríe el agua salada, mojaos las manos en ella para que no se nos pegue el arroz al trabajar con él._

 _Preparad los diferentes tipos de rellenos que queráis. Para añadir el relleno, se pone una buena cucharada de arroz sobre una mano, y el relleno en el centro de éste._

 _A continuación, tendréis que acabar de formar la bola cubriendo por completo el relleno. Por último, se le da forma triangular (con las esquinas redondeadas)._

 _Es preciso presionar a conciencia la bola para que se quede bien compacta._

 _Una vez hecho esto, colocad una pequeña lámina de nori debajo, que hará que sea más sencillo de manejar. En vez de poner alga nori puedes rebozar el Onigiri en sésamo tostado. Dorar antes el sésamo en la sartén sin aceite._

. **oOo.**

Zoro ardía de ira.

La sentía bullir en su interior, ascendiendo desde el estómago hasta la garganta, como un ente, un algo con vida propia, un animal pegajoso que intentaba trepar hacia su corazón y su mente, con la intención de nublarle el sentido y hacerle estallar.

Zoro sabía que, si liberaba esa bestia volvería a la Comisaria y partiría en dos a aquel bastardo que era Spandam.

El autocontrol que su maestro le había enseñado cuando Kuina murió, a duras penas servía ahora para retener la rabia que quería descargar contra aquel mamón.

Debería trabajar más su autodominio. Aún más.

Sin embargo, y como todo lo que su mentor, Koshiro, le había enseñado, acabó funcionando y poco a poco, concentrándose en su propia respiración y casi en el latido de todo lo que percibía a su alrededor, mantuvo el rostro impasible mientras se dirigía hacia su coche.

La alusión a Kuina que había hecho aquel asqueroso de la máscara, había sido absolutamente imperdonable.

Spandam, ese grandísimo hijo de puta…

Había llegado demasiado lejos, aprovechándose de la ausencia del Capitán Smoker.

Cómo habían dejado a ese cabrón al mando, durante todo el invierno de Drum, era algo que Zoro ignoraba. Tashigi era mejor policía, muy eficiente, más inteligente y perceptiva y, por supuesto, era buena persona.

Aquel mamarracho, no lo era.

No tenía ninguna cualidad que le definiera como ser humano.

Se apoyó en la puerta de su coche, conteniendo un suspiro, que fue casi un soplido de rabia.

Kuina.

El día que murió, Spandam era apenas un cadete idiota que acababa de ingresar en el cuerpo de policía y al que habían destinado a Drum, seguramente, debido a sus bajos resultados. Y es que no había que engañarse, Drum no era precisamente, el destino preferido de nadie. Los funcionarios que acababan allí eran aquellos que no habían conseguido superar la media de las calificaciones mínimas para acceder a un puesto mejor, como Dressrosa, Alubarna en Arabasta o Sabaody. También estaban los nacidos en Drum, como Tashigi, el cadete Coby o el Capitán Smoker que, aun siendo números uno en resultados, habían optado por ejercer de policías en su ciudad natal.

Pero Spandam era un idiota.

Uno de los primeros trabajos de ese mamón había sido, precisamente, el de custodiar el cuerpo de Kuina el día del accidente.

Hasta que llegaran el Juez Baskerville y el Médico Forense, -que, por entonces, era el Doctor Hiluluk, mentor de Chopper-, para levantar el cadáver, el imbécil de Spandam tenía que montar guardia para evitar que nadie contaminara el escenario.

Zoro recordaba haberse fijado en el mamarracho, porque el muy majadero casi no se atrevía a mirar el cuerpo exánime de la preciosa chiquilla llena de vida que una hora antes, había sido Kuina.

Mientras Smoker, -quien por entonces era Sargento y no Capitán-, con todo el tacto del que el sabueso era capaz, cosía a Zoro a preguntas intentando averiguar qué había ocurrido, Spandam estaba afuera de la casa, con el cuerpo de Kuina, tiritando de frío y sorbiéndose los mocos que goteaban de forma grotesca desde su nariz roja, pequeña y bulbosa, hasta el suelo.

El idiota de Spandam se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano, cerrándose la gabardina del uniforme de invierno como si fuera un indigente aterido y Zoro, en shock por lo ocurrido, recordaba haber pensado que aquel policía recién llegado, era la viva imagen de la ineptitud.

Eso no había cambiado.

La alusión a Kuina había sido inaceptable y Zoro no sabía cuándo, cómo ni dónde, pero aquel desgraciado prepotente y narcisista, se comería sus palabras; y, sería tal su indigestión, que, para cagarlas, Chopper tendría que ponerle un enema para elefantes.

" _La paciencia es amarga, pero su fruto es dulce_ ".

Le vino a la mente aquel antiguo proverbio que Koshiro solía recitar cuando él se sentía impotente, no había conseguido sus objetivos, o alguna competición no había acabado con el resultado que esperaba.

Esto era lo mismo.

Por esa vez, debía tragarse su rabia, hacer caso a los sabios, tranquilizarse, recobrar la compostura y atender al rubito que había acogido como invitado. Ya tendría tiempo de encargarse de los del CP9 y meter la cabeza de Spandam, en el culo de Spandam.

A fin de cuentas, Kuina no iba a volver.

Zoro se dio cuenta de otra cosa: ni por un segundo, había dudado del francés. Se sorprendió pensando que, perfectamente, podía haberlo hecho. A fin de cuentas, acababa de conocerle era extranjero, vivía en otra ciudad y tenía mala reputación.

Sin embargo, Zoro sabía lo cobardes y comemierdas que eran Jabra y sus amigos y la historia que se habían inventado sobre el pobre franchute era una imbecilidad, burda y grotesca, llena de vacíos, huecos y lagunas, que hubiera hecho descojonar a Usopp, el más fantasioso de sus amigos, por lo inconsistente. Cualquier niño de primaria podría haber ideado una mucho mejor. Incluso él, que era bastante cazurro y no tenía demasiada imaginación para hilvanar historias, hubiera inventado algo de más calidad que aquella idiotez.

Si bien, el del pelo verde, sabía que ese invierno, con Smoker en Baterilla, y teniendo el rubio a Jabra y a sus satélites apoyándose mutuamente y en su contra, no podía ganar, por muy descalabrada que fuera la historia. Que lo era.

Finalmente, algo más tranquilo, se volvió.

El francesito estaba detrás suyo, observándole con su único ojo visible, acuoso e hinchado, al haber llorado. No se atrevía a hablar.

Zoro le miró, haciendo con los hombros un gesto de resignación.

— ¿Estás bien? — el rubito se lo preguntó, sinceramente preocupado.

— ¿Y tú? — Zoro respondió con otra pregunta. Esquivar era lo suyo.

Se acercó a Sanji, quien soltó un tremendo suspiro, y se le colocó delante.

— He estado mejor… — el francés rebuscó en los bolsillos de _su_ abrigo y sacó un paquete de tabaco. Extrajo un cigarrillo y se lo encendió con un pequeño mechero que también extrajo de la cajetilla.

Coño.

No se esperaba que fumara.

Sanji dio una calada y le ofreció el cigarrillo.

— ¿Fumas? — le preguntó.

— Es asqueroso. — Le contestó negando enérgicamente con la cabeza. — Pero sí me tomaría un trago…

Sanji agachó la cabeza, asintiendo, y siguió dando largas caladas hasta que el cigarrillo se consumió por entero. El del pelo verde esperó a que acabara, para después abrir la puerta del conductor y subir a su cacharro.

Sanji le siguió y se acomodó a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto.

Zoro volvió a sintonizar Radio Sakura, pero esta vez en la radio local, no había música, sino la voz de la locutora, Miss Valentine -una chica de Bighorn, a la que Zoro se había tirado una vez-, que entrevistaba a la Sra. Charlotte Linlin, Presidenta de la Liga de Protección de la Familia de Bighorn.

La Sra. Charlotte, Linlin, era uno de los pesos pesados del pueblo, regentaba un Salón de Té bastante sofisticado y se codeaba con las buenas familias de Drum. La Sra. Linlin era además, viuda y madre de catorce hijos, cuatro de ellos -Anana, Anglaise, Dolce y Dragée- alumnos de Zoro en primaria.

La Sra. Linlin, era también una loca con muy mala baba y durante la semana que los de Dresrossa estuvieron rodando se caracterizó por liderar las quejas contra ellos, efectuando un exacerbado alegato sobre el mantener la cabeza fría en cuanto a la ideología de género, que según ella y, con respecto a la protección al colectivo LGTBI, era exagerada e innecesariamente proteccionista.

— ¡Las niñas tienen vulva! ¡Los niños tienen pene! ¡Que no os engañen! ¡El lobbie gay es real! ¡No reconocer que existe un Imperio Gay es estar ciego! — la señora vociferaba exaltada, dejando que su voz viajara por las ondas de radio.

— No tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, y yo misma tengo amigos gays y amigas lesbianas y están de acuerdo conmigo en que…

— Joder…. — comentó Zoro incómodo, quitando la radio del coche — Es que no paran…

Sanji se rio entre dientes, aunque la cosa no tenía ni puta gracia.

Zoro consideraba que las cosas se estaban desquiciando. Tachar de imperio, lobbie, oligopolio o cualquier otra definición macroeconómica a un grupo de personas que lo único que pretendían era vivir su sexualidad libremente y en paz, era un despropósito.

Era lo de siempre, gente con pocas luces, poco trabajo y mucho tiempo libre.

— _Quelle lovely Lady_ … — comentó Sanji refiriéndose a la Sra. Linlin— ¿Son todos así en Drum?

Hizo la pregunta sin esperar respuesta y después enmudeció y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Zoro no dijo nada, ya que, la verdad, no había nada que decir.

— ¿Quieres ir al _Robson_? — preguntó Zoro cambiando de tema. — ¿Al hotel?

Sanji asintió, sin hablar. Tenía un surco morado debajo de su bonito ojo visible.

Se le veía cansado, emocionalmente drenado, y sinceramente, no era de extrañar. Lo que ese chico había vivido en poco tiempo era suficiente como para dejar exhausto a cualquiera.

En silencio, sin saber realmente qué decir, Zoro condujo por la Avenida Lapahn y esta vez, aparcó cerca del _Robson Park_.

—No hace falta que me acompañes, no te quiero molestar más…—dijo Sanji bajándose del coche. Se llevó la mano a las costillas, que todavía le molestaban. — Ya estás haciendo bastante por mí.

Zoro se encogió de hombros, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la portezuela de su destartalado Suzuki, bajándose de un salto.

— Te acompaño. — Le comentó casualmente. — Miss Bakin es como el viejo Fagin, de _Oliver Twist_.

Sanji levantó la vista de repente y se le quedó mirando con estupefacción.

— ¿Te gusta Dickens? — le preguntó sorprendido y con la boca abierta, olvidando al parecer, sus preocupaciones. — ¿Has leído _Oliver Twist_?

Zoro no contestó. Se limitó a sonreír y enarcó una ceja.

Así que el francés era del tipo sensible, lector, melómano y por lo visto, también caía en estereotipos fáciles. El del pelo verde se apostaba un ojo a que el rubito había pensado que él era el típico gorila con mucho músculo y poco cerebro.

Pues no.

La verdad es que leía muchísimo, porque le encantaba perderse en los mundos que la imaginación de otros creaban. Se evadía de la realidad, y, sobre todo, cuando los recuerdos de Kuina le asaltaban sin piedad y sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, el único refugio que encontraba era entre las páginas de un libro.

Eso, y en el alcohol.

Si bien, el alcohol le desinhibía de tal forma y en todos los sentidos. Tenía que tener cuidado a la hora de empezar a beber. Todas las veces que se había emborrachado _de verdad_ , había acabado con cortes, el ojo morado, o en la cama de alguna chica del pueblo, sin acordarse de nada o de casi nada de lo que había hecho o dicho. Y exceptuando a Perona, de la que sí conservaba memorias -seguramente, porque a ninguno de los dos les importaba demasiado el otro-, era como si su cerebro, para protegerse, hubiera extendido una manta sobre los recuerdos de sus aventuras sexuales. Para él, era como si nada hubiese ocurrido, salvo porque se despertaba junto a una chica desnuda, con dolor de cabeza y la polla irritada.

Volvió a la realidad.

Se percató de que Sanji esperaba un comentario más sobre su afición a la lectura.

El rubito parecía ilusionado de poder compartir impresiones literarias con él. No debía haber muchos lectores entre los actores porno que él conocía, pensó Zoro con guasa y algo de mala leche.

Si bien, él no iba a ser quien le diera coba al francés, así que no dijo nada más y pasó por su lado en silencio, impasible y casi sin mirarle.

La decepción en los ojos de Sanji fue evidente.

Pero a Zoro le importaba un pito si el rubito se desilusionaba, así que entró en el _Robson Park_ , sin esperar al actor que, unos segundos después, le siguió, trotando.

Construido en los años 70 por el mismo propietario que edificó el primer hotel de Las Vegas, el _Robson Park_ era a la vez, lujoso y decadente, a la manera del hotel _Overlook_ , de _El Resplandor_ , la novela de Stephen King.

El suelo era de mármol blanco con una cenefa de piedra oscura en cuadrado. En el centro, mosaico rojo y negro formando figuras romboides. Puertas de madera barnizada con vidrieras de cristal translúcido separaban el recibidor del pasillo, que llevaba al ascensor y a las habitaciones. Enormes cortinas amarillentas decoraban los ventanales dándole un aspecto decrépito. Horribles lámparas circulares con apliques de metacrilato que simulaban velas, decoraban el techo.

El _Robson Park_ era un Cinco Estrellas que había vivido tiempos mejores.

Zoro llegó al mostrador de madera, con el rubito pisándole los talones. Detrás, un hombre gigantesco, estaba leyendo un libro.

El tipo debía medir más de dos metros y su peso rondar los doscientos kilos. Era una mole. Y aunque tenía el pelo largo rubio y los ojos azules -no como los del francés, sino de un color desvaído y acuoso, para nada atractivo-, era realmente feo. La cabeza de aquel hombre era pequeña y parecía que estuviera superpuesta encima del cuerpo, como si hubieran colocado una cereza encima de una sandía. Llevaba el pelo suelto y de punta, y un enorme bigote grasiento, curvado hacia arriba con brillantina.

— Oi, Edward…. ¿Qué tal? — saludó Zoro colocándose delante del gigante. — ¿Está tu madre?

El corpulento tipo cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo mantuvo en secreto, debajo del mostrador, con la evidente intención de que Zoro no viera de qué obra se trataba.

El profesor enarcó una ceja. Por él, aquél imbécil podía leer las _Cincuenta Sombras de Grey_ , _Crepúsculo_ , una recopilación de Fanfics, o alguna mierda por el estilo. Como si le importara…

Antes de que el gigante pudiera responder, Sanji se colocó a su lado y musitó un tímido " _bonjour_ ".

— Hola _Doro_ — saludó el tipo mostrándose impasible, para después fijarse en Sanji y esbozar una enorme y desdentada sonrisa que le llegó de oreja a oreja — ¡Hola _Zeñor_ _Kuroazi_! ¡ _Penzé_ que _ze_ había ido!

Zoro vio a Sanji sonreír amablemente a aquel idiota necesitado de logopeda.

El gigante apoyó el codo en el mostrador y se sostuvo la cabeza con la mano izquierda, observando al francés con lo que parecía ser coquetería y una sonrisa de mamarracho pintada en la cara.

Coño.

De todas las cosas raras que Zoro había presenciado en las catorce horas anteriores, el intento de flirteo de Edward Weevil con el rubito fue la más inquietante.

El profesor de gimnasia miró a Sanji con la ceja enarcada; el francesito seguía sonriendo, totalmente indiferente a la espeluznante caída de ojos con la que le obsequiaba la mole de grasa que era el hijo de la dueña del _Robson Park_.

Claro que, si Edward Weevil intentara ligar con él, también se haría el disimulado.

O huiría lo más lejos posible.

— Necesito una _chambre_ , _Eddie_ , una habitación… — la cara de Zoro era un poema cuando el francés, con toda la intención, usó un diminutivo con el lerdo desdentado.

El profesor vio cómo Sanji le observaba por el rabillo del ojo, para luego seguir hablando con aquel pedazo de idiota que le sonreía como un hipopótamo en celo. — La necesito para todo el invierno, me he quedado atrapado en Bighorn.

La sonrisa de Edward Weevil se ensanchó hasta casi juntarse en la parte posterior de su cráneo, realmente encantado con la idea de tener a Sanji allí, hasta que abrieran la carretera.

Al menos, aquel imbécil podía disimular un poco ¿no?

Zoro se irritó.

Edward nunca le había caído bien, porque era un cretino sin personalidad, que se dejaba manipular por la arpía de su madre, pero aun así y como el mastodonte aquel era inofensivo y nunca se metía con nadie, siempre había pensado que quizá debería concederle el beneficio de la duda. Sin embargo, en ese momento, al ver cómo intentaba ligar con Sanji quien, abiertamente, pasaba de él, Zoro confirmó que el tipo no tenía remedio, porque su imbecilidad, era genética.

— Una habitación _pada_ todo el _inviedno_ … — repitió el hijo de Miss Bakkin encantado, disponiéndose a sacar el libro registro de huéspedes e inscribir a Sanji para alojarle.

El rubio sacó la cartera con su documentación del bolsillo derecho del abrigo que Zoro le había prestado. Miró a Zoro sonriendo, dándole a entender que su breve encuentro acababa en ese mismo instante, en cuanto él se alojara en el _Robson Park_.

El profesor de gimnasia observó que, aunque Sanji sonreía, aún tenía huellas de llanto debajo de sus ojos y en sus mejillas, algo irritadas por la sal de sus lágrimas; y, una sensación de extraña decepción le asaltó.

El rubito le caía bien.

Y, hacía tiempo que nadie -excepto los majaderos de sus amigos-, le caía bien.

— Eso no va a poder ser, niño…— Los pensamientos de Zoro se vieron interrumpidos cuando una voz antigua y rasposa les hizo volver la cabeza.

Miss Bakkin, estaba detrás de ellos, esbozando una falsa sonrisa, mientras sus ojillos de roedor brillaban detrás de unas gafas de protección solar con montura azul oscuro.

Era una mujer fea.

Muy fea.

Enana, bajita, arrugada y fea, de pelo rubio teñido, seco y cortito, que adornaba con un ridículo pasador en forma de sombrerito.

Los ojos de rata de Miss Bakkin, brillaban con astucia maliciosa, mirando a Sanji como si fuera el parásito de una sabandija de la _Cloaca Máxima_ y sus facciones le recordaron a Zoro, las de una alimaña.

— Hola Zoro… — saludó la mujer al del pelo verde, mirándole apreciativa. — Hacía tiempo que no te veía. ¡Cómo has crecido, muchacho! ¿Cómo está el viejo Koshiro? ¿Sigue refugiado en Robelle?

Zoro saludó educadamente y asintió.

Koshiro.

Aquel día había pensado mucho en él. Hacía tiempo que no le veía.

Koshiro fue su mentor y también, el padre de Kuina.

Él le había enseñado todo sobre espadas y esgrima y le había animado a dedicarse a ese deporte cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla con los estudios. Gracias a Koshiro, Zoro combinó los últimos cursos de bachillerato con la Escuela Deportiva de Grand Line, obteniendo tan buenos resultados que se graduó en tiempo récord, apenas dos años, obteniendo el título de profesor.

Era el más joven de la provincia de Drum.

No le fue realmente difícil, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, si no llega a ser por Koshiro que no dejó de animarle ni un solo momento. En Bighorn no existía nadie con su condición física o sus habilidades. A veces, Zoro pensaba que, aunque no hubiera tenido titulación, tampoco hubiera importado demasiado, ya que, igualmente, hubiera sido el profesor de gimnasia de la ciudad.

Hacía un par de años, justo cuando Zoro obtuvo el título, que Koshiro se había trasladado a Robelle, una de las tres ciudades de la provincia de Drum, y allí vivía, prácticamente aislado del mundanal ruido.

— Zoro querido… ¿Qué haces con _ese tipo_? — preguntó Miss Bakkin directamente y como si Sanji no estuviera presente. — No es una compañía recomendable… Ya sabes por qué…

Se hizo el silencio.

Zoro no abrió la boca, ni respiró.

Se limitó a mirar a Miss Bakkin como si fuera una pared la que le estuviera hablando.

Otra vez.

¿A cuántas situaciones de mierda como esa se tenía que enfrentar el rubio al cabo del día?

Observó a Sanji, que había abierto mucho los ojos, sorprendido y por supuesto, herido. El francés respiró hondo por la boca, muy cansado, y por lo que percibió Zoro, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no salir corriendo del hotel. Zoro entendió que lo único que impedía al francés largarse de allí en ese mismo momento, sin decir nada y sin volver la vista atrás, era su imposibilidad de encontrar otro alojamiento para todo el invierno.

Era el _Robson Park_ el único hotel del pequeño Bighorn.

— Mami, el _Zeñor_ _Kuroazi_ _quiede_ una habitación _pada pazad_ toda la _tempodada_ … — Edward pronunció la frase con voz temblorosa, con el miedo reflejado en su tono de voz, sin duda acojonado por la reacción que pudiera tener Miss Bakkin — _Ze_ ha quedado _atradapado_ en el pueblo.

— No soy sorda, Edward, ya lo he oído… — la arpía miró fijamente a Sanji mientras contestaba a su hijo con sequedad— Pero no puede ser. Que se busque otro sitio.

— Miss Bakkin…. ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué no puedo alojarme aquí si lo hice, precisamente, ayer? — Sanji inquirió con todos los modales y paciencia de las que en ese momento fue capaz. Toda una lección de autocontrol, aunque Zoro le observó crispar la ceja rizada de forma imposible. De haber estado en otra situación, aquel combo en espiral, hubiese sido gracioso.

— Por supuesto que puedes preguntarlo, niño… — Y, Miss Bakkin, se quedó callada.

Se estaba burlando de Sanji.

Zoro se preguntó qué demonios les había hecho el francés a aquella panda de desgraciados para que le trataran peor que al excremento de un ñu. El rubito enrojeció hasta las niñas de los ojos, visiblemente humillado. Aun así, sabiendo que no tenía más opción, se tragó su orgullo y preguntó a la arpía, mortificado.

— Miss Bakkin, ¿por qué no puedo alojarme aquí?

— Porque no quiero _gente como tú_ en mi hotel. — La vieja contestó como si hubiera esperado la pregunta y tuviera preparada la respuesta.

Las mejillas de Sanji ardían y Zoro estuvo a punto de cogerle de un brazo y sacarlo de allí, pero el rubito prosiguió la conversación, con modales propios de un príncipe.

— Estimada Señora, ayer nos alojamos todo el equipo de filmación. — Repuso el francés, manteniendo el tono amable y suave. — Y, la mayoría, éramos lo que Usted llama, "gente como yo". Miss Bakkin, ayer no le importó coger el dinero de gente como yo…

La mujer soltó una risilla.

— Oh, cariño… Ayer pagaba DofflyxStudios. El Sr. Doflamingo. — Dijo la mujer. — Ahora pagas tú y por supuesto, me reservo el derecho de admisión.

— No entiendo... La diferencia… Sigo trabajando para el Sr. Doflamingo.

A Sanji le temblaban las manos, pero esta vez, no eran nervios, sino rabia.

Vaya.

Zoro le miró interesado, ya que el tono del rubio era de ira contenida. Era la primera vez en dos días que el profesor de gimnasia detectaba auténtica rabia en el rubio. Como si su verdadero carácter hubiera estado, hasta ese momento, oculto bajo una capa de espesa amabilidad.

— Niño, tampoco tengo por qué darte explicaciones. —Prosiguió Miss Bakkin— Este es un hotel respetable, y _tú_ no lo eres, búscate un trabajo decente, sal con alguna buena chica, hazte un hombre de bien y entonces, si vuelves, ya hablaremos…

— ¿Qué…? — El rubio estaba atónito.

Zoro puso la mano en el hombro de Sanji para indicarle que no tenían nada más que hacer allí. Ya encontrarían una solución. Sanji no tenía por qué dejarse humillar de esa forma.

Sin embargo, el hijo de Miss Bakkin tenía algo que decir.

— Mami… El _Zeñor_ _Kuroazi_ es buena _pedzona_ … — el colosal Edward Weevil estaba abochornado.

Coño.

Si Zoro no hubiera estado totalmente indignado por el trato que estaba recibiendo Sanji, en ese momento hubiera compadecido al gigante, por tener aquella momia por madre. El del pelo verde se volvió a plantear que su odio hacia aquel idiota no tenía fundamento, cuando vio el intento desesperado que hizo el pobre, de enfrentar a su progenitora.

— Zanji ha _zido_ muy amable y educado _condmigo_ toda la _zemana_ …

Miss Bakkin volvió la cabeza hacia su hijo, incrédula.

— ¡Edward! ¡No me digas cómo tengo que llevar mi hotel! — La arpía le gritó sin piedad. — A saber, qué es lo que quiere de ti _este_ _Pierna Gorda…_ ¿Eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta que quiere _corromperte_?

— Qué quiero, ¿ _qué_? — Sanji no daba crédito a las palabras de la vieja bruja.

—Es Kuroashi. — fue Zoro quien habló. Aunque nadie pareció hacerle caso. — Kuroashi Sanji, no _Pierna Gorda_.

Cuando Tashigi en la Comisaría había preguntado el nombre del francés y este había respondido, Zoro había dado un respingo. Kuroashi Sanji era _el actor de las piernas_ , al que Ace adoraba. Era su ídolo y su ejemplo a seguir. Su amigo tenía todas sus películas, por las que la pandilla, nunca había mostrado ningún tipo de interés, aunque el pecoso hermano de Luffy insistía una y otra vez en su visualizar conjuntamente. Era tan poco el interés que le suscitaba que ni siquiera se había dignado en ver las fotos de las portadas de los videos del actor que Ace tenía en su casa. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría reconocido a Sanji de inmediato. Ese chico, al que ahora estaban humillando, era una jodida estrella del porno, con un elevado caché, y por lo que recordaba Zoro, y según les había explicado Ace mil millones de veces, el actor mejor pagado de toda Dressrosa.

Si bien, en ese momento, a nadie parecía importarle una mierda quién era Sanji.

El rubio, por su parte, estaba pálido, los ojos nuevamente acuosos y tenía una expresión de desolación y de no saber qué más decir sin perder la dignidad. Miss Bakkin sonreía como una rata y el gigante de su hijo, había agachado la cabeza, con las orejas ardiendo.

Zoro observó cómo Edward Weevil, acariciaba la tapa del libro que había ocultado bajo el mostrador cuando ellos habían llegado, como si tuviera un tic nervioso. Definitivamente, a Zoro le dio pena. Un chico criado con ese tipo de madre tenía todos los números de la rifa para ser infeliz.

— Miss Bakkin, mi trabajo es igual de decente que el suyo… — comentó Sanji finalmente. Estaba a punto de estallar en llanto. Estaba claro que se sentía atrapado. En Bighorn no había otro hotel, ni hostal, ni posada donde alojarse. Solo estaba el _Robson Park_. Si no le admitían allí, Zoro no sabía dónde coño iba el rubio a pasar todo el puto invierno de Drum hasta que la carretera de Arabasta se abriera.

Pero aun en aquella situación y recibiendo insultos, el actor no perdió, esta vez tampoco, los estribos ni los modales.

Admirable.

Zoro ya se hubiera liado a hostias con la vieja, sin importarle las consecuencias.

— Oi, cariño… — Miss Bakkin miraba ahora a Sanji con una mezcla de desprecio y pena. — ¿Realmente crees que tu trabajo es respetable? Respetable es ser médico, o profesor, o abogado, o escritor, o ser gerente de un hotel como este… No actor de esa porquería de películas en las que participas ¿Es que no tienes una madre que te diga estas cosas?

— Mi madre está muerta, Miss Bakkin. — Sanji mantuvo el rostro impasible. Zoro se estremeció. — Murió cuando yo tenía cinco años.

— Oh… Pobrecito niño… Ahora lo entiendo todo... — Miss Bakkin sacudió la cabeza como si lo sintiera, aunque estaba clarísimo que le importaba un pito el pasado de Sanji. — Qué difícil debe haber sido criarte sin una madre como yo, que te enseñara qué es y qué no es normal… ¿Verdad Edward?

Se hizo un silencio tenso y espeso que podría cortarse con la katana más afilada. Zoro apretó el hombro de Sanji con fuerza. Quería largarse de allí. Ya encontrarían una solución a todo esto. Hablaría con Luffy, que seguro que a él se le ocurría algo.

— Tengo dinero suficiente para pagar lo que usted me pida. — Sanji no hizo caso del apretón de Zoro.

— No quiero un dinero que viene de la prostitución. — Alegó la vieja con contundencia.

Zoro estaba poniéndose realmente nervioso y de mala leche. La vieja era una hija de puta, pero lo que le había dicho a Sanji se lo había insinuado él mismo aquella misma mañana cuando el francés le explicó que sus fans le hacían regalos.

Se sintió terriblemente mal consigo mismo y por el francesito.

— Este dinero me lo he ganado yo, trabajando como un burro, honradamente… Sin hacer daño a nadie. — Sanji estaba ahora, temblando como una hoja y, Zoro no quería que el francés perdiera la dignidad. Le apretó el hombro de nuevo. Esta vez, Sanji se lo sacudió de encima en un rápido movimiento y siguió hablando con la vieja. — No es prostitución, es cine.

— ¿Cómo llamarías tú a los que se acuestan con alguien por dinero? — La sonrisa de Miss Bakkin era de puro deleite. Como si disfrutara haciendo daño al chico que tenía delante.

Y así era.

Zoro no aguantaba aquella situación ni un minuto más, pero no podía reventarle la cabeza a la vieja, a riesgo de matarla, literalmente. Si Miss Bakkin hubiera sido un hombre, ya no tendría dientes.

¿Qué coño les pasaba a todos en su pueblo?

¿Estaban todos desquiciados?

¿Qué coño les importaba con quien se acostara la gente?

— Miss Bakkin… Si no me alojo en _Robson Park_ , no tendré dónde ir. No puedo pasar el invierno de Drum dentro de mi coche. — Sanji pálido, rabioso, indignado y humillado seguía hablando erguido y digno. — Me moriré de frío.

El rubito había quemado su último cartucho, apelando a cualquier resquicio de humanidad que quedara en esa rancia, sin perder la pose.

Admirable.

Pero Miss Bakkin fue implacable.

— Ese, querido niño, no es mi problema. — Le dijo sonriendo.

A Sanji se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Otra vez.

Y Zoro no pudo soportarlo más.

— Suficiente… — le dijo sujetándole esta vez por la muñeca y tirando de él. — Vámonos de aquí... Vamos, Cejillas…

Esta vez, Sanji se dejó llevar. Conteniendo las lágrimas de nuevo, consintió que Zoro tirara suavemente de él hacia la salida del _Robson Park_.

La voz de Miss Bakkin, les detuvo.

— Zoro, querido… No sé por qué estás con _ese_ , pero no creo que a los padres de tus alumnos les hiciera mucha gracia saber, si se enteraran, que simpatizas con _ese tipo_ de gente.

Zoro se volvió hacia la vieja. Su expresión era tan furiosa que la arpía dio un paso atrás, algo amedrentada. Le había amenazado velada y claramente. Le había amenazado con enturbiar la reputación que tenía en el pueblo, comprometiendo su trabajo.

Esa momia disfrutaba avasallando chicos de veinte años ¿o qué?

Zorra psicópata de mierda.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Miss Bakkin? — inquirió Zoro con la ceja enarcada y manteniendo el gesto impasible.

A él, esa tía hija de puta no le iba a amenazar así como así.

— Adelante cariño… — le alentó la vieja con falsa amabilidad. — Dime…

— ¿Sabe que la homofobia es un delito en nuestro país, en Grand Line?

La vieja miró a Zoro algo sorprendida, como si fuera la primera noticia que recibía con respecto a ese asunto; y, después, hizo una mueca que, al profesor de gimnasia, le recordó a la que se dibujaba en la boca de los tiburones antes de comerse a una pequeña foca.

La voz rasposa de la vieja salió esta vez en un susurro de triunfo, ronco y cruel.

— Si eso es lo que crees que ha ocurrido aquí, siempre puedes ir a denunciarme al Sargento Spandam. Creo que estará encantado de escucharos.

Zoro supo que la bruja había vencido.

Mis Bakkin dio por zanjada la conversación y se encaminó a su puesto, detrás del mostrador del hotel. Su hijo Edward tenía la cabeza gacha y no se atrevía a mirar a Zoro y mucho menos, a Sanji, que estaba a punto de vomitar.

— Y ahora Zoro, querido, saca a _esta_ de aquí, antes de que _yo_ llame a la policía.

 **.o0o.**

Zoro se caracterizaba por no dejarse sorprender por casi nada, aunque después de lo que había ocurrido en el _Robson Park_ con Miss Bakkin y en la Comisaría con Spandam, estaba totalmente anonadado.

No era idiota. Vivía con los pies en el suelo y sabía que mucha gente era una mierda. Si bien, nunca había presenciado los extremos de aquel día. En menos de una hora había visto cómo dos de sus convecinos se burlaban, humillaban y despreciaban a una persona inocente, porque era diferente a ellos. De haber podido, hubiera ido a casa a recoger sus tres katanas de competición, para después dejar el hotel hecho un guiñapo.

Estaba muy cabreado, aunque no lo exteriorizaba. Solo cuando sintió removerse algo en su mano derecha, se percató de que aun llevaba a Sanji sujeto por la muñeca y que se la estaba apretando con tanta fuerza, que le estaba marcando los dedos en la piel.

Si bien el francés no parecía darse cuenta. Estaba pálido y ojeroso y parecía a punto de vomitar.

— Oi… — Zoro no sabía qué decirle, porque no tenía palabras de consuelo. — ¿Estás bien?

El francés le miró entonces, abrumado, y de sus preciosos ojos azules empezaron a brotar lágrimas de incontrolable desolación.

— ¡Oi! — Zoro se espantó. No quería que ese chico llorara y mucho menos que lo hiciera con esa expresión de desamparo pintada en la cara. — ¡No! ¡Joder! ¡No llores, idiota! ¡No aquí delante del hotel!

Esa zorra de Miss Bakkin no se iba a dar un festín con las vísceras del rubito si él podía evitarlo. Y Zoro, en uno de sus arranques, sin soltarle, tiró de Sanji y se encaminó a lo largo de la Avenida Lapahn, hacia su Suzuki. Lo abrió y prácticamente empujó al franchute dentro del asiento del copiloto. A toda prisa, rodeó el coche, abrió la portezuela del conductor y también se introdujo en su vehículo.

— ¡Oi, Cejillas! ¡No dejes que te vean llorar! ¡No les des ese gusto!

El francés le miró desde el asiento del copiloto, totalmente roto, no podía detener los sollozos, que cada vez eran más intensos. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, como si le estuviera dando un ataque de ansiedad. El rubio apoyó la espalda en su asiento y miró hacia el techo del Suzuki, boqueando en busca de aire. Se llevó una mano al corazón, estrujándose el abrigo de Zoro como si le doliera el pecho.

Y seguramente le dolía.

—Quiero volver a casa…— musitó entre sollozos. — ¿Por qué…?

La pregunta era la misma que Zoro se estaba haciendo. El por qué había gente con tanto odio dentro. Pero el profesor no tenía la respuesta y, por tanto, siguió callado observando cómo el francés se descomponía delante de él.

Tres minutos más tarde, y al ver cómo Sanji, completamente destrozado, llevaba las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de pura desesperación, Zoro no pudo soportarlo más y, como el día anterior, se abalanzó hacia el rubio envolviéndole torpemente entre sus musculosos brazos, intentando confortarle, dándole ligeros golpecitos en la espalda; sin importarle una mierda las miradas cotillas que los transeúntes de la Avenida Lapahn les echaban al pasar por delante del coche.

Sanji, desamparado y necesitado, ocultó la cabeza en el hueco que formaban sus bíceps, aferrándosele al abrigo, mientras lloraba amargamente.

— Ei… Cejillas… No… Idiota, cállate ya… Por favor...

Pero no pudo calmarle y Sanji lloró toda su rabia y amargura entre los brazos del profesor de gimnasia que, media hora después, continuaba abrazándole, compasivo. El francés se había calmado un poco, pero aun hipaba y gimoteaba como un cachorro herido.

Zoro no quería soltarle, pero la verdad es que la situación le estaba empezando a resultar algo extraña. Y es que, en algún momento, su mano se había empezado a mover sola y de los ligeros golpecitos en la espalda, había pasado a acariciar, con ternura, el suave pelo dorado del francés.

Era una sensación rara, la de estar así, con aquel chico entre sus brazos.

Quería y no quería.

Se sentía en tensión y deseaba alejarle, pero a la vez, tenía la necesidad de abrazarle todavía más fuerte, para confortarle y protegerle.

Y, por otro lado, estar allí, a la vista de todos, le daba vergüenza.

Bufó levemente, incómodo.

Y se obligó a preguntarse si se sentiría tan extraño si hubieran sido Luffy o Ace, Usopp o Chopper, los que hubieran buscado protección entre sus brazos.

Y la respuesta que se dio fue no.

No.

No hubiera sido raro, ni se hubiera sentido extraño, si durante media hora cualquiera de sus amigos íntimos, le hubiera usado de paño de lágrimas en plena calle, abrazándole como si no existiera un mañana. Le hubiera dado igual.

Seguramente, con aquel chico era diferente, porque no le conocía lo suficiente. La tensión que sentía en ese momento no obedecía a nada. Solo era un perfecto desconocido que sollozaba entre sus brazos.

Claro. Era normal estar tan tenso.

Era una situación rara.

Finalmente, aun hipando, Sanji, se separó levemente de él para clavar sus dilatadas pupilas en Zoro.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? — El chico era la viva imagen de la depresión. — No puedo vivir todo el invierno en mi coche… Me moriré de frío.

Joder.

Zoro no sabía qué decirle. Estaba claro que nadie podía vivir en un coche tres meses, y menos, en pleno invierno de Drum. Y, menos aún… como estaba ese coche, totalmente destrozado.

— ¿Un apartamento? — Sanji, de pronto, parecía esperanzado. — ¿Puedo alquilar un apartamento? Seguro que hay pisos de alquiler en Bighorn.

— En lo que lo buscas uno, te acepta el propietario, te hacen el contrato y te conectan los suministros, el agua, el gas y la luz, te dará la primavera… —le explicó Zoro. — Esto no es Dressrosa, aquí las cosas funcionan a otro ritmo, mucho más lento. Además, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no eres muy popular…

La última frase pretendía ser un comentario medio en broma, para rebajar tensión, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que el rubio, asintió horrorizado.

— Yo no he hecho nada... _Mon Dieu_ … — Sanji se agarró nuevamente a Zoro y volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho del profesor, totalmente ajeno al incremento del ritmo cardiaco del chico del pelo verde. Al parecer el francés, estaba a gusto allí. — Están todos locos… _Tous fous, tous fous_ …

Sanji volvió a mirarle en muda súplica.

— ¿Qué hago…? ¿Qué puedo hacer? No conozco a nadie aquí.

Zoro no sabía qué decirle. No se le ocurría nada. Estaba algo bloqueado. Tan cerca de él, que, a través de los mechones de pelo dorado, podía verle ambos ojos. Los dos del mismo color intenso y vibrante.

Sus ojos. Azules.

Tan azules.

Eran preciosos.

Joder.

— Quédate conmigo. — Zoro lo soltó sin pensar.

Joder.

— ¿Eh?

— Conmigo, quiero decir, en mi casa… — repitió Zoro carraspeando y apartando al rubio de sí para poder mirarle bien la cara. — Quédate en mi casa en lo que pasa el invierno.

Sanji le observó en silencio, procesando la información.

— ¿En tu casa?

— Sí… — Zoro asintió con la cabeza. — Es la solución.

— ¿Contigo?

— Que sí tío, conmigo en mi casa… — empezó a ponerse nervioso.

No era como si acostumbrara a ofrecer su casa a extraños.

Sus únicos invitados eran Luffy, Ace y los demás. Zoro no era sociable, y sí muy celoso de su intimidad, pero aquel chico necesitaba ayuda y él tenía espacio de sobra.

No le iba a dejar morir de frío en la calle como si fuera un perro sarnoso.

¿Verdad?

Solo eran tres meses de invierno.

Quizá menos, si abrían antes la carretera.

Además, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, si quería alojar al rubito, alojaría al rubito.

¿Qué coño le importaba a la gente si alojaba al rubito?

Joder.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro? — Sanji le estaba observando como si fuera un animal muerto de hambre y él tuviera la capacidad de alimentarle. — ¿No te importa?

— No. Puedes dormir en el sofá. Mi casa es pequeña, pero está bien. Ya la has visto.

— Dios… Gracias… Gracias, gracias, gracias… — Sanji se le abrazó de nuevo, aferrándose a él como un bebé koala. — Estoy en deuda contigo…

— ¡Oi! ¡Basta! —Zoro estaba muy incómodo ahora. No quería que ese tío le abrazara más. Le hacía sentirse extraño y vulnerable. — ¡Suéltame!

Sanji le soltó inmediatamente, aunque de sus ojos seguían manando lágrimas, ya no podía disimular su alivio.

— No será un problema para ti, ¿verdad? — le pregunto el francés de repente.

Zoro sonrió de medio lado. ¿El rubito se estaba preocupando por él? Sanji debía estar pensando que, si todos los del pueblo eran tan hijos de puta como Spandam y Miss Bakkin, él podría resultar dañado.

— No.

Sanji se le quedó mirando otra vez, con su mirada azul, y una expresión cercana a la adoración pintada en la cara.

Joder.

Zoro se removió incómodo en su asiento y miró el reloj del coche.

Eran las once y media de la mañana. Ace debía tener abierto el taller.

— Vamos a ver a Ace.

El Cejillas abrió la boca, como atontado. Después, la espiral de su frente se curvó de forma imposible, como si de pronto, recordara quién era el famoso Ace. Con la palma de la mano se limpió los restos de lágrimas, respiró hondo y tragó saliva.

— Zor…

— Como me vuelvas a agradecer algo… Lo que sea, te bajo del coche de una patada en el culo. — El profesor no soportaba más tanta intensidad emocional. — ¿Estamos?

Había tenido suficientes lágrimas, angustias y gemidos para lo que quedaba de año. Y, si ese chico le volvía abrazar, quien saldría disparado del coche sería él.

Sanji no pareció tomárselo mal. Sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza.

— Debo tener una cara horrible… — rio de repente el rubio, llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

— Nah, estás muy guapo… — soltó Zoro, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Joder.

Lo había dicho sin pensar. Y, sinceramente, no sabía por qué coño le había dicho algo así. Quería animar al rubito, no darle coba. Miró de reojo al Cejillas, pero este no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Estaba demasiado trastocado.

A la mierda…

— Larguémonos de aquí. — Finalmente, hastiado, arrancó el coche, puso el intermitente y salió a la Avenida Lapanh, más rápido de lo que la climatología permitía. Condujo durante varios metros, pasando por delante de la Calle Joy Boy donde estaba la Comisaria de Policía, siguió recto un rato más y se paró en un semáforo.

Sintonizó Radio Sakura de nuevo. Con un poco de suerte, el programa de entrevistas de Miss Valentine habría acabado y la preciosa locutora, volvería a pinchar los clásicos en lugar de entrevistar a la matriarca, con voz de bruja malvada, que era la Sra. Charlotte Linlin.

En efecto.

En ese momento, la radio local había retomado su programación musical y a través de los altavoces del viejo coche de Zoro, el genial David Bowie cantaba, _Heroes_.

" _I, I wish you could swim. Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim. Though nothing, nothing will keep us together. We can beat them, forever and ever._ _Oh, we can be heroes, just for one day…"_

El del pelo verde miró de reojo a Sanji quien le devolvió la mirada. Ambos se echaron a reír, por no llorar. La canción era una auténtica paradoja en relación con la situación que acababan de vivir con Spandam y Miss Bakkin.

— El tal Ace ¿es como _esos dos_? —Sanji preguntó acabada la canción, refiriéndose al oficial de policía y a la vieja arpía que regentaba el hotel, rompiendo el silencio, algo más tranquilo. Aún tenía los ojos muy enrojecidos, pero se le veía mejor y más calmado y sus facciones se habían relajado un poco.

Zoro esbozó una sonrisa de comemierda.

— No. Ace es uno de mis mejores amigos. — Vio como Sanji asentía. — Es un buen tío y posiblemente, quiera salir a partirles la cara cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado.

Sanji se colocó de medio lado en el asiento del copiloto para poder observarle mejor.

" _No me mires"_. El rubito llorón había dejado de llorar y le observaba con ese ojo azul tan claro. La mirada directa y fija puso nervioso a Zoro.

Joder.

— ¿Por qué iba a partirles la cara si no me conoce de nada? — el Cejillas preguntaba por pura curiosidad.

— Porque Ace no soporta a Jabra ni a sus colegas… — Sanji asintió, comprensivo. — Y porque es gay.

— Ah… — Zoro vio como Sanji abría levemente el único ojo visible y fruncía la ceja, procesando la información. — ¿Y cómo sobrevive el tal Ace en este pueblo de homófobos? Pobrecillo…

Zoro rio.

— …. Porque Ace pega unas hostias capaces de volverte la cabeza del revés y metértela en el culo… — dijo — Y porque nos tiene a nosotros, a mí y a los demás…

Sanji soltó un soplido de diversión.

— A ti ya te he visto en acción…

Zoro bufó y sonrió de medio lado. El rubito no tenía ni puta idea de lo que era verle en acción.

Si le viera competir… _Eso_ era acción… Agarrar a Jabra por la espinilla para hacerle caer, _eso_ no era una mierda.

Si bien, no dijo nada, porque tampoco pretendía darse pisto delante del franchute -ni tenía necesidad de hacerlo-, y, como Sanji parecía querer halagarle, ni se dio, ni le dio coba, limitándose a quedar en silencio.

No estaba para gilipolleces y no necesitaba que nadie le hiciera la pelota.

El actor seguía observándole fijamente desde el asiento del copiloto y no pareció molestarse demasiado al no obtener reacción por parte del profesor, porque, nuevamente curioso, preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Quién son los demás?

El tema principal de _Star Wars_ sonaba en ese momento en la radio, mientras Miss Valentine hacía publicidad a la nueva película de la saga que, _The Last Jedi,_ que se estrenaría en diciembre del año siguiente.

— Los demás son mis amigos, Luffy, su hermano es Ace, Usopp Chopper, al que ya conoces y después están las chicas, Nami, Carrot y Vivi…

— Chopper… ¿el Doctor Chopper? — preguntó Sanji claramente interesado.

— Sí.

— Qué envidia... — comentó suspirando. — Tantos amigos…

— ¿Tú no tienes o qué?

El francés se lo pensó antes de contestar.

— No muchos… Supongo que Sabo…

— ¿Sabo? — ahora era Zoro el que preguntaba.

— Sabo, también es actor… Es… Es mi compañero. La mayoría de películas de DofflyxStudios las rodamos juntos. Estamos bastante unidos, nos preocupamos el uno del otro y esas cosas…

— ¿Es tu novio? — Zoro soltó la pregunta sin saber por qué.

— No, no… Yo no tengo novio… — rio Sanji llevándose la mano a la boca como si fuera un tímido colegial. Zoro enarcó una ceja. — Sabo es… un amigo… O mi pareja artística, más bien…

Zoro asintió. Así que no eran novios, pero Sanji se tiraba al tal Sabo…

— ¿Y tú? — la voz de Sanji tembló levemente al preguntarle.

— Yo qué… — Zoro le miró y volvió rápidamente la cabeza para observar la carretera.

El rostro del rubito había enrojecido.

— ¿Tienes novio? — Zoro le miró de nuevo y Sanji carraspeó al añadir — O… ¿Novia?

El Cejillas también quería saber.

Cotilla.

— No estoy con ninguna mujer. — Contestó.

Sanji no dijo nada más y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Zoro le escuchó suspirar y vio cómo la cabecita rubia se apoyaba en la ventanilla del copiloto.

— No te duermas Cejillas… — le advirtió — Estamos a punto de llegar.

— No me llames Cejillas… — protestó Sanji sin demasiada convicción. — No me gusta...

Zoro rio entre dientes. La conversación había sido más o menos amena y había surgido bastante natural, consiguiendo rebajar el tono dramático de lo anteriormente vivido. Zoro creía haber logrado, además, que Sanji no estuviera tan nervioso al hablarle.

Eso estaba bien.

— Es aquí.

Zoro había conducido por toda la Avenida principal de Bighorn, girando a la derecha por la larguísima calle del Fénix, hasta casi salir de la ciudad, hacia la carretera de Gyasta, uno de los tres pueblos de la provincia de Drum.

El taller de Ace estaba justo en el lado opuesto del pueblo, desde su casa. En condiciones climatológicas normales, tardaba diez minutos en llegar a la otra punta, pero aquel día, después de la tormenta de nieve, con las cadenas y las calles con un palmo de manto blanco, había tardado casi el doble.

La calle del Fénix era una calle comercial donde se situaban una pequeña tienda de ropa, otra de zapatos, una droguería y el único café de Bighorn, un pequeño local, donde, además de desayunar, también se podía comprar pan y algunos bollos, el _Party's_ , que regentaba la guapa y dulce Makino.

La mayoría de tiendas e incluso el pequeño café, estaban, en ese momento, cerrados, sin duda, en previsión de más nevadas, que según le había vaticinado Zoro a Sanji aquella mañana, caerían, de nuevo, por la noche.

Al final de la calle, un edificio de ladrillo rojo resaltaba entre los demás. No solo por su estridente color en una zona urbana de edificios blancos, sino porque su rótulo, enorme y pintado de negro con luces de neón naranja que advertían a todo el mundo que allí se situaba el taller mecánico _Wheel's On Fire_.

Zoro se había reído muchísimo de Ace cuando, hacía ya dos años, le había anunciado que iba a abrir un negocio de reparación de automóviles y le iba a poner el nombre de una canción de Bob Dylan, cuya versión de la banda post-punk _Siouxie &The Banshees_, era la que hacía que el pecoso perdiera la cabeza.

Al entender de Zoro, la canción estaba antigua y sobrevalorada, el nombre del taller era snob y, además, no es que los arreglos de vehículos fueran la pasión del hermano de Luffy, aunque no se le daba mal.

Pese al cachondeo de sus amigos, Ace había sido práctico.

Su verdadero deseo era navegar en su propio barco de vela alrededor del mundo, pero aquella era una ilusión cara y difícilmente realizable, y tampoco es como si el pecoso quisiera un S _ugar Daddy_ que financiara sus viajes, así que Ace prefería matarse a trabajar como un bestia, ahorrando todos los belis que ganaba con el sudor de su frente para algún día, poder cumplir su sueño.

El taller de Ace había sido un éxito.

El guapo, elegante y educado pecoso se había convertido enseguida en el técnico preferido de los que, en Bighorn, gozaban de una posición económica desahogada. El muchacho tenía un don especial para entender el funcionamiento y composición de los vehículos de lujo y pronto se convirtió en la mano derecha de Edward Newgate, uno de los hombres influyentes de Grand Line.

El Sr. Newgate, veraneaba en un palacete en Robelle, con más de 200 acres de terreno, que además de tener pista de tenis y cuadras, albergaba una colección de más de 200 vehículos, que iba desde la primera versión de la motocicleta Vespa, hasta un _Lamborghini Veneno_ , uno de los coches más caros del mundo.

Zoro ignoraba la historia de por qué Ace había caído en gracia al empresario, que le consideraba como algo parecido a un hijo, ya que el pecoso siempre había sido discreto con respecto a las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido, pero sí sabía que el hermano de Luffy se dedicaba por entero a las necesidades de los vehículos del Sr. Newgate a cambio de una magnífica paga; si bien, durante el invierno, como el influyente hombre de negocios disfrutaba del calor de Sabaody y no aparecía por Drum, el pecoso abría su taller al gran público y se encargaba de las reparaciones de los utilitarios de sus convecinos.

Ace vivía en el piso superior del edificio, encima del taller y por ese motivo, siempre tenía las puertas de su negocio abiertas. No fue, por tanto, extraño, ver la persiana metálica del local levantada y las luces de neón naranja del rótulo, parpadeando encendidas.

Zoro aparcó el coche cerca de la entrada y antes de bajar, tocó el claxon tres veces.

— ¡Ace! — gritó el nombre de su amigo. — ¡Oi!

Sanji se bajó también.

Aunque más tranquilo, parecía algo mareado y fuera de lugar, -quizá porque lo estaba- pero, aun así, le siguió de cerca, como si fuera su sombra. Zoro le esperó amablemente y cuando el rubio se colocó a su altura, el profesor se fijó por primera vez en que el francés era casi tan alto como él, que medía un metro ochenta y uno.

— ¡Ace! — Zoro volvió a llamar al mecánico, intentando evitar una línea de pensamiento de cosas sin sentido, como la altura de su invitado.

— ¿Zoro? ¿Eres tú? — una voz agradable y clara se escuchó desde el interior del garaje. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Entra.

— Vengo acompañado. — Anuncio Zoro riéndose entre dientes. Ahora que sabía quién era Sanji, el profesor ardía de impaciencia por ver la cara del pecoso mecánico.

Se iba a cagar del susto.

—¿Qué tal pasaste la tormenta, _Zorito_? ¿Mucho frío? — La risa de Ace resonó cantarina en el taller en el que él y Sanji acababan de entrar. — ¿Te emborrachaste con ese sake tuyo?

El taller olía a gasolina, aceite de motor y pintura. Era bastante amplio y albergaba espacio para los tres vehículos que tenía, en ese momento, en el local: un Volkswagen Tuareg negro, un Nissan Qashqai con la puerta del maletero hundida y un pequeño Mercedes Benz al que Ace parecía estar desmembrando pieza a pieza; montones de herramientas cuyo nombre Zoro desconocía aparecían colgadas en las paredes, encima de varias mesas de trabajo y por el suelo, junto a ruedas, cables, botes, bombillas de faros, líquidos de frenos, anticongelantes y alguna radio de coche antigua.

El enorme póster de la película de Arnold Schwarzenegger, _Terminator 2: Judgment Day_ , compartía pared junto a uno de _Metallica_ y de _Eddie_ , la mascota de _Iron Maiden_. Una fotografía enorme de un chico rubio, sin camiseta y mirada seductora, -que Zoro se fijó, se parecía mucho a Sanji-, quedaba casi oculto por un calendario de gatitos que publicitaba el _Party's_ , el café de Makino, y que marcaba con rotulador rojo la fecha del día, 29 de diciembre.

— Si vienes con Nami, ya se puede ir por donde ha venido, no pienso arreglar su moto gratis... — la voz de Ace tenía el tono jocoso y desenfadado de quien sabe que está hablando con un amigo íntimo — Ayer ya me desplumó bastante jugando al _Black Jack._

Ace salió por fin, desde detrás del enorme Volkswagen Tuareg que, al parecer, estaba trasteando. Llevaba unos pantalones tejanos azules, gastados y rotos, llenos de grasa, igual que la camiseta de algodón de tirantes, con el dibujo del _Gay Pride Kamabakka 2.015_ , totalmente gastado. El pelo ondulado, negro como el carbón, despeinado en mechones que le caían por la frente y recogido por detrás en una pequeña coleta con una goma negra. La cara pecosa y las cejas perfiladas enmarcando unos ojos alegres, vivaces y algo pícaros, también oscuros.

Esbozaba una radiante sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver a Zoro, obviamente estaba complacido con la inesperada visita.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está esa brujilla? ¿Con qué te ha chantajeado esta vez para que la traigas? — Ace se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz y se la llenó de grasa. — ¿Más sake?

— No he venido con Nami… — se limitó a decir Zoro y, se hizo a un lado para que Ace viera a Sanji. — Te traigo un cliente nuevo…

— _Bonjour_ … Hola… — el rubio sonrió tímidamente y se acercó a Ace, alargándole la mano para saludarle.

Zoro observaba la escena conteniéndose la sonrisa de comemierda; casi pudo ver cómo se curvaba la graciosa ceja espiral del francés, al sentir su mirada y no entender qué estaba pasando.

— ¡Hola! ¡Soy Ace! — el mecánico, encantado de ser presentado a un chico tan guapo, se limpió con un paño que tenía colgado en un clavo en la pared, cerca del calendario de mininos, y fue rápidamente a estrechar la mano del rubio, con una sonrisa en la boca y la mirada fija en los bonitos ojos azules de Sanji.

La sonrisa se le congeló en los labios.

Zoro, riendo entre dientes, casi podía oír los oxidados engranajes del cerebro de Ace girando, mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de su memoria dónde demonios había visto antes a aquel tipo tan apuesto.

Ace siguió mirando a Sanji, quien fruncía la ceja visible en una espiral imposible y con una expresión de extrañeza pintada en el rostro. Zoro pensó, no sin cierta guasa, que el francés tampoco parecía muy espabilado en ese momento, y estaba claro que nunca esperaría encontrar a un auténtico fan, en aquel pueblo de mierda llamado Bighorn.

Ace miró varios instantes más al francesito, como si le reconociera, pero no consiguiera ubicarle, hasta que, un minuto después, abrió los ojos como si fueran las compuertas del Canal de Suez.

Ya.

Zoro casi se descojona de risa.

Ace se puso rojo, luego, pálido, luego rojo otra vez y finalmente, abrió la boca emitiendo un extraño sonido gutural, a caballo entre la llamada de apareamiento del Estornino Soberbio y el grito de agonía de un chimpancé con dolor de muelas.

— T-t-tú eres… Tú eres… Tú… ¡Eres tú!

— Eh… —Sanji abrió los ojos, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que le habían reconocido, porque estaba claro, que aquel pecoso, lo había hecho. — Soy yo…

Zoro que se estaba ya riendo sin disimulo, miró directamente a Sanji, luego a Ace, y luego siguió carcajeándose abiertamente.

— ¿Qué pollas haces _tú_ con _él_? — la pregunta directa iba para Zoro, que no contestó y se limitó a encoger los hombros esbozando aquella sonrisa de medio lado que le hacía parecer, según le había dicho Nami alguna vez, un maniaco.

El rubio se había puesto muy colorado, y aunque sonreía, se le notaba totalmente avergonzado y abochornado. Ace le había reconocido y el franchute no estaba preparado para el despliegue de histeria que vino a continuación.

— ¿Tú eres Kuroashi Sanji? ¿Verdad? — el tono de voz de Ace era agudo y poco armonioso, debido a lo excitado que se hallaba ante su ídolo.

Eso era una novedad para Zoro, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo solo perdiera las formas cuando alguien insultaba a su hermano Luffy, -cosa que ocurría con mayor frecuencia de la deseable-. Lo normal es que Ace fuera un tipo muy educado y respetuoso que cuidaba el lenguaje y siempre sabía qué decir.

Esa era la primera vez que Zoro le veía sin habla y atontado.

— Llámame solo Sanji, _s'il vous plaît_ … — el francés, algo agobiado por la reacción del mecánico, no sabía qué cara poner

— ¡Soy muy fan de tu trabajo…! — el tono bermejo de las mejillas de Ace estaba difuminando todas sus pecas, según observó Zoro con diversión. Lástima no poder grabarlo con el móvil y enviárselo a los demás. — ¡Eres súper buen actor!

— Gracias… — Sanji no quería ser descortés y no sabía cómo soltarse de la mano que Ace aun estrechaba. — No es para tanto…

— ¿Cómo qué no? — Y entonces Ace se dirigió a Zoro, que seguía la escena con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, y empezó a recitar — En los _Grabby Awards_ , de hace dos años fuiste "Actor Revelación"; y, el año pasado y este, "Mejor Actor", también has ganado el premio a la "Excelencia" y a la "Personalidad". El premio a la "Mejor Película" era una en la que tú participabas. En el premio a la "Mejor Escena de Sexo", estabais " _Revolution_ " Sabo y tú como protagonistas. También has ganado premios a la "Mejor Sonrisa", a la "Versatilidad", al "Mejor Culo y Abdominales" y a la "Flexibilidad".

Ace tomó aire y siguió.

— Eres la imagen de DofflyxStudios ¡y llevas ya dos años de portada en su página web! — Ace estaba realmente emocionado y seguía hablando como un loco. — ¡Nadie lo había conseguido hasta que llegaste tú! Tus videos tienen millones de reproducciones y se dice que eres el mejor pagado...

Sanji enarcó la ceja rizada que hizo un giro imposible, y sonrió tímidamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Zoro estaba flipando.

— Tengo toneladas de revistas donde eres portada y ¡posters! He visto todas tus películas: " _Los Hombres Solos_ ", " _Gravedad_ ", " _Fuera de Juego_ ", " _Star Glans_ ", " _La Isla de los Tritones_ ", " _Miénteme_ ", " _El pastel de Boda_ ", " _No Te Cases Con Una Psicópata_ ", " _Prometidos_ ", " _Sí Capitán, Mi Capitán_ ", " _Los Cerezos en Flor_ ", " _Nacido Para Amar_ " …

Ace siguió recitando la lista de películas. No se dejó ni una.

El francés tenía la boca abierta, igual que Zoro. El profesor de gimnasia no hubiera imaginado, ni en un millón de años, que Sanji fuera tan prolífico.

Él no había visto en su vida al rubito.

Claro, que él no consumía pornografía, pero Ace sí y jamás se había fijado en las portadas de las películas que su amigo exhibía delante de sus narices, para convencerle de que aquellos tíos practicando sexo, metiéndose de todo, por todos los orificios de su cuerpo y contorsionándose en todas las posturas habidas y por haber, era arte.

Ace seguía hablando sin parar, ajeno al sonrojo de Sanji y a la boca abierta de Zoro.

— … Pero mi favorita, la mejor película que has hecho, una auténtica obra de arte, donde te descubrí y gracias a la que te he seguido desde entonces es " _Entre Muros_ ". Esa película me rompió el corazón y, además, me ayudó a salir del armario…

Sanji dio un respingo.

Zoro le miró.

El rubito había abierto mucho los ojos, impresionado.

— Yo tenía diecisiete años, entonces… — dijo Sanji en un susurro. — Esa película no la ha visto todo el mundo… Está en francés.

— No hace falta hablar francés para entender el amor… — dijo Ace y sonrió frunciendo la nariz en una mueca adorable.

Sanji sonrió abrumado, enrojeciendo hasta el nacimiento del pelo, musitando las gracias, emocionado. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del abrigo y extrajo de la cajetilla, otro cigarrillo. Después, como dándose cuenta de que no podía encender un cigarro en un local donde las paredes rezumaban gasolina y líquidos inflamables, lo dejó entre sus dedos para juguetear, nervioso, con él.

Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, Zoro no supo si era orgullo o tristeza o una mezcla extraña de ambas emociones. Si bien, Ace, que era una persona realmente empática, también lo percibió y se llevó las manos a la parte posterior del cuello, de repente, avergonzado por su arrebato de fanatismo extremo.

— Vas a pensar que soy un acosador…

Sanji negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante, pero Zoro percibió que aquella bonita sonrisa no llegaba del todo a los ojos del rubio.

Ace parecía idiota a veces, pero -al igual que su hermano Luffy-, no lo era y, también, se percató de lo forzado de la expresión del francés. Entonces, Zoro vio cómo Ace observaba con atención a Sanji. Pareció que el pecoso mecánico, de pronto, advirtiera los rasguños, las magulladuras o el gesto de dolor del rubio cuando se llevaba la mano a las costillas: o, su ojo visible hinchado y enrojecido, por culpa de haber llorado.

En la mente de Ace se debió hacer la luz.

— Oye, tío… ¿estás bien? No te ofendas, pero ahora que me fijo, tienes muy mala cara. — Ace se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa, como si decirle al francesito llorón que no tenía buen aspecto, fuera un pecado mortal.

— No estoy demasiado bien. — Reconoció Sanji agachando la cabeza, llevándose una mano al mechón de pelo que le tapaba el ojo y aplastándoselo hacia abajo— Y, Zoro me ha dicho que me puedes ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar? Claro… — la expresión de Ace cambió de curiosa a muy curiosa. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa, encantado de servirle de algo al ídolo que tan buenos ratos le había hecho pasar. — ¿En qué?

— Unos… Unos tíos me han destrozado el coche y me he quedado atrapado en Drum… En _su_ casa… — el rubio señaló con el cigarro apagado a Zoro que se quedó mirando la punta estúpidamente. — Hasta la primavera…

— ¿Atrapado? ¿En _su_ casa? — Ace preguntó como si no hubiera oído bien — ¿En casa de Zoro?

— Sí —Esta vez, Zoro y Sanji contestaron a la vez.

— ¿Tú? — preguntó de nuevo Ace, mirando a su amigo.

— Sí… — Zoro asintió con la cabeza, corroborando la situación, mientras la boca de Ace formaba una "O" perfecta.

—Joder…

Zoro sonrió a Ace con malicia. El mecánico no podía disimular la envidia. Su actor favorito iba a pasar casi tres meses de invierno compartiendo techo con él.

El pecoso amigo de Zoro, se obligó a mirar a Sanji, que a su vez, le observaba con paciencia, casi acostumbrado a protagonizar situaciones en las que, como Ace en ese momento, alguien perdiera la cabeza en su presencia.

— Dices que te han destrozado el coche… ¿Es que has tenido un accidente? — preguntó Ace finalmente. Sanji puso cara de sorpresa y Zoro sonrió. Sin duda el rubito había esperado que, con la emoción del momento, Ace no se acordara de nada de lo que le había contado.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Ace no solo tenía buena memoria y era muy observador, también era profesional y aunque hubiera estado delante el mismísimo Satán, hubiera tenido en consideración a sus clientes, preguntando los detalles que les habían llevado hasta él.

— No, no, qué va… — el rubito sacudió la cabeza — Zoro me ayudó... porque… bueno…

Sanji enmudeció, enrojeciendo. Zoro entendió que el francés no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a explicar las circunstancias que les habían cruzado.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — preguntó Ace, ladeando hacia él, la cabeza con curiosidad. A Zoro le recordó a un Chihuahua esperando su galletita. — ¿Cómo os habéis conocido?

Sanji suspiró.

— _Cejillas_ … Ace es de confianza… — le dijo Zoro intentando darle ánimos y haciendo caso omiso del fruncimiento de cejas de Sanji al oír, otra vez, el sobrenombre. — Es uno de mis amigos más cercanos.

— Gracias… — dijo Ace sonriendo alegremente. — Yo también te quiero.

— No te lo creas tanto. — le soltó Zoro de forma abrupta.

El francés le miró durante unos segundos, sopesando. Zoro le sostuvo la mirada de nuevo, sintiendo cómo sus tripas volvían a retorcerse.

Joder. La mirada del niñato ese, le ponía nervioso.

Le estaba empezando a costar aguantarle aquella mirada tan azul.

Finalmente, el rubio tomó aire, como si le costara un esfuerzo enorme volver a relatar todo otra vez, se llevó el cigarro apagado a la boca y se lo posó en el labio, con mucho estilo.

Zoro observó cómo Ace le miraba con la boca abierta y las orejas ardiendo. El mecánico no se dio cuenta, pero sin querer, se pasó la lengua por los labios, como si quisiera lamer el cigarro en la boca de Sanji; el profesor casi pudo oír el engranaje de la polla de su amigo al izarse como una bandera.

Lo que le faltaba. Tendría a Ace en celo, todo el invierno.

El rubio, ajeno al apetito sexual desatado del pecoso amigo del profesor, mordió la punta del pitillo. Tartamudeando al principio y con seguridad al final, relató a Ace todo lo que había pasado desde su encuentro con el mamón de Jabra.

Zoro escuchó con atención, comentando a veces y asintiendo otras.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando que el rubito pronunciara las "r" y acabara las frases con aquel estúpido sonsonete cantarín. La cadencia silábica del acento francés le tenía atrapado y se percató de que esa era la única vez, desde que había conocido a Sanji, que le oía articular más de tres frases seguidas.

En quince minutos, Sanji había acabado de hablar y en el taller de Ace se hizo el silencio. El pecoso había cambiado el gesto y ahora miraba a su actor favorito con los ojos entornados y los dientes apretados.

Zoro conocía aquel gesto y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Se lo había visto hacer a Luffy, cuando se disponía a desatar una tormenta de mierda.

— Zoro, llévame hasta su coche. — Ordenó el mecánico después de varios segundos de silencio. — Quiero echarle un vistazo…

 **.oOo.**

Zoro nunca había visto a Ace soltar tantas barbaridades por su boca como cuando comprobaba el estado en el que había quedado el Audi de Sanji.

El viaje hasta la casa del profesor había durado veinte minutos, en los que Ace había estado extrañamente callado. No es como si Zoro pensara que se sentía cohibido ante su ídolo. Al contrario, cada vez que Ace hablaba a Sanji, lo hacía como si acabaran de abrir un bote de melocotón en almíbar que el mecánico fuera a zamparse; le había ayudado a subir al Suzuki al percatarse de que tenía las costillas doloridas y había insistido en parar a comprar analgésicos en la farmacia de Kaya para que el rubio pudiera mitigar en algo, el dolor de las contusiones.

Le había hablado suavemente, como a alguien muy valioso y las miradas directas e intencionadas que le dirigía, habían obligado a Sanji a apartar la vista en un par de ocasiones, con el sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas.

Ace era un seductor nato y si se lo proponía, Sanji no tendría nada que hacer contra él, por muy actor porno que fuera. Caería en las redes de Ace como si fuera un colegial en su primera cita en serio.

Aun así, Ace no era idiota y sabía perfectamente que aquel no era el momento de desplegar todo su encanto con el franchute llorón, así que a Zoro no le extrañó que los pocos comentarios que el pecoso efectuó durante el trayecto, estuvieran encaminadas a conocer las circunstancias en las que Sanji se había quedado atrapado en Drum.

— Así que Jabra, Spandam y Miss Bakkin… — comentó Ace. Zoro asintió mientras conducía. — Son despreciables…

Sanji se giró desde el asiento del copiloto para mirar a Ace, que se situaba en el trasero, detrás de Zoro, para poder observarle mejor. Zoro vio por el espejo retrovisor cómo el mecánico miró al actor, con su sugerente sonrisa, enarcando las cejas en un gesto pícaro. Sanji volvió la cabeza hacia la carretera, rápidamente y carraspeando.

Zoro frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y Miss Bakkin? — preguntó el del pelo verde, reflexionando en voz alta. — De Spandam me lo espero, porque es de los del CP9, pero Miss Bakkin…

— Supongo que ahora que el equipo de filmación se ha ido, dejándole pingües beneficios a la arpía esa, le interesa más mantener las apariencias con los vecinos que tantos problemas le han dado esta última semana…

— No es como si nosotros hubiéramos estado follando por las esquinas o haciendo algo inapropiado… — Sanji lo comentó con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla del copiloto, francamente cansado. — No hemos hecho nada malo…

Ace, desde donde estaba, le acarició la coronilla, en un gesto de simpatía. El francés dio un respingo, pero no dijo nada y siguió apoyado, mirando la carretera.

" _Pobre chico_ ", pensó Zoro. Vaya dos días que llevaba. Primero esos cabrones y ahora, su amigo, el acosador…

— El pueblo estaba revolucionado… — comentó Ace, indiferente a la indiferencia del actor. — Miss Bakkin recibió presiones de la Liga de Protección de la Familia para echaros del hotel.

Sanji asintió.

— Quise ir a veros… A verte…. — explicó Ace, puntualizando. — Pedirte un autógrafo y esas cosas, pero entre que yo estaba hasta arriba de trabajo y vosotros estabais muy escondidos, no pude…

— Nos miraban mal… — comentó Sanji. — Casi no salimos de las habitaciones, porque no queríamos problemas. Solo para filmar. Incluso el Sr. Doflamingo, había alquilado una casa. Solo un día salimos de compras y un grupo de tíos del pueblo nos insultó, porque Sabo y yo íbamos cogidos por el cuello.

Otra vez ese Sabo. Zoro se removió en el asiento del conductor.

— ¿" _Revolution_ " Sabo? — preguntó Ace, con emoción contenida.

Sanji volvió a girarse hacia atrás para asentir sonriendo.

— El mismo…

Ace no dijo nada más y sostuvo la mirada al francés, quien volvió a observar la carretera pasados unos segundos.

— La Sra. Charlotte es una auténtica arpía… — comentó Zoro.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Sanji — Me suena el nombre…

— Una bruja… — dijo Ace riendo.

— La loca de la radio de esta mañana… — explicó Zoro a Sanji. Este asintió. — Esa tía era muy amiga de Miss Bakkin, y me apuesto un ojo a que el haber alojado a tus amiguitos toda la semana pasada, ha enfriado su relación. Ahora que no están, explicarle que te ha echado, es una manera de volverla a unir a la gorda.

— ¿La gorda? — preguntó Sanji.

— Charlotte Linlin, la loca de la radio. — Zoro volvió a aclarárselo.

— Una bruja… — Ace volvió a reír y esta vez también lo hizo el francés, girándose de nuevo hacia el mecánico que se mostró encantado de haber, finalmente, obtenido la aprobación de su ídolo.

Zoro gruñó.

Idiotas.

Finalmente habían llegado a casa de Zoro donde el coche de Sanji yacía moribundo en un lateral de la propiedad. Ace se bajó del Suzuki, gesticulando como si hubiera descubierto los restos de un sacrificio humano realizado en honor de algún Dios pagano y llevándose las manos a la cabeza de pura ira, emitió un gruñido parecido al que hubiera soltado un Dragón, de haber estos existido.

Ace recitó una florida lista de improperios contra Jabra y los que habían dejado el precioso Audi de Sanji hecho un guiñapo inservible.

— ¿Tienes un seguro? — preguntó Ace a Sanji justo después de acordarse de la madre de Jabra. — Dime que sí…

— Sí… — musitó el rubio algo cohibido. Zoro supuso que el francés no estaba acostumbrado a la clara empatía que el mecánico seductor, estaba demostrando por su situación.

– ¿Qué compañía tienes? Por favor, no me digas que es esa mierda de " _Alvida, Seguros de Vida_ ". — Suplicó Ace. — No cubren casi ningún siniestro y cuando lo hacen, es muy difícil cobrar de ellos.

— No. Tengo a _Buggy Insurance Clown. —_ Comentó Sanji, algo preocupado. — Es esa que anuncia…

— …El tío ese vestido de payaso… — Zoro acabó la frase por él. Ace asintió, palmeando el hombro de Sanji que ponía cara de no acabar de entender si aquella aseguradora era buena o mala.

Zoro se puso al lado del rubio, que se apartó levemente, al notar el roce de su brazo.

El profesor indiferente a la reacción del francés, señaló a Ace la puerta derecha del coche, donde alguien había pintado un enorme falo color naranja.

— Freud tendría mucho que decir a esto… — comentó Ace dirigiéndose a Sanji. — Homofobia exagerada, pintar pollas en las puertas… ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

El francés reflexionó la respuesta y Zoro observó cómo la ceja en espiral se curvaba nuevamente, girando sobre sí misma.

— Alguien quiere salir del armario… — dijo finalmente Sanji soltando una risita divertida.

Ace le secundó, encantado de haber provocado aquella reacción en su ídolo, otra vez.

Zoro miró a Sanji. Era la segunda vez que le oía reír. Esta vez la risa sí le llegaba a los ojos y aunque no podía decirse que fuera total, era un sonido algo escandaloso y contagioso. De esas risas que uno quiere oír siempre, porque divierten más que el propio chiste.

Que una situación como aquella acabara en risas, solo podía conseguirlo Ace.

Zoro, que se mantuvo impasible, sintió, por un instante, algo de envidia.

Él no tenía la capacidad innata, que sí poseían algunos de sus amigos, para hacer sentir mejor a los demás. Ace, Luffy e incluso el idiota de Usopp, se inventaban historias que podían animar al más deprimido. Él, por contrario, no pillaba los chistes y apenas podía contar uno. Es más, el profesor de gimnasia siempre había pensado que él podía deprimir al tío más positivo, sin siquiera abrir la boca.

Y ahí estaba Ace, consiguiendo en menos de una hora, lo que él no había podido hacer en un día y medio: hacer sentir mejor al rubito.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño hasta que se encontró con la curiosa mirada de su amigo, que, con la ceja enarcada, le observaba atentamente.

—Zoro ¿qué te pasa? Tienes cara de estreñido…

Nuevas risitas divertidas del Cejillas, que enmudeció de golpe cuando el del pelo verde le miró con malas pulgas.

Sanji enrojeció avergonzado; y Zoro no pudo evitar sentir cierta alegría maliciosa.

— ¡Oi, oi, no dejes que el _Espadachín Sangriento_ te intimide…! — dijo Ace a Sanji golpeándole levemente en el hombro para al final dejar, casualmente, una mano apoyada en la espalda del rubio. — Siempre se pone a la defensiva cuando no sabe qué decir…

— Yo no me pongo a la defensiva — contestó Zoro cruzándose de brazos. — Y siempre sé qué decir.

Ace rio. Retiró disimuladamente la mano de la espalda de Sanji, y dirigiéndose nuevamente al francés, señaló a su amigo con el dedo.

— Toda su postura es defensiva… — hizo caso omiso de la mirada asesina que le dirigió Zoro y se cruzó de brazos, igual que él — ¿Lo ves? Siempre se pone ese muro delante. Y esa cara tan seria… Parece que esté pensando algo profundo, como en la insoportable levedad del ser o algo por el estilo, pero en realidad se está acordando de que no se ha cambiado los calzoncillos desde el día de Navidad.

— Oi… Yo no soy tan cerdo como tú… — protestó Zoro manteniendo la postura impasible. — Me cambio a diario.

El rubio volvió a reír, observando a Zoro por el rabillo del ojo. El profesor le volvió a mirar con cara de malas pulgas, pero esta vez, Sanji no se amedrentó.

Por su parte, Ace estaba encantado de hacer reír al francés, pretendía insuflarle ánimos y por supuesto, ligar con él. Eso estaba fuera de toda duda.

Idiotas.

Los chistes malos, los toquecitos casuales y las miradas que el mecánico dirigía al rubio, -que hubieran derretido el iceberg que chocó contra el Titanic-, eran claro ejemplo de que Ace estaba entrando en calor.

Y su amigo, no era, precisamente, del tipo mojigato. Cuando le gustaba alguien, fuera quien fuera, daba un par de vueltas alrededor de su presa, seduciéndola con sus encantos, envolviéndola poco a poco con su ardiente personalidad, para después, lanzarse directamente a la yugular.

Lástima que Ace tuviera pocas oportunidades para cortejar a nadie.

Había pocos chicos en Drum con los que no se hubiera acostado en el pasado y casi ninguno con el que quisiera hacerlo en el futuro. No eran tantos allí y Ace, por regla general y desde hacía algunos años, no se comía un rosco, excepto por algún viajero despistado de vez en cuando, que no le solía durar más de las dos noches de rigor del fin de semana de turismo.

Tener varias semanas a su ídolo allí, iba a ponerle de lo más insoportable.

Si bien, Sanji estaba más preocupado por su situación que por flirtear con Ace.

Un punto a su favor.

— ¿Podrás arreglar el coche? — preguntó Sanji finalmente, cambiando el tema— Si hay algo que el seguro no cubra, lo pagaré sin problemas.

Ace le sonrió exhibiendo todos sus dientes, para después entornar los ojos, como sopesando a su nuevo cliente.

— Si hay algo que no cubra el seguro, lo repararé a mi cargo… — dijo Ace volviendo a posar su mano, esta vez, en el hombro de Sanji. — Como muestra de agradecimiento por los buenos ratos que me has hecho pasar…

Sanji se quedó callado un momento procesando la información, para luego abrir mucho los ojos.

— ¡No puedo aceptarlo! — empezó diciendo el rubio, pero fue silenciado por Ace, que le apretó un poco el hombro para que se callara.

— Tómatelo también como una disculpa…. En Bighorn no todos somos tan cabrones como Jabra, Spandam o Miss Bakkin.

— Espérate a que conozca a Lucci… — comentó Zoro.

— Ese no es un cabrón, es un psicópata… — apostilló Ace.

— Cada vez me lo ponéis mejor ¿sabéis? Bighorn está repleto de gente maravillosa, por lo que veo… — Sanji arqueó la ceja en una espiral imposible y se llevó la mano al bolsillo del abrigo, para extraer un cigarro del paquete. Antes de que sacara su propio mechero, Ace se adelantó y esbozando una sonrisa deslumbrante, le acercó un encendedor que había obtenido de la nada, dándole fuego.

— Gracias… — murmuró Sanji con el cigarro entre los labios.

— Para servirte... — Sonrió Ace con aire travieso, y Sanji, inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su coche.

Claramente, le estaba dando esquinazo.

Zoro bufó, medio riendo, ganándose a cambio una mirada airada de su amigo mecánico, que no se dio por vencido.

— El lunes me llevaré tu Audi al taller, necesito mi grúa… Lo revisaré para saber qué tiene, a parte de los evidentes destrozos de tapicería, chapa y pintura… Te haré una lista con todo y si me das los datos de tu seguro, yo me encargaré de ponerlo en marcha.

— ¿De verdad? — Sanji giró la cabeza para ver mejor a Ace, aunque como se encontró con la mirada de Zoro, volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el destrozado vehículo.

— Sí, pero no te hagas ilusiones… Hay piezas que se tendrán que pedir a fábrica y hasta la primavera no se abrirá la carretera… — Comentó Ace. — Así que puede que aunque despejen el camino hacia Arabasta, tengas que esperar un poco más…

— Si consigues hacerlo funcionar, cuando abran la carretera, yo podré irme conduciendo hasta Dressrosa… puedo acabar de repararlo allí… — Sanji reflexionó en voz alta. — O puedo dejarlo aquí y volver a buscarlo cuando esté.

Ace asintió.

— Haré lo que pueda... — dijo el mecánico y dirigiéndose a Zoro le preguntó. — ¿Me llevas de vuelta al taller?

— ¿No quieres quedarte a comer? — preguntó el profesor de gimnasia a su amigo. — Haré sopa de sobre…

El profesor observó por el rabillo del ojo, como Sanji, al oír "sopa de sobre", hacía una mueca de horror.

Finolis.

— Me quedaría, pero tengo trabajo… — replicó Ace haciendo un mohín de fastidio. — El Volkswagen Tuareg que estoy revisando es del alcalde Wapol. Al parecer, ese idiota no tiene otro momento del año para traerme el coche que en pleno invierno de Drum.

Zoro esbozó una sonrisa de comemierda. Eso no era del todo cierto. El alcalde Wapol había tenido que esperar todo el verano para dejar el coche en el taller de Ace, ya que el pecoso de su amigo se había pasado los meses de estío con los magníficos vehículos de Edward Newgate.

— Jódete y trabaja… — comentó finalmente el profesor de pelo verde.

— Yo también te quiero… — Ace se dirigió entonces a Sanji y le alargó la mano, estrechándola efusivamente, contento. — Ha sido un honor conocerte, Sanji, aun en estas circunstancias.

Sanji sonrió amablemente, asintiendo.

— Aunque supongo que nos veremos muy pronto. Y no dejes que _Zorotal_ te intimide… — el profesor bufó cabreado cuando Ace usó el horrendo mote que le había puesto.

Ace no dio tiempo a Sanji a preguntar qué clase de sobrenombre era ese, porque el mecánico se fue trotando hacia el Suzuki Vitara de Zoro, metiéndose de un salto en el asiento del copiloto, después de abrir la puerta, no sin antes, guiñarle el ojo con picardía.

Zoro y Sanji se quedaron entonces frente a frente, mirándose en silencio, que el francés rompió unos segundos después, visiblemente incómodo.

— ¿Está bien que me quede solo en tu casa? — preguntó carraspeando — Aprovecharé para llamar a Dressrosa, había dejado el teléfono cargando…

— Está bien. — Zoro asintió, se rascó la cabeza y esquivó la mirada del rubio dirigiéndola hacia un punto infinito de la carretera de Arabasta — A fin de cuentas, también va a ser tu casa unas semanas… ¿no?

— Supongo… — el francés dio una calada y aspiró el humo del cigarro. — Oye… No tienes por qué hacer esto si no quieres… Me buscaré la vida, no te preocupes.

— Qué pesado eres… No lo digas más... —El profesor de gimnasia chistó y lanzó una mirada directa a los ojos azules del rubio. — Hay un juego de llaves debajo del tiesto de color verde, ese que tiene la grieta. Quédatelo. Es para ti.

Sanji asintió.

— ¿Tienes arroz? — preguntó de repente el rubio. — ¿Alga Nori?

Zoro asintió, algo sorprendido por el abrupto cambio de tema del rubito.

— Algo hay… Rebusca en los armarios de la cocina… ¿Vas a cocinar?

El rubio asintió.

— No pienso comer sopa de sobre… — el francés dio una larga calada a su cigarro y miró a Zoro con una expresión en la cara, que no admitía réplica.

El profesor arqueó la ceja derecha.

— Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó curioso.

— Onigiri.

El del pelo verde esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Su comida favorita.

Como si el francés lo hubiera sabido…

Tal como había hecho por la mañana, Zoro se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo para después dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia el coche.

—Siéntete como en tu casa…

 **.oOo.**

Sanji sintió propagarse el incendio por su rostro, por vigésima vez aquel día.

El calor le carbonizaba el cuello y orejas, como si le hubieran escaldado la cara con agua hirviendo. El francés vio cómo Zoro se metía en el coche, se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y arrancaba el vehículo sin dirigirle una mirada más, mientras Ace, en el asiento del copiloto, cotorreaba sin parar.

Sanji se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando calmar el escozor de su intenso sonrojo, que le irritaba la piel.

Sonrió avergonzado.

— _Mon Dieu… Que c'est beau…_

Zoro era muy guapo.

La verdad es que Sanji estaba impactado.

Conocía a muchos chicos realmente apuestos… Modelos, actores, gente de la farándula, con cuerpos esculturales… Casi todos, carne de gimnasio, anabolizantes y pesas, pero Zoro era distinto: los músculos que se le adivinaban a través de la ropa no eran fruto de esteroides, sino de genética, trabajo y mucho deporte sano.

Pero, aunque el cuerpo de Zoro era digno de admirar, -incluso con un abrigo de plumón verde encima-, lo que realmente estaba poniéndole nervioso eran sus ojos. La mirada punzante y fiera, como la de un depredador. Su forma de observarle, como si rompiera sus barreras y penetrara en su alma.

Se sacudió la cabeza.

Qué gilipolleces estaba pensando.

Lo que ocurría era que la gentileza del hombre-musgo, confortándole y calmando su roto espíritu, los pequeños gestos que le había dedicado, abrazándole, alborotándole el pelo y todas esas mierdas sentimentales, le habían dejado descolocado.

No estaba acostumbrado a que le trataran con tanta amabilidad.

A lo que estaba acostumbrado era a tipos como Ace, que le adoraban, pero a la vez, querían follarle de todas las formas imaginables. Y no es que el mecánico le pareciera un mal tipo… Todo lo contrario, por cómo había reaccionado el pecoso, estaba seguro que era un tío noble y majo, pero estaba claro, que también le interesaba su culo.

Suspiró hastiado.

La mayoría de las veces que le presentaban a alguien nuevo, es porque alguien quería su culo. Las fiestas de DofflyxStudios en las que le obligaban a participar eran un hervidero de vejestorios adinerados y salidos, muchos de ellos, amiguetes del Sr. Doflamingo a los que había que tratar bien. Eso no significaba que, si no quería, tuviera que irse a la cama con ellos, -solo de pensarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta-, pero el Sr. Doflamingo apreciaba que sus colegas se lo pasaran en grande y estuvieran contentos y entretenidos.

Sanji estaba harto de hombres de negocios que llevaban una vida respetable sin salir del armario, y que, en la noche de Dressrosa, se dedicaban a perseguir jovencitos como él, tratándole, muchas veces, con exigencia, brusquedad innecesaria, sin modales, usando lenguaje y palabras soeces, como si creyeran que el mero hecho de dedicarse al cine de adultos le convirtiera en un pedazo de carne, o le rebajara intelectualmente.

Incluso un día, en los aseos de una disco que DofflyxStudios había cerrado para ellos, le habían llegado a agarrar por las nalgas, pretendiendo forzarle a un polvo intenso. Claro que el vejete que lo había intentado tuvo que adquirir después de aquello, una nueva dentadura postiza.

Por eso, Sanji estaba descolocado, no estaba acostumbrado a la amabilidad cortés de un perfecto desconocido.

Y eso le desconcertaba.

No había podido evitar el sonrojo cuando Zoro le había desordenado el pelo de esa forma. Se había puesto como un tomate.

No se lo esperaba.

Un gesto tan tonto y tan amable y cariñoso.

El típico gesto que se le hace a alguien a quien se ha cogido afecto.

Dios.

Basta.

Zoro no le había cogido afecto. Le acababa de conocer, por el amor de Dios…

Solo le había ofrecido su casa por pura lástima.

Quizá le tenía cierta simpatía, por lo que le había pasado, y tal… Nada más.

El tipo-musgo fanático de las armas ninja era buena persona y se le veía noble y de buen fondo. Sanji suspiró de nuevo. Ni siquiera tenía claro que pudieran ser amigos. Se habían encontrado debido a las circunstancias y a la amabilidad del hombre del pelo verde.

Zoro vivía en un mundo tan diferente al suyo, que la diferencia, a priori, era irreconciliable.

— _Ça…!_ — se dijo.

Basta ya. Se acabó el cigarro, lo tiró a la carretera observando cómo caía sobre la nieve y se dirigió hacia el porche de la casa. Localizó la maceta verde con la grieta y encontró las llaves.

Estaban colocadas en un llavero con dos gadgets de plástico, uno era una en forma de _katana_ y el otro, de pájaro. Sanji miró con curiosidad la extraña combinación, se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta.

No estaba familiarizado con la casa y se dirigió directamente al salón, donde había dejado su teléfono cargando. El indicador estaba iluminado y el rubio suspiró aliviado. Parecía que el cacharro funcionaba. Lo desconectó y a su vez, puso a cargar el Ipad que había recuperado del doble fondo de la maleta.

No había visto ningún ordenador en la casa y no sabía si el gorila verdoso tenía conexión a internet. Aunque el tipo parecía algo cazurro, ya le había demostrado que no lo era, con la sorprendente alusión a Charles Dickens y a su _Oliver Twist_ , así que lo más seguro fuera que Zoro tuviera Wi-Fi. Si eso era así, podría retomar sus sesiones en Periscope y narrar lo que le estaba pasando.

Sería divertido explicar a sus seguidores que estaba atrapado en aquel pueblo de mierda, mientras se convertía en la estrella principal de las Fiestas de la Homofobia de Bighorn.

Genial.

Se rio solo y le entraron ganas de fumarse otro cigarro, pero se contuvo.

Si al _Espadachín Sangriento_ , como le había llamado Ace le daba asco el tabaco, lo más seguro es que no apreciara el hecho de que Sanji se diera al vicio dentro de la casa. Iba a fumar poco ese invierno si para hacerlo, tenía que congelarse las pelotas en el jardín.

— _Onigiri_ … — Sanji se recordó en voz alta lo que pensaba preparar y con el teléfono en la mano, se encaminó hacia la pequeña cocina donde aquella mañana había preparado las Crêpes.

Estaba más tranquilo, ahora que sabía que iba a permanecer en casa de Zoro y poco a poco fue recuperando la confianza en sí mismo, curioseando la pequeña estancia que tenía intención de convertir en sus dominios durante el transcurso del invierno.

Y es que ni loco pensaba comer alimentos de bote todos los días, como al parecer, pretendía Míster Gorila. Si el Cuadrúmano Verde quería destrozarse lentamente el estómago, no iba a ser él quien se lo impidiera, pero mientras convivieran bajo el mismo techo, él se encargaría de proporcionarle una alimentación de calidad.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Zoro.

Sanji silbó contento cuando, rebuscando en las alacenas, descubrió un paquete de arroz para preparar sushi y tres sobres de alga nori. Bufó cuando leyó que la fecha de caducidad de dos de los sobres, había pasado hacía un año y medio y sin contemplaciones, los tiró a la basura, renegando en francés sobre la vergüenza que suponía desperdiciar comida.

En poco tiempo había dispuesto sobre la mesa una lata de atún, un bote de mayonesa -ya se encargaría más delante de hacerla él mismo-, una botellita de soja, un aguacate y un botecito de ajonjolí que caducaba la semana siguiente.

Siguió rebuscando en los cajones y encontró un cazo con tapa que le vendría muy bien para hervir el arroz. Justo detrás del cazo, vio una extraña peana de color negro.

— _Une poupée?_ — se preguntó extrañado mientras tiraba de la peana — ¿Un muñeco?

Lanzó un alegre gritito de sorpresa cuando un Darth Vader de unos veinte centímetros de alto apareció ante él, empuñando un sable láser color rojo que sujetaba en posición de descanso.

— _Une radio!_ — Sanji rio alegremente.

Era una radio-reloj.

Ese Zoro era un friki de dos pares de narices, pero Sanji estaba encantado. Él era también muy fan del Dark Lord de las galaxias y, además, gracias a su descubrimiento, podría escuchar música mientras cocinaba.

Sanji trasteó el muñeco, comprobando que tenía las pilas puestas del revés, seguramente, para evitar que se estropearan. Tocó aquí y allí y de pronto, el que fuera el padre de Luke Skywalker se iluminó, parpadeando como una nave espacial.

— Veamos…

Sintonizó la emisora local, Radio Sakura, que empezaba a serle tan familiar. La femenina voz de la locutora anunciaba el _Enter Sandman_ , de _Metallica_ y Sanji arqueó una ceja.

Le gustaba la canción, -a quién no-, pero le recordaba demasiado a sus ataques de ansiedad nocturnos.

Colocó el muñeco Darth Vader en un extremo del mármol de trabajo, haciendo sitio como pudo, ya que no había demasiado espacio, bajó el volumen al mínimo, lo justo para que la música se convirtiera en hilo; y, una vez preparado todo, se volvió hacia su teléfono que había dejado encima de la pequeña mesa de la cocina y cerca del frutero de manzanas.

Había llegado el momento de hacer llamadas.

Le dio al botón encendido y esperó a que la melodía de inicio finalizara, para después, marcar su clave de acceso. El teléfono se encendió mostrando los ojos azules y la pícara expresión del actor Travis Fimmel, de la serie _Vikings_ , que el francés se había puesto de salvapantallas. Le encantaba ese tío. El personaje de _Ragnar_ _Lodbrok_ estaba tan bien hecho que le extrañaba que todavía no hubiera ganado el Emmy al mejor actor.

Todo parecía funcionar correctamente en el móvil, porque inmediatamente, el aviso de llamadas perdidas apareció en la parte superior del cacharro.

Veinte llamadas perdidas eran muchas llamadas para Sabo.

— _Mon Dieu_ … Me va a matar… —murmuró.

" _Hush little baby, don't say a word. And never mind that noise you heard. It's just the beasts under your bed. In your closet, in your head. …. "._

La voz de James Hetfield era como una premonición, lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la línea cuando consiguiera hablar con su amigo.

" _Exit, light. Enter, night. Grain of sand. Exit, light. Enter, night. Take my hand._ _We're off to never-never land"_

Suspiró.

Marcó el número de Sabo.

La señal de llamada dio dos tonos antes de que el teléfono se descolgara, casi con impaciencia, al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Sanji! ¡Sanji! ¿Estás bien? ¿Eres tú? — una voz muy alarmada, pero clara y juvenil, parecía realmente preocupada.

— Sabo, soy yo. Estoy bien... — contestó Sanji, intentando parecer calmado.

—¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTÁS? ¡ESTÁBAMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS! — Sanji tuvo que apartarse el auricular de la oreja para que los gritos al otro lado de la línea telefónica, no le perforaran los tímpanos. — ¡JODER! ¡LLEVAMOS UN DÍA Y MEDIO DESQUICIADOS, SIN TENER NOTICIAS TUYAS! ¡DONDE COÑO TE HABIAS METIDO! ¡PENSÁBAMOS QUE TE HABÍAS MUERTO!

— Lo siento, tío… Todavía estoy en Bighorn. — contestó Sanji, sintiéndose muy culpable. — Me quedé atrapado ayer con la nevada…

— ¿CÓMO? — la voz de su amigo Sabo no daba crédito a lo que oía. — ¿QUÉ TE HAS QUEDADO ATRAPADO EN BIGHORN…? ¿Y LA CARRETERA?

— Está cerrada. Estoy atrapado aquí… — repitió Sanji con mucha paciencia y sin perder la calma.

Entendía que Sabo estuviera muy enfadado con él.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea, que finalmente rompió el propio Sabo, rebajando el tono.

— Hostia puta… Sanji… El Sr. Doflamingo te va a matar…

— Lo sé… — el francés suspiró, sintiendo cómo se le retorcía el estómago. Si algo le daba miedo, era enfrentarse al poderoso dueño de los estudios de cine.

— Pero… — Sabo no podía dejar de preguntarle— Ayer por la mañana estabas rarísimo… Más de lo habitual. ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo ahí?

— Turismo.

— Turismo en mis cojones… —contestó Sabo sin perder la calma— ¿Tenías un casting, verdad?

— Sabo…

— Estamos en casa. Solo estamos Cavendish y yo, no hay peligro… Nadie nos oye.

Sanji suspiró. No podía ocultárselo a Sabo. Tampoco a Cavendish que, aunque siempre se preocupaba más por sí mismo y su aspecto que por los demás, tenía buen fondo y era leal… O eso quería pensar Sanji.

— Sí, Sabo, tuve un casting… Anda, pon _el manos libres_ , que voy a cocinar.

Sanji dejó el móvil encima de la pequeña mesa de la cocina, no sin antes conectar el altavoz. Escuchó cómo Sabo bufaba, pero también conectaba el suyo. Ahora podrían hablar los tres: Caven, Sabo y él, mientras iba preparando los Onigiri para la comida.

— ¡IMBÉCIL…! ¡IBA A LLAMAR A LA MARINA, JODER! — la voz aflautada de Cavendish alcanzó un volumen casi tan alto como la de Sabo, aunque luego rebajó el tono, por algo que el otro chico le susurró y que Sanji no atinó a entender. — ¿Te fue bien el casting?

Sanji suspiró.

— Me fue como el puto culo…— rio Sanji entre dientes. — Es lo de siempre… Cuando saben que te dedicas al porno… Adiós.

— Lo siento, chaval…— Sanji sabía que Cavendish era sincero. Junto con Sabo, era el único que conocía que la ilusión de Sanji era dedicarse al cine convencional.

Mientras hablaban, Sanji había cogido un vaso, lo había llenado dos veces con el arroz y lo había depositado en un cuenco, después, había abierto el grifo y, con un escurridor cochambroso que había encontrado en uno de los armarios, se dedicaba a lavarlo para extraer todo el almidón.

— Nah… Lo superaré.— No tenía otro remedio— Y… después de eso, tuve un percance con el coche…

Los dos amigos lanzaron exclamaciones al otro lado de la línea. Sanji esperó a que acabaran de gritarle que era un idiota por haberse quedado en Bighorn sabiendo que se avecinaba una tormenta. Mientras, lavaba el arroz, volcándolo del cuenco al escurridor y repitiendo la operación con la intención de que al final, el agua saliera clara.

— ¿Qué tipo de percance? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sabo finalmente— ¿Un accidente?

— ¿Te has hecho daño? — añadió Cavendish preocupado.

— Bueno… No sé si se puede considerar accidente… — se lo pensó antes de continuar y luego decidió que tampoco ganaba nada ocultando información a sus amigos. — Más bien ha sido una agresión… Y sí, estoy algo magullado.

Y Sanji empezó, por tercera vez, a explicar todo lo que le había pasado desde que el día anterior decidió, como un completo gilipollas, quedarse en Bighorn un rato más para participar en aquel casting de mierda, cuando estaba más claro que el agua que no le iban a escoger para el papel de joven Ned Stark.

Mientras hablaba, Sanji acabó de aclarar el arroz y en la pequeña cazuela con tapa volcó dos vasos y medio de agua, con la misma medida del arroz, que también añadió en el cazo. Lo tapó y lo puso a calentar. Cuando el francés acabó de explicar su experiencia en la comisaría, la voz de Cavendish le impidió continuar con el relato.

— ¡QUÉ HIJOS DE PUTA! — vociferó— ¿TE HAN MARCADO LA CARA? ¡ME VOY A CARGAR AL POLICIA ESE DE MIERDA, A VER SI TIENE COJONES CONMIGO!

— No grites más capullo de mierda… Solo me faltaba que me rompieras los tímpanos… — dijo Sanji riendo entre dientes— No os preocupéis, solo estoy algo magullado y con el orgullo por los suelos…

— Bueno, espero que te hayan hecho un buen descuento en el hotel… Vas a ser su cliente estrella este invierno… — comentó Sabo. Y ante el silencio de Sanji, el otro chico añadió — ¿No?

— Bueno… — Sanji carraspeó— Con respecto a eso… No estoy en el hotel…

Y Sanji se lo acabó de explicar mientras apagaba el fuego del arroz, lo dejaba reposar y preparaba el relleno de los Onigiri: atún, mayonesa, soja, aguacate. Cuando acabó de explicar toda la historia, el silencio al otro lado de la línea era más que significativo.

— Lo siento mucho, Sanji… — le dijo Sabo — Tú menos que nadie merece pasar por algo así… ¿Quieres que se lo expliquemos al Sr. Doflamingo?

— Nadie se merece pasar por algo así… — comentó el rubio mientras cocinaba — Y no, no quiero que se lo expliquéis al jefe, ya decidiré yo si lo hago y qué le digo…

— Preguntará por qué te llevaste tu coche, en lugar de volver con nosotros y con Gin. — comentó Cavendish.

— Lo sé… Tengo que pensar bien qué coño le digo… — Sanji suspiró, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la columna.

— Pues piénsalo _muy_ bien, porque no es tonto… — le advirtió Sabo. — No creo que le haga mucha gracia saber que estás pensando en dejarle. Eres su gallina de los huevos de oro.

— Nunca mejor dicho… — comentó Cavendish y Sanji casi pudo oír la colleja que se llevó de Sabo por haber hecho un chiste tan malo.

— Y llámale rápido… Ya sabes que teníamos previsto grabar el día 7 de enero, después de la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Sin ti, no sé qué vamos a hacer…

— O a quien van a escoger para sustituirte... — comentó Cavendish.

Sanji se sintió terriblemente culpable.

Siempre eran los mismos chicos participando en las mismas películas, y en eso radicaba el secreto del éxito de DofflyxStudios. La confianza, la camaradería y el cariño que se tenían los actores, se reflejaba en las películas y conseguía transmitir algo más que puro sexo. Las filmaciones de DofflyxStudios tenían un plus emocional que otras productoras de la industria, no conseguían. Si Sanji no estaba para rodar, tendrían que sustituirle con otro actor. No había muchos en la recámara, y ninguno de ellos alcanzaba el nivel de confianza de Sabo con Sanji y con Cavendish.

— Lo siento mucho, chicos… — Sanji se apoyó contra el mármol de la cocina. — Soy un cretino.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

— No eres ningún cretino, Sanji… — comentó Cavendish con cierto remordimiento en la voz. — No tienes la culpa de lo que ha sucedido.

— Si no hubiera ido a ese maldito casting… — dijo el rubio. — Nada de esto habría pasado…

— Tú tienes que perseguir tus sueños, idiota… — le dijo Sabo alegremente y cambió el tema rápidamente— Oye… ¿Y cómo es?

— Cómo es quién… — preguntó Sanji mientras comprobaba la temperatura del arroz.

— El tal… ¿Zoro? Vaya nombre… No será un psicópata o algo así… — bromeó su amigo.

— No creo. Si hubiera querido joderme, me hubiera dejado tirado en la nieve ayer… — Sanji soltó una risilla. — En cambio, me ha ofrecido quedarme con él en su casa hasta que abran la carretera.

— Igual tiene un sótano con aparatos de tortura… — comentó Cavendish. — Igual mata gays por diversión.

— Si es así, me puedo dar por jodido… — rio Sanji. — Caven, si me asesina, te puedes quedar con mi colección de revistas de peces…

— ¿Y para qué coño quiero yo tu colección de revistas de peces? — preguntó el otro chico riendo — Yo lo que quiero es tu popularidad…

— Para eso necesitas talento, Caven… — comentó Sabo haciendo caso omiso del gruñido de su amigo. Después, volvió a preguntar, interesado. — En serio, Sanji, ¿cómo es Zoro?

Sanji tragó saliva y sonrió pícaro. No sabía si decirles a sus amigos que iba a convivir con el Dios Apolo durante todo el invierno.

— Es majo… — se limitó a decir, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

— ¡Venga, no me jodas! Desde cuándo describes a la gente con un simple " _es majo_ ". — Sabo le conocía demasiado bien. — Es guapo, ¿verdad?

— Mucho…— a Sanji le entro la risa floja y sus dos amigos le secundaron lanzando exclamaciones al otro lado de la línea telefónica. — Más que guapo es… muy _hot_ y tiene músculos que yo no sabía que existían en el cuerpo.

— Joder Sanji… —al otro lado de la línea las carcajadas estallaron en un coro de alegres risas. — Qué envidia, tío…

— En serio… En mi vida había visto a alguien así. Es… Imponente.

Sabo y Cavendish seguían carcajeándose y burlándose de Sanji, que les dejaba reír mientras rellenaba los Onigiri que había empezado a montar.

— Tiene el pelo corto, teñido de verde…

— ¿De verde?

Más risas de aquellos dos idiotas.

— Sí. Es realmente sexy. — _Y suspiró. — Jodidamente sexy.

— ¿El pelo verde es sexy? — preguntó Cavendish riéndose. — Venga, no me jodas…

— Sí, imbécil. —Comentó Sanji con un gruñido y de pronto preguntó algo que le venía rondando la cabeza desde el día anterior — ¡Sabo! ¿Cómo se llaman esas algas redondas, como de pelusa, que hay en la costa de Hokkaido?

— ¿Algas verdes redondas…? Ah, marimos.

Sanji esbozó una enorme sonrisa diabólica, que solo pudo ver el muñeco-radio Darth Vader.

— Eso… ¡Marimo! Zoro tiene el pelo como un marimo. Suave y verde.

— ¿Se lo has tocado?

— No, joder, ¿cómo coño quieres que se lo toque?

Menudos lerdos.

Sabo y Cavendish eran en ese momento, como dos adolescentes con acné explicándose sus primeras experiencias románticas. Sanji no pudo evitar pensar que por mucho que el sexo rigiera sus vidas, ninguno de ellos dejaba de ser un auténtico crío imbécil.

— Sois unos idiotas… —Sanji sonrió—Es buena persona. Me está ayudando mucho. Nunca me habían tratado así de bien.

— Sanji…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Es gay? — fue Sabo quien lo preguntó.

— No.

— Lástima… — comentó Cavendish. — Podías haber protagonizado un tórrido romance, como un guion malo de esos de Helmeppo, "En la Nieve Con El Marimo".

— Tiene un amigo que sí. Es el mecánico que me arreglará el coche…. — explicó Sanji haciendo caso omiso de Cavendish. — Se llama Ace. Os caería bien. Y es guapo.

Después de un rato más de risas en las que las bromas sobre lo que iba a arreglar Ace iban pasando de inocentes a vulgares, el rubio francés anunció a sus amigos que iba a cortar la comunicación.

— Sanji, Sanji… — comentó Sabo y el chico casi pudo verle negar con la cabeza. — ¿Estarás bien, ¿verdad?

— Claro que sí. — Aseguró el rubio. Por lo menos, lo intentaría.

— Llama al Sr. Doflamingo. — recordó Cavendish. — Inmediatamente. Invéntate algo bueno.

— Sí, ahora lo haré, cuando cuelgue...— No tenía ningunas ganas, pero sabía que debía hacerlo ya.

— Sanji ¿harás algún _Periscope_? — preguntó Sabo. — Inténtalo, que así te veremos…. Para asegurarnos que el tal Zoro no es un psicópata asesino…

— Si hay conexión a internet, lo haré… — Prometió el rubio francés.

— De acuerdo… — respondió Sabo. Estaba preocupado y no quería colgarle. Sanji sintió una ola de enorme simpatía hacia él. — Y… Cuídate mucho. Llámame al menos, una vez a la semana.

— Lo haré _papi_ … _Je promets…_ —Finalmente, despidiéndose de ambos chicos, colgó el teléfono, no sin antes limpiarse las manos del sésamo que había usado para rebozar los Onigiri.

 **.oOo.**

Sanji había colgado hacía rato, pero Zoro no se movía de donde estaba, en la entrada de su casa, plantado como un auténtico ficus. No se atrevía a hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alertar al francés de que había escuchado toda la conversación con sus amigos de Dressrosa.

Era la segunda vez ese día que no sabía qué coño hacer en su propia casa.

Había dejado a Ace a la entrada del pueblo y no en su taller, cuando este había decidido, de repente, visitar a su hermano Luffy, que compartía piso con Ussop.

Sin duda, el pecoso, pensaba poner al día a sus amigos de las últimas novedades.

Zoro no se lo podía reprochar, Ace estaba muy emocionado de tener tan cerca a su ídolo… Aunque estuviera más claro que el agua que, de momento, el actor, no estuviera para flirteos.

Después, había llegado a casa y se había encontrado con dos cosas que no esperaba.

La primera, música proveniente de la cocina: que él supiera, no tenía radio allí; y la segunda, el tono relajado y pícaro que su invitado estaba usando con sus amigos de Dressrosa.

El Cejillas había puesto el _manos libres_ mientras, al parecer, estaba preparando Onigiri y por lo visto, se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, burlándose de la situación, mientras hablaba con el tal Sabo y otro chico del que no pilló el nombre.

Y el rubito pensaba que él era… ¿Cómo había dicho? _Hot._

 _Imponente_ y _hot_ … Y _jodidamente sexy_.

Joder.

El rubito le encontraba atractivo y eso era algo _realmente halagador…_ Pero a la vez, le hacía sentir incómodo. No porque fuera un hombre. Eso le daba igual, y tampoco era como si nadie le hubiera dicho nunca que era guapo. Sí se lo habían dicho, más de una vez… Pero la manera en la que el Cejillas había hablado de él, le había retorcido las tripas y se las había puesto por sombrero.

 _Jodidamente sexy._

¿Eso era lo que el francesito llorón pensaba de él?

Le hacía sentir extraño.

Allí parado, meditó unos segundos más, para después pensar que no era para tanto. Aquello solo había sido una chiquillería del rubio, mientras bromeaba con sus ruidosos amigos -el tal Sabo-; y, Zoro no era tan idiota como para no percibir que la situación daba para hacer algún que otro chiste.

En cualquier caso, el Cejillas había explicado a sus colegas -al tal Sabo-, que él no era gay y aunque estos rieron como hienas e hicieron un par de chistes vulgares, la cosa no pasó de ahí. La verdad es que había sido como escuchar a un grupo de chicas, hablando de hombres.

Idiotas.

Si el rubito le encontraba _jodidamente sexy_ , pues perfecto. Tampoco era para tanto.

Finalmente, abrió con cuidado la puerta de la calle y la cerró de un golpe, fingiendo que acababa de entrar en casa y no llevara más de diez minutos escuchando las risas de los amigos del Cejillas y sus comentarios sobre lo _hot e imponente_ que le encontraba.

Caminó hacia el salón, donde se encontró a Sanji sentado en su sofá, con el teléfono en la oreja. La casa olía a arroz y a sésamo tostado.

Se le hizo la boca agua.

Joder. La Hostia Santa. Qué hambre.

Si tener allí al rubito significaba que le iba a cocinar todos los días como un puto Chef Cinco Estrellas, acogerle había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en su vida; y, por tanto, el Cejillas podía pasarse todo el invierno encontrándole todo lo _jodidamente sexy_ que quisiera.

— ¿Se puede poner _Monsieur_ Doflamingo? — Sanji se volvió hacia él, al sentir su presencia, sonriéndole tímidamente a modo de disculpa, mientras le hacía un gesto con el dedo, indicándole que iba a hablar por teléfono. — Soy Kuroashi Sanji. Sí. Esperaré.

El gesto tímido con el que Sanji se dirigió a él, no tenía nada que ver con el tono pícaro que el Cejillas había empleado con el tal Sabo y el otro tío… ¿ _Coventín_? ¿ _Conventan_?

Lo que fuera.

Zoro no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa de comemierda.

Si el francesito llorón supiera que lo había oído todo, explotaría de vergüenza. Quizá saber lo _jodidamente sexy_ que le encontraba, le iba servir para tener un poco de diversión a su costa. Y es que los sonrojos de Sanji y sus estúpidos nervios le parecían sumamente graciosos. Zoro se dijo que no había nada de malo en bromear un poco con el francés, tomarle un poco el pelo, para hacer más amena la estancia.

A fin de cuentas, ese actor porno no se iba a escandalizar fácilmente ¿no? Debía estar acostumbrado a tipos mil millones de veces más atractivos que él. Ace, sin ir más lejos, era un auténtico Adonis. Y aunque el rubito no parecía haber mostrado mucho interés por el pecoso, Zoro sabía que su amigo mecánico era lo suficientemente insistente como para que el Cejillas acabara fijándose en él.

En cualquier caso, él tampoco iba a pasarse de la raya con el francesito llorón. Parecía bastante majo. Zoro, perceptivo como era -aunque no lo demostraba mucho-, intuía que debajo de la superficie de calma de Sanji, habitaba una personalidad mucho más compleja y profunda.

Bien.

Tendrían tiempo de conocerse.

Todo el puto invierno por delante.

Sin abrir la boca hizo una seña a Sanji, indicándole que no se preocupara, que iba a la cocina.

Al llegar, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Darth Vader en el mármol.

No sabía que el friki muñeco que se había comprado a través de , anduviera todavía. Había dejado de funcionar justo después de una fiesta totalmente salvaje que a Vivi se le ocurrió celebrar en su casa. Aquello acabó con Luffy borracho subido en el tejado, con Nami cantando a grito pelado canciones obscenas y con él poniendo a cuatro patas a Perona en el cuarto de baño. Por la mañana, Darth Vader apareció en el regazo de Usopp que, al parecer, no había encontrado una mejor compañía para pasar la noche.

Sanji lo había encontrado en alguno de los cajones y Zoro ni siquiera sabía que el cacharro estaba en la cocina, sintonizando Radio Sakura.

Miss Valentine anunciaba en ese momento nevadas para la noche y las tres de la tarde, con la canción _Burning Heart_ del grupo de rock _Survivor._

Su corazón también ardió cuando se fijó en la montaña de Onigiri, perfectamente dispuestos en una bandeja de cerámica blanca que, sinceramente, no sabía de dónde coño había salido. Los había redondos, triangulares y ovalados, en forma de croqueta y a un par, le había hecho ojos y boca con el alga Nori.

Sanji había preparado también una ensalada con lechuga, tomate, aceitunas y cebolleta, aliñándola con lo que parecía salsa de yogur y disponiéndola precisa -y preciosamente- en una bandejita de cristal.

Joder.

Vaya manos.

Aunque Zoro había salido de Japón muy pequeño, sabía reconocer un O'bento cuando lo veía y aquello, se le parecía mucho. Era una comida que cualquier perfecta esposa japonesa hubiera hecho para su maridito. Cuando todavía vivía, su bisabuelo le decía que ese tipo de mujer era la tenía que buscar. La que supiera elaborar bonitos O'bentos. Claro que, por aquel entonces, su abuelo tenía más de noventa años y estaba chocho perdido.

Oyó a Sanji hablar por teléfono en el salón y decidió esperar a que el rubito acabara, para poner la mesa. No quería molestarle. Parecía una llamada importante.

El estómago le rugía y pensó en coger uno de los Onigiris.

No se iba a notar demasiado.

Sin embargo, en el último momento y cuando sus dedos iban a tocar una de las bolas de arroz, se apiadó de Sanji y del trabajo que le había costado hacer todo aquello en tan poco tiempo, así que decidió no tocar ni un solo bocado hasta que él llegara.

Sonrió.

Estaba seguro de que el rubito, que parecía muy observador, se había dado cuenta enseguida de su ascendencia oriental. No es que él tuviera las facciones asiáticas demasiado marcadas, quizá los ojos más rasgados de lo habitual, pero Zoro estaba seguro que al ver los paneles del pasillo, a Kinemon, presidiendo la pared, y las armas ninja colgadas a ambos lados, el francés había deducido que unos Onigiri eran el plato ideal para aquel día.

Y no se había equivocado.

El rubio era muy buen tío.

¿Todavía seguía hablando?

Salió de la cocina para dirigirse al salón, justo a tiempo para oír a Sanji murmurar en francés, lo que parecía una disculpa.

Le echó una ojeada desde la puerta.

El francés asentía, en un claro gesto de sumisión y Zoro atinó a escuchar _"le ruego que me perdone, lo siento mucho… Haré lo que usted quiera…"_. El profesor enarcó una ceja. El rubito parecía estar pasando un mal rato con quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea. Estaba colorado, pero no a la manera en la que se sonrojaba cuando hablaba con él, sino que parecía realmente… ¿Asustado?

Finalmente, Sanji colgó el teléfono y Zoro observó cómo el chico prácticamente lo lanzó en el sofá, fuera de su alcance, como si le quemara, para luego llevarse las manos a los ojos, abrumado.

— ¿Todo bien, Cejillas? — Zoro no pudo evitar preguntarle. Sanji levantó rápidamente la cabeza y al advertirle sonrió tímidamente.

— Mi jefe… — Torció el gesto en una mueca de horror y señaló el teléfono, como si su interlocutor de unos segundos antes, aun estuviera allí. — Le he dicho que me he quedado aquí atrapado…

Zoro se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta, y miró a Sanji indiferente.

— ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?

— No muy bien… — Sanji tragó saliva. — Aunque creía que sería peor…

— ¿Te ha echado? — preguntó Zoro.

— No… — Sanji sonrió tristemente — Ha duplicado las escenas que tenía previstas para estos tres meses, entre otras cosas… Cuando vuelva tendré que trabajar doble, por el mismo dinero.

Zoro le observó impasible. Por lo que había entendido, cuando volviera a Dressrosa, Sanji tendría que follar el doble para cobrar lo mismo.

— ¿No es eso ilegal? — preguntó el profesor. — Eso es un abuso. Lo que ha pasado ha sido imprevisto… Y además, te han atacado…

El rubio no contestó inmediatamente y cuando lo hizo intentó sonreír, aunque la risa no le llegó a los ojos.

— No es tan fácil… Qué más da… — se levantó del sofá — Ahora estaré aquí un tiempo… ¿Tienes hambre? He preparado los Onigiri.

— Lo he visto.

— Te gustan, ¿verdad? — preguntó el rubito sonriendo, sin esperar respuesta. Se le acercó lentamente, y Zoro se fijó por primera vez, que caminaba de forma graciosa, balanceando ligeramente las caderas. — He supuesto que te gustaba la cocina japonesa, porque tienes toda esa colección de armas en el pasillo, junto a la pintura de ese tío tan feo…

— Kinemon… — dijo Zoro — Mi tatarabuelo samurái.

Sanji abrió mucho los ojos al percatarse de que había metido la pata. Se sonrojó.

Otra vez.

— _Mon Dieu_ … Lo siento… Tu tátara… _Merde_ …— se llevó las manos a las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza. — Soy un bocazas… _Mon Dieu, je suis déssolé_ …

Zoro intentó mantenerse serio, aunque le costaba. Al ver al francés tan apurado, estaba a punto de escapársele la risa. El rubio le observaba totalmente abochornado, horrorizado, como si _realmente_ hubiera insultado la memoria de su ancestro.

— Anda Cejillas… La has hecho buena… Creo que el viejo Kinemon se hubiera ofendido _de verdad_. — dijo finalmente el profesor, burlándose de él.

Zoro estaba seguro que su tatarabuelo Kinemon tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse en el Más Allá, que de un rubito franchute llamándole feo en el "Más Acá".

Sanji estaba ahora a su altura, mirándole compungido, se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto apurado.

Zoro resopló con sorna y ya no pudo evitar revolverle el pelo.

No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba alborotárselo, quizá porque una bomba de lava había estallado en las mejillas del francés las veces que lo había hecho.

Y así fue de nuevo esa vez. La sangre se acumuló en el rostro de Sanji y fue tal el ardor en su piel que Zoro casi sintió el calor que desprendía.

" _Me encuentra jodidamente sexy"_ , el pensamiento aleteó por el cerebro de Zoro.

Involuntariamente, su boca se ensanchó en una enorme sonrisa de comemierda, mientras no apartaba la vista de las pupilas del francés, mirándole con intensidad.

— Seguro que tú también tienes antepasados feos, Cejillas. No soy el único. Solo hay que ver esos pelos rizados encima de los ojos… —Zoro se lo dijo con voz ronca, flexionándola de forma intencionada, indolente, como si no percibiera el tremendo rubor que había devorado el rostro del rubio. Desde donde estaba, el del pelo verde le veía ambos ojos, que brillaban, algo desorbitados.

Complacido fue testigo de cómo, finalmente, el pobre francés perdía la batalla de miradas y agachaba la cabeza, murmurando una nueva disculpa.

Sin embargo, Zoro no había acabado todavía con él.

— Tengo hambre. — Siguió en la misma posición, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con los brazos nuevamente cruzados y observando a su invitado, impasible. — Comemos ya, Cejillas, o ¿vas a seguir insultando mis orígenes un rato más?

Sanji atinó a levantar la cabeza.

Zoro sonreía abiertamente y el rubio se dio cuenta de que el profesor le había estado tomando el pelo. Un relámpago de algo parecido a la irritación atravesó sus ojos, oscureciéndole momentáneamente las pupilas. Zoro soltó una carcajada y observó divertido, cómo el actor reprimió aquel arrebato de-lo-que-fuera.

El francés suspiró derrotado y algo cansado. Pasó por su lado, apenas rozándole el hombro, y solo se dirigió a él cuando se encaminó a la cocina.

— Comamos… pero te he dicho, Marimo, que no me llames Cejillas.

 **Fin Capítulo 3.**

 _ **NFA: ¿Os ha gustado? Si es así, por favor, decídnoslo. Si no, también.**_

 _ **Hemos querido meter a nuestra "querida" Big Mom en el FIC, porque consideramos que es un personaje que puede dar mucho juego. Si bien, no es la mala principal de la historia ¿adivináis quién es…?**_

 _ **Lo de "los niños tienen pene, las niñas tienen vulva" viene a raíz de unos desalmados que se dedican a recorrer España en un autobús de color naranja argumentando que la biología es la biología, con una clara intención de discriminar a las personas Trans. Si investigáis un poco por internet, los encontraréis. Personalmente, me parece gente con muy poco trabajo, muchas ganas de llamar la atención y muy poca consideración y caridad cristiana.**_

 _ **Lo del Imperio Gay igual. Hay un cura que se dedica a alertar a la población porque dice que hay los LGTBI están organizando un imperio. El problema es que el tío lo dice en serio y hay gente que se lo cree. En Twitter hay un hastag (#imperiogay) con eso.**_

 _ **Zoro es un auténtico macho. Se ha tirado a más de una y más de dos, menos a Tashigi. Perona pretende ser alivio cómico y además, nos encanta. La verdad es que Zoro y Perona hacen un dúo muy molón.**_

 _ **Los títulos de las películas en las que Sanji ha participado son inventadas y nos costó un mogollón sacarlas. La que más nos gusta es "Star Glans", ha quedado muy lograda… Xd**_

 _ **A Edward Weevil (el supuesto hijo de Barbablanca en el manga) nos lo imaginamos hablando tal cual, con problemas logopédicos. Es un personaje que, de momento, nos da mucha pena, porque parece buen chico y su madre es una arpía.**_

 _ **Ace es AMOR. Nos encanta imaginarlo tal como lo estamos perfilando y de mecánico. Le pega. La idea nos la dio la maravillosa Hellauditore ( marimoyaro en Tumbrl.) en su FIC, "SPIT IT OUT", un ZoSan que recomiendo encarecidamente, por ser nuestro favorito más absoluto.**_

 _ **Si hay algún error en el francés de Sanji, por favor, decídnoslo, lo corregiremos.**_

 _ **La radio-reloj de Darth Vader existe. Investigad en Amazon. Nostras queremos una. Xd**_

 _ **Y por último ¿Cómo reaccionarias si escucharais a alguien hablando de vosotr s y diciendo que sois jodidamente sexys?**_

 _ **Reflexionad.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

54


	5. Tiramisú (parte 1)

**8 de noviembre de 2017, 1:30 AM hora española.**

 **N.A:**

 ** _Lo prometido es deuda._**

 ** _Actualización._**

 ** _Antes de nada, gracias por la paciencia y por la espera. Ha sido un año complicado ya que el padre de sanjiaholic murió en el mes de mayo y hasta prácticamente hace un mes, no tenía ganas de escribir nada._**

 ** _Gracias por los pésames y por vuestra amabilidad. Muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón._**

 ** _Esperamos que os guste el capítulo que se abre con el PV de Ace. Ese maravilloso y ninguneado personaje que no mereció el final trágico que tuvo._**

 ** _Alusiones a Kuina, everywhere y a la familia de Sanji, los Vinsssssss…._**

 ** _Como siempre, este fic está escrito desde el respeto y la pertenencia a la comunidad LGTBI por parte de una de nosotras. Muchas de las situaciones de abuso descritas están basadas en hechos reales y en situaciones vividas en primera persona o a través de amig s a los que, desde aquí, mandamos un abrazo y un beso de tornillo._**

 ** _En fin, nada más por ahora._**

 ** _La siguiente actualización: sería ideal el mes que viene, pero no queremos prometer nada. Ojalá pudiéramos haceros un bonito regalo de Navidad, ya que tenemos ganas de empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Esperamos que nos dejéis algún comentario, sea bueno o malo_** **.**

 ** _Referencias del capítulo:_**

 ** _Películas:_**

 ** _Rapunzel de Disney._**

 ** _Series:_**

 **** ** _Stranger Things_**

 ** _Strike_**

 ** _Midnight Texas_**

 ** _True Blood_**

 ** _West World_**

 ** _American Gods_**

 ** _Libros:_**

 ** _Cormoran Strike novels de J.K Rowlinh (sí, la de Harry Potter) bajo pseudónimo._**

 ** _Música:_**

 ** _\- You Could Be Mine de Guns N' Roses._**

 ** _\- Whiskey In The Jar de Metallica (cover)_**

 ** _\- Breakin' Outta Hell de Airbourne._**

 ** _\- We're not gonna take it de Twisted Sisters._**

 ** _\- Into the Blue de Cain's Offering_**

 ** _\- Americano de Lady Gaga._**

 ** _\- Numb de Linkin Park_**

 ** _\- Despacito (Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee)_**

 ** _\- The Last Goodbye de The Kills._**

 ** _Link de Spotify actualizado:_** user/mykacam/playlist/1B5NVK5calwRwhLAU0vvb1

 **.4.**

 **Tiramisú**

 _Medio vaso de azúcar, veinticuatro bizcochos blandos (de los de soletilla); cien gramos de cacao puro en polvo; un tazón de café solo; tres huevos; un chorrito de licor; preferible amaretto, (aunque yo uso crema de güisqui); trescientos mililitros de nata líquida para montar, (la de repostería que encontráis en todos los supermercados del universo, menos en Impel Down, allí no hay); y, doscientos cincuenta gramos de queso mascarpone._

 _Verted la mitad del azúcar en la nata líquida y montadla hasta que quede muy compacta (debe estar fría, y a ser posible, en un recipiente metálico frío)._

 _También se puede hacer sin nata y no pasa nada._

 _Separad las claras y las yemas, de los huevos._

 _Montad las claras a punto de nieve (hay un truco que consiste en echar unas gotas de limón)._

 _Mezclad despacio, con un cucharón, el queso mascarpone y las yemas de huevo, añadiendo el resto del azúcar (prohibido usar la batidora.¡Non!)._

 _Cuando el queso y las yemas estén mezclados, añadid a la nata montada y a las claras a punto de nieve, y mezclad todo bien, pero despacio._

 _En el café caliente, disolved un tercio del chocolate en polvo y añadid un chorrito del licor. Hay quien lo hace sin mezclar el cacao en el café, dependiendo del toque amargo que le guste, pensad que después va cubierto de cacao amargo._

 _Mojad muy ligeramente los bizcochos en el café, sin dejar que se empapen, (porque si no, se os disgregan y es un pastiche asqueroso y no quedará bien) y disponed la mitad de ellos cubriendo el fondo de una fuente._

 _Añadid la mitad de la mezcla sobre los bizcochos cubriéndolos uniformemente._

 _Poned una nueva capa de bizcochos humedecidos con café y licor (y cacao si queréis) sobre la mezcla._

 _Echad el resto de la mezcla sobre la segunda capa de bizcochos._

 _Espolvoread bien el chocolate en polvo sobre la mezcla._

 _Dejad reposar al menos 6 horas (preferible 24 horas)_

 _Trucos: se puede congelar también y podéis meterlo en el congelador un ratito antes de servir. En lugar de cacao en polvo hay quien usa cola cao._

 _A mí, como me gusta amargo, como al Marimo, le pongo cacao puro._

 **.oOo.**

Ace oyó cómo su teléfono silbaba.

La música de la película de Clint Eastwood, " _El bueno, el Feo y el Malo_ ", le hizo levantar la cabeza. Era la melodía que había configurado para alertarle de que alguien, en ese momento, estaba emitiendo en directo en Periscope.

Hacía un par de años que se había creado una cuenta en Twitter, su nombre, _"DPort"_ , y su apodo, _FireHotFist"._ Y, también, usaba la aplicación Periscope, aunque todavía no se había atrevido a grabar ningún video en directo; no precisamente por cobardía, -si algo tenía Ace, era un par de huevos-, sino porque no sabía exactamente de qué hablar.

Ace seguía a unos cuántos blogueros en Periscope, la mayoría viajeros frikis, pero también corredores y aficionados a la vela, fanáticos de las motos, algún que otro comentarista deportivo y, por supuesto, y como no podía ser de otra forma, a su ídolo, Kuroashi Sanji.

Periscope le había permitido hablar con el rubio en alguna de sus sesiones en directo y eso le había dado la vida. Ace sonrió al recordarlo.

Esa era la magia de las redes sociales.

La última vez que le vio en vivo, casi un mes antes de conocerle en persona, el actor había elaborado un espectacular y sencillo tartar de atún que Ace intentó reproducir, sin ningún éxito, días después.

Ni siquiera su gato, Gonbe, se lo quiso comer.

En aquella última sesión del rubio, Ace había chateado un rato con él, le había comentado un par de cosas de Drum, bromeado a costa del típico usuario depravado y poco más. Obviamente, con más de ochenta y tres mil setecientos seguidores en Twitter, -todos ellos diciéndole chorradas-, el actor no se iba a acordar de que uno de sus fans vivía en Bighorn y, si lo hacía, lo más seguro era que ni siquiera recordara su apodo. Sanji no podría relacionarle con el fan de Periscope.

Casi mejor.

Tendría cierto morbo chatear con Sanji sin que este supiera que FireHotFist era realmente el mecánico de Bighorn, amigo de Zoro, que además de intentar arreglarle el coche, pretendía ligar con él.

El teléfono volvió a silbar para recordarle el Periscope en directo.

Quizá era el guapo actor el que estaba _on line._

Esta vez, Ace sacó la cabeza del interior del capó de un precioso Audi TT Coupé color negro sólido, que, en ese momento, era un montón de chatarra maloliente.

El coche de Sanji.

Ace bufó, debatiéndose entre continuar con su trabajo, o en hacer un alto para seguir la sesión de Periscope.

Observó el radiador del coche que estaba intentando desmontar en ese momento: tenía un tronco de madera clavado en su centro; alguien lo había ensartado como si fuera un pincho moruno después de haber levantado el capó del coche con una palanca de hierro que había conseguido rallar y abollar toda la carrocería.

Tenían que haberlo destrozado entre varios. Eso no era obra de una sola persona.

— Qué hijos de puta… — murmuró Ace por quincuagésima vez.

Por desgracia, igual que sucedía en el resto del mundo, los ataques homófobos en aquel pueblo no eran nada nuevo. La comunidad gay de la provincia era muy pequeña y excepto él y una decena de personas más, no había demasiada gente con la que empatizar.

A los catorce años, poco después de su _salida del armario_ , el pecoso se convirtió en la comidilla de las "buenas gentes" de Drum, en el blanco de más de un cotilleo y objeto de comentarios desagradables. Ace, por aquel entonces, era muy joven, estaba rabioso, dolido con un mundo que no le entendía y que tampoco se esforzaba en ponerse en su lugar, aunque no se dejó avasallar. Sus puños hicieron estragos en el rostro de más de un mamarracho, ganándose, por ello, el sobrenombre de _Fire Fist Ace_ , Ace Puño de Fuego.

Después de haber partido algunas narices y varios dientes, el pecoso no volvió a ser molestado por nadie. Aquella forma de ganarse a sus vecinos, no fue la mejor, pero Ace, consiguió el respeto de su comunidad a base de hostias bien dadas.

Años después, gracias a su simpatía, encanto, buena educación –y a sus manos de mecánico- se granjeó el cariño de todos… Pero… a Ace no le engañaban con lisonjas.

Se reía de la hipocresía de los buenos ciudadanos de Drum, que le habían aceptado con paternalista consideración, pero solo después de que el empresario Sr. Edward Newgate, le tomara a su servicio, y le tratara como a un hijo, más que como a un empleado. Fue entonces cuando sus vecinos le empezaron a ver como al triunfador de Bighorn, pasando entonces por alto aquel _pequeño defectillo suyo_ y acogiéndole con los brazos abiertos.

Internamente, Ace les hacía un buen corte de mangas y seguía viviendo como le daba la gana, pensaba que los prejuicios, del tipo que fueran, venían siempre por cobardía.

La mayoría de gente no se atrevía a coger las riendas de su propio destino, pero sí a juzgar y criticar el estilo de vida de los demás. Si bien, Ace había llegado a la conclusión de que ser un cretino ignorante era un problema de cada uno consigo mismo, y él tenía demasiado trabajo como para perderse en disquisiciones filosóficas sobre el por qué y el cómo de la insoportable levedad del ser de la gente.

A Ace, como a su querido amigo Zoro, se la soplaban todos.

Se la traían floja. Menos su hermano y sus amigos, -incluyendo las brujas de Nami, Vivi, Carrot y Conis-, el resto de gente le importaba una verdadera mierda pinchada en un palo.

Y, Zoro, que tanto se parecía a él en algunos aspectos, era alguien especial.

Siempre le admiró. La actitud indiferente y algo huraña del musculoso tipo del pelo verde era una fachada que el profe de gimnasia había construido a su alrededor, tras la muerte de Kuina.

Ace apenas recordaba al Zoro de antes del accidente que le costó la vida a la cría.

Obstinado y tenaz, pero risueño, inseparable de Kuina, aunque siempre dispuesto a liarla con Luffy y Usopp: Zoro era un tío genial al que todo el mundo quería.

Y, Kuina… Una interesante criatura andrógina, divertida, inteligente y por supuesto, enamorada de Zoro, -que no se enteraba-, hasta las trancas, aunque demasiado joven, orgullosa y obstinada para reconocerlo o manifestarlo en voz alta.

Ace, casi dos años mayor que su amigo, siempre había calificado internamente aquella situación como absurda e hilarante, como si él mismo no hubiese sido en aquel entonces, un niñato adolescente; y no perdía la oportunidad de reírse de ambos, de Kuina y de Zoro, creyéndose que él, como era algo más mayor, lo sabía todo; pero como Jon Snow, Ace con catorce años, no sabía nada.

Cuando la cría murió en aquel fatídico accidente, marcó para siempre la personalidad de su amigo; y, por tanto, la de todos.

La relación cambió.

Todo el grupo de amigos se unió como solo lo hacen las familias que se quieren, ante las dificultades reales. Se fusionaron como una sola persona para arropar a un Zoro que, hundido en las nieblas de la desesperación, se sentía miserable y desgraciado, incapaz de demostrar sus sentimientos.

Ace nunca consiguió hacer que Zoro hablara de aquel día.

Nadie lo consiguió.

Ni siquiera la policía, que lo único que sacó en claro, fue que Kuina salió corriendo de la casa de Zoro y al saltar a la calle, resbaló con la nieve que cubría el escalón del porche, cayendo hacia atrás, rompiéndose el cuello y muriendo en el acto.

Zoro, traumatizado, se encerró en sí mismo.

Ni siquiera Luffy, mucho más cercano al Roronoa que él, pudo hacerle hablar.

Ace había discutido a menudo con su hermano, sobre los sentimientos bloqueados de su musculoso amigo, pero Luffy se encogía de hombros y le decía que Zoro ya hablaría, con quien se sintiera cómodo y cuando estuviera preparado.

Pero ese momento no llegaba.

Iban pasando los años y Zoro seguía encerrado en su mutismo, en su propio yo, aparentemente indiferente a todo.

Solo en Navidades como aquella, al apretar el frío, cuando la nieve cubría la provincia como un manto blanco que amortiguaba las voces y debilitaba la vida, a Ace le parecía percibir un eco lejano, un deje desesperado en la cadencia de la voz de su amigo, que se refugiaba en la inconsciencia del alcohol y en noches de juerga y sexo que no recordaba, para olvidar que, en un invierno de Drum, Kuina había desaparecido para siempre.

Era muy triste.

Era triste no poder ayudar a Zoro y cada invierno, sucedía lo mismo.

Pero esta vez…

Había aparecido Kuroashi Sanji.

Con su glamur, su acento sensual, sus modales exquisitos, su cuerpo perfecto, su sonrisa de ángel, su extraña forma de vida. El francés, se había instalado en casa del Roronoa y en apenas tres semanas, que era el tiempo que Sanji llevaba con él, parecía haberse operado un extraño cambio en Zoro.

El pecoso mecánico parecía percibir que el profesor estaba más… ¿feliz?

Eso parecía.

Que el profesor hubiera ofrecido su casa a Sanji, era asombroso; porque, aunque Ace idolatrara al francés, se conociera toda su trayectoria profesional, lo encontrara extremadamente maravilloso y quisiera, sin ningún género de dudas, follárselo por todos los orificios del cuerpo, para Zoro, el rubio, era un ser anónimo, alguien a quien no conocía de nada.

Si bien, no era sorprendente que Zoro hubiera ayudado a una persona en apuros.

Eso no.

Por supuesto que le había ayudado.

Lo extraño hubiera sido que Zoro se hubiera mostrado indiferente ante las desgracias ajenas, más aún, ante una agresión delante de sus narices como la que Sanji había sufrido. Y es que Zoro era un bruto introvertido y obstinado. Sí. Pero un bruto introvertido y obstinado, sensible y noble.

Lo raro era el cómo sin dudar, el del pelo verde había alojado a aquel chico en su casa, acogiéndole. El cómo Zoro había permitido que el otro, se hiciera un hueco en su espacio, con facilidad. Y es que, desde su llegada, tres semanas antes, Sanji se había autoproclamado, sin ningún esfuerzo, el Príncipe indiscutible de la cocina de su amigo Zoro.

Al profesor, no parecía importarle.

Es más, parecía que le gustaba tenerle allí, encargándose de su alimentación, como haría cualquier abuela con sus nietos. Le gustaba meterse con él e intimidarle con su personalidad, solo para tocarle las narices.

En tres semanas, Ace había visto sonreír a Zoro más que en los últimos cinco años.

Si bien, era una sonrisa comemierda, pero sonrisa, a fin de cuentas; y era válida.

Ace no entendía exactamente el funcionamiento de esa nueva amistad, ni cómo ambos chicos, tan diferentes, estaban encajando tan bien. No entendía cómo había hecho Sanji para, sin pretenderlo, sin conocer el pasado de Zoro, conseguir clavar una pequeña chincheta en la armadura de escamas de dragón que el profesor llevaba puesta encima como una segunda piel, desde que Kuina murió.

Le daba cierta envidia.

Aunque… Quizá no era tan extraño… Igual que Zoro, Sanji también valía la pena.

Era una buena persona, el rubio. Y para grata sorpresa de Ace, que no se lo hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años, el francés era algo tímido, además de educado, considerado, culto e inteligente.

Y tan guapo…

Un bombón.

Suspiró al pensar en el francés, desviando el pensamiento de su amigo Zoro.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Ace no se sentía así con alguien.

Era cierto que, desde que le descubrió en la película "Entre Muros", Sanji se había convertido en su objeto de adoración. Era uno de sus fans acérrimos. Y, al conocerle en persona y tratarle, aquella adoración de fantasía se había convertido una fuerte atracción que le estaba robando el poco seso que tenía.

Si lo pensaba bien, si él fuera Sanji, se hubiera sentido totalmente incómodo: obligado a permanecer en aquel pueblo de mierda, rodeado de nieve y de extraños que solo hacían que atacarle e insultarle por ser quién y cómo era, tan lejos de Dressrosa y del glamur de las cámaras, de las fiestas y del sexo con los hombres guapos a los que, sin duda, estaría tan acostumbrado el rubio.

Sin embargo, Sanji era tan amable y gentil que no profería ni una sola queja y parecía que su hogar, siempre hubiese estado en Bighorn, en casa de Zoro.

El francés se había adaptado a las circunstancias y a su nuevo ambiente con rapidez y eso demostraba una gran fortaleza mental.

Ace le admiraba -y miraba-, sin disimulo. Aquellas tres semanas Ace había visitado la casa de Zoro más que en el último año entero. Cualquier excusa barata era válida para ir a ver a _su amigo del pelo verde_.

Si bien las últimas dos veces, Ace había ido a casa del profesor cuando, - _"oh vaya, qué despistado soy_ "-, Zoro estaba trabajando y Sanji se encontraba solo en casa.

Ace, sin cortarse un pelo, intentaba atraer al rubio con tontos comentarios en broma, con miradas penetrantes, roces involuntarios y carcajadas algo forzadas... Pero no había conseguido más que la educada sonrisa amable e indiferente del francés.

Ace no era tan cretino como para no darse cuenta de que el rubio no era una persona nada fácil y que, además, tampoco parecía interesado en él.

Al menos, de momento…

Ace sonrió, no se daría fácilmente por vencido. La resistencia de Sanji le daba emoción a la _caza_. Quizá lo que pasaba era que el francesito sexy tenía a alguien esperándole en Dressrosa. Alguien que le calentaba la cama y también el corazón… Sin embargo, por lo que el pecoso recordaba, en la última sesión de Periscope que había emitido el rubio, este había negado tener novio.

Eso era algo bueno para Ace.

Si bien, hasta el momento, todo conato de acercamiento del mecánico hacia su ídolo había sido un fracaso estrepitoso y lamentable. El primer intento, tres días después de su encuentro inicial, en la pequeña fiestecita de Año Nuevo que Zoro se había visto obligado a celebrar en su casa.

Y es que, por su culpa, toda la pandilla había querido ir a conocer al actor.

El día que conoció a Sanji y después de examinar el Audi moribundo, Ace había pedido al profesor que le dejara en casa de Luffy en lugar de en su taller. Zoro se había burlado de él abiertamente durante el camino, haciendo chistes sin gracia sobre su más que evidente interés por el rubio, que, según su amigo del pelo verde, había pasado de Ace como de comer mierda.

— No te burles de mí, porque tú tengas la libido de una ameba. —Le había dicho Ace, medio en broma, medio en serio.

— Oi, yo sí tengo libido… Aunque si no tuviera, no sería de tu incumbencia…

Ace le dio un golpe en el hombro, restándole importancia al comentario. Debido a su falta de empatía, Zoro se agarraba a las palabras como a un clavo ardiendo.

— No sales con nadie, porque nunca te gusta nadie lo suficiente… ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?

— No sé ¿coherencia? — repuso Zoro mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Tu desinterés es inquietante… — comentó Ace. – ¿Qué tal Tashigi? A ella le gustas… Le gustas de verdad. Lo sabe todo Bighorn. Lo sabe el mundo entero.

Zoro le miró y rápidamente volvió la vista hacia la carretera. Irritado.

— No.

Ace guardó silencio, algo arrepentido.

Mejor no tocar el tema de Tashigi.

La prima de Kuina se parecía demasiado a la cría y a Zoro parecía afectarle.

— ¿Perona? — le preguntó después, esbozando una sonrisa de comemierda.

Zoro bufó. Ace sabía de buena tinta que, a su amigo, le tocaban los huevos aquellas conversaciones. "Que se joda. No haberse metido conmigo", pensó el mecánico con alegría maliciosa.

— Perona y yo somos amigos. Nos entendemos.

— Pero folláis… — canturreó el pecoso.

— Follamos de vez en cuando, pero solo somos amigos.

— ¿" _De vez en cuando_ " es siempre que coincidís en una misma habitación? — preguntó otra vez, maligno.

— No siempre ocurre.

— Casi siempre… — repuso Ace con obstinación. — Si las paredes de este coche hablaran…

— Te dirían que estás destinado a una bonita _frienzone_ … — Zoro rio entre dientes al contestarle con toda la mala leche.

— Mejor ser _frienzoneado_ que tener la libido de una lámpara de IKEA. — Contestó Ace, fingiendo indignación. — ¿Qué te apuestas a que lo consigo?

— El qué ¿el VIP para la _frienzone_? No apuesto nada, ya lo sé. Lo conseguirás.

— Idiota, a que consigo que Sanji se meta en mi cama… — Ace se cruzó de brazos con pedantería— Nadie puede resistirse a mi Dragon interior.

— El Cejillas sí, he visto cómo te ha ignorado. Y solo hace una hora que te conoce… Espera a que te conozca del todo, huirá por su vida. — Zoro rio — Además, yo no apuesto con mierdas de esas, puedes hacer daño a alguien.

— Joder Zoro, qué quisquilloso eres, era una forma de hablar… — contestó el mecánico dolido. — Me refería a que, con algo de tiempo, seguro que se fija en mí, no que vaya a proponerte una basura de apuesta. Eso sería rastrero. Ese tío me gusta de verdad.

Zoro bufó.

— Además, tú no le conoces una mierda y no tienes ni puta idea de si yo soy su tipo o no lo soy… — prosiguió Ace.

— No sé por qué, pero intuyo que no… — rio Zoro con malicia. — Además, imbécil, tú tampoco le conoces de nada. Y ahora, baja.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tengo que bajar? — se escandalizó Ace.

— Porque hemos llegado, idiota…

Ace se despidió de Zoro entre risas e insultos y se bajó del Suzuki.

Siguió con la mirada al profesor, que giró el coche hacia su casa, cambiando de sentido en la rotonda de la calle Paraíso.

Suspiró, envidioso.

El verdadero paraíso se encontraba en ese momento en la casa del capullo del pelo verde, con Kuroashi Sanji y sus abdominales para rallar queso.

Caminó unos cien metros, tarareando _You Could Be Mine_ de Gun N' Roses y se detuvo delante de una casita de ladrillo rojo con el tejado cónico de color verde, del mismo tono que los pelos teñidos de su amigo, el espadachín musculoso. La casa no tenía porche, así que llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, haciendo caso omiso de un timbre, que nunca funcionaba. El jaleo proveniente del interior de la vivienda, le hizo sonreír, gritos y carcajadas estridentes que solo podían ser del idiota de su hermano pequeño, Luffy.

Con ese escándalo era imposible que nadie oyera la puerta. La empujó y esta se abrió sin demasiado esfuerzo. No es como si en Bighorn alguien fuera a entrar a robar en casa del vecino. Y menos, aun en la vivienda de tres tarados de diecinueve años, que compartían piso.

— ¡Oi! ¿Qué coño hacéis? ¡Se os oye desde la calle! — vociferó aquellas palabras a modo de saludo, pero por toda respuesta recibió un berrido capaz de perforarle el tímpano, mientras un objeto impactó directamente contra su cara, a la vez que un coro de carcajadas estallaba a su derecha, donde se hallaba el salón.

— Eo, ¡Ace! ¡Has llegado en el momento adecuado! — a su derecha apareció una pelirroja realmente despampanante, vestida con un jersey de cuello cisne color azul celeste que marcaba sus abultados pechos como si fueran dos melones. Llevaba una falda negra muy corta y unas medias tupidas color negro. Se le acercó para recoger la cosa que le había golpeado en la cara y que ahora, se encontraba en el suelo.

La chica no llevaba calzado y Ace recordó que debía quitarse las botas y dejarlas en la entrada, junto a unas horrendas sandalias de esparto, unas botas de tacón de piel negra y unas bambas rojas marca Converse ©.

— Hola Nami. — Saludó Ace a la chica, mientras se llevaba la mano a la zona dolorida, observando lo que parecía una pequeña pelota de goma. — ¿Qué narices eso? Y, ¿por qué me lo habéis tirado en la cara?

— Usopp está probando un tirachinas... — bufó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Al parecer lo ha construido él.

— ¿Tirachinas? — preguntó Ace enarcando una ceja — ¿Pero eso no es de críos?

— No me preguntes por qué son tan inmaduros y gilipollas, porque no tengo respuesta a esa pregunta. — Le dijo Nami y sacudió la mano, cambiando de tema. — Pensaba que después de cómo te desplumé ayer con las cartas, estarías en el taller, trabajando para pagar lo que me debes.

— Estaba. — rio Ace sonriendo. — Zoro me ha interrumpido...

Nami arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta, pero Ace le palmeó la espalda y accedió al pequeño salón comedor donde tres chicos parecían pasárselo en grande con una especie de cazamariposas construido con lo que, sin duda, era el palo de plástico de una escoba y el asa de plástico de un cubo de plástico.

— ¡Ace! ¡Mira qué _arma_ más guay!

Cualquiera le habría podido confundir con un mono.

Un chimpancé, o un mono araña, o un tití aquejado de gigantismo. Pero era un chico. Un chico de pelo negro ralo, ojos vivarachos como los de un macaco y sonrisa perpetua, algo idiota y contagiosa. Era delgado, no era alto y daba la sensación de que tenía los brazos más grandes de lo normal, como si estuviera desproporcionado. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de arco debajo del ojo izquierdo que se había hecho él mismo, a los siete años, cortándose con un trozo de botella de refresco rota, para demostrarle al director de la escuela, Shanks, lo valiente que era. Al cuello, llevaba colgado un desfasado sombrero de paja que podía haber salido, perfectamente, del cubo de la basura de una tienda de souvenirs cutres de algún pueblo de la costa.

— ¿Y para qué quieres tú un _arma_ , Luffy? — preguntó Ace soltando una carcajada al ver el extraño cachivache que colgaba del hombro del otro habitante del piso.

— ¿Yo? — preguntó el aludido soltando una carcajada y señalando el cacharro — Para nada… ¡Pero a que mola…! ¡La ha fabricado Usopp!

Un joven de la misma edad que Luffy, mulato, con media melena rizada y negra y una prominente y particular larga nariz, sonreía con jactancia.

A su lado estaba Chopper, el joven médico, encantado, miraba el tirachinas casero con los ojos como platos, lo que le confería un aspecto aún más infantil que el que ya tenía y que se esforzaba tanto en disimular. Ace rio, negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro. A veces dudaba de la salud mental de su hermano y sus amigos, porque seguían haciendo las mismas gilipolleces que cuando tenían ocho años.

— No son normales… — Nami, pasó por su lado, bufando, para dejarse caer en un sofá desvencijado, que debía tener algunos lustros y que Usopp, había rescatado del vertedero situado entre Robelle y Gyasta el año anterior.

— Oi, Nami, pero ¿has visto cómo dispara? — preguntó el mulato acostumbrado a los reniegos de la pelirroja. — No puedes negar que soy el rey de los tiradores…

— Sí, sí… Eres la bomba… — Nami agitó una mano como si apartara una mosca, dando la impresión de estar sumamente aburrida. — En cualquier momento explotarás…

Ace volvió a reír, acostumbrado a aquellos numeritos. Los amigos de Luffy eran familia, e igual que en las biológicas, se pasaban el tiempo discutiendo como idiotas. Se dirigió al sofá y se dejó caer al lado de Nami.

— Tienes algo que contar… ¿verdad? — los ojos almendrados de la preciosa chica le observaron con inteligencia. — ¿Estabas con Zoro?

Ace suspiró y asintió.

— Con Zoro y con su nuevo amigo… — la sonrisa de comemierda de Ace hizo que Luffy, Usopp y Chopper enmudecieran repentinamente. Nami le miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Uh? — Luffy ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, como un perro sorprendido. — ¿Amigo?

Ace se desperezó, estirando los brazos hacia arriba, para dejarlos caer después a ambos lados de la espalda del sofá.

— ¿Recordáis a los chicos de Dressrosa? Esos que han estado unos días en Drum…

— No. — Luffy contestó simple y llanamente.

— ¿Los de las películas? — insistió Ace.

— No. — Volvió a decir Luffy a la vez que añadía — ¿Qué chicos? ¿Qué películas?

Ace bufó.

— Los de las películas que me gustan a mí…

— ¿Las películas de DC Comics? — su hermano lo preguntó estúpidamente, mientras se hurgaba un agujero de la nariz con el dedo meñique. Un gesto muy suyo, que hacía cuando no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaban hablando y/o le importaba un carajo la conversación.

— ¡No idiota! Las películas que me gustan _¡a mí!_ — soltó Ace perdiendo la paciencia y enfatizando el final de la frase.

— Ni idea.

Ace sabía que Luffy no era idiota, aunque lo pareciera. Su hermano sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero era tan tocapelotas que se divertía abochornándole con según qué cosas. Y es que era curioso que Ace no pudiera ser más explícito si estaba Nami delante. La educación inglesa y algo machista que había recibido en su primera infancia, hasta que se fue a vivir con su abuelo y con Luffy a Bighorn, le había calado hondo y aunque, por motivos obvios, había hecho un esfuerzo enorme por salirse de según qué clichés, aun había cosas que el pecoso no era capaz de decir claramente, delante de las chicas.

— Los de las películas cerdas para depravados, quieres decir… —Nami le _ayudó_ , sonriendo con mala leche.

— No son películas cerdas… — Ace miró a la pelirroja que se sentaba a su lado en el sofá y enarcó una ceja, cabreado.

— ¿Pero sí para depravados? — Nami lo soltó con fingida inocencia.

— No vais a tener otra vez esa discusión ¿verdad? — Usopp bufó aburrido, sentándose en el suelo al estilo indio, sobre una andrajosa alfombra, que hacía juego con el sofá, delante de Ace y de Nami. — Las películas porno, Luffy, no te hagas el inocente.

— No sé de qué me hablas. Tengo hambre. — Y Luffy se fue del salón, hacia el interior de la vivienda, volviendo después de pocos segundos con un paquete de salchichas de Frankfurt. Lo abrió con los dientes y empezó a comérselas crudas.

Todos le miraron con una mezcla de asco y diversión.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Luffy, mirándolos. — No me creo que no hayáis comido salchichas crudas. Tú seguro que lo has hecho, Ace. Te habrás comido más de una salchicha…

— ¡Qué gilipollas! — Usopp empezó a reírse, Nami negó con la cabeza, Chopper se sonrojó y Ace le tiró la bola que minutos antes había impactado en su cara y que aún conservaba en la mano.

Luffy abrió los ojos, sorprendido, poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he dicho?

— No te hagas la mosquita muerta… — le dijo Ace y enarcó la ceja, volviendo al tema que le interesaba — ¿Queréis que os lo cuente o no?

— ¿Qué te han contratado para una peli de degenerados? — preguntó Nami maliciosa.

— No, joder. Que mi actor favorito está en casa de Zoro — dijo finalmente Ace. — Y se va a quedar con él. Hasta la primavera.

Ace sonrió satisfecho al soltar la noticia, mientras a su alrededor se hacía un silencio extraño, mientras todos procesaban la información.

Luffy lo rompió.

— Uh. Vale, pues guay. Pues qué bien. — El hermano de Ace se acabó la última salchicha, se dio la vuelta y se fue otra vez hacia la cocina.

Era obvio que le importaba una mierda lo que el mecánico estaba explicando.

— ¿Que qué? — Nami se lo preguntó, mientras le miraba enarcando las cejas.

Ace la miró. Hizo una pausa dramática y comentó.

— Que mi actor favorito va a vivir con Zoro hasta el deshielo.

— ¿Cómo? — Usopp tenía la boca abierta — ¿Un actor... pornográfico?

Ace asintió sonriendo. Nami abrió mucho los ojos, frunciendo los labios con evidente disgusto.

— Y se puede saber… ¿qué coño hace Zoro con un actor pornográfico? — preguntó al fin la pelirroja.

Ace miró a Chopper.

— Tú lo sabes, Chopper ¿verdad?

El joven médico había permanecido callado desde que Ace había empezado a hablar. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró. El juramento hipocrático, base de su código deontológico como médico, le impedía comentar los pormenores de la visita con Sanji.

— Creo que es buen tío. — Se limitó a decir.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? — preguntó Usopp algo indignado. — ¿Desde cuándo?

El joven médico no comentó nada. Chopper solo sabía una parte, de la que no podía contar, más que un tercio.

Nami se mordió los labios, cabreada y bufó. Ace sabía que a la pelirroja no le gustaba nada ese tipo de cine y conocía de sobra la opinión que tenía la chica sobre la gente que se dedicaba a ello y también, sobre la que consumía ese producto.

Para Nami, era una perversa forma legal de encubrir la explotación sexual.

Finalmente, la pelirroja soltó lo que le rondaba por la mente.

— Qué cabeza de chorlito…. A Zoro se le ha ido la olla ¿verdad? ¿Está borracho? ¿Le dura el colocón de la última fiesta? ¿De qué le conoce? ¿Un actor porno? Y, ¿por qué va a vivir con él? ¿Es este pueblo? Se va a arruinar la reputación.

— Eo Nami… — Luffy apareció nuevamente en escena, esta vez con un pedazo de pan que tenía aspecto de estar más duro que una piedra. Su tono de voz, por lo general infantil y chillón, tenía ahora un tinte algo oscuro que hizo que la muchacha se volviera inmediatamente a mirarle. — No subestimes a Zoro. No es idiota. Si está con ese tío, será por algo… Dice Chopper que parece buena persona. Además, todos los trabajos son dignos.

Nami le miró y bajó la cabeza, algo abochornada, asintiendo y sin decir nada más, para después, levantarse del sofá y dirigirse hacia una botella de agua que descansaba sobre una mesita baja de madera carcomida, que, sin duda alguna, había salido del mismo vertedero que el sofá y que la alfombra.

Ace sonrió.

Ahí estaba. La personalidad de Luffy. Era capaz de hacer y decir las memeces más grandes y de pronto, si la situación lo requería, tornarse el hombre más sensato, serio y carismático del mundo. Cuando eso ocurría, su hermano parecía, más alto, más listo y más guapo, como en aquel preciso momento.

Si algo tenía claro Ace, es que Luffy amaba a todos sus amigos como si fueran de su sangre y jamás se enfadaba con ellos, por lo que no le extrañó, que, en menos de un segundo, su hermano se abalanzara sobre Nami, enroscándose en su cuello y cintura, como un mono de patas largas.

— ¡Idiota! — pero Nami sonreía, intentando desengancharse de aquel macaco que se carcajeaba en su oreja.

— ¡Vamos a conocer al actor! — gritó el pequeño simio — ¡Ace! ¿Cómo se llama?

— Sanji. Kuroashi Sanji… — rio Ace.

— Ah… El tío "de las piernas" del que siempre estás hablando… — comentó Usopp asintiendo — ¿Y por qué está con Zoro?

Ace no se lo pensó demasiado antes de contestar. Es más, estaba deseando contarlo.

— Porque Zoro interrumpió a Jabra, a Fukuro y a Nero cuando estaban pegándole una paliza; le hicieron daño, así que después, Zoro le llevó a ver a Chopper. Y, mientras, esos tres aprovecharon para destrozarle el coche. El pobre tío no pudo volver a Dressrosa por el corte de la carretera.

Todos miraban a Ace.

— Así que Sanji se tiene que quedar en Drum, hasta la primavera. — Concluyó el pecoso.

— ¿Qué les había hecho? ¿Por qué le pegaron? — preguntó Luffy con curiosidad.

— Nada. Ser actor porno y ser gay.

Se hizo un elocuente silencio.

— ¿Y por qué no ha vuelto al hotel? — preguntó Chopper curioso — ¿Por qué está con Zoro?

—Miss Bakkin no le ha querido alojar.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, entonces Nami.

— Por ser actor porno y ser gay.

Ace miró a Nami con una media sonrisa triste pintada en la cara.

La chica tuvo la decencia de volver a sonrojarse. A Nami no le parecía bien cómo esa gente de Dressrosa se ganaba la vida, pero estaba claro que los derechos humanos estaban por encima de cualquier opinión que pudiera tener.

Comprendió por qué Zoro estaba con aquel chico. Como todos sus amigos, como ella, el profesor de pelo verde, odiaba las injusticias.

— ¿Lo ha denunciado? — preguntó la pelirroja finalmente.

— Spandam, ese mamón inútil que ya sabéis que es amiguito de Jabra, no le ha dejado. — Y Ace añadió — Los detalles, preguntádselos a Zoro, que yo me pongo de mala hostia solo de pensarlo, únicamente os diré que le amenazó con darle la vuelta a la historia y denunciar a Sanji por acoso.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

Todos los amigos conocían de sobra la catadura de los del CP9.

— Joder, hostia santa qué cabrones de mierda, hijos de puta… — fue Chopper quien lo soltó.

Ace se maravillaba cada vez que el joven Doctor, cuando se indignaba o se ponía nervioso, soltaba una retahíla de tacos. Nadie diría que, con aquella cara angelical, el médico pudiera decir tantas barbaridades juntas.

— ¿Y Smoker? — preguntó Usopp. — No me digas que nos han dejado todo el invierno con el idiota de Spandam al cargo de la poli…

— Eso parece, sí.

— ¿Y Tashigi? — fue Nami la que preguntó, pero inmediatamente, se contestó. — Espera, no me lo digas, les saldría un herpes genital si pusieran a una mujer al mando …

Ace rio, aunque Nami tenía razón. Por desgracia, las personas homosexuales no eran las únicas discriminadas, la mitad de la población mundial lo estaba también, al tener asignado el sexo femenino.

— ¿Y cuándo vamos a verle? — preguntó Luffy — A Sanji… Habrá que ayudarle ¿no?

— No sé tú, pero yo voy a verle con frecuencia — rio Ace. — Por mi parte, le voy a arreglar el coche.

— ¿Qué coche tiene? ¿Es rico?

— ¿Es guapo? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— ¿Hace caca? ¡Ay!

La última pregunta, de Luffy, hizo que Nami le diera una colleja y los demás prorrumpieran en carcajadas.

— ¡Eres idiota! — soltó la pelirroja — ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

— ¿Qué pasa con mi pregunta? — Luffy, enfadado, se frotó la cabeza dolorida, con la mano derecha — Tu le has preguntado si es rico… Yo quiero saber si caga.

— Luffy, técnicamente, no hay ningún humano que no pueda defecar — explicó el Doctor Chopper con actitud profesional. — El intestino se mueve continuamente, si no lo hiciera, podríamos morir… Si no cagas en semanas, se produce una retención fecal, que es una gran masa de heces duras y secas que permanece atascada en el recto. Si eso pasa, te puede producir, distensión y cólicos abdominales, escape de líquido o episodios repentinos de diarrea acuosa, sangrado, heces pequeñas y semi formadas, presión en la vejiga y….

— ¡Cállate! — gritó Nami — Chopper, qué asco.

— Es el cuerpo humano… — replicó Chopper algo ofendido.

— Voy a vomitar… — comentó Usopp mirando al techo con tristeza.

— Pues a mí me parece interesante… — comentó Luffy — cagar es importante.

Ace negó con la cabeza. Aquella conversación empezaba a ser surrealista.

Carraspeó para conseguir la atención de todos.

— Volviendo a Sanji… — comentó — no sé si caga con frecuencia o es rico, pero tiene un Audi TT Coupé en negro, que es una preciosidad, o… lo tenía, hasta que Jabra le pintó un pene enorme de color naranja en la puerta, le reventó las ventanas, le rayó la carrocería y…

— ¿Por qué un pene…? — interrumpió Luffy, preguntando estúpidamente — ¿Por qué no una oreja?

— Le gustarán los penes… — respondió Usopp en el mismo tono idiota.

— Ah, claro…

Nami se llevó las manos a los ojos.

— Dios mío… Qué imbéciles sois…

— Como iba diciendo, antes de esta inteligente interrupción por parte de mi hermano… — prosiguió Ace.

— Gracias — dijo el aludido.

— De nada… — replicó Ace.

— ¿¡Queréis dejar de decir y hacer gilipolleces, por favor!? — Nami se estaba empezando a cabrear de verdad. — En serio, mi mente no soporta más imbecilidades por hoy.

— Sí hija, cómo te pones… — comentó Ace haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de odio que le dirigió la pelirroja — Sanji no es guapo.

— Ah… ¿no? — Chopper le miró extrañado. — Pues a mí sí me lo pareció.

— Es un Dios. — Comentó Ace, sonriendo con malicia. — Creo que tiene unos veinte años, es rubio, alto, francés y realmente encantador…

— Ace está en celo… — comentó Usopp a Luffy que asintió con la cabeza.

— Pobre chico… — se compadeció Chopper. — Lo que le faltaba era tener a un pervertido rondándole…

— Estará acostumbrado… — comentó Nami esbozando una sonrisa malévola. — No creo que le importe tirarse a uno más… Igual, con un poco de suerte, Ace moja el churro de una vez…

— Eso ha sido un comentario un poco feo, Nami… — le recriminó Usopp, aunque enmudeció al verla enarcar la ceja mientras le dirigía una mirada peligrosa.

Ace hizo caso omiso de la chica y siguió a lo suyo.

— He pensado en decirle a Zoro que celebre el Fin de Año en su casa… Así le conocemos… ¿Qué os parece?

— Si no hay más remedio… — comentó Nami. — Se lo diré a Conis, a Carrot, y a Vivi.

— Y a Perona… — le recordó Ace.

— Sí, y a Perona… ¿A alguien más?

— ¿Yosaku y Johnny? — preguntó Usopp. — ¿Los amigos de Zoro del equipo?

— ¿A esos idiotas? — preguntó Nami — Decídselo, si queréis…

— ¿Puedo decirle a Tristán que venga? — todos se giraron hacia Chopper con una sonrisa de comemierdas pintada en el rostro. El joven doctor se sonrojó como un colegial. — Igual quiere venir…

— Díselo, seguro que le apetece ir con el médico más joven y con más talento de Grand Line — contestó Ace.

Chopper bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzado, aunque visiblemente complacido.

—No me gusta que me digan esas cosas, cabronazo…

Ace se rio y sacó su teléfono móvil.

— Esta tarde haré un grupo de WhatsApp y nos meteré a todos, así Zoro se enterará de que pasado mañana hay una fiesta en su casa, para que vaya preparando algo. — Soltó una alegre carcajada. — Ahora voy a avisar a Perona…

— Se va a cagar en ti, y lo sabes… — rio Nami refiriéndose a Zoro.

Ace se puso a teclear en su Samsung Galaxy S7, asintiendo, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— Perona dice que viene…

— Hubiera sido raro que no… — comentó Usopp soltando una risita, haciendo un gesto obsceno con la mano y la lengua, ganándose una colleja de Nami. — ¡Ay!

Ese mismo día, más tarde, después de comer, cuando Ace ya se encontraba en su taller, creó el grupo de WhatsApp "Zotal Fest", aludiendo al horrendo sobrenombre que le había puesto a Zoro y metió en él a todos sus amigos, más a todos aquellos a los que se les ocurrió invitar.

En total, más de veinte personas de las que inmediatamente, se excusaron tres. Tristán, -para disgusto de Chopper-, abandonó el grupo alegando que aquella noche la tenía comprometida con unas amigas y Yosaku y Johnny, porque los habían contratado como camareros para la macro fiesta de Año Nuevo que el Alcalde Wapol, a costa del Ayuntamiento de Bighorn, (y de los impuestos de sus ciudadanos) organizaba anualmente en el polideportivo del pueblo.

Si bien, la respuesta de Zoro no se hizo esperar.

El emoticono enseñándole a Ace el dedo corazón, provocó un aluvión de mensajes de todos los participantes, con la cara de "El Grito", la gitana del "olé", caritas con risas y _gifts_ de Leonardo Di Caprio brindando.

Aun así, después de insultar al pecoso un rato con escuetos adjetivos del nivel de " _motherfucker_ ", Zoro accedió a que todos fueran a su casa a celebrar la entrada de año, y por supuesto, a conocer a Sanji.

El día de la fiesta, la casa de Zoro bullía de animación y Ace no cabía en sí de gozo.

Sanji había elaborado una suculenta cena para veinte personas, a base de _tokiyoshi_ _soba,_ los fideos de Año Nuevo japoneses, preparados en sopa _dashi_ , _mirin_ , salsa de soja, cebolla, el pastel de pescado, _kamaboko_ , huevos, espinaca, algas y muchas especias. Ace no tenía ni idea de cómo Sanji había conseguido encontrar en la despensa de Zoro, la mitad de los ingredientes de aquel maravilloso plato y, sin duda, la alegoría a lo japonés había sido un bonito detalle por parte del actor, que, de esa manera, agasajaba a su anfitrión por permitirle permanecer en su casa.

Aunque, la verdad, Zoro no parecía especialmente complacido, mostrándose totalmente indiferente a la amigable alusión a su origen hecha por su invitado.

Los _tokiyoshi soba_ estaban jodidamente deliciosos, al nivel de un restaurante de cinco estrellas, pero el postre fue espectacular. La mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta, especialmente Luffy, que casi lloraba de alegría, prorrumpieron en vítores cuando, un _realmente_ abochornado Sanji apareció en el salón, desde la cocina, con un enorme y precioso _Buche de Noel_. El tronco de Navidad. El postre típico francés que simula el tocón de un árbol nevado.

Hasta Nami, reticente hasta ese momento a simpatizar con el rubio, acabó felicitándole con sinceridad por las delicias que había preparado.

— _Cest's rien_ … — repetía el actor, avergonzado. — No es nada…

Las mejillas ruborizadas del francés hacían que Ace sonriera como un idiota ante aquella visión angelical.

Sanji era adorable.

Y el del pelo verde no había abierto la boca en toda la cena, ni siquiera para agradecer o hacer un simple cumplido al cocinero, -quien, dicho sea de paso, tampoco parecía esperar su aprobación-, aunque Ace se fijó en que el profesor repitió dos veces el plato principal y se comió, él solo, un cuarto de tronco de Navidad, antes de soltar un sonoro eructo, llevarse las manos a la panza, en actitud satisfecha y levantarse a por la botella de sake.

Zoro era un tipo con suerte y Ace se moría de envidia.

Los postres y los cafés dieron paso a las cervezas, el Jack Daniel's, los licores y la música. Sanji se había mostrado nervioso cuando, al principio de la cena, se habían hecho las presentaciones oficiales; y, en ese momento, en que " _Whiskey in The Jar_ " en la versión de Metallica, sonaba a todo trapo, por la casa de su anfitrión, se le veía contenido, desubicado y distante, algo retraído y sonriendo forzado a Chopper, que le estaba explicando algo, seguramente, pegándole el rollo sobre el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano o las propiedades de algunas setas.

Ace no se lo pensó dos veces, llenó dos vasos de plástico de tubo y se acercó a Sanji quien levantó la cabeza al verle llegar.

— ¿Quieres? Te he traído una copa. — Se lo dijo con la mejor sonrisa que era capaz de esbozar. Las pecas que poblaban su nariz se arrugaron de forma graciosa, confiriéndole un aspecto seductor y pícaro. — Es vodka negro con _7 Up_ ©

Sanji le observó sin saber qué decir durante unos segundos, para después, declinar su oferta con la mano.

— _Non, merci, je ne bois pas d'alcool aujourd'hui._ … — le dijo, soltándole toda la frase en rápido francés.

— ¿Eh?

Ace solo había entendido la mitad.

— Que hoy no bebe… — Nami se les había acercado por detrás y sonreía ladina. Le acompañaba Zoro, quien daba largos tragos, amorrado a una botella de cerveza de importación — Hoy no bebe alcohol.

— Lo siento… A veces no sé en qué idioma estoy hablando… — Sanji lo dijo con timidez y después aclaró la negativa, como disculpándose. — Estoy tomando las pastillas que me recetó el Doctor Chopper para el dolor… Prefiero no tomar alcohol.

El joven médico, al oírle, asintió, satisfecho, con la cabeza.

Mierda.

Ace se sintió como un capullo, allí plantado, con las dos bebidas en la mano.

El pecoso vio por el rabillo del ojo como Nami se estaba aguantando la risa. Y algo más cabreado, observó el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Zoro, quien, sin ningún género de duda, se estaba guaseando de él, mientras seguía sorbiendo su cerveza como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Ni corto ni perezoso y como si no hubiera pasado nada, Ace puso una de las bebidas en la mano de Nami.

— Para ti. — Y siguió como si tal cosa.

Entonces, apenas perceptible, detectó un amago de sonrisa en los labios de Sanji. Su único ojo visible se clavó en los suyos con una llamarada azul, para retirar la mirada casi al instante.

Joder, Ace casi tuvo una erección.

— Sanji, ¿dónde has conseguido todos los ingredientes para la cena? — preguntó Nami, alejando de la mente de Ace aquellos incontrolables pensamientos impuros. — Y no me digas que en la despensa de Zoro, porque no me creo que tuviera todas esas cosas…

Nami no estaba siendo del todo cordial con Sanji. Los prejuicios con respecto a la profesión del francés no le dejaban relajarse con el rubio para simpatizar con él, como era evidente que sí había hecho el resto de miembros de la pandilla.

— Oh… _Mon Chère_ … — si lo detectó, Sanji no dio muestras de percibir el tono cortante de la pelirroja, aunque, pensó Ace, eso también podía deberse a que la acababa de conocer y no sabía cómo era. — Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas que tenía en su alacena… Y él fue a comprar lo que no encontré…

— Oh… — Nami arqueó una ceja, sorprendida — ¿Enviaste a Zoro a comprar?

— Oui… — Sanji se encogió de hombros, no viendo nada extraordinario en todo aquello. Sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y extrajo un cigarro que no encendió, pero que se llevó a la boca.

Nami sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Cuánto tardó en volver…? — preguntó.

Sanji la miró sorprendido y su ceja espiral se arqueó de forma graciosa.

— Oh… Pues la verdad es que mucho…

— ¡Cállate, Cejas! — Soltó Zoro de pronto, alejando la botella de cerveza de su boca — A nadie le importa lo que tardo o dejo de tardar.

Sanji se sonrojó, pero en lugar de amilanarse ante el tono borde de Zoro, le encaró con el ceño fruncido.

— Te he dicho ya _mille_ veces que no me llames eso, Marimo. — y añadió murmurando — Yo le explico a _Ma Chère_ lo que me da la gana…

— No, cuando se trata de cosas que _yo_ hago… — Zoro le observó con la ceja izquierda enarcada y cara de malas pulgas y esta vez sí, Sanji enmudeció, visiblemente humillado e incómodo.

— Oh… ¡Venga ya Zoro! No seas un cabrón con él. — Soltó Ace mirando al profesor con disgusto y acudiendo en auxilio del francés, prosiguió — Sanji, te dije que no le hicieras ni puto caso, cuando se pone en modo "Espadachín Sangriento", no hay quien le aguante. Solo lo hace para tocar las pelotas y quedar por encima.

Zoro gruñó sin contestar nada y dio otro trago a su cerveza. Ace lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el profesor sabía que se había pasado.

— Es cierto, todos sabemos que, si Zoro tarda, es porque se ha perdido. — Comentó Chopper con los brazos cruzados, asintiendo.

— ¡Eh! — Zoro miró con cara de cabreo a Chopper, pero a este le importó un comino.

— No tiene ningún sentido de la orientación. — comentó Nami con un tono más suave que antes. — Y por eso, siempre nos reímos de él.

— ¡Oi! — se quejó Zoro, pero no dijo nada más.

— Se pierde en su propio inodoro… — Acabó Ace y de repente, recordando algo le pregunto. — Por cierto. ¿Qué le has llamado?

Sanji levantó la cabeza.

— Marimo.

— ¿Qué es un marimo? — preguntó Nami interesada.

— Un alga redonda de color verde, como su pelo. — Respondió Sanji mordiéndose los labios para contener una sonrisa.

Todos soltaron una carcajada mirando a Zoro quien, en ese momento, observaba a Sanji, con lo que a Ace le pareció algo de arrepentimiento. Y no era de extrañar, la verdad es que había sido bastante estúpido con el pobre rubio, que estaba claro que se sentía como un pulpo en un garaje, rodeado de gente que no conocía de absolutamente nada.

Por favor… Si el pobre francés solo llevaba tres días allí.

— Me largo. — Fue lo único que dijo Zoro, coincidiendo con los acordes del principio de " _Breakin' Outta Hell_ " de Airbourne.

Una más de la lista de canciones de Spotify que la fiesta tenía como banda sonora.

Todos le siguieron con la mirada para verle caminar hacia Perona, la lolita gótica ultramoderna, con grandes pechos y pelo teñido de rosa, agarrarla por la cintura a la vez que le susurraba algo al oído. La chica soltó una estridente carcajada y se volvió a mirar al profesor, la diversión pintada en el rostro, a la vez que le agarraba la botella de cerveza de la mano y apuraba hasta el último sorbo.

— Oh, no… — comentó Nami suspirando. — Sabéis cómo van a acabar esos dos, ¿no?

Ace se volvió hacia Sanji. El rubio observaba con atención el jugueteo de Zoro y su partenaire. El francés abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Ace sonriente.

Sanji le miró con sus ojos azul celeste. Se llevó el cigarrillo apagado a los labios. Estaba claro que necesitaba nicotina.

— Me dijo… El Marimo me dijo que no tenía… novia. — Comentó.

— Y no tiene. — Explicó Nami frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba cómo Perona agarraba otra cerveza de una nevera portátil y hasta arriba de hielo que habían depositado en el suelo, ofreciéndosela al profesor, quien se amorró al cuello de la botella dando un largo trago. — Perona y él solo…

Dejó inacabada la frase, pero Sanji asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

— Solo follan… — dijo Ace, por si no había quedado lo suficientemente claro.

Sanji asintió con la cabeza y apartó la vista de la pareja, que, en ese momento se dedicaba a girar como una peonza al ritmo de otra canción, _"We're Not Gonna Take It"_ de Twisted Sisters, a la vez que sus lenguas y sus cuerpos se enroscaban con ansia.

Ace le oyó murmurar " _vulgaire Marimo_ " y se rio.

— Las interacciones de Perona y Zoro siempre son así, después, ninguno de los dos le da importancia…. — comentó el pecoso. — Por eso se llevan tan bien.

— Bueno, no es como si _tú_ te fueras a escandalizar por algo así. ¿No? — comentó Nami con algo de malicia, dirigiéndose a Sanji. — Seguro que has presenciado cosas mucho más vulgares que unos estúpidos morreos…

El francés se sonrojó hasta la espiral de su ceja. Ace sintió pena por él. No era bonito ser el objetivo de la lengua viperina de Nami, que no solía cortarse un pelo al decir lo que pensaba.

— Y quizá hasta has participado… — concluyó la pelirroja mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— ¡Nami! — fue Chopper quien la regañó, aunque la chica siguió mirando a Sanji como si tal cosa.

El francés, colorado, agachó la cabeza, para después volver a levantarla, y mirar a Nami con intensidad, pero no con ira. La pelirroja había sido imperdonablemente grosera con él, pero ante el asombro de Ace, el francés no se enfadó.

— _Ma Chère_ … Tienes razón… — comentó segundos después y con una mano de dedos delicados, cogió la de Nami. — He sido un maleducado. Te ruego que me perdones.

Y dicho esto, se llevó la mano de Nami a los labios y depositó un suave beso, sobre su dorso. Ace enarcó las cejas y Nami se quedó con la boca abierta. Chopper por su parte, asentía satisfecho ante la escena, sin percatarse demasiado de nada.

— ¿Bailas conmigo? — preguntó Sanji a Nami al sonar los acordes de la preciosa canción de Cain's Offering, _"Into The Blue"_.

— Yo… Bueno…

Ace nunca había visto a Nami sin saber qué decir y si hubiera podido dejar de sentir envidia, habría inmortalizado el momento haciendo una foto con su teléfono para subirlo a Facebook y a Twitter. Y es que la sonrisa que Sanji le dedicó a Nami cuando la arrastró suavemente hacia la improvisada pista de baile, que era el salón de Zoro, casi hizo que al pecoso se le cayeran los pantalones al suelo.

Joder, joder, joder.

Sanji cogió a la chica por la cintura con delicadeza extrema y, sujetándole la mano con la suya derecha, inició un lento vaivén de perfectos y acompasados pasos de vals.

— Oh… Qué bien baila Sanji — comentó de pronto Luffy, que apareció con Usopp, al lado de Ace.

— Sí. — El mecánico respondió dando un sorbo a su combinado de vodka negro, sin apartar la mirada del francés, que giraba con elegancia, llevando a la muchacha como si fuera un príncipe con su princesa.

— Mira a Nami como si fuera a derretirla con el fuego de sus ojos — dijo el mulato con sorna.

—Nami le gusta… — comentó Luffy tranquilamente.

Ace se giró a mirar a su hermano y asintió sin decir nada. Era obvio.

— Pues lo va a tener complicado para ganarse su confianza. Ella es muy obstinada. — Dijo Usopp.

— No creas… — rio Luffy observándoles. — Solo tienen que charlar un rato y se harán amigos.

A veces hacía eso.

Luffy tenía como un sexto sentido para calar a las personas, las situaciones y los sentimientos que le rodeaban. Sabía cómo manipular los ambientes para crear buen o mal rollo a su alrededor. Era como si su corazón entendiera el de los demás. Cuando ocurría, sonreía de forma especial, como si el mero de hecho de esa comprensión, le hiciera feliz.

Usopp le observó con orgullo. El mecánico sentía exactamente lo mismo. Era muy difícil no querer al macaco chillón. Ace aun no sabía a qué quería dedicarse su hermano en la vida, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, le auguraba un brillante futuro como líder.

Sanji seguía danzando con Nami.

La primera, la segunda, la tercera posición de los pies en el vals ejecutadas a la perfección les hicieron centro de atención de los demás asistentes a la fiesta, que formaron un corro a su alrededor, mientras los "oooh" y los "aaah" les envolvían medio en broma, medio en serio. La pelirroja, que estaba disfrutando del momento metida en su papel, miraba a Sanji a los ojos con coquetería, sin errar, tampoco, ni un solo paso.

Perona y Zoro, también suspendieron su ritual de apareamiento para observarles.

Ace vio cómo su amigo de pelo verde fruncía el ceño cuando la gótica le dijo algo al oído, inmediatamente la soltó, separándose de ella y haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

— Déjale en paz…— escuchó Ace decir a Zoro.

Los grandes ojos negros de la muchacha, maquillados con las pestañas separadas, como si fueran los de una muñeca, se entornaron con malicia. Se atusó la pechera del estrecho vestido negro y rosa, colocándose bien las tetas y el liguero de la pierna izquierda para enderezar las medias y, dando tumbos, se aproximó a los bailarines que, en ese momento, finalizaban su espectáculo al terminar la canción que dio paso a Lady Gaga y su " _Americano_ ".

— ¿Sanji? — el rubio soltó con delicadeza a Nami y se volvió a mirar a Perona.

— _Oui, my lady_? — preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Me han dicho que eres actor porno. — La muchacha estaba borracha, hablaba con la voz pastosa y no controlaba bien las distancias, por lo que su nariz casi rozaba la barbilla del francés.

Los asistentes a la fiesta que se hallaban cerca soltaron risitas maliciosas y aguzaron el oído. Ace vio como a Sanji, la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro y, aunque agachó levemente la cabeza, asintió despacio, mirando a los ojos a la gótica.

— Eso es correcto _madeimoselle_ , es a lo que me dedico en este momento de mi vida.

Nami hizo una mueca de disgusto, alejándose dos pasos del que hasta un momento antes había sido su feliz pareja de baile. Sanji volvió ligeramente la cabeza para observarla. Y, aunque la mirada se le había empañado, siguió esbozando una suave sonrisa.

— ¡Debes tener la polla muy grande para dedicarte al porno! ¿Verdad? — Perona echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una ebria y estridente carcajada. — ¿Cuánto te mide?

Ace casi escupe el combinado de la boca al oírla y a Nami se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, mientras algunos invitados soltaban carcajadas sin disimulo.

–Basta, tía… vamos… — Ace vio a un abochornado Zoro acercarse por detrás a Perona, intentando apartarla de Sanji. — Deja en paz al Cejillas…

La boca de Sanji se abrió, pero se volvió a cerrar sin proferir una sola palabra. La pregunta, sin venir a cuento e indiscretamente vulgar, le había dejado descolocado. Su rostro era pura lava, el rubio estaba muerto de vergüenza.

Ace supuso que, aunque Sanji estuviera acostumbrado a todo tipo de preguntas, por su profesión, no se hubiera esperado ninguna, de una desconocida mujer borracha, en una fiesta privada de Año Nuevo, en un pueblo ubicado en el culo del mundo.

— No pasa nada Marimo… No tiene ninguna importancia. — El francés finalmente contestó a su anfitrión, intentando recobrar la compostura.

Ace vio a Zoro observarle, enarcar una ceja y fruncir los labios con evidente disgusto, aunque el mecánico no atinó a comprender por qué se enfadaba con Sanji.

— Voy a mear… — anunció de repente Perona con una sonrisa idiota. Y se alejó dando tumbos hacia el interior de la casa.

— Voy a vigilar lo que hace… —comentó Nami excusándose de la situación y tomando la dirección de la gótica— No vaya a acabar haciendo pis en la nevera.

Ace vio como Zoro y Sanji se quedaron frente a frente, observándose en silencio. El profesor de gimnasia se mordió los labios, antes de dirigirse al francés, que permanecía callado y cabizbajo.

— Oye… — su voz casi en un murmullo hizo que el rubio levantara la cabeza. La expresión de Sanji era algo triste. — Ella… Es una tía legal… Solo está borracha y un poco loca… Esto…

— No tiene ninguna importancia. — Respondió Sanji con dignidad. — Estoy acostumbrado…

— No. En serio… Ella no lo ha dicho con mala intención… — Zoro se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras intentaba justificar a Perona. — Créeme.

— Te creo… — Sanji contestó a Zoro con calidez. Cambió de tema. — ¿Puedo salir a fumar fuera?

— Eh… Sí claro… — Ace observó como el del pelo verde seguía rascándose la coronilla. Un gesto muy suyo, cuando se sentía incómodo o fuera de lugar. — Pero cierra la puerta, o entrará el mal olor a tabaco y se irá el calor de la casa.

— Claro… — dijo Sanji al fin, y se encaminó hacia el recibidor.

Zoro se estaba comportando de un modo extraño. Habitualmente no era tan considerado y amable con quienes Perona ofendía. Si bien, el pensamiento pasó por la mente de Ace tan rápido como llegó cuando vio al rubio moverse.

Esa era la oportunidad que Ace había estado esperando.

— Te acompaño.

— ¿Eh...? — Sanji se giró a mirarle. El ojo azul clavado en los oscuros del mecánico, con sorpresa. — Tú… ¿Fumas?

— No. — Contestó Ace sonriente. — Solo te acompaño fuera.

— No hace falta… — dijo Sanji. El actor era amable, pero firme. — Me gusta fumar solo.

Ace no se dio por vencido.

— Insisto.

— _C'est bien_ … Como quieras… — Sanji cedió por pura educación y reemprendió la marcha. Al francés no se le veía muy contento, pero Ace era obstinado y cuando quería algo, lo conseguía.

Zoro les observó alejarse y cuando Ace le miró, el profesor le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. La palabra " _frienzone_ " se formó en sus labios. Ace le contestó de igual forma un " _ya verás…_ " y siguió al rubio que, en ese momento, abría la puerta de la calle.

— _Merde_! — dijo de repente el francés. — ¡Qué frío hace fuera!

Y cerró la puerta de nuevo, permaneciendo en la casa.

— Creo que puedo pasar sin fumar… — comentó sonriente a Ace, y volvió a la fiesta sin decir nada más, pasando por delante del pecoso y de un Zoro que, en ese momento, se llevó la mano a la boca simulando un bostezo para no estallar en carcajadas.

Dos cero a favor de Sanji. Primero la bebida y luego, aquello.

— Joder… — soltó Ace sorprendido. — Qué cabrón…

— Más claro no te lo puede dejar. Ha pasado de ti como de comer mierda. — Zoro reía ya sin disimulo, acercándose al mecánico. — No le interesas.

Ace se mordió los labios reprimiendo la risa.

— No me he rendido… — comentó el pecoso.

— Si te pones pesado, vas a conseguir agobiarle… — le aleccionó Zoro. — Y te cogerá manía, que es lo que suele pasar con los pesados.

— Tienes experiencia en eso ¿eh? — comentó Ace sarcástico. Zoro le enseñó el dedo corazón, mientras le daba el enésimo trago a otra botella de cerveza. — Un intento más y si es que no, lo dejo correr…

Zoro enarcó la ceja, mirándole con sorna.

— Por hoy… — concluyó Ace dirigiéndose al bullicio del salón.

— Te va a mandar a freír espárragos... — Zoro canturreó Ace siguiéndole. — Y con razón. Déjale en paz.

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer…? — preguntó el pecoso mirándole con mala leche — Emborracharte, meterle la polla en la boca a Perona o hacerte el _harakiri_ …

El profesor esbozó una sonrisa de comemierda.

— Esto es mucho más divertido…

" _Numb_ ", de Linkin Park empezó a sonar, haciendo que el pecoso se apresurara.

— Me encanta esta canción… — y se dirigió directo hacia Sanji.

En ese momento, el rubio se había parado a hablar con Vivi y Carrot, que le habían hecho señas para que se acercara.

— Me han dicho que te han destrozado el coche y la ropa… — escuchó Ace decir a Vivi, su preciosa amiga de pelo teñido de azul y curvas de infarto — Lo siento mucho, Sanji.

— Jabra es lo peor… — comentó a su lado la bajita y rubia Carrot, gesticulando de tal forma con los labios, que dejó al descubierto sus enormes dientes delanteros, que le confirieron un aspecto conejil.

— Sí… — Sanji asintió abochornado — Me cogieron por sorpresa, no me esperaba que Jab…

— Perdonad… — Ace llegó en ese preciso momento sin parecer realmente contrito por la interrupción — Me encanta Linkin Park.

Las dos chicas y Sanji, que frunció levemente su ceja espiral, en un claro " _y a qué viene esto_ ", se le quedaron mirado como si le hubiera aparecido un tercer ojo. Detrás de él, Zoro, como una sombra, daba largos tragos a su tercera cerveza y no se perdía detalle de la situación.

— Sanji, baila conmigo.

Se lo ordenó. Más directo no pudo ser.

— No.

El rubio también lo fue.

Sanji permaneció en silencio mirando fijo al pecoso, que, por tercera vez aquella noche, se sintió como un auténtico imbécil, sobre todo cuando Zoro se puso a reír entre dientes, sin disimulo.

— Oh… — fue lo único que atinó a pronunciar el mecánico.

Ace no estaba acostumbrado a que le rechazaran así.

Se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir posiblemente, por primera vez en su vida.

— Como os iba diciendo, _Mes Chéries_ , ese Jabra, me golpeó bastante fuerte y ahora me duelen las costillas y tengo que ponerme la ropa de _ese_ Marimo, que me queda grande…. —El francés señaló a Zoro con el cigarrillo apagado, dando la espalda e ignorando a Ace, pero sin dejar de sonreír a las chicas.

— ¿Por qué? — insistió Ace.

— Porque _él_ , es algo más grande que yo. — Contestó Sanji, hablando de la ropa y volviéndose a mirarle con hastío.

— Oye Sanji… ¿quieres que vayamos a comprar ropa? ¿El sábado? — Preguntó Vivi sonriente, pasando también, olímpicamente, de la conversación paralela que Ace se había montado — Aunque no lo creas, en Bighorn hay un par de tiendas que no tienen nada que envidiar a las de Dressrosa.

— ¿En serio? — Sanji frunció su ceja en espiral, interesado. Se giró hacia las chicas, dando al pecoso la espalda, otra vez.

— Zoro, Perona está en el wáter, dice que vayas… — Nami apareció con un combinado de color naranja en la mano.

Zoro gruñó asintiendo, pero no se movió de allí.

— ¿Dónde te crees que compramos nosotras? — le preguntó la pelirroja.

— Por internet… — dijo el francés.

— Algo… pero para según qué, la tienda de Pappug es la mejor.

— ¿Pappug? ¿El de la marca _Cri-min_? — Sanji abrió los ojos como platos.

— Ese mismo… — Nami sonrió con sorna. — No todos en Bighorn son unos paletos, como estos dos…

— Eo, Cejillas… — dijo de repente Zoro interrumpiendo la conversación y haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la Nami que claramente iba dirigido a él y al mecánico. — No has contestado a Ace.

El rubio se volvió a mirarle.

Tenía cara de no saber de qué le estaba hablando el profesor.

— Este idiota, no te estaba preguntando por la ropa, sino por qué no bailas con él. — Zoro estaba algo borracho y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa de comemierda.

Cuando Sanji a miró a Zoro, con reproche, Ace supo que había tocado fondo, porque estaba claro que el francés _sí sabía –perfectamente-_ a qué se estaba refiriendo el profesor. Aun se sintió más idiota. El del pelo verde se lo había advertido. Si seguía presionando al actor, le iba a _frienzonear,_ o peor, a aborrecer.

— Oye… Dejadle en paz. — Intervino de repente Carrot saliendo en defensa del francés. — Si ahora Sanji no tiene ganas de bailar, que no baile… Qué pesados sois ¿no?

Ace sabía cuándo había sido derrotado. Sonrió al rubio, que esquivó sus ojos oscuros.

— Está bien, ya me largo… Yo no soy un acosador. Es solo que… Me alegra que estés aquí, Sanji.

El francés se mordió levemente los labios, parecía algo arrepentido, pero igualmente, permaneció en silencio.

— Ya bailo yo contigo Ace… — le dijo Zoro con guasa, siguiendo al mecánico. Estaba borracho y se tropezó contra una silla. — ¿Quién ha puesto esta mierda aquí?

— Tú, Marimo.

Es fue la última frase que Ace escuchó decir a Sanji aquella noche, ya que, a partir de ese momento, le dejo tranquilo, limitándose a observarle desde lejos.

El francés no se despegó de las chicas durante el resto de la noche.

Le gustaba mucho.

Claro que era su icono sexual, cómo no iba a serlo. Si tenía un maravilloso cuerpo de trazo clásico, un culo de escándalo y las abdominales como para rallar queso. También se le veía listo, amable, educado y un trozo de pan bendito.

¿Cómo iba dejar escapar a un bombón así?

Sería idiota.

Ace suspiró.

La tarea se presentaba ardua, Sanji no era un hombre fácil. La única ventaja de Ace era tener todo el invierno por delante para alcanzar su objetivo; invierno que, según las predicciones meteorológicas de la televisión local, se presentaba largo y duro.

Días más tarde, el lunes siguiente a la fiesta, Ace había ido a casa del musculoso profesor de gimnasia para recoger el coche de Sanji con su propia grúa.

El guapísimo rubio le esperaba fuera, en el porche, nervioso, visiblemente incómodo y fumando como un carretero. Si bien, esa vez, y siguiendo la estrategia que se había trazado Ace después de su fracaso en la fiesta, no hizo o dijo nada estúpido, -excepto sonreír como un idiota-, se comportó de forma profesional, recogió el Audi para llevarlo al taller, y se marchó con dignidad, no sin antes revisar las conducciones de la caldera de la casa de Zoro, porque el rubio le pidió que echara una ojeada.

Al parecer, el maldito cacharro volvía a apagarse.

Ace estuvo trasteando un rato en el aparato, apretando los tornillos de los radiadores de la casa, por aquí y por allí y cuando le pareció que la cosa funcionaba, se fue, prometiendo a Sanji informarle puntualmente de la evolución de la reparación del coche.

El episodio de la caldera se repitió varias veces durante aquellas tres semanas, cada vez que el pecoso aparecía por casa de Zoro. El mecánico aprovechó el precario estado de la calefacción del profesor para pasar por allí con frecuencia. Apretaba aquí y allí y fingía rebuscar entre tornillos, a la vez que lanzaba hacia Sanji sutiles indirectas, miradas cargadas de intención y se hacía el encontradizo para provocar el contacto físico, mientras esquivaba las burlonas miradas de su amigo del pelo verde, -cuando estaba-, que veía cómo sus avances no llevaban a ningún lado.

Sanji seguía guardando las distancias y fruncía el ceño, pero era demasiado educado para mandarle al cuerno directamente y Ace que era consciente de ello, se aprovechaba de la situación, sin piedad. No es que Ace quisiera forzar la situación, solo estaba intentando conquistar a Sanji y se servía de todos los medios a su alcance: el coche, la caldera y lo que hiciera falta.

El mal funcionamiento del cachivache era una excusa tan perfecta, que el mecánico hubiera sido idiota si no la usaba para acercarse a Sanji. Estaba claro que el francés no era un cabeza hueca, e intuía que la caldera era la excusa barata de Ace para intentar un acercamiento. Lo cierto es que Ace sabía perfectamente qué funcionaba mal en el sistema de calefacción: no era el aparato lo que estaba estropeado, sino las conducciones de cobre de la planta baja de la vivienda, que necesitaban un cambio urgente.

Soltó una risilla traviesa al pensar en todo ello, justo cuando su teléfono volvía a silbar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y recordándole que alguien estaba en Periscope.

Ace se rindió, por fin, a la curiosidad, dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se limpió las manos llenas de grasa con un trapo igual de grasiento y se dirigió hacia el aparato. Abrió la notificación de Periscope, la sesión se inició, y entonces fue cuando el pecoso, casi se ahoga en sus propias babas.

Kuroashi Sanji, en la cocina de Zoro, vestido con el delantal de la marca de ropa _Doiskoy Panda_ , que Nami había regalado al profesor hacía tres años, a ver si pillaba la indirecta y aprendía a cocinar de una puta vez.

— Joder… La madre que lo…

Sanji solo llevaba el delantal.

Debajo estaba desnudo.

Cuando el francés se dio la vuelta para lavar un cacharro en el fregadero, su culo de alabastro, perfecto, precioso y redondo se exhibió ante la cámara, sin pudor. La espalda de piel cremosa, el lazo del delantal ciñéndole suavemente la cintura, las tiras, que caían sobre sus nalgas y se balanceaban a ambos lados, con una cadencia sumamente erótica, hicieron que Ace tragara saliva.

El contador de visitas de la sesión marcaba 800 seguidores conectados, y eso que no había hecho más que empezar; los corazones a la derecha de la pantalla ascendían enloquecidos hacia el cielo de internet.

Sanji levantaba pasiones y Ace sintió cómo se le tensaba la tela en la entrepierna del pantalón.

— Jo… der… — repitió. — Me cago en la puta…

Dio gracias al cielo por aquel espectáculo maravilloso.

Sanji era el auténtico Eros.

El francés se dio la vuelta esbozando una enorme sonrisa seductora, mirando a la cámara, mientras sus manos trabajaban unos bizcochos de soletilla que tenía sobre el mármol de la cocina y que, al parecer, acababa de hornear.

— Este es un postre de origen italiano… Se llama Tiramisú y es bastante fácil de preparar. Aunque como todo, si los ingredientes son de calidad, marcaréis la diferencia.

Ace no cabía en sí de gozo.

La mejor decisión de aquel día había sido tomarse un respiro del taller para ver aquel maravilloso ejemplar de macho humano, medio en pelotas, en la cocina de Zoro.

— ¿Eh…?

La cocina de Zoro.

— Coño…

Se apostaba las pecas a que Zoro no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en su propia casa. El mecánico dirigió la vista hacia el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared del taller.

Eran las diez y media de la mañana.

Zoro estaba en el trabajo, Sanji estaba solo en casa. En delantal. Desnudo.

Le entró la risa.

La cocina de Zoro, ese lugar en el que tantas veces había robado comida de la nevera, o incluso quedado dormido después de una cogorza, ahora se estaba visualizando desde diferentes partes del mundo, albergando en su interior al dios de la sexualidad.

Aun así…

— Qué raro.

Por lo general, los Periscope de Sanji no tenían nada que ver con el sexo.

El francés se limitaba a cocinar y a charlar sobre la receta que se traía entre manos, o sobre algún tema de actualidad, o sobre cine, o los libros que leía o alguna anécdota personal graciosa e inocente. A veces hacía algún comentario picante o enseñaba los abdominales, pero no más de lo que lo haría cualquier chaval de veinte años en las redes sociales.

¿Por qué ahora estaba desnudo? No es que a Ace no le complaciera ver a aquel semidiós como su madre le trajo al mundo. Es más, aquella emisión había sido, sin duda alguna, lo mejor de lo que llevaba de día, pero era extraño…

La curiosidad de Ace fue en aumento, ya que el actor exhibía ante la cámara una actitud más que provocativa, pero ese Sanji de ahí, no tenía demasiado que ver con el que había conocido tres semanas antes. El rubio era actor, y muy bueno, y el pecoso nunca se había planteado que quizá, la persona a la que él tanto admiraba no tuviera nada que ver con la que el francés era en realidad.

El Sanji que se alojaba con Zoro, era un chico algo tímido, encantador, y mucho menos malicioso que aquel dios griego que estaba emitiendo en directo.

Todo aquello era extraño y fascinante, así que siguió observando a Sanji, cada vez más interesado en su actitud y, sorprendentemente, menos en sus nalgas.

Sanji estaba explicando la receta, como siempre, pero esta vez, no existía charla distendida por parte de sus seguidores. Solo le hacían comentarios sobre su cuerpo y sobre las cosas que harían con su culo. No era agradable, ni simpático, ni erótico. Ace tuvo la sensación de que era como una jauría a punto de lanzarse sobre un conejo.

Sanji no contestaba a ningún comentario. Seguía sonriendo a la cámara y explicando la receta y sus orígenes, cómo mezclar las yemas con el mascarpone y cómo añadir también la nata recién montada, ignorando que, la mayoría de los seguidores que tenía en ese momento, le estaban explicando cómo iban a hacerle tragar algunos de sus fluidos.

Ace se rascó la cabeza y frunció los labios.

Aquello no le resultó agradable, Sanji no estaba cómodo. El francés parecía tranquilo, pero Ace le había visto en persona lo suficiente –y le había molestado lo bastante aquellas últimas tres semanas-, como para saber que el ligero fruncimiento de su graciosa ceja en espiral, delataba su malestar.

A Ace se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Eso no le gustaba. Ace solía hacer caso de sus intuiciones y en ese momento, tenía una sensación desagradable ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Gracias a su condición, durante años, de fan del rubio, sabía que las sesiones de Periscope de Sanji no tenían mucho que ver con su trabajo en DofflyxStudios. En esa red social, la única pasión a la que el francés daba rienda suelta era la de la cocina. Era algo de Sanji, personal y propio, no era un reclamo publicitario de la productora para la que trabajaba.

Algo había pasado, algo había cambiado para que el rubio estuviera mezclando sexo y cocina. Y, aunque aquella composición fuera apetecible, para Ace, que además, había empezado a admirar al rubio también por su buen corazón, la sesión, así, no tenía ni puta gracia.

El mecánico dejó el móvil encima de su mesa de trabajo y volvió a limpiarse las manos con el trapo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del taller y cerró la persiana metálica, girando el cartel de "cerrado", asegurándose, de esa forma, que ningún cliente tocapelotas le molestara. Cogió otra vez su teléfono y fue hacia una pequeña puerta en el fondo del taller, que dirigía a una oficina desordenada. Se sentó en la cómoda silla giratoria que tenía delante de un escritorio de vidrio, encendió el pequeño aparato de radio que sintonizaba "Radio Sakura", encendió el ordenador de sobremesa y tecleó rápidamente, _"Periscope ErocookSanji"._

Inmediatamente, la página con la emisión actor apareció y por los altavoces, la voz del francés inundó el despacho.

— Cuando hagáis la mezcla con el café, podéis añadir un chorrito de licor: crema de güisqui o Amaretto…

Ace sonrió a Sanji, como si este pudiera verle.

En el pequeño espacio de tiempo, desde que había dejado el teléfono encima de la mesa, hasta que se había metido en su oficina, el contador de visitas del rubio había sobrepasado el millar.

El pecoso se preguntó si realmente a alguien le importaba una mierda la receta de Sanji.

No se lo pensó más. Ace tecleó en el chat con dedos rápidos.

" _¡Hola guapo! Cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí... ¿Dónde has estado?_ ".

Esa sencilla frase era la más normal que le habían dirigido al actor en lo que llevaba de sesión. Sanji, que seguía explicando cómo mezclar los dulces, se fijó en la pantalla y arqueando una ceja, esbozó una sonrisa.

Contestó por primera vez en toda la emisión.

— Hola FireHotFist… Feliz Año Nuevo.

Así que sí contestaría preguntas normales, pensó Ace sonriendo para sí, contento y algo emocionado por la situación, ya que obviamente, Sanji no tenía ni pajolera idea de quien se escondía detrás de su apodo.

 _"Feliz Año Nuevo, para ti también."._ Escribió.

Se lo pensó un poco y decidió ser directo, a fin de cuentas, no tenía nada que perder, porque Sanji no tenía ni puñetera idea de que él era Ace.

A ver qué decía.

 _"¿Dónde estás? Esa no es la cocina habitual. ¿Te has mudado?"_

La pregunta quedó difuminada entre las frases y comentarios de varios pervertidos intentando que Sanji se quitara el delantal y se chupara su propio pene. Ace bufó, era una mierda hablar así con Sanji, con tantos obsesos diciéndole gilipolleces. Pero el cocinero volvió a mirar a la pantalla y asintió con la cabeza.

— Algo así FireHotFist, algo así…

Le había contestado.

Guay.

 _"¿No estás en Dressrosa?"_ , Ace volvió a la carga y observó a Sanji leer el mensaje mientras humedecía bizcochos en una mezcla de cacao puro, café negro y licor. Por un momento, pensó que no le iba a contestar, pero de pronto, el rubio se quedó quieto, en silencio, como meditando algo, para después enarcar la ceja en espiral que giró de forma graciosa. Sonrió.

— ¿Queréis que os cuente dónde estoy y por qué?

Ace se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Satisfecho. Lo había conseguido. Algunos fans empezaron a responder afirmativamente y otros continuaron preguntando idioteces, diciéndole guarradas o llamándole "gay".

Una obviedad que saltaba a la vista y que Sanji ni se molestó en comentar.

— _D'accord_ … Estoy en Drum, en un pueblecito llamado Bighorn. — Hizo una pausa dramática, justo para que un fan de los habituales, VicealmiranteVerga, manifestara su deseo de coger su coche desde Mariejoa y plantarse allí — No. No podéis venir, la carretera está cerrada por la nieve hasta la primavera.

Otro de sus incondicionales, KaidoElBestia le preguntó si estaba incomunicado. " _Obvio, idiota_ ", murmuró Ace en voz alta.

El tal Kaido siempre le había parecido un animal sin cerebro. La verdad es que los fans de Sanji eran una variopinta mezcla de seres humanos de todo tipo, color y condición.

— Exacto, estoy aquí, incomunicado, sin poder ir a Dressrosa. En casa de un nuevo amigo. — Explicó Sanji.

Inmediatamente, varios fans empezaron a preguntar sobre aquel "nuevo amigo", pero el rubio se limitó a contestar _"Mi nuevo amigo no tiene nada que ver con esto…"_

Otro de los de siempre, BartoFanboy, se incorporó a la sesión. Saludó a Sanji y le preguntó si no habría nuevas escenas hasta la primavera.

El francés leyó a su seguidor y se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

— En efecto _petite_ Barto, que yo esté aquí en las montañas, implica que no habrá más películas hasta que no abran la carretera hacia Arabasta y pueda regresar a Dressrosa, pero… os compensaré…

 _"¿Cómo?"_ , fue DaddyMasterson quien preguntó.

— Cuando vuelva, si quiero que me paguen, _tendré_ que rodar el doble para _ponerme al día_ … — Sanji carraspeó —… No os preocupéis, que me veréis en acción. _Tengo_ que grabar alguna escena en solitario y algún desnudo como _este_ …

Dicho esto, Sanji se dio la vuelta enseñando el culo a la cámara. El contador de corazones de la derecha de la pantalla enloqueció. Ace, que no era gilipollas, enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca. Ahora todo encajaba. Los desnudos en el canal de cocina eran obligados. ¿Eso no era ilegal? ¿Qué tipo de contrato tenía Sanji con DofflyxStudios?

Ace tecleó rápidamente. _"¿Escenas en solitario?_

— Yo mismo, conmigo mismo… — y Sanji sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. — Mi _jefe,_ lo quiere…

Los corazones que ascendían en el extremo derecho de la pantalla se multiplicaron y varios de los seguidores pidieron a Sanji la escena en solitario en ese mismo momento.

 _"Si no, ¿no te pagan? ¿Has dicho eso?"_ , preguntó el pecoso escandalizado.

Eso era un abuso laboral.

Sanji leyó después de unos segundos, pero no le contestó.

Ace estuvo a punto de decirle que lo que le había ocurrido era un accidente y que la empresa no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle ese tipo de indemnización por no poder rodar, pero se lo pensó mejor. Si se lo decía, se pondría en evidencia, demostrándole al francés que sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, y Sanji solo tendría que sumar dos más dos, para acabar concluyendo que _FireHotFist_ era él.

Eso a Ace no le interesaba, por lo menos, de momento.

 _"Enséñanos el rabo"_ , tecleó un seguidor acompañando la frase de varios emoticonos de gotas de sudor.

Ace bufó. Qué asco de gente, joder.

— Ni hablar… Ahora estoy cocinando… — contestó el rubio irritado. — Os avisaré por Twitter cuando lo haga…

Ace reflexionó.

Cuanto más apareciera Sanji en las redes sociales, más visitas y descargas tendrían sus videos y las empresas de publicidad se matarían por insertar anuncios en la página web de la productora. Pidiéndole a Sanji que hiciera desnudos en Periscope, el dueño de la empresa se aseguraba sus beneficios en invierno.

Sanji era muy popular, así que el dinero les llovería a paladas.

Sin embargo, no parecía un juego demasiado limpio, si después, el rubio, tenía que trabajar doble cuando regresara a Dressrosa habiendo amortizado de sobras, los beneficios de invierno, con las sesiones en Periscope.

— Qué hijos de puta… — comento Ace en voz alta. Quería saber más acerca de la situación de Sanji, pero pensó que al francés tampoco le gustaría hablar de su relación laboral por redes sociales.

Intuyendo lo que le ocurría, el mecánico intentaría sacar el tema de DofflyxStudios cuando viera a Sanji en persona.

Así que, de momento, dejó el asunto aparcado.

 _"¿Con quién pasaste el Final de Año? ¿Alguien interesante?",_ preguntó Ace.

Sanji leyó.

— _Oui_! —la expresión del francés cambió; la cara se le iluminó con una enorme sonrisa sincera y alegre — Estuve con mi nuevo amigo y los suyos… Me divertí mucho. Son buena gente.

Ace volvió a la carga.

 _"¿Alguien interesante?"_ , volvió a preguntar con el deseo secreto de que Sanji hablara sobre él.

El rubio colocaba los bizcochos en una bandeja de cristal.

Leyó el mensaje de Ace y sonrió.

Respondió lacónico.

— Todos lo eran.

 _"¿Alguien especial?"_ insistió Ace, pero Sanji leyó la pregunta y no contestó. Siguió colocando bizcochos.

Ace bufó decepcionado.

Qué hombre más difícil, joder.

En ese momento, una pequeña ventana de nueva conexión se abrió en la parte inferior izquierda de la pantalla del ordenador de Ace y el apodo SteamPunkSabo apareció en color lila.

Ace abrió los ojos como platos, a la vez que Sanji soltó un grito de alegría.

¿ _"Revolution Sabo"_ en directo?

— ¡Sabo! — el rubio se abalanzó sobre la pantalla como si pudiera ver a su amigo. — ¡Qué haces aquí!

 _"¿Qué haces tú en pelotas, cocinero inútil? xD"_ , fue lo que tecleó el recién llegado, _"Vas a coger una pulmonía, tienes los labios morados, idiota…_ "

Ace se quedó parado, mientras leyó lo que su otro ídolo decía a Sanji. No se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Enarcó una ceja y se acercó más a la pantalla.

Era cierto, el cocinero-actor tenía la boca violácea.

El pobre, estaba muerto de frío.

Por segunda vez en esa sesión de Periscope, el pecoso se sintió mal.

Joder, él no quería ver el culo de Sanji a costa de que se pusiera enfermo.

Y de repente, Ace se planteó que quizá a Sanji no le gustaba hacer todas aquellas cosas que hacía, para ganarse la vida. Eso era una forma de vida. Como otra cualquiera, como él, que trabajaba en el taller, pero su sueño era otro. Su sueño era viajar. Igual, el sueño de Sanji era, por ejemplo, cocinar, pero no enseñar el rabo en la pantalla.

— Estoy trabajando… — respondió Sanji a Sabo e hizo una seña a la pantalla — Para todos vosotros.

Trabajando.

Sanji estaba trabajando.

No estaba haciendo aquello por placer de mostrar su desnudez a los más de mil trescientos seguidores que, en ese momento, estaban conectados y, que en su gran mayoría, no dejaban de decirle animaladas y guarradas.

" _Bonito culo_ ", CavenPrince666 se conectó en ese momento, _"pero se te van a congelar las pelotas, ¿quieres taparte? ¡pedazo de idiota…!"_

— No puedo… — Sanji se encogió de hombros frunciendo la boca en una mueca graciosa.

 _"Cavendish, el del Caballo Blanco"_ , era otro de los ídolos de Ace. Un actor que siempre trabajaba junto a Sanji y Sabo y les hacía las veces de partenaire. Era realmente famoso, hasta que apareció Sanji, eclipsándole. Aun así, era bueno y tenía muchos seguidores, pero no conseguía remontar la fama que le había arrebatado el francés. Las revistas decían que los tres actores eran muy amigos y que incluso compartían apartamento. Otras, en cambio, consideraban que la amistad de los tres chicos era fingida, tratándose todo de una estrategia de marketing para hacer _fanservice_ entre los seguidores.

Ace no sabía si la relación era real o fingida, pero sí que a partir de ese momento, la conversación de Sanji se dirigió únicamente a sus dos compañeros. Cómo estaban, qué estaban haciendo en Dressrosa, con quien habían filmado las escenas en la que él no podía participar o si le echaban de menos. Esas preguntas y las respuestas de los dos actores no parecían falsas en absoluto. El rubio apenas intercalaba explicaciones de su receta de Tiramisú, mientras charlaba con ellos. Pronto, muchos de los fans que seguían al rubio, también intentaron interactuar con los dos recién llegados al chat. Sabo no contestó a nadie que no fuera Sanji y en cambio, Cavendish daba coba y se dejaba agasajar por algunos que decían ser también sus fans.

" _Por cierto…. La tarta que estás montando ¿es para tu nuevo amigo? xD_ ", pregunto Sabo después de un buen rato de conversación "¿ _Está ahí? Dile que se asome… Caven y yo le queremos ver el pelo…xD_ "

Ace enarcó una ceja.

La alusión a Zoro por parte de los amigos de Sanji le sorprendió. ¿Les había hablado de él?

Bueno, tampoco era tan raro… Si eran amigos…

Pero era una situación realmente extraña que tres estrellas del porno estuvieran comentando cosas acerca de uno de sus mejores amigos en una red social, aunque aún le sorprendió más el gesto de Sanji. Y es que el rubio miró a la cámara haciendo un rápido gesto de reproche, que no duró más de un segundo, pero que a Ace no le pasó desapercibido.

— No, no está aquí. Si no, yo no estaría en pelotas en _su_ cocina… — dijo Sanji y señaló la comida. — Y esto que estoy haciendo, no es una tarta, es un Tiramisú.

 _"¿Es gay?"_ , preguntó VioletGipsy, otra de las incondicionales del actor, que llevaba bastante rato sin decir nada.

— Nope…

Y Sanji no dijo nada más.

Fue raro. Muchos fans empezaron a preguntar sobre Zoro, sin saber, claro está, quien era Zoro y que se llamaba Zoro. Sanji solo se limitaba a sonreír a los absurdos comentarios de sus admiradores.

 _"¿Sabe quién eres?",_ preguntó un tal Obito y el cocinero se limitó a asentir para enzarzarse en un monólogo sobre las diferentes variantes de Tiramisú y los diferentes tipos de licor con los que se podía elaborar.

— Este Tiramisú, lo he hecho con sake dulce… — explicó el francés, aunque a nadie le importaba el licor y sí su espalda perfecta.

Sake.

La bebida favorita de Zoro.

Además, al profesor no le gustaban demasiado los dulces y aquel postre se caracterizaba, precisamente, por tener el toque amargo del cacao puro. Ace enarcó una ceja, ¿le habría dicho Zoro que le cocinara aquel postre?

Nah.

Lo dudaba.

Se le ocurrió una cosa. Ace volvió a teclear.

 _"¿Cómo se llama tu nuevo amigo?"_ , preguntó.

El pecoso esperó un rato, cuando vio que Sanji leía su pregunta.

— No puedo decir su nombre.

Ace asintió. Era de lógica que Sanji preservara la intimidad de Zoro. Observó con detenimiento la imagen de Sanji en la pantalla, cuando le vio sonreír.

—… Pero… podemos llamarle, " _Algue_ " … — y soltó una risita idiota. — Oh…

De pronto, Sanji empezó a balancear sus caderas al ritmo de la canción " _Despacito"_ que sonaba desde la emisora local a través del muñeco-radio Darth Vader de Zoro.

— _C'est la chanson_ del verano… — comentó Sanji — A mí no me gusta nada, pero no puedo dejar de bailarla…

 _"Claro, son ritmos fáciles"_ , comentó Ace en el chat, _"por eso le gustan a quien le gustan, porque no hay que pensar demasiado…"._ Ace soltó el comentario y se quedó tan ancho, sin esperar reacción de nadie.

Se quedó paralizado cuando alguien le contestó.

 _"Oh, veo que el tal FireHotFist, además de tu fan, es también crítico musical_ …". La respuesta vino de la cuenta de chat de SteamPunkSabo. Hasta ese momento "Revolution Sabo" no había interactuado con nadie.

La cara de sorpresa de Ace fue mayúscula. ¿Le estaba hablando? Y, ¿se estaba metiendo con él?

Coño.

 _"No soy crítico musical, SteamPunkSAbo, solo tengo buen gusto_ ", respondió Ace esbozando una sonrisa de comemierda mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad, _"Esa canción es una porquería."_

 _"Y porque a ti no te guste, nos llamas ignorantes a los que sí…"_ , SteamPunkSabo seguía replicando. _"Eso es ser un arrogante, xD"._

Ace podría haberse callado, pero no decir la última palabra en una discusión sobre música hubiera sido demasiado pedirle y aunque fuera el mismísimo "Revolution Sabo" quien le llevara la contraria, _debía_ replicar.

Así que el pecoso, prosiguió sin cortarse un pelo.

 _"Solo digo que no hay que tener demasiado cerebro para asimilar ritmos tan fáciles_ ", soltó.

 _"¿Me estás llamando descerebrado? xD?",_ preguntó SteamPunkSabo.

 _"No. Estoy diciendo que esa música es una mierda de bajo perfil… xD_ ", contestó Ace.

" _Y por eso, te crees intelectualmente superior a mí, xD…",_ continuó Sabo.

 _"Yo no me creo superior a ti. No te conozco de nada, pero si te gusta esa mierda de música, entonces no es que me crea intelectualmente superior, es que seguro que lo soy… xD"._

Ace seguía haciendo el troll, sin saber exactamente por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero se lo estaba pasando en grande.

 _"¿Y qué escuchas tú, "El Anillo del Nibelungo" de Wagner? ¿El minueto de Luigi Boccherini? ¿El Requiem de Mozart? ¿Cantos Gregorianos? Seguramente crees que los Quintetos para flauta de Cannabich son algo que se fuma y que te deja ver elfos y unicornios_ ", escribió Sabo.

Ace al leerlo, soltó una carcajada. El tipo era gracioso.

Y, Sabo continuó _"¿Sabes si quiera de qué coño te estoy hablando, so pedante?"_

No, Ace no tenía ni puta idea de qué le estaba hablando Sabo, pero se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo discutiendo con él.

 _"No necesito dormirme en una ópera, ni haber estudiado teoría musical para saber que "Despacito" es una puta mierda"_ siguió tecleando Ace, obstinado. _"Y para tu información, a mí me gusta el heavy metal, el rock, el punk y el post-punk."_

Si Ace no se aguantaba las palabras, el otro era muy parecido.

 _"Muhahaah… Así que eres un viejo roquero ¿Todavía existen los metaleros? Pensaba que se habían extinguido en los noventa ¿Llevas el pelo largo y grasiento y eructas cuando bebes cerveza? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Sesenta?_

Sabo se burlaba sin piedad.

 _"A ti qué cojones te importa la edad que tengo"_ , Ace sin quererlo, se estaba empezando a picar, lo cual era absurdo, porque aquella _pelea_ , la había empezado él. _"No puedo tener una discusión seria sobre música con alguien a quien "Mierdacito", le gusta…"_

" _Nah, xD, te acabo de demostrar que sé más de música que tú, y eso te ha dolido. ¿Sabes que Puccini no es una marca de pasta fresca? Muahahahaah…_." Y siguió. _"Va, dime cuántos años tienes…"_

" _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito, nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito, y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas, pero 'pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza… xD, xD, xD…_ ", se burló Ace escribiendo un fragmento de la canción. " _Anda que el tío se ha quedado a gusto escribiendo esa basura…"_

" _Para no gustarte, te la sabes muy bien…xD, xD"_ , replicó SteamPunkSabo.

" _Solo me he aprendido los fragmentos más significativos, para poder hablar con gente de tu nivel, xD…_ ", contestó el mecánico.

— ¡Basta! — Ace, enfrascado como estaba en aquella discusión de idiotas, no se había dado cuenta de que Sanji, con la ceja fruncida, estaba siguiendo todo el chat que Sabo y el pecoso, tenían por escrito. — ¡No importa la edad ni la _musique_ que os guste…! ¡Nada de peleas en mi canal de cocina!

 _"Eh, Sanji, esto no es un canal de cocina desde el momento en que estás en pelotas enseñando el rabo. xD"_ , escribió de pronto CavenPrince666, que llevaba rato callado.

Y varios de los fans que estaban en la sesión, empezaron a reírse, insertando caritas sonrientes, "muahaha" y "xD".

— Oh, ¡ _va te faire foutre,_ Cavendish _…_! ¡A la _merde_! — Y Sanji se encaminó hacia cámara visiblemente cabreado. El francés se acercó tanto que Ace pudo ver un pequeño rasguño en el labio, remanente de la tunda que le había dado Jabra. A ninguno de sus fans le dio tiempo a pedirle que se quedara. — Esto es todo por hoy, _mes amis_ , espero que hayáis aprendido a hacer el Tiramisú. Una vez lo tengáis montado, dos horas como mínimo a la nevera.

Y sin decir nada más, Sanji desconectó la sesión.

Mierda.

— Soy gilipollas… — dijo Ace en voz alta.

Se había quedado sin Sanji.

Aun así, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se había discutido con Sabo. Con el mismísimo "Revolution Sabo". Y se lo había pasado en grande.

Además, aquella sesión de Periscope había sido reveladora.

Ace había abierto nuevas posibilidades. Era una buena manera de conocer mejor al francés. Si, tal como había anunciado a sus fans, DofflyxStudios le obligaba a emitir en directo con frecuencia, allí estaría él, al otro lado de la línea, recabando información.

La mejor manera de conquistar a alguien era sin duda, conociendo sus gustos y aficiones. Eso sí, la próxima vez, tendría cuidado de no discutir con ninguno de los amigos de Sanji, si no quería que este se cabreara y desconectara, o peor aún, que le bloqueara por _flammer_.

Se levantó a la silla y salió de la oficina.

Volvió a levantar la persiana de su taller justo en el momento en que la obesa Sra. Charlotte pasaba por delante con varios de sus retoños a los que, sin duda, acababa de recoger del colegio.

Saludó a la vieja y homófoba loca, quien le anunció alegremente que iba de camino a casa de otra de sus hijas, Pudding, ya que, al parecer, había encontrado un trabajo como camarera en el CP9.

"Dios los cría y ellos se juntan", pensó Ace a quien Pudding nunca le había caído bien. Le parecía una tía bastante bipolar, igual que la gorda de su madre. Ace la felicitó por la parte que le tocaba y se disculpó con ella por no poder alargar la conversación sobre las grandezas de su hija, alegando mucho trabajo.

Se dirigió nuevamente a su taller, al Audi de Sanji y empezó a trastear nuevamente el radiador. No tenía ninguno nuevo para ese modelo de coche. Si bien, tenía uno parecido que, de momento, instalaría para hacer funcionar el coche, pero la pieza original de Audi, tendría que pedirla en el concesionario oficial más cercano. Y este estaba en Arabasta. Hasta la primavera, nada, aunque pediría la pieza ya, así se la traerían en cuanto abrieran la carretera.

Ace quería ayudar a Sanji en todo lo que pudiera, y no solo con el coche.

Quería ayudarle a aclimatarse a Drum, a sus amigos, y de paso, y aunque estaba claro que el francés no se lo iba a poner fácil, intentaría llevárselo a la cama. Obviamente, si Sanji le volvía a mandar al cuerno, -con todo el dolor de su corazón y el de sus pelotas-, no le molestaría más.

Tampoco era un idiota que no sabía entender un rechazo.

Al pensar en esto, Ace volvió a sentir cierta incomodidad. Ya que ¿por qué le gustaba Sanji? ¿Porque era un guapo y amable chico encantador? ¿Porque le atraía por cómo era? ¿Porque era su ídolo? ¿Por las dos cosas? ¿Era eso correcto? ¿Era algo egoísta?

No había nada de malo en querer acostarse con alguien que gusta.

¿No?

— ¡Mierda!

Estaba tan despistado que se hizo daño en la mano con una de las placas de metal existentes en el interior del capó del coche. Necesitaría una pistola especial para desenroscar el radiador del Audi. Aunque fuera, en la calle, estaban a menos veinte grados bajo cero, Ace estaba sudando la gota gorda, se limpió la frente con la mano, tiznándosela de grasa.

Suspiró. No podía apartar el pensamiento de Sanji y de su incomodidad haciendo desnudos en su canal de cocina. Nadie debería obligarle a hacerlo. Ni siquiera su jefe. El tío ese, Doflamingo, tenía fama de ser un cabrón de tomo y lomo. Ante todo, estaba la dignidad personal. Y el Periscope de Sanji, al igual que su Twitter, eran canales privados que no tenían que ver con la productora.

¿No?

¿Y si todo era una estrategia de marketing?

Ace no tenía ni idea, pero solo una cosa tenía clara y era que, si Sanji no estaba cómodo haciendo lo que hacía, él era tan cómplice como los de DofflyxStudios al quererle ver correrse delante de la cámara.

— Tské…

Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la espalda en la pared, tapando un viejo y agujereado póster del álbum _"Ace of Spades"_ de Motörhead en el que Lemmy y sus colegas iban vestidos de pistoleros y dejaban ver sus caras en portada, por primera vez en la historia de la banda.

Bufó.

A ver si al final tendría que darle la razón a Nami y aceptar que el cine para adultos era una forma encubierta de explotación sexual…

Si eso era así, le jodería tener que agachar la cabeza ante la bruja pelirroja, pero no dudaría en aceptar su error. Si eso era así intentaría ayudar a Sanji con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre que él quisiera, por supuesto.

Lo que estaba claro es que, si quería una confirmación a sus sospechas, tendría que investigar aún más sobre Sanji y sobre el por qué había acabado en aquella industria.

Le esperaban tres meses de lo más entretenido.

 **o.O.o**

 **—** _Imbécile ... J'ai assez avec toute cette situation que putain d'idiot commence à discuter..._

Sanji rezongó como un abuelo mientras cerraba de golpe la sesión de Periscope. Cuando se irritaba o se ponía nervioso, su lengua materna le salía sin querer, pero no la lengua común que se hablaba en Grand Line y últimamente, le ocurría muchas veces, sobre todo, por culpa de _Algue_ - _man_. Ese Marimo unicelular le ponía muy nervioso.

Estaba algo enfadado. Le parecía increíble que su amigo Sabo se pusiera a discutir por tonterías con sus fans.

Por estupideces como esa, en una sesión en directo, Sanji se podía granjear la antipatía de sus seguidores. La exposición a las redes era un arma de doble filo y no existía el término medio. Sabo debería saber que, en la red, o te odian, o te aman y que existe una fina línea entre un sentimiento y otro, que puede traspasarse con rapidez.

Para Sanji, ser amado por el público, comportaba popularidad e ingresos y quizá también, que algún cazatalentos se fijara en él. Tenía la esperanza de que alguien le diera una oportunidad, para poder dejar aquella vida que, cada día, le pesaba y deprimía más.

Se relajó al no tener que fingir ante la cámara y suspiró, triste y asqueado.

Desnudo en la cocina de Zoro, empezó a tiritar. Hacía un frío terrible. La casa estaba helada y aunque la temperatura allí era algo más elevada que en el resto de las habitaciones, se le estaban congelando las pelotas.

Gimió y se frotó los brazos donde la piel se le había puesto de gallina. Necesitaba un cigarrillo urgente, pero con el frío que hacía, ni siquiera se atrevía a salir un momentito y fumárselo tranquilamente en el porche delantero. Se suponía que la casa tenía que estar preparada para las bajas temperaturas del invierno de Drum, pero por desgracia, la caldera no funcionaba bien y calentaba, únicamente en el piso superior de la vivienda. Aquel cacharro se estropeaba constantemente y había que andar trasteándolo en el cuarto de máquinas hasta que se ponía en marcha.

No sabía cuántas veces su anfitrión había llamado a la calderería del pueblo para que un técnico pasara a arreglar la calefacción, pero el ritmo de vida de Bighorn, no era el de una gran ciudad como Dressrosa y todavía no había acudido nadie.

Así que cada vez que Ace se presentaba en casa para visitar a Zoro, -cosa que había ocurrido varias veces en aquellas tres semanas-, Sanji le hacía revisar la caldera.

No había tenido demasiado éxito el mecánico, ya que no daba con el problema. Ace no sabía si el fallo estaba en el propio aparato o en las conducciones de la planta baja de la casa. A fin de cuentas, el pecoso sabía arreglar automóviles de gama alta, no calefacciones. O eso es lo que le decía, porque Sanji estaba empezando a sospechar que Ace no ponía demasiado interés en arreglar la maldita caldera y que el jodido cacharro se había convertido en la excusa perfecta del pecoso, para entablar conversación con él.

Ace era un buen tío. Sanji no lo dudaba en absoluto. Además, era un gran fan suyo y eso siempre era de agradecer. Pero la verdad, se estaba poniendo muy pesado.

Mucho.

Sonrió con malicia al recordar cómo le había dado esquinazo por tres veces, en la fiesta de Fin de Año, que se había organizado en casa de Zoro. Por un momento, casi se había sentido mal por el pecoso, pero el arrepentimiento le había durado poco: a Sanji no le gustaba nada que le persiguieran como si fuera una presa que cazar o un trofeo que alzar y Ace no se daba cuenta de que con su actitud, intentando conseguir su atención a toda costa, tenía el efecto contrario al pretendido.

Ace le estaba agobiando.

No cabía duda de que era guapo y tenía un cuerpazo, era divertido, simpático y se veía educado, trabajador y espabilado, pero a él no le gustaba. No era su tipo.

A Sanji le gustaban los hombres más altos.

Como por ejemplo Sabo o Cavendish, o el actor ese que hacía de vampiro escandinavo en True Blood, Alexander Skarsgård, o Christian Bale o Chris Hemsworth, o, François Arnaud, o incluso, hasta el Marimo musculoso…

Exacto.

Incluso el profesor gorila le daba mil patadas a Ace en cuanto atractivo.

Era más alto, más fuerte, más musculoso y muy varonil. Y, su mirada, mucho más interesante, igual que su sonrisa torcida, cuando se reía de él y, aquella otra, más amable, que a veces le suavizaba las facciones haciéndole parecer más niño, cuando sus amigos aparecían o hablaba con ellos; el aura peligrosa que le envolvía, la confianza en sí mismo que exudaba, aquellos ojos de depredador que parecían observarle con guasa y le amedrentaban un poco… Zoro le resultaba mucho más seductor.

Se quedó algo absorto, pensando en él.

De pronto, le entró un escalofrío y no supo si era porque se le estaban helando los huevos o porque al recordar al del pelo verde, había sentido cómo se le oprimía el pecho y helaba el estómago.

Joder.

Debía dejar de pensar idioteces sobre el Marimo y, también, ponerse algo de ropa encima para evitarse una pulmonía. Y tenía que buscar un sitio para fumar sin congelarse el trasero y sin que Zoro le partiera la boca, por apestar su casa con el olor a tabaco.

Se limpió las manos en la única prenda que llevaba encima, el delantal, antes de apagar del todo el equipo que usaba para emitir en directo. Una vez desconectado, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el Tiramisú con la intención de meterlo en el frigorífico. Le había quedado bastante bien y esperaba que tuviera buen sabor, ya que nunca lo había hecho con sake.

También esperaba que al Marimo musculoso le gustara.

No es que buscara la aprobación de su anfitrión, Sanji sabía que su postre era de calidad, pero quería que, al menos por una vez, aquel gorila le diera las gracias por cocinar **.** Ni una sola vez, ni una sola, en las tres semanas que llevaba en su casa cocinando para él como su abuela, le había elogiado un plato.

Y eso, aunque no lo quería reconocer en voz alta, le escocía.

Después de guardar el pastel, untó un dedo el recipiente donde estaba el sobrante de la mezcla de la crema de mascarpone y de los huevos batidos, con la intención de darle un buen lametón, pero le sobrevino un potente estornudo en una explosión de mocos y tos, que hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

 _— Merde!_

Le goteaba la nariz. Buscó a su alrededor un papel de cocina con el que limpiarse, pero no le daba tiempo, así que lo hizo con el dorso de la mano.

— Oh, no… — se lamentó. Tenía frío y se puso a toser como un anciano con bronquitis y le empezó a doler el pecho.

Lo que le faltaba. Se estaba acatarrando. Tendría que hacer una visita al Doctor Chopper antes de que la cosa le fuera a más.

Se dirigió hacia el frigorífico y sacó una botella de agua mineral a la que había añadido unas gotas de limón y una cucharada de azúcar. No estaba demasiado fría, ya que hacía apenas una hora que la había metido en la nevera para que Zoro se la pudiera servir fresca.

El Marimo llegaba a casa realmente sediento, porque perdía muchas sales minerales en su trabajo como profesor de gimnasia. Lo mínimo que podía hacer él, era preocuparse de tener siempre la nevera a punto, con una bebida hidratante casera.

Así que Sanji, se sirvió un vaso del preparado, lo metió dentro del horno microondas, sacándolo al medio minuto. Estaba templado cuando se bebió el mejunje. Se aclaró la garganta y carraspeó. Le picaba bastante el cuello.

El cuerpo se le convulsionó con otro escalofrío.

Tenía que vestirse de una vez, si no quería morirse, así que se dirigió al salón, donde había dejado su ropa, esparcida encima del sofá donde dormía.

Al entrar en aquella estancia, se le puso la piel de gallina.

— _Mon Dieu_ … Qué frío… — Entre toses, recogió sus nuevos slips negros marca Calvin Klein, comprados hacía solo unos días, cuando se fue al pueblo con las amigas de alga- _man_. Se los puso rápidamente e hizo lo mismo con unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, una camiseta térmica negra de manga larga y con un jersey de lana de angora color azul celeste de cuello vuelto que hacía juego con sus ojos.

— Brrrr…. —se sentó en el sofá, para colocarse los calcetines de felpa que también había adquirido recientemente y después se abrazó, frotándose los brazos para darse calor, a la espera de que el musculoso gorila llegara de la escuela y poder comer con él. Había preparado una sopa de verduras, carne de cerdo empanada y de postre, el Tiramisú.

Joder.

Joder.

Parecía una joven ama de casa recién casada, esperando a que su marido volviera de la oficina. La casa limpia, la comida hecha y él, dispuesto.

Soltó una risotada idiota al imaginarse la escena: el hombre musgo volviendo de trabajar vestido de ejecutivo, y él disfrazado de porno chacha… Era como un mal guion de Helmeppo, el enchufado hijo del Sr. Morgan, uno de los accionistas de DofflyxStudios. Seguro que, si se lo explicaba a ese cretino, idearía alguna porquería de escena parecida, creería que era una obra de arte de la erótica y se quedaría tan ancho.

Mientras soltaba risitas pensándolo, le asaltó otro ataque de tos que le retumbó en el pecho.

— ¡Joder, _merde_!

Acostumbrado al calor sofocante de los veranos de Dressrosa y a la suave temperatura mediterránea de sus inviernos, las noches en Drum estaban siendo un auténtico infierno.

No solo por el frío. Las terribles pesadillas le asaltaban sin piedad y entre eso, y el Polo Norte que era el salón de Zoro, dormía fatal.

Contra las pesadillas, poco podía hacer: Intentar calmarse, recitar recetas de cocina a modo de mantra hasta que el miedo y los ataques de ansiedad remitieran, o llorar en silencio, ahogarse en sus lágrimas hasta quedarse completamente vacío, agotado y tan roto, que las pulsaciones se normalizaban y la taquicardia desaparecía.

Para el frío, había rebuscado como un loco en los armarios de Zoro, por si encontraba alguna manta más, pero no había visto nada. Al parecer, toda la ropa de cama estaba colocada en su sofá y encima del colchón del Marimo.

Su prudencia natural y su extrema educación le impedían decirle a alga- _man_ , que el salón era una auténtica y jodida nevera por las noches. Sanji no quería ser una carga para su amable anfitrión, así que, para dormir, se ponía dos camisetas debajo de su nuevo pijama _Ralph Lauren_ de terciopelo oscuro; y después, se arrebujaba bajo las mantas que le había dejado Zoro, haciéndose un ovillo, intentando que los músculos se acostumbraran a la temperatura del salón.

Ni por esas.

Le castañeteaban los dientes y tenía el cuerpo totalmente contracturado. Cuando conseguía dormirse de puro agotamiento, volvían las pesadillas con _aquel_ tipo y _aquella_ casa.

Era un círculo vicioso y lo estaba pasando fatal.

Al final, tendría que salir a hacer más compras y adquirir un par de mantas de lana, si no quería morir congelado y loco de nervios. Le pediría a alguna de las amigas de Zoro que le acompañara y así también, salía un poco, porque se pasaba los días encerrado en casa, esperando que volviera el profesor. Habitualmente, el Marimo se iba a las siete de la mañana y no volvía hasta las cinco. Los martes, los miércoles y los jueves, aun llegaba más tarde, porque entrenaba y trabajaba como coach personal, así que él pasaba demasiadas horas solo.

Parecía Rapunzel en su castillo.

Le faltaba un camaleón. El Marimo podía hacerle de mascota Disney, porque además del pelo verde, no hablaba demasiado. Igual que Pascal.

Al menos, de vez en cuando, se echaban alguna partida al Pro Evolution Soccer 2017 en la PlayStation, y habían empezado a ver un par de series en Netflix: la segunda temporada de Stranger Things; Strike, basada en las novelas de detectives de JK Rowling; Midnight Texas, que era un poco bluf, porque intentaba imitar a la mítica True Blood y no le llegaba ni a la suela; y, también estaban esperando que continuaran las temporadas de West World y American Gods, que ambos seguían.

Coincidían en algunos gustos y cuando veían algún capítulo, Sanji intentaba entablar conversación con el gorila verde comentando la interpretación, el vestuario, la trama, el maquillaje o cualquier cosa que pudiera interesar al Marimo, pero este se limitaba mirarle fijamente y gruñir o a asentir sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Entonces, Sanji enrojecía ante aquella mirada penetrante y se sentía idiota y cohibido, porque tenía la sensación de que el profesor pensaba que él era un imbécil que solo hablaba gilipolleces.

El resto del tiempo que pasaba en casa, el Marimo seguía en su línea de tranquilidad y silencio; bebía ingentes cantidades de cerveza, le gustaba dormitar a su lado en el sofá, o leer libros, mientras él chateaba por WhatsApp con Sabo y Cavendish, navegaba por internet con su móvil o también leía, a través de la aplicación e-book de su Ipad. Los primeros días, Sanji también intentó comentar las lecturas, ya que alga-man, como él, devoraba libros, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que cuando intentaba conversar sobre cine: silencio y miradas fijas que le ponían de los nervios.

La verdad es que parecían una pareja de octogenarios y no un par de tíos de veinte años en la flor de la vida.

Bufó otra risilla idiota al pensar en Zoro y sus rarezas y se estiró en el en el sofá, echándose por encima una de las mantas con las que dormía, no sin antes haber agarrado el mando a distancia del televisor.

Conectó el canal local.

Una presentadora llamada Uholisia, mujer alta, rubia, robusta, musculosa y muy masculina, esbozaba una mueca sonriente a cámara, anunciando la feria de productos artesanos de Bighorn para aquel mismo fin de semana.

Joder. Qué mujer tan poco fotogénica. Si bien, tenía cierto encanto que le hizo sonreír.

Se le ocurrió algo y curvó su ceja visible con interés. Podría ser divertido acudir a esa feria de alimentos. Había oído decir que los quesos de la provincia de Drum eran excepcionales. Al pensarlo y en un gesto algo tímido, se aplastó el pelo del flequillo que le cubría el ojo derecho. Volvió a sonreír como un bobo. Quizá podría decirle al Marimo que le acompañara y salir juntos por ahí a comer y beber algo… Y, después podrían ir al cine o a bailar a algún antro… Seguro que había algún local de esos en aquel pueblo de porquería.

— _Ça...! Suis-je un idiot?_

Inmediatamente, descartó la idea, chasqueando los labios.

A aquellas alturas y con lo pequeño que era el pueblo, todo Bighorn debía saber que Zoro le había dejado quedarse en su casa y no creía que, a su anfitrión, por amable que estuviera siendo con él, le interesara pasearle, a él y a su mala reputación, por una feria de productos de la tierra, delante de sus vecinos y de los padres de sus alumnos.

Mucho menos ir con él a cenar o al cine y a tomar una copa o salir de fiesta.

Suspiró.

¿Quizá debería decírselo a Ace?

Ni de coña.

No estaba tan desesperado.

Estaba seguro de que, si le pedía al mecánico que le acompañara, este malinterpretaría la situación. Si ya era un pesado, se pondría insoportable. No le iba a dar pie. Que Ace quería meterse en sus pantalones, no se le escapaba a nadie. No se le escapaba ni al Marimo que, al parecer, en la fiesta de Año Nuevo, se había divertido mucho a su costa y a la de los vanos intentos del pecoso por llevárselo al huerto.

Sanji se molestó mucho con esa actitud de Zoro y no tenía claro exactamente por qué. Era como si al del pelo verde le divirtiera observar cómo su amigo era rechazado. Aunque el gorila estaba bastante borracho, parecía pasárselo en grande viendo cómo le daba esquinazo al pecoso plasta. En cualquier caso, no le demostró su cabreo cuando Zoro estuvo mortificándole un rato a costa de Ace. Por su parte, no le veía la gracia a la cosa y aún se molestó más, -eso no pudo disimularlo tanto como hubiera querido-, cuando el hombre de musgo se enrolló con esa tal Perona, metiéndole la lengua hasta el esófago delante de todo el mundo.

Eso le cabreó.

Y le decepcionó.

Le pareció vulgar que su anfitrión se magreara delante de la gente con aquella pobre Lolita Gótica de risa estridente y tetas gigantes.

 _Vulgaire_.

Y aunque como la preciosa Nami había apuntado con toda la razón que él no era la persona más adecuada para hablar de bajas pasiones, no pudo evitar sentirse desencantado cuando, al final de la fiesta se encontró al Hombre Musgo y a _Madeimoselle_ Perona practicando la postura del desatascador contra el lavamanos de los servicios.

 _Grossière._

Tal como abrió la puerta del lavabo, la cerró, apenas murmurando un abochornado _"excuse-moi",_ aunque la verdad es que ninguno de los dos mamíferos pareció enterarse de que alguien había entrado _._ Después de aquella horripilante visión, volvió a sentarse en el sofá, mientras sus orejas ardían y en su pecho nacía una inexplicable y creciente desilusión, esperando a que aquel idiota del pelo de musgo podrido acabara de aparearse con la chica de la risa estridente.

Suspiró de nuevo al recordarlo.

Joder.

Vaya mierda.

Por lo que él había vislumbrado aquellas tres semanas que llevaba en Drum, y sobre todo, por lo que las encantadoras amigas de aquel cromañón verde, Nami, Vivi y Carrot, le habían contado el día de _shopping_ delante de una humeante taza de té que se tomaron en la cafetería de Makino, Zoro, aunque era bastante introvertido, tenía _éxito_ entre las mujeres de la Provincia.

Si es que éxito podía llamarse al haber acabado fatal con todos sus ligues _._

La locutora de Radio Sakura, Miss Valentine, una tal Monet, una chica llamada Porche e incluso una amiga del cabrón ese de Jabra, Califa. Ninguna le dirigía la palabra. Al parecer, Zoro solo flirteaba cuando iba borracho, era hombre de una sola noche y no solía recordar qué demonios había hecho con nadie a la mañana siguiente.

También tenía éxito entre las madres del colegio donde daba clases y entre las amas de casa aburridas de Bighorn, que no dudaban en flirtear descaradamente con el joven y musculoso profesor de gimnasia de sus hijos. Si bien, Zoro nunca se había involucrado con ninguna de esas mujeres que, en su mayoría, pasaba de los cuarenta años y estaban casadas y bien casadas.

Y las turistas. Ahí sí que Zoro había tenido algún escarceo con alguna de las viajeras que habían acudido a Drum, buscando paz y paisajes. Nada era serio y todo era, como le explicó Nami, pura descarga física, porque en realidad, nadie conseguía captar la atención del Marimo, ni despertar su interés.

La única que le seguía el ritmo era Perona. Y la gótica era la única con la que Zoro follaba estando sobrio. Según las amigas de helecho- _man_ , eso ocurría, porque ambos se gustaban y se caían bien, pero se importaban una mierda a nivel emocional.

La verdad es que Carrot y las otras dos chicas se lo habían pasado en grande haciendo un repaso de la vida íntima de Zoro. Sanji, escuchó atento, pensando que el Marimo era una mosquita muerta y que follaba más que él, fuera del trabajo, claro.

— ¿Y _madeimoselle_ Tashigi? — había preguntado Sanji.

— Ella no. — Dijo Nami rápidamente. — Zoro nunca ha tenido nada con Tashigi.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó el francés — Se nota a la legua que a la _petite_ Tashigi, no le es indiferente.

Sanji vio cómo Vivi y Nami intercambiaban una mirada rápida.

— Tashigi está descartada. — Se limitó a comentar Nami.

Sanji, que comprendió que la información con respecto a Tashigi, no iba a ser compartida con él, no preguntó más y guardó respetuoso silencio.

— Por lo menos, de momento. — Añadió Vivi.

— Está descartada. — Aseguró Nami.

— ¿Y tú, Sanji? — preguntó Carrot — ¿Tienes a alguien?

Sanji enrojeció un poco y sonrió tímidamente. No solían hacerle preguntas normales. Y eso le complació. Les explicó que no, que su corazón estaba libre. Relató con sinceridad que era difícil que alguien se fijara en él con el tipo de vida que llevaba. A nadie le gustaba compartir a su pareja con cinco hombres a la semana, aunque esos hombres fueran solo compañeros de trabajo y esas relaciones, un modo de ganarse la vida.

Nami bufó ante esa explicación, pero Sanji no se enfadó.

La pelirroja era una criatura fascinante. Era la típica persona con un corazón de oro, que ocultaba bajo una capa de fingida agresividad. Y no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar qué pensaba la preciosa mujer de su trabajo.

Lo despreciaba.

No se lo reprochaba. Él también.

— ¿Qué te parece Ace? — preguntó de repente Nami y esbozó una sonrisa ladina. — A él le gustas. No sé si lo has notado…

— ¡ _Ou pour l'amour de Dieu, mon cher Nami_! _¡Non!_ — Sanji se escandalizó provocando las carcajadas de las tres chicas.

— _Ne t'énerve pas, Sanji, c'est une blague, Ace est un chagrin_. — le soltó Nami en perfecto francés.

Sanji enarcó su ceja visible, asombrado. ¿Nami hablaba francés? Se sintió feliz y maravillado. Pocas veces le entendían en su lengua materna y muchas menos tenía la ocasión de hablarla con alguien. Las otras dos chicas, ruidosas, aplaudían a Nami, que sonreía con orgullo, mientras las personas de las mesas cercanas les miraban con cierto reproche. Sin duda, todos los que en ese momento se hallaban en el café de Makino sabían que él era "el rarito de Dressrosa", como Luffy le había dicho que le llamaban en el pueblo y no aprobaban la simpatía que le demostraban de sus convecinas.

Si bien, a ninguna de las tres mujeres parecía importarles un rabo qué pensaran los de las mesas de al lado. Eso le hizo bastante feliz. Se sintió uno más en aquel risueño grupo de muchachas, que llevaban todo el día paseándole por las pocas tiendas de ropa del pueblo, acompañándole, asistiéndole y observando con ojo crítico las prendas a elegir.

La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien, haciendo algo totalmente común.

— Nami… ¿Tú hablas…? — No acabó la pregunta, claramente refiriéndose a su dominio del idioma.

— _Ma famille est la Suisse, en plus de notre langue, je parle français, anglais et allemand_. — Le explicó Nami.

Sanji esbozó una enorme sonrisa que hubiera derretido el corazón de Ace si hubiera estado presente. Además de hermosa y lista, aquella mujer despampanante era increíblemente culta e interesante. Le encantaba. Si hubiera sido hetero, Nami sería, sin duda alguna, el objeto de su deseo.

— ¿Qué decís? — preguntó Carrot, molesta, frunciendo los labios. Ella no se enteraba de nada.

— _Ou, ma cher_ Carrot, — dijo Nami imitando el tono de Sanji— le he dicho a nuestra estrella, que Ace es un pesado, que mi familia es de Suiza y que hablo tres idiomas, además del común.

— Ah, pues vale… — Y Carrot, que perdió el interés por los conocimientos lingüísticos de su amiga, volvió a la carga con lo que realmente le afectaba. — ¿Sabes que hace tiempo Ace lo intentó muy fuerte con Zoro? Quería ser su novio.

Sanji casi escupe el té negro que en ese momento le llenaba la boca, provocando las risas de las chicas, que estaban encantadas de poder explicar a alguien nuevo las historias más vergonzosas de sus amigos.

— ¿Con el Marimo? — preguntó Sanji entre atragantadas toses — Pero si él es hetero… ¿no?

Otra mirada cómplice entre las tres chicas. Y esta sí que le resultó interesante. Si bien, antes de que Sanji pudiera preguntar más, Nami interrumpió su línea de pensamiento.

— ¿Y? ¿Y qué? Eso nunca frenaría a Ace.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Sanji sumamente interesado en la conversación.

— Que fracasó.

Las tres muchachas rieron y hasta Sanji sonrió.

Se lo tenía que haber imaginado.

Aunque hubiera deseado oír a Carrot explicar que el mecánico había tenido éxito.

— _Imbecile_ … — dijo Sanji sonriendo, refiriéndose a Ace.

Si algo estaba aprendiendo de esa gente con la que le había tocado convivir aquel invierno, era que Zoro tenía un carácter complejo y también, que bebía demasiado, que tenía problemas con chicas, que todo el grupo de amigos estaba muy unido y que Ace no se comía un rosco.

Quizá, si el mecánico dejara de perseguir a sus posibles pretendientes con tanta desesperación, resultara más atractivo.

Así que el pecoso lo había intentado hasta con Zoro. Al parecer Ace era de los que pensaba que si le tiraba los trastos a todo hijo de vecino, alguno caería.

Hasta con Zoro…

La verdad es que no podía reprochárselo.

A él también le atraía el Marimo.

No era tan idiota como para negárselo.

Era algo puramente físico. Hormonal.

Zoro le gustaba, pero solo un poco: era un tío bueno, misterioso y aunque a veces era un poco comemierdas, realmente se estaba portando muy bien con él. Aquella combinación, junto a su bajo estado anímico, el aburrimiento en Bighorn y el hecho de que Sanji llevara siglos sin tener una cita en condiciones, con alguien normal o que no tuviera relación con su trabajo, hacía que le estuviera dando más importancia al atractivo del gorila verde de la que en realidad tenía.

O eso es lo que se obligó a pensar.

Lo que ocurría es que pocas personas le habían tratado bien. Sanji no sabía si es que tenía algún tipo de aura que decía " _herir aquí_ " o es que su carácter solo atraía a los hijos de puta, pero la verdad es que no había tenido demasiada suerte con las personas con las que se había cruzado.

Empezando por su propia familia.

Todos, menos el Viejo de Mierda.

Y su hermana mayor.

Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida cuando le asaltó otro estornudo y un nuevo escalofrío. Se arrebujó tiritando, debajo de la manta, con el mando a distancia de la televisión todavía en la mano.

La fea Uholisia seguía comentando en el canal local qué tipo de tenderetes se colocarían en la feria de los productos artesanos.

Al final pensó que iría solo a la maldita feria del _fromage_.

En realidad, no necesitaba molestar a nadie ni que nadie le hiciera de niñera.

Se las bastaba solo, como siempre había hecho.

Zoro tardaba más de lo habitual.

Tenía hambre y le estaba entrando sueño.

Cambió el canal y un adivino llamado Basil Hawkins tiraba las cartas en directo.

Se quedó mirando a aquel hombre delgado, de pelo rubio lacio y ralo y las cejas depiladas de forma extraña formando tres líneas paralelas encima de cada arco ocular.

— _Mon Dieu_ … — hizo una mueca de desagrado. En ese pueblo había muchos tíos raros.

Una leyenda en la parte baja de la pantalla de televisión informaba de que "Hawkins, el Adivino", tenía una ratio de acierto del cien por cien. " _Consulta quién te acompaña_ " era el eslogan cutre que se había buscado el tipo.

 _— Hola buenos días con quién hablo… —_ la voz solemne y profunda del adivino, se dirigía a un espectador que había marcado el número de teléfono que aparecía en pantalla.

 _— Buenos días, soy Catarina Devon. —_ contestó una voz nasal. Sanji pensó que la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica estaba alterando la voz a propósito.

 _— ¿Y desde dónde nos llama la Señora? —_ el adivino hablaba con la voz solemne, como si lo que dijera fuera muy importante.

Sanji se rio y se quedó enganchado viendo aquel programa.

 _— Desde Bighorn._

 _— ¿Y en qué le puedo ayudar? —_ El tal Hawkins frunció los labios con interés. Actuaba peor que él.

 _— Pues quiero hablar con Hawkins._

 _— Yo soy Hawkins, está usted hablando con él. —_ Vaya gilipollez. Los programas de tarot y adivinos eran una basura que Cavendish le obligaba a tragarse alguna noche a la semana. Por lo que parecía, eran igual de malos en la televisión local de Drum.

 _— Qué bien. —_ la señora de la voz nasal no parecía muy entusiasmada.

 _— Está usted en el salón, ¿verdad? ¿Y se ha ido andando hacia la cocina?_

 _— No. Estoy sentada._

Sanji soltó una carcajada.

 _— Sí, pero antes de estar sentada estaba usted en el salón, ha ido andando hacia la cocina y después ha vuelto al salón a sentarse ¿Sí?_

 _— Pues no._

Sanji seguía riendo y se tapó la nariz con la manta como si alguien pudiera oírle.

 _— Pues en la cocina hay algo. En la cocina veo a alguien. Alguien que murió en la familia._

 _— Ya estoy nerviosa… —_ la señora tenía el mismo tono de voz que al principio de la llamada.

 _— No. No se preocupe, ese alguien se ha abrazado a usted._

 _— Será mi madre._

 _— Es tu madre. Tu madre estaba en la cocina y se ha ido y se ha abrazado a ti._

Vaya mierda de adivino

 _— Oh dios mío… Mi madre. Qué bien. Pero yo te llamaba, porque tengo un problema con las parejas que tengo._

Sanji pensó que, si el espíritu de su madre se abrazara a él, le daría un jodido infarto de miocardio, pero no preguntaría por problemas de pareja.

 _— Dime qué problema tienes, pero te aviso que se te resolverá a partir del mes de junio._

 _— ¿A partir del mes de junio?_

 _— Sí._

 _— ¿Seguro?_

 _— Sí._

 _— ¿Completamente?_

 _— Claro, ¿Quién es el adivino?_

 _— Tú._

 _— Pues ya está._

Soltó una última carcajada.

Joder, vaya tarados y vaya puta mierda de programación televisiva que tenía Drum.

Suspiró y apagó el televisor, sonriendo tristemente.

Cómo había gente que podía aprovecharse de otros de esa forma tan descarada.

Al menos él, ofrecía algo a cambio.

Ofrecía su sexo y su cuerpo.

A cambio de dinero y fama.

Joder. Sonaba fatal.

Suspiró por tercera vez y esta vez, fijó la vista en el ventanal que tenía enfrente.

El Marimo tardaba horrores.

Llevaba muchas horas solo.

La acogedora casa de Zoro no tenía nada que ver con su bullicioso apartamento en Dressrosa, siempre lleno de gente y de tíos raros a los que Cavendish solía invitar. Allí, desde donde estaba, podía ver el paisaje nevado a través de la ventana.

La nieve le daba paz.

Nunca le había gustado el frío, pero tenía que reconocer que, ante aquella visión blanca, cualquier espíritu se sosegaba. Y el suyo, que era últimamente un torbellino de emociones confundidas, agradecía en cierta manera aquellos momentos de calma total.

Le permitían pensar con algo más de claridad.

Y Sanji, necesitaba pensar con claridad.

Su sueño de actuar para el público convencional se alejaba a pasos agigantados. Y él, se veía incapaz de tomar una decisión definitiva con respecto a su futuro.

Estaba bloqueado. Llevaba tiempo bloqueado.

Solo tenía dos opciones: dejar el mundo del porno o continuar en él hasta que fuera demasiado mayor para ponerse ante la cámara y seguir siendo un adorable " _twink_ " de cara angelical.

Si seguía en ese durísimo mundo, se abrirían dos nuevas opciones: conseguir amasar el dinero suficiente como para fundar su propia productora o acabar participando, viejo, ajado y olvidado, en películas sórdidas y de dudoso gusto, sin poder elegir un guion con un mínimo de calidad. ¿Cuántos, antes, como él, habían acabado arrastrándose por los estudios al alcanzar los cincuenta años?

Eso era algo que Sanji no quería saber.

¿Qué hacer?

Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo.

Ojalá no hubiera sido tan inmaduro y tan gilipollas.

Ojalá hubiera hecho algo más de caso al Viejo de los Cojones.

Sin poder evitarlo, evocó una cocina enorme y ruidosa.

La memoria le vino a la mente con una fuerza que le hizo daño. Olores, sabores y los gritos de veinte cocineros, todo mezclado en el batiburrillo imposible del único lugar al que alguna vez y hasta el momento, había llamado hogar: el restaurante de su tío Zeff, el _Baratie_.

Sanji sintió como el pecho se le oprimía, intentó desterrar aquellos recuerdos de su mente, volviendo a la línea de pensamiento inicial. Si dejaba el mundo del sexo ¿qué haría? No tenía muchas opciones y la única cosa para la que tenía aptitudes, además de para follar y para actuar, era para cocinar.

¿Regresaría al _Baratie_ , nunca mejor dicho, con el rabo entre las piernas? ¿Cuánto hacía que no le veía? ¿Dos años? ¿Tendría valor para enfrentarse a la decepción y desprecio del Viejo de Mierda? ¿Qué vería su tío Zeff cuando le mirara?

Ya lo sabía.

Vería a un mierda.

Un perdedor.

Un trozo de carne con ojos que solo sabía sacar la polla o poner el culo. Le acobardaba tener que enfrentarse a esa mirada.

Le daba muchísima vergüenza solo de pensarlo. ¿Le habría visto? ¿Habría visto alguna de sus películas? ¿Alguna de las escenas donde se tragaba a dos a la vez? ¿O aquella en la que mientras Sabo se lo hacía por delante, Caven lo hacía por detrás? Esa escena tuvo mucho éxito y estaba dentro de una película en la que ganó el premio al "Mejor Actor".

Dios.

Esperaba que no. Que el Viejo de Mierda no le hubiera visto.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La pena, la vergüenza, la nostalgia y el sentimiento de culpa le traspasaron el corazón.

— Mierda…

Ojalá fuera más fácil.

Ojalá pudiera volver con él. Con _su_ Viejo de los Cojones.

Empezar de nuevo, hacer al Viejo Apestoso un poco más de caso…

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la acomodó en el respaldo del sofá.

Una gota de agua salada le resbaló por la mejilla. Se la secó violentamente, con el dorso de la mano y respiró hondo.

Tenía que dejar aquella vida, pero no sabía cómo.

Cerró los ojos.

Estaba harto de sí mismo.

Continúa -


	6. Tiramisú (parte 2)

**o.0.o**

— ¡Oi! ¡Mocha! Coge la pelota y mueve el trasero hasta aquí ¡Inmediatamente! ¡Doran, deja de lloriquear y acaba el circuito!

Zoro bufó irritado. Cuando le tocaba la clase de los párvulos, se pasaba la mitad del tiempo regañando a los jodidos críos, que no hacían más que jugar. Zoro intentaba ser paciente y comprensivo, ya que también era consciente de que, con cinco años, aquellos renacuajos, todavía no estaban preparados para apreciar el deporte o escoger uno de entre los que ofrecía la Escuela de Bighorn.

No eran muchos alumnos allí, así que las clases de Educación Física se habían combinado de tal forma que Zoro fuera quien asumiera la enseñanza de aquella asignatura en todo el colegio; desde los cinco hasta los diecisiete años, cuando acababan el instituto, él era el profesor.

Desde que Zoro había asumido el mando del Departamento de Educación Física, hacía ya dos años, los resultados de los equipos del colegio en las competiciones con otras escuelas habían pasado de ser insuficientes a notables y el hombre calculaba que en un par de años más, el colegio podría competir en las estatales de Grand Line, pero tendrían que pensar en cómo superar el invierno. Los cortes de la carretera de Arabasta y la incomunicación de la provincia, cada primavera, hacían harto dificultoso alcanzar el objetivo que se había propuesto.

Zoro estaba orgulloso de sus logros. Y, si conseguía los resultados que esperaba, muchos de los alumnos de la escuela podrían optar a becas deportivas universitarias. Los niños con talento podrían salir de allí y los demás, podrían seguir compitiendo, si querían.

Cumplir ese objetivo le haría más que feliz.

Y seguro que, también Kuina, hubiese estado satisfecha.

Además de subir el nivel, Zoro había propuesto al director Shanks el ampliar las opciones deportivas del colegio. En sus días de estudiante, en la escuela solo se practicaba fútbol y baloncesto. La piscina era una charca llena de líquenes y los dos tatamis servían para acumular trastos de antes de que él naciera. Cuando le contrataron, se reunió con Shanks, le explicó su proyecto y no le costó nada convencer al pelirrojo para que el colegio destinara parte de sus reservas económicas a rehabilitar la piscina, pulir la madera de los tatamis, limpiar el gimnasio y comprar nueva equipación.

La Asociación de Padres y Alumnos de la escuela puso el grito en el cielo ante el gasto que supuso adecentar las instalaciones deportivas, pero a Shanks, que se caracterizaba por hacer lo que le venía en gana, le importo poco la opinión de aquellos remilgados y confió en Zoro.

Su confianza no se vio defraudada.

Zoro no solo enseñaba los deportes de siempre, el fútbol, el básquet, el balonmano, también formó el equipo de natación, el de kendo y el de taijutsu, judo y karate se convirtieron en deportes estrella y hasta fundó el primer equipo de gimnasia rítmica de Bighorn. Organizó competiciones durante todo el año y consiguió que los niños y adolescentes de la provincia, salieran de casa los fines de semana y no se quedaran encerrados jugando a la PlayStation.

Tuvo tanto éxito, que la Asociación de Padres cerró la boca e incluso algunos preguntaron para tomar clases. Y Zoro, que quería que todo el mundo disfrutara del deporte tanto como él, empezó a dar clases también para adultos.

Zoro era popular.

Querido y respetado.

Por lo menos hasta hacía tres semanas, cuando se le había ocurrido alojar a un actor de porno gay en su casa.

Las noticias acerca de lo ocurrido con el Cejillas, habían corrido como la pólvora por la región y el profesor había creído detectar algunas miradas de soslayo y malas caras en gentes que antes, le adoraban, porque convivía en su casa con el "rarito de Dressrosa".

Bueno. Que les dieran por el culo.

A él le caía muy bien el Rubito Llorón.

Tampoco es como si se lo fuera a decir. No iba a darle coba.

Sanji cocinaba de puta madre; y le gustaba cuando se reía, tenía la casa limpia, conversación, y era fácil tomarle el pelo y abochornarle.

Eso le daba un plus de diversión a su convivencia.

" _Y me encuentra, jodidamente sexy_ ". El pensamiento de aquella certeza, le había ido asaltando de forma intermitente durante aquellas tres semanas que llevaban juntos, hasta el punto de que estaba condicionando su actitud para con el francés.

Zoro había empezado _necesitar_ abochornar a Sanji.

Le gustaba ver cómo se ruborizaba.

Le gustaba abrumarle físicamente con sonrisas de comemierda, miradas fijas o con la invasión intencionada de su espacio vital. Le divertía enormemente observar cómo las mejillas de su invitado pasaban del blanco nuclear caucásico al rojo bermellón de la vergüenza. Y aun le divertía más, saber que, al rubito, aquello no le ocurría con Ace, que aunque lo seguía intentando muy fuerte, no abandonaba su lugar de honor en la _friendzone_ de Sanji.

Solo le pasaba con él, porque el francesito le encontraba " _jodidamente sexy_ ".

Ja.

Lo del pecoso no tenía remedio y Zoro percibía que Sanji estaba del mecánico hasta las pelotas, pero era demasiado educado y comedido como para soltárselo directamente; por lo menos, de momento, ya que el profesor intuía que Sanji tenía un carácter mucho más fuerte y directo que el que demostraba.

El profesor suponía que era una cuestión de confianza. En cuanto Sanji perdiera el miedo a ofenderles, Zoro no dudaba en que les mandaría a la mierda con total gracia y libertad.

Era una cosa que le irritaba del rubio.

¿Por qué se disculpaba tanto? ¿Por qué normalizaba situaciones claramente injustas? Incluso en la fiesta de Año Nuevo, por lo que le dijo Ace y hasta que bailaron como si estuvieran en una boda real, Nami había sido borde con él y, Perona… Imperdonablemente grosera y vulgar. Pero Sanji se limitó a restarle importancia a todo, aunque estaba claro que se sentía claramente incómodo y humillado.

Era como si el Cejillas creyera, en su fuero interno, que merecía ser tratado como una mierda.

En cierta manera, le recordaba a él mismo.

Eso le cabreaba y provocaba la necesidad de tocarle las pelotas.

El otro motivo era, que le divertía avergonzarle.

Y ello, porque le gustaba gustarle.

Un grito, como una sirena de coche de bomberos, interrumpió aquella línea de pensamiento y Zoro se sobresaltó cuando vio a una de las niñas a las que daba clase abrir tanto la boca, como el cráter de un volcán.

— ¡Ally! ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó alarmado — ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¡Anana me ha pegado!

Zoro bufó.

Anana, esa pequeña psicópata.

La hija pequeña de la Sra. Charlotte Linlin era una niña conflictiva que se pasaba el día molestando a sus compañeros. Aunque, peor era la bruja de su madre, pensó Zoro hastiado. Cuando se le recriminaba el comportamiento de la pequeña, la gorda loca ponía el grito en el cielo, culpando a los profesores y a su falta de empatía con la enana criminal.

Él era incapaz de hablar directamente con la Sra. Linlin sin perder la paciencia. Esa tía estaba como un cencerro y era mala gente. Siempre que necesitaba entrevistarse con ella, cedía el _honor_ al director Shanks que tenía más manga ancha con la tiparraca. La Sra. Linlin, presidenta de la Liga para la Protección de la Familia de Bighorn, había hecho campaña para echar del pueblo a los de Dressrosa cuando se enteró que un grupo de chicos iban a rodar allí. Zoro no sabía a qué venía tanto odio, porque a esa señora nadie le había hecho nada, nunca.

Si se juntaban ella y la odiosa Miss Bakin, la caza de brujas estaba asegurada.

Eso le llevó a pensar en Sanji, otra vez.

El cocinero-porno llevaba tres semanas en su casa y solo había salido una vez, de compras, con Nami y con las chicas. Volvió contento, sonriente y cargado de bolsas, paquetes y cartones de tabaco. Trajo mucha ropa nueva y bonita y tuvo el detalle de regalarle un par de camisetas de Cri-Min que costaban un ojo de la cara.

Eso le gustó.

Era considerado y amable.

Pero aparte de eso, no había salido más. Zoro creía que no le apetecía enfrentarse a las miradas maliciosas de los vecinos, ni tampoco volver a encontrarse con Jabra y sus satélites.

Y no se lo reprochaba, pero le preocupaba un poco que Sanji se muriera de asco en su casa. Demasiadas horas solo. Demasiado tiempo para pensar. Y, por lo que hasta ese momento, Zoro había observado de Sanji, el rubito llorón tenía tendencia a pensar demasiado.

Igual que él, aunque no lo demostrara.

En cualquier caso, era una lata, porque él no sabía entretenerle y tampoco era muy hablador. El Cejillas debía estar muriéndose de asco en su casa.

Las veces que Sanji había intentado entablar una conversación sobre cine o libros, él se había quedado escuchándole con atención, pero con poco que decir. No porque no tuviera qué comentar, sino porque no quería interrumpirle, fascinado por su acento franchute y por las muchas cosas que el rubio sabía.

Claro que él no iba a hacerle la pelota. Así que permanecía en silencio, hasta que Sanji se cansaba de hablar solo o se ponía nervioso ante su mirada, enrojecía como un colegial adolescente y finalmente, callaba.

Zoro entonces, se sentía un poco mal e inútil por no tener más chispa.

Quizá deberían salir a cenar, al cine, o a tomar unas copas, ellos solos…

O, también con la pandilla. Podrían ir al _Going Merry Club_ o montar una excursión, ir a patinar al lago helado, o algo así…

Patinar.

Claro.

Hacía un año que no iba a patinar.

Podría ser bastante divertido ir con el Cejillas.

Seguro que ese dressrosiano de adopción, se daba unas buenas hostias antes de dominar los patines como uno de Drum.

El pensamiento le divirtió y se imaginó la escena.

El lago helado, donde tantas veces había ido con Kuina, los pies envueltos en calcetines gordos, los patines, la velocidad, el chocolate caliente con un chorro de licor de después. El pelo de Sanji saliendo por los bordes de un gorro de lana y su bochorno cuando él le cogiera de la mano enguantada para ayudarle a patinar, como si fuera un crío.

Ja.

La escena se le representó tan vívida que le sorprendió por su fuerza.

Y el estómago se encogió al pensar en el rubio.

Pero qué… Qué coño estaba pensando.

Bueno…

Tampoco era para tanto, no era como si nunca le hubiera dado la mano a sus amigos en el lago: miles de veces. A Luffy, a Ace, a Usopp y a Chopper el año anterior, cuando el joven doctor se puso los patines por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo.

Qué tontería.

Su mente cambió el registro. Cosa que solía hacer cuando no le interesaba pensar mucho sobre algo. De repente, miró hacia el reloj del gimnasio y se sorprendió. Pasaban cinco minutos de la hora de salida.

Mierda.

— ¡Venga, a los vestuarios...! — Gritó Zoro dirigiéndose a los niños— ¡No quiero que lleguéis a casa oliendo a mofeta! Pero primero ¡recoged las colchonetas! ¡Vamos!

Los críos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y empezaron a lanzar grititos de júbilo. Era la última clase y sus mamás deberían estar ya esperándoles para ir a casa. A medida que los niños fueron recogiendo los cachivaches que habían usado durante la clase y dirigiéndose hacia el vestuario, se iban despidiendo de Zoro con alegría, chocando los cinco, o colgándose de las piernas de su profesor. Mocha tiró de su manga hacia abajo obligándole a ponerse a su altura, para poder plantarle un beso en la mejilla, como siempre hacía cuando se despedía de él.

Eran todos muy pequeños.

Zoro no se podía quejar.

Aunque su pasión era competir, le gustaba mucho su trabajo. Secretamente, adoraba a los niños y excepto Charlotte Anana, todos obedecían sin rechistar.

— ¡Hasta mañana profe…!

Zoro vio marchar a sus pequeños alumnos, con sus poderosos brazos cruzados delante del pecho, esbozando una media sonrisa. Se quedó solo, escuchando los gritos de los niños a lo lejos, y acabó de recoger los trastos desperdigados, colocando pelotas y cuerdas en una caja de plástico.

— Zoro… — el profesor se volvió de repente, al oír su nombre.

Tashigi.

Alta, guapa, esbelta, morena, con el pelo negro como el azabache recogido en su nuca, en un moño japonés y el uniforme de policía ceñido como un guante. Llevaba, como siempre, sus gafas rojas apoyadas en la frente. Sus ojos negros brillaban, resaltando su piel marmórea.

La chica estaba apoyada en la puerta del gimnasio, mirándole completamente hechizada.

Mierda.

La observó sereno, manteniendo el rostro impasible, mientras en su interior, maldijo la situación ¿Qué coño hacía _esa_ allí?

— Oi. — Fue todo lo que dijo.

La oficial de policía le observó unos segundos más. Le conocía lo suficiente como para percibirle incómodo detrás de su máscara de estoicidad.

Zoro la observó suspirar y avanzar hacia él.

" _Lárgate, vete_ ". Lo pensó, pero no lo dijo. Se parecía tanto a Kuina que parecía su gemela. Involuntariamente, Zoro dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Tienes un momento? — La muchacha le observó recular e intentó esconder su nerviosismo — Ya acabas por hoy ¿verdad?

Zoro se limitó a observarla, sin contestar. Si Tashigi había ido allí, era cristalino que conocía su hora de salida, por lo que no consideró necesario responder a una obviedad.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? — Preguntó la muchacha de repente — ¿Por lo de _ese_ chico? El tal Sanji…

¿Qué coño le estaba diciendo? ¿Enfadado con ella? ¿Después de tres semanas? ¿Él? ¿Por lo de Sanji? ¿Por qué debería estar enfadado? ¿Estaba loca?

A quien quería hostiar era a Spandam, pero no a Tashigi, que era una víctima del hetero patriarcado, como hubiera dicho Ace.

Esta vez, sí contestó.

— Para nada.

Tashigi suspiró con alivio. Y Zoro empezó a impacientarse. ¿Había acudido hasta allí solo para preguntarle si estaba enfadado? Joder… Qué estupidez.

De pronto, se puso nervioso al observar que Tashigi seguía avanzando hacia él y que quedaba solo a un palmo de su cuerpo. Él era bastante más alto, y su nariz se alineaba perfectamente alineada con la preciosa boca de labios rosados de la mujer policía.

¿Y si ella había venido para pedirle una cita?

Hostia puta.

No.

Se estremeció con horror.

Esperaba que no se le ocurriera hacer eso, porque no tenía ningunas ganas de tener que contestar. Sin embargo, Tashigi le observaba con triste resignación y no parecía que quisiera decir o hacer nada embarazoso.

— Te espero fuera. Te invito a un café. Quiero hablar contigo.

La chica se dio la vuelta y salió del gimnasio, dejando a Zoro tenso como una cuerda de violín.

Veinte minutos más tarde, se hallaban frente a frente, sentados en una mesa cerca de la ventana del café de Makino. Fuera, la nieve cubría el pueblo y los cristales estaban entelados con el vapor del aliento de los clientes que a esa hora comían su almuerzo.

Nadie les prestaba demasiada atención, aunque algunos conocidos les habían saludado con amabilidad. Tashigi observaba cabizbaja una taza de té humeante que con una sonrisa, Makino le había colocado delante.

Zoro, en cambio, se había pedido una cerveza.

Tenía ganas de llegar a su casa y comer con el Cejillas. Quería verle. Quería saber qué delicias le había preparado el franchute con esas manos de cocinero de restaurante de lujo que Dios le había dado. Estaba impaciente, pero la muchacha que tenía delante no decía nada y Zoro observaba cómo la chica se limitaba a agarrar su taza con ambas manos, intentando entrar en calor.

De fondo, " _The Last Goodbye_ " de _The Kills_ , creaba un ambiente melancólico y propicio, acorde con aquellos días blancos y grises de principios de año.

Tashigi parecía concentrada en la canción.

— Siento lo que ocurrió con Spandam. Es un gilipollas. — Dijo finalmente la chica rompiendo el silencio.

Zoro asintió, comprensivo, pero no dijo nada.

La joven guardó silencio de nuevo. Zoro la observó. Las cejas, perfiladas por una genética benevolente, enmarcaban sus bonitos ojos miopes. Su herencia japonesa era más que evidente.

— He estado investigando a Sanji. — Comentó de repente la muchacha, en un susurro, después de tragar saliva.

— Que has hecho ¿qué? — Zoro alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. No se lo esperaba.

— Que he estado averiguando cosas de Sanji. Estaba en los ficheros de la policía. Sé quién es. Su nombre real, quiero decir.

De repente, Zoro se sintió muy cansado y fuera de lugar. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? El hastío dio paso a una inesperada irritación. Cómo se atrevía Tashigi a rebuscar en el pasado del rubito llorón.

— Es sumamente interesante. — La muchacha tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y no se atrevía a mirar a Zoro a los ojos. — Él…

— Tashigi.

La chica levantó la cabeza. A duras penas podía sostenerle la mirada.

— Por mí, como si Sanji es el Rey de los Piratas. — Cortó Zoro. – No sé por qué has hecho eso, y no lo quiero ni saber, pero me importa una puta mierda el nombre real del Cejas.

Una bomba de lava asaltó las mejillas de la mujer policía.

— ¡No debería! — la muchacha alzó la voz, y la volvió a bajar cuando vio que algunos parroquianos levantaban la cabeza y dirigían la vista hacia ellos. — No debería… ¿Sabes que ya interpuso una denuncia que no llegó a nada? Tenía quince años y…

— ¡Joder, Tashigi!

Zoro la observó con unos ojos tan fieros, que la chica enmudeció. El profesor se percató de que la muchacha no se había esperado esa reacción tan violenta, pero le importó un pimiento si la amedrentaba. ¿No se suponía que era de la pasma? Debería ser más dura.

— Te repito, Tashigi, que me importa una puta mierda… ¡Todo el mundo ha hecho cosas a los quince años! — Silbó entre dientes las palabras. Enfatizando su cabreo al máximo para dejar claro a aquella entrometida que no le gustaban los cotilleos. — ¿Qué coño os pasa a todos con el Cejillas? Nadie sabía una mierda de él hasta hace unos días… Y ahora, parece que todo Cristo está interesado en su culo. Él no ha hecho nada más que estar en el momento inoportuno en el sitio inadecuado. ¿Ha traficado con droga? ¿Con armas? ¿Ha matado a alguien? Me apuesto a que no.

— No… claro que no. Pero pudiera ser… — concedió Tashigi levantando la barbilla y enfrentándose a la rabia de Zoro, en un gesto que al profesor le recordó a Kuina de forma escalofriante. — Pudiera ser que se estuviera aprovechando de tu buena volun…

— Tashigi… ¿Qué coño te pasa? — le preguntó Zoro de repente, alzando la voz, muy cabreado — ¿Crees que soy idiota? Puedo parecerlo, lo sé, tengo demasiados músculos, pero no lo soy.

— Nunca he pensado que lo fueras…— intentó apaciguarle la muchacha. — Eres muy list…

— Le ofrecí mi ayuda. Yo. Se la ofrecí yo. — Zoro pasó olímpicamente del intento de darle coba de Tashigi— Él no me la pidió. Me encontré a ese chaval en la calle, siendo apaleado como un perro por Jabra y los cabrones que tiene por amigos, solo porque al Rubito le gusta follar con tíos…

— Zoro… — Tashigi enrojeció ante aquellas palabras.

— He presenciado cómo le han pegado, le han destrozado el coche y le han humillado, por ese mismo motivo. ¿Crees que eso es normal? ¿Qué alguien oprima a otro por eso? ¿Qué le peguen…?

— No, claro, Zoro… — Tashigi estaba abochornada. El profesor nunca la había hablado así. Jamás. La gente los miraba. — Claro que no…

— ¡Ni siquiera se atreve a salir de casa solo! — acabó Zoro con rabia. Una rabia que no sabía de donde salía, pero que la sentía bullir real y espesa, dentro de su estómago.

No se había dado cuenta que volvía a elevar el tono. Y tampoco sabía por qué Tashigi se estaba tomando tantas molestias con Sanji.

Con quien tenía que tomárselas era con Jabra, que era el mamón que le había pegado.

Estaba terriblemente disgustado.

Zoro sabía lo que Tashigi sentía por él y sabía lo que a la muchacha le hubiera gustado. Él no podía darle lo que ella quería, por muchos motivos, entre otros, porque no sabía hacer feliz a nadie y por supuesto, él no merecía serlo.

Zoro nunca se había enojado con ella. Hiciera lo que hiciera, que no era mucho. Solo era una pesada, una sombra que le seguía, que le observaba siempre, a lo lejos, en silencio, anhelante y recordándole constantemente la cara de aquella otra muchacha, a la que él, por idiota, por ser un ignorante y un cabeza hueca insensible, hizo tanto daño. Pero aparte de estar ahí, esperando algo que no llegaba, la muchacha no hacía nada más.

Jamás se había enfadado con la mujer policía, hasta ese momento.

Y, ahora, no podía controlar su cabreo.

— Tu reputación… Yo no quiero que esto te perjudique, Zoro… — musitó Tashigi ajena a la vena que había empezado a palpitar en la sien del profesor. — La gente habla, murmura… Dice e insinúa cosas… Cosas feas.

— ¿Y tú eres…? ¿Mi madre? — replicó Zoro observando cómo las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecían. — ¿Mi novia? No. No lo eres.

Tashigi levantó la cabeza profundamente herida ante esas palabras que Zoro había pronunciado con toda la intención.

— Ya sé que no soy tu novia. — Le dijo muy dolida. — Nunca te he dicho nada. Nunca he pretendido comportarme como tal.

— Pues ahora mismo, no lo parece. — Replicó Zoro, implacable y sin piedad. — Yo sé cuidar de mí mismo. Tú preocúpate de Spandam y de tu falta de ascenso.

El comentario fue cruel. Zoro casi se sintió mal por haberle soltado aquella burrada fuera de lugar, pero estaba tan cabreado que no se inmutó cuando a Tashigi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— Sanji es un Vins…

—¡Basta ya! — Zoro pegó un golpe en la mesa, sin importarle el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor. La gente intentaba poner la oreja en su conversación. — ¿Todo esto es porque el Cejas es gay? ¿Es porque es actor porno? ¿Te he dicho ya que me importa un carajo donde meta su jodida polla? ¡Es una persona! Y además, una buena persona.

— La gente es mala Zoro, no pierde la oportunidad de un buen cotilleo, tenerle en tu casa te puede afectar… Miss Bakin ha ido diciendo que a saber qué hacéis. No entiendo por qué está alojado contigo…

— ¿Todo esto es porque está conmigo en casa? — Zoro abrió mucho los ojos. — ¿Debería haberle dejado morir de frío en la calle cuando esa hija de puta de Miss Bakin no le quiso alojar? ¿Te parecería eso más apropiado a su condición?

— ¡No Zoro! No, claro que no, pero podría haber ido a otro sitio… — Zoro era consciente de que Tashigi no tenía argumentos. — A casa de Luffy o a la Iglesia, por ejemplo.

— Claro… Un actor porno homosexual pidiendo asilo en la Iglesia Cristiana de Bighorn… — Zoro soltó una risotada sin gracia. — Casualmente, es el sitio donde se reúne la Liga de Protección de la Familia... El baluarte de la moralidad de esta puta provincia de mierda… ¿Te recuerdo quién es la presidenta?

La muchacha guardaba silencio, abochornada, porque sabía que él tenía razón.

Zoro la miró intentando traspasarla con los ojos.

— ¿De qué tenéis miedo? ¿De que os vuelvan a todos gay con sus súper poderes gay? ¡No te jode! ¡Sois todos unos rancios! Ace tuvo que pasar por lo mismo y tu querido amigo Coby, tendrá que pasar por esta mierda también… Y lo sabes.

— No tiene que ver con eso, Zoro… — susurró Tashigi, secándose una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

— No, claro… — Zoro se echó hacia atrás en la silla, esbozando una sonrisa de comemierda. — ¿Y con qué coño tiene que ver?

— Con su pasado…

— Tashigi… Todos tenemos momias dentro del armario, ¡todos, joder! Incluido yo. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Y entonces la muchacha le miró.

Era la primera vez, en siete años, que hacía una alusión directa a Kuina. Porque se refería a ella y ambos lo sabían. No sabía por qué se le había escapado… Aquella puta discusión con su prima le estaba afectando mucho más de lo que se quería reconocer.

La mujer policía tampoco estaba al corriente de qué había pasado el día del accidente. El día en que murió, Kuina estaba con Zoro, iban a pasar la noche de la nevada y el corte de carretera juntos, como siempre hacían, desde que eran párvulos: viendo películas, comiendo patatas, jugando a rol… Él jamás había revelado por qué la cría había salido corriendo de su casa. Durante años, Tashigi había intentado construir un escenario coherente, pero no lo había conseguido.

— Zoro… — Tashigi intentó, en un acto reflejo, acariciarle la mejilla con la palma de la mano, pero solo consiguió que él se echara rápidamente hacia atrás, cerrando aquella ligera grieta que había abierto en su muro de contención.

Zoro cerró los ojos para evitar el contacto visual con Tashigi.

— Deja al Cejillas en paz… — susurró ronco. — No se merece que le espíes.

— ¡Es que no sé por qué te cae tan bien! — le dijo Tashigi en el mismo tono áspero.

— Porque es auténtico… — siseó Zoro. — Tú no le conoces…

— Ni tú tampoco. — Replicó Tashigi. — Solo hace tres semanas que sabes de su existencia. Y no es auténtico, es un actor.

Zoro meditó antes de contestar.

— Le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no le haría daño ni a una mosca — dijo totalmente en serio y con las cejas completamente enarcadas. — Eso no se puede decir de Jabra, de Spandam y de Miss Bakin…

— ¿Por qué le defiendes? — preguntó Tashigi dolida. — ¿Por qué te preocupas por él? ¿No quieres oír lo que tengo que decir? Escúchame y luego decides.

— No. No quiero. — contestó Zoro tajante— Tú preocúpate de los tíos que te he dicho. Déjale en paz a él.

— No voy a dejar que te hagan daño… — se obstinó Tashigi. — No voy a dejar que un recién llegado destroce tu reputación…

— Yo creo que tienes miedo de que le prefiera a él antes que a ti. — soltó Zoro finalmente.

— ¡Zoro! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — Tashigi se llevó la mano a la boca, pero por su expresión, Zoro supo que se había acercado al centro de la diana.

— ¿Va todo bien, chicos?

Zoro y Tashigi se giraron para ver a Makino, la propietaria de la cafetería, mirándolos preocupada. No era nada habitual verlos juntos y menos, presenciar una pelea entre ellos.

Zoro murmuró una excusa y se levantó de la silla.

— Sí, Makino, ya me iba. El Cejas me está esperando para comer. — Sacó su cartera y puso un billete de cien Berries encima de la mesa. — Yo invito Tashigi, Makino, por favor, quédate el cambio, por las molestias.

Zoro echó una última mirada a Tashigi, que intentaba mantener la compostura, y contener las lágrimas. Hasta en esos gestos, era Kuina.

Zoro se sentía mal. Muy mal.

Igual que ocurrió con Kuina, tantos años antes, él no quería hacer daño a Tashigi, pero no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida, ni en sus decisiones y tampoco le gustaba esa obsesión enfermiza que parecía tener con el Cejillas.

— No te preocupes por mí, Tashigi… Tú preocúpate de enchironar a los cabrones que dañaron al franchute — le dijo antes de irse; y, en un tono más suave, añadió — Él es buen tío, ya lo verás...

Se despidió de Makino, que le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el brazo, y también de la chica, que le observó partir con la mandíbula crispada, intentando dominar el torrente de lágrimas que se agolpaba detrás de sus ojos.

Zoro salió a la calle y se dirigió hacia su Suzuki Vitara aparcado delante de la cafetería. Abrió la puerta y se metió dentro. Estaba tan cabreado que no puso la radio. Arrancó el motor, metió primera y maniobró para salir.

A través del ventanal de la cafetería vio a Tashigi observarle con el rostro crispado. _"Que se joda"_ , pensó cabreado en un arranque de cólera.

Entonces, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Sanji, que debería estar esperándole para comer. El pobre rubio tenía que estar muerto de hambre. Se había retrasado muchísimo.

Las palabras de Tashigi volvieron a su mente.

— Tské…

Esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

A él qué coño le importara quién fuera y qué había hecho con quince años el rubio. Dios santo. Con quince años eran todos unos mocosos imberbes. ¿Y el apellido? ¿Qué era? Una rémora del pasado, en la mayoría de los casos, sin conexión. La familia y el hogar estaban allí donde uno tenía el corazón. Que se lo dijeran a él. Eso Zoro lo sabía bien.

A él le caía bien el Cejas, y lo más importante, a Luffy, que nunca se equivocaba con la gente, también, y a Ace, y a los demás. Y es cierto lo que le había dicho a Tashigi: Sanji era buena persona. Estaba firmemente convencido de ello.

Zoro no sabía por qué lo sabía, pero lo era. El rubio era bueno.

Tenía algo que hacía que quisiera estar con él, tomarle el pelo, reírse con él y sí, ir a patinar al puto lago helado. Se lo propondría aquel mismo día. Quería ser su amigo. Aunque se fuera a los tres meses y jamás volviera a verle.

Quería ser su amigo.

Condujo a la máxima velocidad que le permitía la carraca de coche que tenía y llegó a casa. Abrió la puerta con la llave y se limpió los pies en el felpudo.

Estaba ansioso por ver al francés.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! — bromeó. Suponía que Sanji habría enrojecido al oírle y eso le daba un plus de diversión. — ¿Me has echado de menos?

Sin embargo, nadie contestó y Zoro enarcó una ceja mientras se descalzaba.

— ¿Eo?

La casa olía bien.

A buena y deliciosa comida. ¿Sopa?

Eso significaba que el rubio no se había ido a ningún sitio. Tampoco tenía cómo, porque el único coche era el Vitara. Quizá estaba en el jardín posterior, fumando, aunque con lo friolero que era el Cejas, le extrañó.

Entró en el salón, en el mismo momento en el que oía un quejido.

Coño.

— ¿Cejillas? — preguntó algo inquieto.

Entonces le vio. Pobrecillo. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá, sin duda le había estado esperando. El mando a distancia de la televisión se le había caído al suelo y la manta que usaba para taparse le cubría el cuerpo a medias. Llevaba puesto un jersey nuevo, de angora azul, que le sentaba bien y le dulcificaba las facciones.

Era guapo, el cabrón.

Zoro esbozó una media sonrisa de la que no fue consciente.

— ¡No…! — el grito de Sanji sobresaltó al profesor.

— ¿Cejas? — El rubio se empezó a revolver, inquieto. Respiraba agitado y movía las manos delante de la cara, como si quisiera apartar algo o a alguien.

— Vete… Déjame salir… —gritó más fuerte— _¡Sors de moi!_

Zoro se acercó lentamente. Sanji tenía una pesadilla, y a juzgar por la ansiedad que se reflejaba en su rostro, era horrible, de esas de las que no te puedes librar fácilmente.

— Por favor… No… Por favor… — Sanji agitaba la cabeza y boqueaba como si le faltara la respiración. Una película de fino sudor le cubría la frente y un par de lagrimones empezaron a brotar de sus mejillas.

Joder.

— Eo… — Zoro se alarmó y se sentó a su lado, en el lateral del sofá. Sin saber qué hacer exactamente y si despertarle o esperar a que lo hiciera solo. — Cejas…

— No… — Sanji empezó a gemir como un animal herido. — Déjame…

— Eo… Despierta… — A Zoro lo único que se le ocurrió fue palmearle ligeramente en la mejilla. Fuera lo que fuera lo que el rubio soñaba, debía ser espantoso.

— Mamá… —la voz de Sanji sonaba desgarrada, tanto que el corazón de Zoro empezó a retumbar en su pecho como un tambor

— _Maman, aide moi, aide moi._ _Aide moiii!_ — El grito acabó con la repetición de la frase. Era como si a Sanji le hubiera dado un ataque de histeria, Zoro no comprendía exactamente lo que decía, pero estaba claro que pedía ayuda.

El rubio se agitaba tanto que el profesor estuvo a punto de llamar a Chopper.

Al francés le estaba dando un infarto.

Joder, joder…

— ¡Eo! ¡Sanji! — Zoro olvidó el apelativo para llamar al rubio y siguió palmeando su mejilla, con un poco más de fuerza, hasta que deslizó la mano hacia la nuca del francés, con suavidad, le incorporó hacia él. — ¡Sanji, es un sueño, despierta…! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás conmigo!

Continuó sujetándole por detrás del cuello, mientras con la mano libre le acariciaba la cara, el pelo y susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, hasta que el chico abrió los ojos.

Azul.

Todo azul. Azul del cielo, del mar y del lago en primavera.

Tan bonito.

Pero el color azul celeste aparecía empañado por el sufrimiento, las córneas enrojecidas y las pupilas dilatadas por el terror, que le miraron sin ver, sin reconocerle.

— _Je ne le ferai plus, pardonnez-moi,… Je serai un bon garçon, je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas, s'il te plaît... Je suis désolé... Pardonne-moi…_

— No sé qué coño me estás diciendo rubito… — murmuró Zoro cabreado consigo mismo por no haber prestado más atención en clase de francés. — Pero no te pasará nada, estás en casa, conmigo.

— _Je serai un bon garçon…_ — repitió el francés en su lengua materna.

— ¿Quieres que yo te hable en japonés? Aun me acuerdo de alguna cosa… — Zoro optó por bromear, porque no sabía cómo coño actuar. — Me apuesto a que tú te enterarás menos que yo…

Y de pronto, el rubio pareció tomar conciencia de quién le hablaba y de donde estaba, poco a poco, la respiración se le fue acompasando, al ritmo de las caricias que Zoro le procuraba en el pelo y en las mejillas, intentando confortarle, para que la sangre volviera a fluir debidamente por sus venas.

— ¿Marimo?

Le reconoció finalmente y el aludido asintió sin decir ni una palabra más, aceptando el mote, por una vez. Le colocó nuevamente contra el sofá.

Ambos chicos se miraron en silencio mientras el francés se relajaba, intentando acompasar su respiración.

— He tenido una pesadilla horrible… — le explicó Sanji finalmente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él no le había pedido explicaciones.

— No me digas… — Zoro colocó torpemente sus manos encima de su regazo. Las sentía pesadas y anhelantes después de haber acariciado el pelo de Sanji.

Siguió sentado mirando al francés.

— No quiero hablar de ello… — dijo el rubio rompiendo un nuevo silencio.

—No te he preguntado… — Zoro no apartaba la vista de los ojos azules de Sanji, que parecían haber recobrado la vida.

Qué color más limpio.

De pronto, Sanji rio levemente. Zoro enarcó una ceja, pero no se movió del sitio, ni le preguntó nada. " _Se ha vuelto loco_ ", pensó el profesor.

— _Je suis un partenaire de merde._ — dijo el rubio entre dientes, para después aclarar lo que había dicho. — Soy una mierda de compañero de piso…

Zoro sonrió con cara de comemierda.

— Sí… pero limpias y cocinas.

— Me salvaste por eso, ¿verdad? — preguntó Sanji girando su ceja. — Me salvaste de Jabra, porque intuiste que _je nettoie et je cuisine_. Limpio y cocino. _Truc de gay_ … Cosas de ser gay.

— Sí y por tu dinero — añadió Zoro muy serio. — También por eso.

Estaban bromeando y los dos rieron, creando entre ellos, un ambiente confortable.

— Lo sabía… — dijo Sanji y se llevó las manos a los ojos, que se le habían llenado de lágrimas, otra vez. Al apretarse, se le escurrieron por las mejillas.

Joder.

Zoro no sabía qué coño le pasaba al Cejas, pero no era bonito. El cuerpo se movió solo cuando alargó una mano y le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos, tal como había hecho el día que le conoció.

Inmediatamente, sintió arder la piel del rubio bajo sus yemas. Sus mejillas quemaban como si las hubieran encendido por dentro.

Se había puesto como un tomate.

Ja.

— Llorica… — le dijo para tocarle los huevos. — Te has puesto colorado, tío.

Sanji bufó, apartó las manos de Zoro en un gesto un tanto violento, evitó el contacto visual, y, terriblemente abochornado, se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndose, para evitar que Zoro le mirara.

Qué gracioso.

El profesor soltó una risotada.

— Idiota… — Sanji se incorporó en el sofá. Estaba como un tomate. — He hecho Tiramisú.

Zoro no dijo nada y siguió observándole con guasa. Fijamente. Le estaba poniendo nervioso a propósito. Finalmente, cuando Sanji se atrevió a mirarle, el profesor esbozó una sonrisa de depredador que intensificó el sonrojo de Sanji.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No me mires! — y Sanji volvió a apartar la vista, cabreado.

Ja.

" _Soy jodidamente sexy, ¿verdad rubito?_ ", Zoro pensó que había conseguido desviar la atención de la pesadilla de Sanji.

— Oye Cejas… He pensado una cosa… — dijo de repente el profesor.

Sanji le miró, algo irritado.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Quieres que el sábado vayamos a patinar al lago? Podemos ir con todos y después ir a comer por ahí, o salir, o algo…

Zoro lo soltó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, seguro de sí mismo. No se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca hasta que la sonrisa que esbozó Sanji iluminó el salón como si el mismísimo Helios hubiera entrado en su casa.

Se quedó atónito.

— _Oui! Ce serait génial! Oh, s'il vous plaît!_ ¡Hace años que no voy a patinar!

Zoro tragó saliva.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro Marimo! ¡Me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento en tu casa!

— ¡Oi!

Zoro le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero en seguida sonrió. Sanji parecía contento. Por una vez, la había acertado. El profesor observó cómo el rubio se incorporaba del sofá, levantándose.

— Vamos a comer… Tengo hambre… — el francés alargó la mano hacia Zoro. No quedaban rastros de la horrible pesadilla que había sufrido un rato antes y la sonrisa que daba luz a su rostro era preciosa.

Sanji había dicho que él era "jodidamente sexy", pero Zoro empezó a pensar que Sanji era _absoluta, total y ciertamente, fascinante_.

 **o.O.o**

El teléfono llevaba un rato sonando en las oficinas de dirección de DofflyxStudios, pero nadie lo cogía.

El timbre, desagradable, le estaba taladrando los oídos al otro lado del pasillo y eso le estaba poniendo de los nervios, a la par que se le estaban inflando los cojones. ¿Dónde estaba todo su puto personal? ¿Para qué les pagaba a esas empleadas de mierda? No era para que le lamieran el culo por si les caía un papel de golfas en alguna escena. Era para que cogieran el puto TELÉFONO.

Finalmente, cabreado y prometiéndose despedir a la secretaria inútil que estaba desatendiendo sus obligaciones, salió de su despacho y se encaminó hacia aquella máquina infernal.

— ¡Diga! — contestó con toda la mala leche de la que fue capaz.

— ¡Ey! ¡Por fin! ¡Es súper que hayáis cogido el teléfono! ¿Con quién hablo?

— ¡No! ¿Con quién hablo yo? ¡Has llamado tú! — Cuánto imbécil había en el mundo.

— ¡Hostia sí! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Súper! Soy Cutty Flam, Franky, de la productora HBO.

— ¿Eh?

Coño.

Qué raro.

¿Qué quería alguien de HBO de DofflyxStudios? Habitualmente no existían acuerdos de colaboración entre productoras pornográficas y convencionales. Y si alguien tenía interés en alguno, se dirigía directamente a él, a través de los cauces adecuados, pero no llamaba a las oficinas centrales, como si fuera a entregar una pizza.

— ¿Y qué se te ofrece, Franky de HBO?

— Quiero hablar con SÚ-PER Kuroashi Sanji ¿está por aquí?

El hombre enarcó una ceja, con creciente interés. ¿Sanji? ¿Qué coño quería HBO de Sanji?

— Pues no… En este momento está ocupado. Puedo dejarle el recado si quieres, Franky. — Dijo con voz melosa, soltando el anzuelo a ver si el histriónico que tenía al otro lado de la línea, lo mordía.

— Eeeh… Sí. ¡Súper! Dile que Franky le ha llamado. Nos conocimos en el casting que hizo en Drum hace tres semanas… Mi teléfono es el 666-222-444-333-098. Dile que me llame, es súper urgente.

— ...

— ¡Eh tío!, ¿estás ahí?

— Sí… ¿el casting de Drum? — una ira sorda empezó a bullirle desde el estómago haciendo que se inflaran un par de venas en la frente.

— Sí, el que hizo para Juego de Tronos…

— Ah, sí… Claro. Perfecto. Le diré que te llame, Franky. Por cierto, ¿quién te ha dado este teléfono?

— Su agente, Paty… Me ha dado el teléfono de su casa. Estoy llamando a su casa, ¿no?

Que Kuroashi Sanji tuviera una mierda de agente, siempre le había venido bien. La risa gutural que le caracterizaba dejó helado y confuso a su interlocutor, porque cuando volvió a hablar denotaba cierto nerviosismo.

— Ey, esta risa tuya da mucha grima. No parece súper… ¿Con quién hablo…? ¿Dónde estoy llamando? ¡Ey!

Le colgó el teléfono.

Imbécil de los cojones.

Estaba muy cabreado.

No le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo.

Ahora sabía por qué el niñato de Sanji había ido con su propio coche a Drum, por qué el niñato de mierda de Sanji, no había vuelto con los demás y por qué ese niñato de mierda hijo de puta de Sanji, se había retrasado tanto como para quedarse incomunicado al otro lado de las montañas, haciéndole perder miles de Berries al no tener el culo donde debía.

El muy mamón se había presentado a un casting de HBO.

Vaya ínfulas.

Así que ese mierdecilla les quería dejar.

Después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

Si no fuera por la familia Donquixote, Sanji estaría sirviendo bocadillos en McDonald's o de chapero en alguna esquina.

Él le había dado fama y riqueza.

Ese niño pijo e imbécil se había pasado de listo.

Iba a pagar por engañarle, por mentirle, por abusar de su confianza.

Le haría trabajar tanto que al final le saldría un callo en la polla y cuando no le sirviera para meterla, se la cortaría y le haría follarse su propio culo, a ver si le gustaba.

Había tenido mucha paciencia con él.

Se habían acabado los miramientos para aquella estrella de pacotilla.

Le demostraría a ese imbécil que, como él, había miles de chavales matándose para trabajar con ellos.

Le reventaría y después, le desecharía como la escoria que era.

Acabaría sus días haciendo mamadas en la carretera, por un plato de comida.

Nadie que traicionara a Donquixote Doflamingo podía salir airoso.

 **o.O.o**

Aquella noche, cuando Sanji se arrebujó en el sofá, debajo de las mantas, hecho un ovillo sus pensamientos se dirigieron, en primer lugar, hacia Zoro.

El Marimo le había pillado en pleno ataque de ansiedad y lejos de torpedearle con preguntas que no hubiera querido responder, había respetado su intimidad y confortado lo mejor que había podido.

Era un tío guay.

Encima, le había propuesto un plan para el fin de semana.

Durante la comida, que, por cierto, no le había agradecido, Zoro le había explicado que el lago en invierno era una especie de pista gigante de patinaje donde se reunía casi todo el pueblo, se hacían carreras y se pasaba el rato, bebiendo, charlando y asando patatas en los bidones que el Ayuntamiento de Bighorn había dispuesto como barbacoas.

Tenía buena pinta.

Zoro le había dicho que, después, podrían hacer alguna cosa, todos. Con su pandilla.

Se sintió feliz y casi normal. Esas eran las cosas que hacían las personas de su edad y él iba, por primera vez, a participar en algo así.

Eso le llevó, otra vez, al rumbo que debía darle a su destino.

Tenía que pensar muy bien qué quería hacer con su vida, pero estaba claro que no lo iba a decidir en ese preciso momento.

Lo cierto es que su preocupación más inmediata era cumplir con las expectativas del Sr. Doflamingo. No podía quedarse sin trabajo y la llamada que había hecho a su jefe, al día siguiente del ataque del cabrón de Jabra, le había dejado amargado y preocupado.

El Sr. Doflamingo le había pedido, al menos, seis "solitarios", a dos por mes, considerando que estuviera tres meses incomunicado en Drum. Tenía que masturbarse ante la cámara y buscar un lugar adecuado para hacerlo. Sanji no se veía capaz de montarlo en casa de Zoro, porque no quería contaminar con sus mierdas laborales, el hogar de su anfitrión.

Sería un abuso de confianza el convertir el espacio del Marimo en un plató de cine X.

Tendría que haber otra solución, tenía que pensarlo y rápido, porque no quería volver a enfrentarse con el Sr. Doflamingo.

Ese tío le daba miedo.

Sanji intuía que el dueño de la productora era una persona peligrosa.

Donquixote Doflamingo era uno de los tipos más ricos y poderosos de Grand Line y podía clasificarse dentro de los diez hombres más ricos del mundo entero.

Trataba relativamente bien a su gente, pero las malas lenguas decían que era un sociópata sin escrúpulos. Sanji llevaba el tiempo suficiente en aquella industria como para saber que detrás de un rumor consolidado, existía una verdad escondida.

Decían que el Sr. Doflamingo había vendido a su propia familia.

Decían que cuando, "Corazon Cinema", la pequeña productora de cine independiente de su hermano Donquixote Rocinante, había empezado a despegar, el empresario del porno no se tomó demasiado bien aquella fama, que entendió como competencia directa por parte de su pariente.

Un día de verano, las oficinas de "Corazon Cinema" ardieron como una tea, convirtiéndose en cenizas. Los bomberos dijeron que había sido como consecuencia de un cortocircuito provocado por una estufa encendida.

Rocinante se arruinó intentando pagar reformas y deudas y a trabajadores.

Como el negocio solo estaba empezando, el contrato de seguro estaba preparado, pero no formalizado y la empresa "Alvida, Seguros de Vida", no quiso cubrir los daños, imputando al hermano del jefe de Sanji la responsabilidad de haberse dejado una estufa encendida en pleno mes de julio.

Rocinante siempre negó aquel hecho.

Un mes después de la denegación del siniestro por parte de la aseguradora, encontraron a Rocinante con un tiro en la sien. Al parecer, se había suicidado dejando, además de las deudas, un hijo pequeño al que mantener. Decían también, que Donquixote Doflamingo había adoptado a ese hijo, pero eso, era otro rumor.

Esa fue la versión oficial de lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, fue en los platós de cine X de Dressrosa, que Sanji conoció la otra versión: el Sr. Doflamingo había matado a su hermano Rocinante con sus propias manos. El francés no acababa de creerse aquella atrocidad, pero no podía evitar sentir el aura peligrosa que emanaba de su jefe y estremecerse ante la sonrisa perpetua y congelada que aparecía dibujada en su rostro, duro y frío, como el mármol de la lápida de la tumba de Rocinante.

El primer recuerdo que tenía Sanji del Sr. Doflamingo era del casting que hizo para DoflyxStudios. Apenas había cumplido dieciocho años y se había peleado muy fuerte con el Jodido Viejo Asqueroso, largándose de casa, dando un portazo.

Hacía muy poco había rodado la película, "Entre Muros", que, aunque en su estreno había obtenido críticas excelentes, no se había llegado a distribuir para la gran pantalla y apenas existían un centenar de copias para uso doméstico en formato de video.

Sanji lo atribuía a que las empresas productoras no estaban preparadas para su argumento, que trataba con crudeza, el despertar al amor entre dos chicos recluidos en un centro de menores. Su tío lo atribuía a su escaso talento interpretativo y no dudaba en decirle lo deficiente que era como actor.

El día que colmó el vaso de Sanji fue tras una pelea descomunal en la que él y su tío se dijeron cosas que no debieron haber salido jamás de sus bocas.

— Berenjena, lo haces tan mal, que no sirves ni para actor pornográfico…

Que después de _todo_ lo que había tenido que pasar con _aquel tipo_ tres años antes, el Viejo Asqueroso le dijera aquellas palabras, le hirió más que cualquier abuso que hubiera podido sufrir.

Zeff, que había hablado sin pensar metiéndose con su sobrino casi por inercia, se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, intentó disculparse, pero ya era muy tarde. Sanji había llegado al límite. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la frase retumbándole en los oídos, le gritó estúpidamente que, entonces, le demostraría que podía ser el mejor actor porno de todo Grand Line.

Y se largó a los diez minutos, dando un portazo, con una bolsa de ropa, su maleta de cuchillos de cocina y la intención de no volver a ver los bigotes de su tío, hasta demostrarle lo mucho que valía, aunque fuera follando.

De aquello habían pasado casi tres años y ahora, sabía reconocer, que había sido un idiota orgulloso y que el pobre Viejo de Mierda jamás había soltado aquella frase para hacerle daño. Pero en aquella época estaba hasta los cojones de que el Viejo Cabrón no le tomara en serio, de que nada de lo que hacía o decía, le pareciera bien, de que no le alabara ningún esfuerzo y de que le llamara inútil, capullo, inmaduro, que le gritara que era una basura como actor y que su comida, sabía a mierda pura.

Y, si no mandó al cuerno a Paty, cocinero en el restaurante Baratie y agente por afición, fue porque así, el Viejo Asqueroso sabría de primera mano, lo bien que le irían las cosas, cuando las cosas le fueran bien y entonces, ese Bigotudo Cojo tendría que comerse sus putas palabras.

Así que se preparó un _book_ de fotos que le costó un ojo de la cara y con su actuación en "Entre Muros" como currículum, hizo que Paty, concertara una entrevista con el Sr. Doflamingo. Paty le suplicó que se lo pensara, que se dedicara a otra cosa, que siguiera con sus castings y sus estudios de interpretación, que hiciera las paces con su tío y volviera a las cocinas, pero la negativa de Sanji fue rotunda.

DofflyxStudios se puso en contacto con su agente en un tiempo récord y la cita entre el Sr. Doflamingo y Sanji se produjo aquella misma primavera.

El francés recordaba la sonrisa congelada en el rostro del dueño de los estudios y los ojos opacados por unas gafas de sol de cristales rojos y montura de pasta blanca que imitaban el cuerpo de un flamenco.

Era un hombre de unos treinta y largos, realmente alto y fornido, de pelo rubio trigo, como el suyo, y cuerpo bronceado por el sol. Mostraba su torso sin recato a través de una camisa blanca de franela completamente desabotonada y se cubría con un abrigo de plumas de flamenco.

Era un tipo extraño y con un aura peligrosa.

El dueño de DofflyxStudios le examinó en silencio durante varios minutos, que a Sanji le parecieron eternos y enervantes.

Finalmente, le preguntó por la película.

Pero no por "Entre Muros", sino por la otra.

La otra película.

Aquella que no quería recordar y de la que no quería hablar.

Aquel horror que había rodado en casa de aquel _tipo_ y que, cruelmente habían titulado "Todos contra uno."

Aquella cinta que le recordaba que había sufrido un abuso que nadie se creía y que, en el mundo, los ricos y poderosos siempre tienen las de ganar, pasando por encima de la justicia.

Sanji empezó a temblar ante la mirada del poderoso empresario.

Cómo el Sr. Doflamingo conocía la existencia de aquella cinta era algo que no estaba seguro de querer saber.

Sanji se limitó a mirarle, sin contestar y sin saber qué decir.

En ese momento, volvía a ser el crío aterrorizado del que se habían aprovechado los adultos que, se suponía, debían protegerle.

Finalmente bajó la vista, avergonzado y cuando -no sin cierto alivio- pensó que el dueño de los estudios daría por finalizada la entrevista y le echaría a patadas de su oficina, le escuchó reír.

Y se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Una risa cruel, gutural y sin alegría parecía brotar directamente del estómago de aquel hombre.

— Creo que eres exactamente lo que andábamos buscando… — se limitó a decirle.

Y le concertó un casting para el día siguiente.

Sanji, que estaba durmiendo en casa de Paty desde que se fue de Baratie, no pegó ojo, la noche antes de la prueba.

Sabía que al día siguiente tendría que demostrar sus habilidades sexuales, estando consciente, delante de gente y de una cámara. Lo más seguro, es que no pudiera controlar la erección. Eso, si es que conseguía tener una. Se arrepentía de haber concertado aquella cita con el Sr. Doflamingo, pero solo de pensar en Zeff, sentía cómo la ira bullía en su interior y reafirmaba su deseo de realizar aquella prueba.

En aquel momento, solo quería que el Viejo Asqueroso se comiera sus palabras.

Al día siguiente, se presentó en DofflyxStudios perfectamente aseado y depilado.

Y le hicieron pasar a una sala donde había otro chico, un poco mayor que él.

Era rubio y tenía una mirada simpática. Una cicatriz de quemadura, en forma de estrella, debía haberle afeado el rostro, pero sin embargo le confería un atractivo especial. Era un chico alto y guapo y Sanji supo que estaba allí para hacerle de partenaire.

— Me llamo Sabo… Soy tu acompañante en el casting. Sanji, ¿verdad? ¿Estás nervioso?

Sanji asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Sentía la lengua pegada en el paladar y la boca seca. Sabo le intentó confortar explicándole que él también había estado histérico en el primer casting, pero luego todo solía fluir. Al parecer, el Sr. Doflamingo tenía buen ojo para los actores.

Sabo también le explicó que llevaba un año en DofflyxStudios y que la vida no estaba tan mal. El contrato era exigente, sí, pero nunca les obligaban a hacer nada que no quisieran o con lo que no se sintieran confortables.

Habitualmente tenían las mismas parejas artísticas, eso creaba confianza entre los trabajadores y el resultado era mejor.

— No es lo mismo follar cada día con alguien que no conoces, que con una persona a la que tienes afecto. — Le explicó Sabo. — La prueba la harás conmigo, si sale bien, seguramente compartiremos muchas escenas.

Sanji enrojeció y permaneció asintiendo en silencio.

— ¿Has rodado antes?

Sanji asintió.

— No te preocupes tío, te veo muy tenso. — Sabo le colocó la palma de la mano en el hombro. — No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.

Sabo siguió hablando como una cotorra.

Sorprendentemente, aquel chico era heterosexual. Sanji quiso preguntarle qué coño hacía un hetero trabajando en porno gay, pero en ese momento se abrió una puerta y un tipo de casi dos metros de alto por dos de ancho y expresión adusta, les indicó que entraran en otra sala.

— Ese es Pica. — susurró Sabo en la oreja de Sanji. — No te inmutes cuando hable, pero verás qué risas…

Accedieron a un plató donde habían colocado un sofá de escay, enormes focos a ambos lados lo iluminaban. Detrás, una pantalla en blanco y el suelo de gomaespuma negra. Contándole a él y a Sabo, había cinco personas. El tal Pica parecía ser el director de la escena, porque se sentó enfrente y a una distancia prudencial del sofá, entre dos cámaras de televisión que parecían terriblemente caras.

Había una persona detrás de cada cámara.

— Siéntate en el sofá Sanji. — Le indicó Sabo con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquel chico rubio parecía buen tipo y lo cierto es que le daba cierta confianza. El francés obedeció, pero se tensó como una cuerda de violín, cuando el otro se sentó a su lado, aunque guardando una mínima distancia de cortesía.

Entonces, una voz aguda de castrati surgió de las profundidades del cuerpo del director de casting. Pica hablaba como si un rinoceronte le hubiera aplastado los huevos.

— Buenos días, estamos grabando.

Joder, qué voz. No pegaba nada con aquel cuerpo.

Sanji miró a Sabo de reojo. El otro chico le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mordiéndose los labios, esbozando con guasa una enorme sonrisa de comemierda.

El francés no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa. Sabo era muy gracioso.

— Mi nombre es Pica y soy el director de casting. — El tono irritado de aquel golem castrado hizo que Sanji volviera la vista al frente, aunque, al haberse reído, se encontraba mucho más relajado y cómodo. — Espero que esta prueba te sea placentera y te sientas bien.

— Te puedes quitar la cazadora, si quieres. — Le dijo Sabo haciendo una seña a la chaqueta de piel que el francés llevaba puesta.

Sanji se dio cuenta que debía empezar a actuar.

Era ese preciso momento, y antes de que el casting avanzara más, que debía despojarse de su personalidad y adquirir otra diferente. Otra que le permitiera salir airoso de la prueba. Rebuscó en su registro interno, pensando qué carácter le iría mejor con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Creyó encontrarlo.

Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se levantó del sofá. Con indolencia, se quitó la prenda, arrojándola con indiferencia fingida en el respaldo.

Sonrió a la cámara y la deslumbró. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa y contagiosa y lo sabía.

Vio como el director de casting se echaba hacia adelante, de repente, interesado en el cambio de actitud que se había operado en el aspirante. El francés se volvió hacia Sabo que también le observaba con curiosidad.

— Preséntate, por favor, dinos tu nombre. — Continuó Pica.

— Me llamo Kuroashi Sanji.

— Gracias Sanji. Dinos cuántos años tienes, por favor. — Pica era sumamente educado. Sin duda, pensó Sanji, intentando ganar con aquel tono, la confianza del aspirante. Era un recurso para evitar la presión.

— Tengo dieciocho años.

— ¿Nos puedes decir cuál es tu peso y qué mides, por favor?

— _Bien sûr_ , Pica… — respondió Sanji enarcando una ceja con picardía — Si me lo preguntas así…

La personalidad que había adquirido para poder pasar el casting era la de un pícaro seductor. Era guapo y lo sabía, además, marcaba su acento francés más de lo necesario para ser más interesante. Y había acertado, porque el director de casting le miraba con la boca abierta.

— Mido un metro setenta y siete centímetros y peso setenta y siete kilos y ochenta y ocho _grammes_.

— Estás dentro de tu peso ideal… — comentó Sabo de repente. Sanji se volvió hacia él y levantó las cejas en una mueca traviesa.

— ¿De dónde vienes, Sanji?

— Soy francés. De Caen, en _Normandie_ , pero vivo en Grand Line desde hace muchos años. — Sabo hizo una mueca apreciativa que a Sanji no le pasó desapercibida. — Aun así, no he perdido _mon accent_ …

— Muy bien Sanji. — Pica se volvió a echar hacia atrás en su asiento. — Si quieres me puedes decir en qué trabajas o estudias… Si no es un secreto.

— _Ce n'est pas un secret._ No es un secreto. Trabajo en un restaurante. — Sanji estuvo a punto de decir dónde, pero en el último minuto y sin saber por qué, se reservó esa información.

— ¿Tienes novio, novia o algún amigo o amiga especial? — preguntó Pica, volviendo a echarse hacia adelante. Al parecer, le interesaba.

— No tengo novio. — Sanji no dijo nada más.

— ¿Por qué has decidido presentarte a este casting?

Buena pregunta, se dijo Sanji. La respuesta real, "estoy en este casting, para tocar los cojones a mi Viejo de Mierda", no hubiese sido adecuada.

— Estoy abierto a nuevas experiencias… — se limitó a decir. A Pica pareció importarle una mierda lo que respondía.

— ¿Quién te habló de nosotros? — preguntó finalmente el director de casting.

— Todo el mundo conoce DofflyxStudios… — comentó con desenfado fingido.

Pica se levantó de la silla, cogió una botella de agua que se hallaba medio oculta encima de una mesa y bebió un trago. La verdad es que hacía mucho calor. La primavera en Dressrosa no bajaba de los treinta grados centígrados. Volvió a su silla y continuó con la entrevista.

— Ahora vamos a pasar al siguiente nivel.

La siguiente hora fue una sesión fotográfica en la que hicieron posar a Sanji con un número en un cartel, como si fuera un presidiario. También le hicieron fotos con la camisa desabotonada, después sin camisa, después en ropa interior y finalmente, completamente desnudo. Por delante, por detrás, de la cara, de sus ojos, del abdomen, de su miembro, de sus nalgas…

Todo su cuerpo fue meticulosamente documentado en varios carretes.

No se sintió cohibido en ningún momento, porque estaba realmente metido en su papel. Que le hicieran fotos no era algo malo y sabía que tenía un bonito cuerpo. La genética había sido benevolente con él y las horas de entreno con el Viejo Apestoso también habían ayudado a esculpir sus músculos dándoles el formato de una estatua griega.

La sesión de fotos llegó a su fin y durante todo ese tiempo, Sabo había permanecido en silencio, observándole, sin decir nada, aunque sonriendo amablemente cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

— Vuelve a sentarte en el sofá, Sanji, por favor. Quédate desnudo. — Pidió Pica una vez acabada la fase. — ¿Has estado cómodo? ¿Sí? Ahora vamos a ponernos aún más cómodos. Sabo, por favor.

Entonces Sabo se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Ese fue el momento en que casi perdió su confianza. Hasta entonces todo había sido más o menos fácil. Contestar preguntas, hacerse fotos… Pero había llegado el momento más importante.

Tenía que mantener relaciones sexuales delante de una cámara.

Su cerebro volvió a _aquel_ _tipo_ , a _aquella_ _casa_ y el sudor frío le cubrió la espalda.

El corazón se le aceleró de ansiedad.

 _"No es lo mismo. Estoy aquí porque quiero. No lo necesito. Si quiero, me puedo ir_ ", se dijo, pero no podía evitar recordar la terrible experiencia y todas las anteriores. Todas aquellas cosas espantosas que había tenido que hacer para poder comer, para poder sobrevivir, antes de que el Viejo de Mierda le encontrara, medio muerto.

— ¿Sanji? — perdido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que Sabo estaba delante suyo, completamente desnudo. — ¿Seguimos? ¿Estás bien?

Y ahora, resultaba que el Viejo de Mierda tampoco creía en él.

— Sí.

Sabo se sentó a su lado en el sofá y con sumo cuidado empezó a acariciarle la parte interior del muslo. Tenía las manos cálidas y los dedos suaves y deslizaba la palma, arriba y abajo, provocando un efecto tranquilizador.

Sanji contuvo un estremecimiento.

Hasta ese momento, nadie le había tocado con tanta gentileza en toda su vida y que lo hicieran por primera vez delante de toda esa gente, le dio mucha vergüenza. Sabo pareció notarlo y le sonrió con simpatía, mirándole directamente a los ojos, inspirándole confianza.

— ¿Qué te imaginas? ¿Cómo empezamos? — le preguntó respetando en todo momento la distancia, aunque manteniendo aquel contacto cálido de la palma de su mano.

— Así está bien… — respondió Sanji con la voz más temblorosa de lo que le hubiera gustado.

— Hay muchas formas de empezar… — murmuró Sabo sin perder el contacto visual. — Por ejemplo, esta.

Le acarició el muslo, pero esta vez deslizó la mano un poco más arriba, hasta rozarle el sexo. Sanji se agitó levemente, pero no se movió. La mano de Sabo estaba caliente y era gentil y cuando repitió la caricia, el francés se sorprendió anhelando más contacto.

En el plató se había hecho un silencio sepulcral y Sanji no supo en qué momento habían bajado las luces, creando el efecto visual de que solo estaban él y Sabo.

No supo si fue eso lo que le relajó o fueron las caricias amables y delicadas de su partenaire, que crearon la ficción de que no estaba grabando, que en realidad se encontraba en una cita con un chico guapo y considerado, pero Sanji se encontró mucho más cómodo y se decidió a dar un paso más.

Se acercó a Sabo y emulando sus movimientos le acarició el torso con delicadeza.

Estuvieron acariciándose mutuamente durante un par de minutos hasta que Sabo pasó de los muslos, al sexo, y empezó a masturbarle en un ritmo lento y placentero hasta que Sanji estuvo completamente duro.

Le llevó menos de lo que había creído.

Estaba cómodo con Sabo, que mientras le trabajaba, no perdía el contacto visual con él, ni la sonrisa de la cara. Por lo menos, hasta que agachó la cabeza y procedió a lamerle lentamente el miembro. Sanji no pudo controlar el gemido que escapó de su garganta y echó la cabeza y los brazos hacia atrás, sujetándose al respaldo del sofá, con los ojos cerrados para contener el mayor tiempo posible la deliciosa sensación que le traspasó.

Intentó no pensar, concentrarse en su papel, nunca le habían tratado así de bien y no quería pensar que la primera vez que lo hacían, era fingido, pero la sensación física era real e incontenible y a los pocos minutos se encontró casi sollozando, al borde del clímax.

Sabo, al entender que el francés no aguantaría demasiado, se incorporó, depositando delicados besos en el cuello de Sanji.

— Yo recibo. — Le informó con tono profesional, mientras cogía un condón de encima de la mesa, abría el precinto y se lo colocaba a Sanji en un rápido movimiento

Entonces, Sabo se colocó a horcajadas encima del francés, pero dándole la espalda, de manera que quedó mirando hacia la cámara, invisible gracias al juego de luces del plató, subió las piernas hacia los asientos del sofá, para facilitar la penetración. Sanji se encontró entonces, sujetando a Sabo por las pantorrillas y cuando este le preguntó en un susurro "¿Preparado?", el francés asintió, deslizó su cuerpo hasta alinearlo con la entrada del otro chico y empujó sin dudar.

Follaron largo y tendido haciendo gala de una flexibilidad y una resistencia que hubiera sido la envidia de cualquier atleta olímpico.

Los miedos, los nervios y las inseguridades de Sanji quedaron opacados momentáneamente y de pronto, se encontró disfrutando y divirtiéndose con aquella extraña experiencia. No era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que el noventa por ciento de su relajación mental y física había tenido que ver con el perfecto partenaire que le habían asignado. Sabo era un profesional, experto, amable, agradable y extremadamente guapo, por lo que, si la prueba fue fácil, lo fue gracias a él.

Cuando se corrieron, casi al mismo tiempo, el plató continuó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Sabo desmontó de su cuerpo y se sentó junto a él, esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Bien?

Sanji asintió.

De repente, las luces subieron en intensidad, hiriéndole los ojos que se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra; el sonido de un aplauso le sobresaltó.

Aún se encontraba algo mareado a causa de su clímax.

El Sr. Doflamingo se encontraba detrás de Pica, que, aun sentado en su silla de director de casting, no podía ocultar el tremendo bulto que se erguía entre sus piernas.

La risa cruel y gutural del Sr. Doflamingo retumbó en el plató.

— Kuroashi Sanji, vamos a ganar mucho dinero contigo… — dijo finalmente el hombre sonriente. — Te voy a convertir en una jodida estrella.

El propietario de DofflyxStudios esbozaba una sonrisa que le surcaba toda la cara como una herida. Sanji debería estar satisfecho, pero en lugar de eso, se estremeció, porque por una fracción de segundo aquel hombre le recordó al Jóker, el archienemigo de Batman, con su cara pintada de payaso siniestro y la boca ensangrentada de carmín.

 **o.O.o**

Sabo estaba en el salón de su bullicioso apartamento de Dressrosa. Cavendish veía los últimos capítulos de Naruto Shippuden en la televisión con dos tíos más que se habían apuntado aquella noche. No recordaba sus nombres. Eran unos de tantos admiradores de su ahora, único compañero de piso.

Si hubiera estado Sanji, aquella noche se hubieran ido al cine y a cenar.

Pero no estaba.

Bufó aburrido al ver cómo en la pantalla, Sasuke le pegaba una paliza descomunal a Naruto. No sabía cuántas veces había visto esa escena en el anime, pero siempre le gustaba y le daba un plus de buen humor que le reventaran la cara al ninja histérico de Konoha, que se había pasado los quince años de manga evangelizando a los villanos con sus discursos sobre la amistad y el ciclo de odio.

Le encantaba que, para variar, alguien le partiera a Naruto la puta cabeza.

Gracias Sasuke. Te queremos.

Tenía que haber ganado Sasuke, coño, y convertir el mundo ninja en un jodido caos, mandarlos a todos al carajo y cargarse a los Consejeros de Konoha insertándoles un _Chidori_ por el culo.

 _"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

 _"Narutoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

Los dos tíos gritaban como locos.

— Son gays… — escuchó decir a uno de los amigos de Cavendish. — Todo el mundo lo sabe. Se aman.

— Qué va… — comentó Cavendish. Estos no son gays. A Sasuke le pone cachondo Sakura. Todo el mundo lo sabe. La ama en silencio. Y ella a él, aunque no tan en silencio.

— Qué dices tío, ella ama a Naruto — dijo otro chico, que salía en ese momento del cuarto de aseo. Sabo le miró. Quién era ese tío y cómo había llegado hasta allí. Misterio. — Ella se lo dijo. Le dijo " _te amo, Naruto_ ". Eso es una prueba de su amor.

— ¿Qué mierdas dices? Eso fue un " _fake_ ", joder… Qué pesados sois con eso… Si lo dijo también Sai, que había sido mentira… — soltó Cavendish hastiado. — Lo hizo, porque quería matarlo ella. Quería salvar a Sasuke.

Dos tíos más salieron también del cuarto de baño, poniéndose bien los pantalones. Sabo flipó. ¿Estaban follando en el baño? ¿Tres personas? ¿Cuánta gente había esa noche en casa? ¿A quién coño había invitado Cavendish? ¿A toda la puta Dressrosa?

— ¿Matándolo? ¿Quería salvar a Sasuke clavándole un _kunai_ envenenado por la espalda?

— Pues claro…

— Pues yo no le veo la gracia el matar a alguien, porque lo amas…

— Porque tú tienes la sensibilidad de un mosquito, tío… — soltó Cavendish. — Y no has entendido la historia entre Sasuke y Sakura.

— No tiene sentido.

— Sí lo tiene. Lo que no tiene sentido es que Naruto haya acabado con la "ojitos de leche".

— ¡No te metas con Hinata! ¡Ella es la _queen_!

— ¡Qué cojones! ¡La _queen_ es Sakura!

— ¡Son gays! ¡La _queen_ es Sasuke!

— ¿Tú qué opinas Sabo? — preguntó Cavendish cabreado. — Eres _Sasusaku_ , _Narusaku_ o _SasuNaruSasu_.

Sabo suspiró muy fuerte antes de contestar.

Cómo la gente podía pelearse a muerte por las parejitas del manga era algo que no acababa de comprender. Cavendish era un puto viciado del manga y de los " _Ships_ ", como él les llamaba. Sabo había presenciado duelos titánicos entre su amigo y seguidores de una y otra pareja, gritos, baneos en foros, insultos e incluso una vez, Cavendish había retirado la palabra a un amigo, por decir que Hinata era una acosadora.

Era demencial. Estaban como una cabra. Peleas, _fanarts_ , _fanfics_ … Las parejitas del manga eran todo un universo de locura que levantaba más pasiones que las parejas de uno mismo en la vida real. Gente de todas las edades, culturas y condiciones, seguía la evolución romántica de personajes, que, en la historia original, a veces ni se conocían.

Si Sabo acababa alguna vez sus estudios de psicología, -solo le quedaba un año-, haría la tesis doctoral sobre el tema.

Finalmente, contestó a su amigo, al percatarse de que seguía esperando una respuesta.

— Yo creo que el _fandom_ de Naruto es el más mierda de todos, con diferencia, pero aun así, yo soy totalmente Sasusaku. Es la única relación de amor lógica y coherente del manga. Esa y el ShikaTema.

— Y el Itasasu… — comentó uno de los chicos, volviendo la burra al trigo…

— Eso es un incesto… —dijo Cavendish con asco.

— Y los Lannister también, y a ti te gustan…

— No me vas a comparar a Naruto con Juego de Tronos… ¿verdad? ¡No me jodas!

Sabo bufó de nuevo al escucharlos discutir, otra vez.

Quería a Cavendish, pero era un tarado.

Qué pesados.

Echaba de menos a Sanji.

Sanji era Sasusaku, como él, como las personas de bien, con comprensión lectora y capacidad interpretativa.

Se rio solo. Él estaba haciendo lo mismo que los fanáticos.

Cogió su Iphone 8. Pasaban treinta minutos de la media noche. Abrió el WhatsApp y le envió un mensaje.

" _Sanji ¿Estás despierto?_?".

Tardó un ratito en contestar, pero al final, Sabo vio que estaba en línea.

 _"Sí_? _"._

" _¿Qué tal estás?_? " _._

" _Muerto de frio. La calefacción de esta casa es una merde…"_

Sabo se rio. Sanji se congelaba siempre que la temperatura de Dressrosa bajaba a veinte grados, incluso en el plató hacía que pusieran la calefacción cuando fuera caía un sol de justicia, no quería ni pensar lo mal que lo estaba pasando en Drum, a menos veinte bajo cero.

 _"¿Tienes la polla congelada?"_

 _"La tengo tiesa... Estoy así: ❄❄❄❄_ _._ _"_

Sabo rio. Ese emoticono siempre le recordaba a la película Frozen, cuando Elsa se construye el palacio de hielo en medio del monte.

 _"¿Estás enfadado conmigo? Por lo de tu fan…_?".

 _"Claro que no. Pero eres un capullo…_ _?_ _"_

Sabo volvió a carcajearse por lo bajo.

 _"Ese tío siempre te dice cosas divertidas, me cae bien. Quería hablar con él_? _"_

 _"Pues tienes una forma rara de entablar conversación"_

 _"FireHotFist. Ardeeee…._ _?_

 _"Bueno… ¿qué quieres? Tengo sueño._?

 _"Ja, ja, solo quería saber cómo estabas. Te he visto más delgado esta mañana. ¿Ya comes?_? _"_

 _"Sí, claro. Y estoy bien..._ ❤❤. _Como estaba algo aburrido, el Marimo me va a sacar a pasear… jajaja… vamos a ir a patinar… Iremos el sábado, creo, pasaremos el día en el lago y después por ahí a comer algo y a tomar un chocolate caliente._ _.._ ?."

Sabo enarcó una ceja.

 _"¿A patinar? ¡Qué romántico! Eso suena a cita…_? _."_

 _"Qué dices… jajajajaja… qué va… jajaja_?… _jajajaj_ "

Coño.

Lo normal hubiese sido que Sanji le mandara a la puta mierda, no que se pusiera a reír en plan gazmoño. Uy.

 _"¿Ya le has visto el rabo?_ _?,_ Sabo se rio al preguntarle.

 _"Anda tío…_? _J_ _ajajaja, claro que no… Zoro es guay, es un buen tipo…"_

 _"Claro, pero eso no es incompatible con estar bueno y tener un buen rabo…_ _?_ _y él tiene las dos cosas, ¿no? jajajajajaja"_

" _No digas esoooo… No seas vulgar…_ ?. _Zoro es más que un rabo. Es una persona..._ "

Qué coño eran esas respuestas.

 _"Es muy buen tío…"_

Hostia puta.

Sanji añadió esa última frase y Sabo lo entendió: a Sanji le gustaba ese tío. Se comía su sombrero si no.

El francés no solía salir con nadie. Alguna rara vez, que había congeniado con algun tío, pero nunca se lo había llevado a casa y la cosa tampoco había pasado de una sola noche. Sanji no era una persona fácil de conquistar y no se enamoraba fácilmente. Es más, por lo que Sabo sabía, no se había enamorado nunca y nunca había tenido pareja. Alguna vez le había preguntado sobre eso, pero Sanji se limitaba a mirarlo con la ceja enarcada, como si estuviera loco, y sacar un cigarrillo para fumárselo tranquilamente.

Por eso, ahora le sorprendió aquella reacción pueril de su amigo, propia de un adolescente al que habían descubierto enamorado de su mejor amigo.

 _"¿Te trata bien?"_

Sabo esperó a que Sanji acabara de escribir.

 _"Si, a veces es un poco comemierdas y me cabrea,_ _me pone nervioso, porque tiene una manera un poco violenta, es un bruto, aunque en realidad es muy confiable, tiene cosas que me gustan. Tiene pelotas, es intuitivo, le importa una mierda lo que los demás opinen de él… Cool.."_

Vaya, vaya… Vaya parrafada.

Sabo releyó el mensaje varias veces, procesando esa información.

Mucha información, a decir verdad.

 _"Es hetero ¿verdad?_ _?_ _"_

Sanji tardó más de la cuenta en contestar.

Sabo intuyó que no le había sentado bien la pregunta.

Madre mía… Estaba colado por el tío ese.

 _"Sí… Él… Se tiró a una en la Fiesta de Año Nuevo_?"

 _"¿Su novia_? _?"_

 _"No tiene novia._ _"_

 _" ..._ "

" _Tiene muchos amigos. Son gradiose… Hay una belle femme pelirroja que me encanta. Tiene mucho carácter. Se llama Nami. Ah… Y Vivi es una déesse y Carrot, es tan simpática y bonita_ …"

 _"¿Y el mecánico? Estaba bien, ¿no?"_

 _"Oh là là, ¡es un pelmazo! Está todo el rato persiguiéndome…"_

 _"Jajajajajajaja… Vaya plan…"_

 _"Espectacular… Tengo ganas de que llegue el sábado para ir al lago"_

 _"Y tener tu cita con Zoro… ¿no? "_

 _"Nooooooooo jajajajaj Ya no te voy a decir nada más de Zoro por hoy … jajajajajajajajajaajajajajajaj"_

 _"Te gusta…_ "

 _"Ahahaa. ¿Quien sabe…?"_

 _"No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta…"_

 _"Que nooo… Es buen tío y me trata bien…Oye, tengo sueño… Me voy a dormir"_

Qué rápido cortaba Sanji las conversaciones que no le interesaban.

 _"Uyuyuyuy… No hagas tonterías y cuídate mucho…"_

" _Sip… Tu también_. Te dejo que me voy a dormir…"

" _Te quiero tío_ _?"_

" _Y yo también…"_

Sabo dejó el teléfono y miró la pantalla durante un rato. En la tele, aquellos dos ninjas traumatizados, seguían hostiándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Se quedó pensativo durante varios minutos, hasta que sintió cómo alguien le tocaba la pierna.

Sabo alzó la cabeza y vio cómo Cavendish le observaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Era Sanji?

— Sí…

— ¿Va todo bien? ¿Él está bien?

— Sí, sí… Creo que sí…

Cavendish, podía parecer idiota o superficial, pero al menos no era lo primero.

— ¿Sabo? — enarcó una ceja a modo de interrogación.

— No sé tío… Está distinto… Más tranquilo.

— Eso es genial ¿Y qué más...?

— Que hay algo que no sé si es bueno o malo…

Cavendish le observaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

Sabo enarcó la ceja y sonrió levemente.

— Es que creo que Sanji se está pillando fuerte por el tal Zoro.

 **Fin Capítulo 4.**

 ** _NFA: ¿Os ha gustado? Si es así, por favor, decídnoslo. Si no, también._**

 ** _Bueno, bueno, varias cosas, la primera gracias por la santa paciencia y cristiana resignación que habéis tenido l s que habéis llegado hasta el final. Noventa y una páginas de capítulo no son moco de pavo._**

 ** _Varias cosas: Ace se plantea su admiración por el rubito, quiere ayudarle, quiere acostarse con él y quiere muchas cosas que no sabe ni que quiere. Sanji, por su parte, está deprimido y se siente acorralado en una vida que no le gusta y en una situación de la que no sabe salir. Zoro es otro que tiene que aprender a luchar contra sus propios demonios._**

 ** _Zoro y Sanji se van encontrando poco a poco (uno más rápido que otro, no sé si lo habéis notado) y no sabemos qué pasará con ellos._**

 ** _Doflamingo, bueno, ese gran hijo de "fruta", qué vamos a hacer con él. Obvio, es el villano principal de la historia, pero todo se andará porque la cosa es de cocción lenta._**

 ** _¿Qué os parece Tashigi? A nosotras nos da un poco de pena. Está loca por Zoro, pero… ¿Quién se lo puede reprochar? Nosotras también._**

 ** _Franky, ese querido metepatas, pero él no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido, las reclamaciones, a Paty._**

 ** _Y mi amor, Sabo, qué maravilloso es. ¿Un hetero trabajando en porno gay? Pues sí, los hay, y a puñados._**

 ** _Por cierto, la alusión -obligada- a Naruto, ha sido cosa de Uchiha-Rules-Camfrica, que es muy fan del Príncipe del Sharingan, no offense por el tema de las ship wars, todo el mundo sabe que Camfrica es más Sasusaku que Sarada y no lo puede evitar. Por cierto, tiene la intención de actualizar el fic interminable de "La Escalera del Perdedor". No sé si este siglo o el que viene. Igual recibe ayuda de sanjiaholic, que para eso son waifus._**

 ** _Obviamente, nunca hemos presenciado un rodaje de una peli porno y supongo que la habremos cagado muchísimo al describir la escena. Solo decir, que tomamos inspiración de unos videos que encontramos por ahí._**

 ** _No queremos ofender a nadie con el tema del malestar de Sanji dedicándose al mundo del cine X. Precisamente, nosotras pensamos en abierto y que cada uno es libre de ganarse la vida como le salga de las narices. Así que "no offense, please" es solo un fic._**

 ** _Si hay algún error en el francés de Sanji, por favor, decídnoslo, lo corregiremos._**

 ** _Y por último, queremos que el siguiente capítulo sea absolutamente maravilloso. El patinaje, el lago, el amor que se construye._**

 ** _No sabemos cómo nos está quedando el FIC, aunque en serio, hay mucho amor y trabajo detrás. Pedimos disculpas por todos los errores que no hemos detectado y os animamos a señalarlos, para poder mejorar._**

 ** _Por último, muchas gracias a todo el mundo por el pésame por la muerte del padre de sanjiaholic. Sois buenas personas._**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _Y sobretodo, recordad, love is love._**


End file.
